Sakunochan no monogatari
by chidoriochibi
Summary: Updated!Sweet Sakunochan is actually the second generation of Yagyu Jubei. Please read and find out what happens if her past identity is being revealed. POTxJUBEICHAN Crossover! Pairing : FujixSaku, RyoxSaku and more to come
1. Restoration of the Raburi Kantai

Hoi...hoi, mi-chan dess! Just feel like writing a very Sakuno-centric fics!

The plot: What if our lovely Sakuno-chan is actually the Yagyu Jubei no Ni daime (Second Generations of Yagyu Jubei)! What if she used to live with his ghostwriter dad and met Koinosuke who had actually passed her the Raburi Kantai (Love Eye-Patch) and had went through series of battles and adventures before entering Seishun Gakkuen and meeting the POT's. Due to the Yagyu incident, Sakuno's dad decided to let her to stay with her grandmother, the coach of the infamous Seigaku Tennis Club. And what if Ryuzaki Sumirei was not told about Sakuno's past?

It's not like a crossover of Jubei-chan2, just using it's plot! This is my first attempt of writing a POT fics, please lemme know if it good or bad.

**Pairing: Sakuno x various Princes of Tennis**

"..." denotes "Speech"

'Italic' denotes 'Thoughts'

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own POT & JUBEI-CHAN2! I wish I could TT

**Chapter 1 : Lost in the forest – The restoration of the Raburi Kantai!**

It's just another normal school day, Ryuzaki Sakuno humming her favorite tunes while listening to the radio, preparing breakfast for herself and her granny. She is always anticipating each and every school day. To her going to school means a lot to her as she'll be able to meet all her friends, and also Echizen Ryoma, the only guy who had marked an unforgettable recollection in her heart.

"Sakuno, Morning! You seem to be very happy while preparing breakfast" Ryuzaki-sensei said amusingly while staring at her granddaughter who seems to be in very good mood.

"Ah...Obaa-chan! Ohaiyou" She greeted back cheerfully while busy wrapping up all the bentos (lunchbox).

"Em...I seen you've prepared extra bento today? Is it Ryoma?" she teased looking at another black box still not ready.

"I…Iie...What makes you say that? Tomo-chan and I actually decide to make this to cheer up the team…so its not specially for him" she blushed as she replied feebly.

"The team eh? I don't think that small portion will be good enough for our team as you know that the boys have very high capacity when it comes to delicious food" Sumirei shook her head as she remembered what incredible of food consumption the players had when she treated them for dinner once.

"Nevermind, just get it done soon, otherwise we'll be late for school" She throws another worry glance at the bento before reminding her granddaughter.

"Oh my…It's so late already, Obaa-chan...why don't you let me know earlier! I still have some ebi-furai (Fried prawn) to put into the last box?" With that she quickly stuck in every edible food into another big black box and wrapped it properly before rushing back to her room to change into her usual uniform.

Just half way braiding her long crimson hair, she heard her granny rushing her from downstairs.

"Coming..." she replied and quickly rushes down the stairs in process, the wobbly girl almost tripped herself, however, due to her everyday hard work of practicing, the girl was able to rebalance herself.

"Doshita no...?" As soon as she entered the car porch, she heard her granny heaving a long and dreadful sigh while staring warily at their car.

"Well, I guess we've got some transportation problem here, dear. We've got a flat tire today! I just noticed it and it's so obvious!" Sumirei continues to grumble.

"Doushiyo?" Sakuno asked pathetically "I guess it would take quite sometimes to get it replaced right?"

"Perhaps you'll just have to leave without me" another sigh let out from the coach again.

"Understand! I'll walk to school and I'll also inform the principle about the problem" Sakuno gave her granny a warm smile before turning to leave.

"Ah...you don't need to walk, you can actually use the bicycle to school and don't bother about bring the bento, I'll just bring it with me when the car is fix, okay?" Ryuzaki-sensei then walks towards Sakuno and took the bento from her hand.

"Er...but..." Sakuno paused when her granny assured her that she would not leave the bento behind.

"Yes, I understand!" she bowed and quickly run to take out the bicycle which she used to ride to school from their storeroom.

"Sakuno, be careful and don't get lost" Ryuzaki-sensei gave her thump-up sign.

"Hai, Obaa-chan...Ittekimasu!" she said cheerfully and began her ride.

"Itte irrashai!" Ryuzaki-sensei waved until Sakuno's back faded from distant view.

_'I think she'll be okay...what if she got lost again? Stop thinking negatively, she'll be alright! Hopefully…' she cursed herself inwardly for thinking all the bad assumptions and at the same time she let out another dreadful sigh while focusing on the badly flat tire and then two boxes of bentos which she took from her Sakuno earlier._

**Ten minutes later...**

_'I think this should be the way, but how come I still haven't reach our school?' _Sakuno thought. She's been crossing a few streets that were very unfamiliar to her.

_'I don't think we had taken this road to the school before. I don't remember seeing a forest in front of us? Doushiyo...should I go back now?'_

_'Maybe we did pass by but I didn't notice. Well, Ryuzaki Sakuno, you'll just have to stay calm and yes, you are going to pass through this forest and not far away, you'll reach Seishun Gakkuen!' _she clasped both her hand and finally made decision to go into the forest.

**Another ten minutes...inside the forest.**

_'Sakuno no baka, I think I'm lost'_ she cursed herself weakly. After a few good ride; the pace she took for five times had brought her back to square one. Tears begin to flow out freely from her eyes blurring her visions.

Then she heard some crackling sound within the bushes. She panicked. Now her heart is beating unusually fast and at any rate she could have die of a heart attack.

_'What is it? Could it be a bear?' _she thought pathetically. Then she senses that something was tearing apart the thick bushes to gain access to meet her.

_'Doushiyo...I've gotta run' _Sakuno abandoned her bike and quickly run as fast as she could. But nevertheless, she could feel the presence of being pursue. She got panicked, too frightened that she tripped and fell flat to the ground, spraining one of her ankles. She wanted to continue to run however, she can't move as the pain is quite served. She felt that the creature is every inch approaching her.

_'No...don't come, kami-sama, please; save me! Whoever or whatever you are, don't come near me!'_ Sakuno closed her eyes, knowing that the only thing she could do is prayed for miracle to happen.

**Thud**

**Thud**

The sound of footsteps and cracking of sticks can be heard. Sakuno still had her eyes shut tight. She already feels the shadow had cast on her slender body.

Just as when she was about to let out a loud scream, she heard the creature speaks.

"Ju...ju...bei...sa...sa...ma" the soft voice of a child.

Sakuno eyes flung opened wide; eyeing the child and the object which he held on his hand. She shook her head with disbelieve.

"Impossible…the **RABURI KANTAI**…" Sakuno stammered imperceptibly when she gets the greatest shock of her life.

_TBC_

**AN: Edited. I've wanted to do this for a long long time. I'm so happy that I've finally made an attempt to edit the whole 1st chapter. As I go along; I really felt a little shameful for posting up this bad work of mine. I also felt blessed since I've not receive any complains from readers. I know, I'm being lucky coz all of you are so kind to me and had been encouraging me to continue this. Minna-san; hontoni arigatou gozaimasu. Thanks for all the supports and care.**

Ja mata ne,

mi-chan yori


	2. Sakuno’s worries – Surfacing Past

AN: Edited

**Warning: Sakuno-centric fics, readers has been warned. **

**Plot: Tenipuri x Jubei-chan crossover (some sorts)**

**Pairing: RyoSaku, FujiSaku (maybe more pairings to come)**

"…" Denotes speech

'…' Denotes thoughts

_Italics _denotes flashbacks

**_Italics/Bold_** denotes song lyrics

**_Standard Disclaimer:_**_ Standard Disclaimer applied._

_

* * *

_

"Ju...ju...bei...sa...sa...ma" the soft voice of a child.

Sakuno eyes flung opened wide; eyeing the child and the object which he held on his hand. She shook her head with disbelieve.

"Impossible…the **RABURI KANTAI**…" Sakuno stammered imperceptibly when she gets the greatest shock of her life.

**

* * *

**

* * *

Raburi Kantai or the love-shaped eye patch is the possession of Yagyu Jubei; the founder of Shin-Kageryu. It was unknown why such ornament exists; however it is believed that everything has been arranged by the late swordsman who wished to eliminate the grudges of the restless souls which the great swordsman defeated three hundred years ago. 

By fate Sakuno met a mysterious man who entrusted her the Raburi Kantai; which was instructed by late Yagyu Jubei that it has to be passed on to his reincarnation. For all these times she didn't know why she was the chosen one; but through doubts, fears and adventures; the duty was put to an end and the eye-patch was also vanished with the mysterious man who gave her the eye-patch.

"Tell me...what do you want from me? Isn't it over by now?" Sakuno asked with her soft and trembling voice. She couldn't believe her own eyes to see that the Raburi Kantai once again exists in reality. The radiance of the eye-patch reveals its desires to be claim by its former owner.

"Ju...bei...sa..." the child stammered and just when the child was about to approach Sakuno; a familiar voice called her name from afar.

"Obaachan!?" Sakuno instantly recognized the owner of the voice was non other than her grandmother, Ryuzaki Sumirei. The sound of footsteps is fast and heavy and it seems like the elder woman is quite nearby.

"O...baachan!! Over here, I'm here!!" Sakuno bellowed as loud as she could to get her granny's attention. She quickly turned back check if the child is still approaching her; to her surprise; the child is no longer at sight.

Frantically she scanned every corner around just to ensure that the kid had already fled.

Sumirei tears apart all the thick bushes and finally she found her granddaughter.

"O…obaachan…" Sakuno was close to tears. As soon as she sees the image of her grandmother; Sakuno could no longer hold back and rush over to hug the woman; embracing her tightly and securely. "O…obaachan"

"Yoshi, yoshi…it's okay now" she hushed.

"I'm so worried when I received calls from your class teacher. She said that you were not there when she ticked the attendance. I told her that you're on your way…" she explained "…but you should've been there already. I decided to check on your routine. I followed the usual routine and decided to check on the split path, suspecting that you could have taken the wrong path and I was very right; you did took the wrong path after all. I can't believe that you're not aware that we've never taken the sandy road" Sumirei exclaimed at last.

"I'm sorry…obaachan" she felt really bad especially at her age; she still needs attention so much from her guardian.

Moreover; upon seeing the subsisting of Raburi Kantai; she couldn't stop herself from assuming that some predicament will arise in the near future.

'I can't let anything happened to my friends and love ones' Thinking of all those bad factors she will be facing; her trembling hands involuntarily tightened the grip on Sumirei's arm.

"Sakuno?? Are you okay??" Sumirei eyes widen. This is the first time she saw Sakuno trembling with so much fear.

"I'm fine…" Sakuno assured faintly "…thanks for the concern"

"Are you sure? Can you still can go to school today?" Not fully convinced; Sumirei threw the young girl another concern look.

"Yes, I wouldn't want to miss today's class" this time Sakuno faked a big and bright smile; however her face twitched like a Picasso picture.

Although Sumirei wanted to prod Sakuno to tell her more; however based on her stance; she assumed that there must be some reason her granddaughter chooses to reserve.

"Sou kai?? That means we'll have to get going" This time Sumirei grabbed Sakuno's hand firmly as she guided her to get out of the forest.

"H…hai" Sakuno replied halfheartedly; not aware that the elderly is observing her every move and response. The pale looking face with cold sweats formed on her forehead. The evidence is clear that the petite girl is having a glitch and it could be something dreadful.

Unknown to the two; somewhere around the thick bushes, the child laid eyes on Sakuno, watching her until her image fully disappeared.

As soon as they reached school, the first thing Sakuno did was to apologize to her class teacher and friends for making them worry. Some students even teased the girl while Tomoka immediately stood out to protect her friends and stop the havoc.

"Tomo-chan…"

* * *

To her surprise; Tomoka happened to be ahead of her. She can see the cheerful girl doing her usual cheering for the first year super rookie; Echizen Ryoma. When Tomoka saw Sakuno, she couldn't help but quickly ran towards her and give her a deadly bear hug. 

"Sakuno, Sakuno; you're late!! You've just missed Ryoma-sama's best shot" Tomoka exclaimed exaggeratedly.

"When I came here; everyone came and asked me about what had happened to you" the hyperactive girl continued "I went on the tell everyone that you were lost in the forest"

"Tomo-chan, ano…? Wait...you've just said 'EVERYONE'??" Sakuno's face turned red and hot with embarrassment. 'That means Ryoma-kun also knows about this?' inwardly; her tears flows like fountain; drowning her for instance.

"Well, of course all of us, me, Horio-kun, Kachiro & Katsuo and also the regulars!!" Tomoko answered nonchalantly.

"Dou...doushiyo?" At this moment she was totally lost of words. Making the situation worst; the Seigaku regulars can be seen approaching them.

"Sakuno-chan, daijyobu kai? I've heard from Tomo-chan that you were lost. That must be a rather scary experience" Fuji asked with concern.

"I'm…" Before she could say a word; Oishi and Kawamura came after Fuji to deliver their concerns.

"Eto…"

Momoshiro also came forth; however his aim is to tease their kohai. He suggested that Ryoma should be Sakuno's guard and walk the girl to school everyday without fail. Eiji clapped his hands and agree with Momo's proposal.

Ryoma tried to ignore their teasing however; unable to control his ego; his retaliation slipped out sharply with his renowned libretto "Mada mada dane, senpai tachi should protect their juniors instead"

"Ano…"

Horio bluffed about his 2 years experience again, though it has nothing to do with the current topic. Kachiro and Katsuo had huge sweat drop hanging on their heads upon knowing what happened to Sakuno. They had been told before about Sakuno's sloppiness however they never thought it could be at that extend.

Inui scribbled some notes into his data while Kaidoh did not have anything to say. He was dragged into this by Inui.

Sakuno was overwhelmed by the chaos she had caused. Her heart was touched by their concerns but contradictory she hated herself for getting so much attention just because of her natural silliness.

"What are all of you doing here?" a cold tone exclaimed from behind.

"Tezuka/Buchou!!" Everyone greeted the renowned stern captain of Seigaku; Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Tezuka, you're finally here. We were here to deliver our concern to Sakuno-chan, she was lost in the forest this morning" Fuji said nonchalantly.

Tezuka diverted his attention to Sakuno. Her cheek instantly turned red and hot. She swallowed a lump when the captain came forth and stood beside her before turning back to his teammates.

"All of you, 20 laps around the court, for delaying the training" He ordered. Expectedly; the regulars immediately starts to serve the punishment without further delay.

After seeing the obedient team doing their punishment, he turns around to face Sakuno again.

"Ryuzaki-san"

"H…Hai!!!" Sakuno immediately responded; the captain was surprised to receive a rather exaggerated response from the petite girl.

'Doushiyo?? Is he going to punish me?' she thought warily 'I must apologize!!'

"I'm so sorry, Tezuka-senpai!! It's my fault!! I'm so sorry!!" she bowed several times as she continues to apologize.

Tezuka assumed that his stance might have scared the girl. Well, she was indeed the first girl who's afraid of his sternness. Most girls especially those fangirls are not afraid of his stern looks. They just keep on dallying around him. To stop the frantic girl; he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Actually, I just want to inform you that sensei had asked me to escort you back home after school" he explained plainly.

"Oh, is that so…" Sakuno heaved a sight at first but as soon as she registered the last sentence she screeched "WHAT??"

Her voice is so loud that the regulars couldn't help but to stop halfway and check on the two. Instead of joining the others; Ryoma decides to take a break as he walk over and lean his back against the fence. His eyes were observing the couple from afar.

"I wondered what's going on over there" Oishi asked curiously.

Fuji spotted that Arai the only person at that time that was near to the couple; picking up balls. He could have heard their conversation.

"Hm, let's check this out from Arai" Fuji suggested. According to Arai; he wasn't sure what made the girl reacted like that; however he did heard clearly that their captain will be sending Ryuzaki home.

Upon hearing that, all the regulars divert their attentions to Sakuno and then to Tezuka.

Ryoma had one side of shoulders slightly slanted downward when he overheard what Arai said; but he was able to regain his composure shortly before the regulars would noticed that he actually lost his stance. It seems like the regulars did notice that afteralll; especially those seniors who had wicked smiles plastering on their face.

"What?" Ryoma asked annoyingly over the mischievous stares he had from his seniors.

"Nani, nani?? Tezuka's is going to be Sakuno-chan's escort? Ochibi, you have to be more attentive otherwise the cute girl would choose Tezuka over you; nyah-" Eiji teased while Momo covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"Why should I? It' none of my business" He shot a glare and look away from Eiji and others.

"You mean Tezuka is dating Ryuzaki-san??" Kawamura asked apprehensively "Why I never heard that they're an issue??"

"Eh?" Kaidoh with the same trepidation Kawamura had "I've not heard of this either"

Inui then took his pen and scribble again "Tezuka is going to date with a girl who is 2 years his junior; moreover she's the granddaughter of Seigaku coach, the granddaughter of the person whom he respects. According to my data; the possibility is 20 percent"

"Twenty percent? Wasn't that presumption a little high? You'll scare our poor rookie like that" Fuji sent a teasing glance at Ryoma "Ne, Echizen-kun"

"Like I said; its non of my concern!!" he shot another reprisal.

"No, no; Echizen; we can't let buchou steal away your happiness!! Moreover; if he's really into a relationship; he might not be active in tennis anymore!! Who will lead our team to take over the national champ; no…the worlds champ?" Momo exclaimed exaggeratedly with his mind having the image of Tezuka and Sakuno lovey dovey look while their team were left behind.

"Momo; you are right. We must not let Tezuka do such terrible things like spoiling people's happiness; ne-Echizen" Fuji chuckled and continued his teasing on Ryoma. The look of Ryoma's face becomes unreadable.

"I suggest we should follow them and find out whether the two are really going steady" Eiji said excitingly.

"No, no, no. We can't do that!! We shouldn't be spying on others! What happens if they are really dating each other?" Oishi interjected at last but was cut off by Fuji.

"Oishi? I'm sure you want to know it too right? You'll have to let us go, otherwise our curiosities will kill us all" Fuji added jovially. Not only had he enjoyed teasing Ryoma, now he also has Oishi to join the fun as well. The two uncomplicated people always brings him joy when he teased them.

"Yeah!! Oishi-senpai must have heard of the phrase!! 'Curiosity kills a mouse!!'" Momo continued.

"Er...Momo, it's 'Curiosity kills a cat'" Oishi corrected.

"It's up to you all, I'm not doing it!!" Tired of long debate; Ryoma pulled his cap down to conceal his annoyance caused by his seniors. He knew they had always teased him and Sakuno, though he still didn't know why that is so.

_

* * *

_

"What about my grandmother? Isn't she supposed to be with me?" Sakuno continued to retaliate and look warily at Tezuka.

"She went out with a mechanic to get her car fixed and to do some checking as well, anyway, she said she don't want anything to happen to you again" Tezuka felt a little annoyed, he sounds like he's pursuing her to go with him.

'Mou; what's granny thinking about, asking Tezuka-senpai to send me home. I could've always asked Tomo-chan or other people to walk with me' Sakuno grumbled inwardly but as soon as she noticed that Tezuka was annoyed; she gave up her argumentation and nodded.

"I'm sorry for being so impolite. It's not that I dislike the idea of having you to walk with me. In fact; I should be thanking you for accepting my grandmother's request to accompany me back home; however; I'm afraid that it might cause you any unnecessary trouble" Sakuno bowed again as she explained as a matter of factly.

"Like I said too; I don't have problem with it" he adjusted his lens to loosen his façade a little.

"So, I'll take it as a 'yes'. Pease wait for me until we finish the training" After seeing the diffident girl giving him a nod; Tezuka turn and walk back to the tennis court.

When the regulars saw Tezuka's coming towards them, they quickly resumed their lap running.

"Oishi, how many laps have they completed?" Tezuka asked his co-captain.

"Only..." Before Oishi could reply; Eiji went over and covered his mouth, then Momo came over and lied about the lap completion. At the end all of them get extra 30 laps to run.

* * *

The practice ended a little late. As promise; Sakuno is now in their school vacant field where Tezuka told her to wait. While waiting; Sakuno hummed her favorite song.

"So, you've been enjoying your life here as an ordinary schoolgirl; Yagyu Jubei!!" a harsh devilish baritone echoed from somewhere deep inside the forest next to the school field.

Sakuno panicked; she didn't see anyone. Surprisingly; the voice addressed her as Yagyu Jubei. She is certain that no one in Seigaku would ever call her Jubei.

"Who...are you?! What do you want?!" she asked calmly as she scanned all over the place to search for the unwelcome visitor.

"You're asking me? I think you know better than me. I've been holding my grudges for over 300 years!! I was unable to defeat you back then, but now I've finally found you!! Yagyu Jubei, lets fight!!" the stranger said and followed with wicked laughter.

"Sakuno, my name's Sakuno!! Ryuzaki Sakuno! I'm not Yagyu Jubei! I think you must have found the wrong person!!" she reasoned with a faint smile plastered on her sad face.

There was a moment of silence and Sakuno thought that she could have convinced the stranger; but in split seconds; she felt strong wind blowing over her. She sees a shadow of a man with katana, moving in high speed towards her.

With a swift move, the man is now standing in front of Sakuno and swings his katana, attacking her.

Sakuno eyes widen upon seeing clearly that the sharp blade is just few inches away from touching her head; unknowing to her; there seems to be some sort of natural reflexes that makes her body reacts automatically. One of her hand came to lock the man's sword in between her index and middle fingers, dodging his attack.

"Shin-Kageryu, Mutodori? Yagyu Jubei, you're worthy to be known as the legendary sword master!!" the man hissed with much delight and at the same time attempting to pull out his sword from Sakuno's grip.

Sakuno didn't say anything. Indeed all these were not fresh to her. In the past; she'd encountered several assassins that tried to take her life just to seize the mysterious power that lived inside her body.

What she had feared earlier has become reality. Her dreadful past has finally come back to haunt her once again.

"Why...hasn't this battle ended long time ago? Why are you people still come back for me? Please leave me alone!" Sakuno whispered sadly at last while her body is still maintaining her battling mode; hold the blade firmly with her hand.

"The power of Yagyu is still within you. I can't rest in peace, I have to fight and win you!! Yagyu Jubei; turn yourself to the real Yagyu Jubei and prepare to die!!" the man let out a treacherous laughter.

"No, I refused!! I've told you already I'm Sakuno, Ryuzaki Sakuno!! I'm not Yagyu Jubei!! Sakuno retaliated and attempt to push the man away from her.

As Sakuno and the man were struggling in their fight, they sensed the presence of other beings. The spectators were watching their fight. Sakuno eyes widen when she registered that those eyewitnesses were non others then the Seigaku regulars.

"Minna?!"

They couldn't believe what they had just seen. Sakuno; the diffident girl actually possesses such great reflexes that can even grab a fast swinging sword with bare hands. The regulars came closer and stood beside Tezuka.

"Why are all of you here?" Tezuka reprimanded when he saw his teammates standing beside him.

"Tezuka!! We don't have time to explain to you. We must go and help Ryuzaki first! She's in trouble!!" Oishi cut off Tezuka's words and ordered the rest to go and get help.

"Please don't come near us!! Please leave!!" Sakuno warned.

"Ryuzaki...why? We are coming to help you!!" Momo replied feeling a little pissed off, when Ryuzaki asked them to retrieve.

"Please leave now!! I can't hold on much longer!! Run for you life!! I don't want anyone here to get hurt just because of me!! So, please leave!!" she begged while still struggling not to lose grip of the sword.

"It's ridiculous for us to leave you here" Tezuka exclaimed sternly, though he really can't think of how to save her.

"Heh, heh, heh!! I won't keep your friends alive, they'll share the same fate after you, all of them, I killed all of them!!" the man laughed crazily.

Sakuno felt the man's force becoming stronger. This must be a nightmare; the nightmare that comes and haunt her with fail. Soon her life will be ended by this sword. She doesn't mind at all; even if she dies like this; but she definitely wouldn't want her friends to share the same fate as her. Not like this.

She wants to protect them, yet, her power is too limited. She's slowly losing her power to hold the sword. The man's power is slowly dominating hers. Her vision turns blurry as tears flow freely from her eyes.

'I can't hold the sword anymore. I need more power; in order to save my friends. I need a power which is greater so that could defeat him!! Please…only for this once…' Sakuno pleaded profoundly.

The struggle finally comes to an end when Sakuno lost her grip. The man took this chance to make another counter attack on her.

"Ryuzaki!!" Losing their sense of judgment; the regulars dashed over; hoping that they'll at least do something to stop the man.

Just when his sword almost had contacts with Sakuno's body, a strong whirlwind appeared and knock the man away from Sakuno. The tiny whirlwind slowly disappeared, revealing a child who's holding the love shaped eye-patch.

"You...?" Sakuno was petrified upon seeing her savior.

"Ju...be...i...sa...ma,...th...this…" the child place the love shaped eye-patch on Sakuno's hand. The eye-patch glowed radiantly as soon as Sakuno had it in her hand.

"I...I, no...I'm not wearing this again. Please don't give this back to me again. Can't we just settle this peacefully? Please let me convince him that I'm not Yagyu Jubei. My friends; they can proof that I'm not Yagyu Jubei!!" Sakuno quickly return the eye-patch when she shunned the child away.

Upon seeing this, the man took advantage of Sakuno's ignorance and attempt to attack her again.

She was shocked and she knew it's too late for her to dodge his attack. She closes her eyes to prepare to serve the cut.

At this moment; the regulars were also too petrified to react. Even if they tried their best to rush over; they wouldn't be able to shield her from the man's attack.

Just when the man was confident that he'll be able claim his rival's life, the child, who was just a few steps away from Sakuno, took this chance and leaped towards her. The child covers the love-shaped eyes patch on her left eye.

"What?" The radiance of the Raburi Kantai increases as soon as it was worn by Sakuno. She felt her body heat rises; pink glow started to revolve around her body, wrapping her like a cocoon.

When the man's sword contacted her body, it was bounced away by a very strong force that was protecting her body.

"What happened?" Eiji asked anxiously " Fuji, did you see that? Ryuzaki?? Her body is glowing"

Everyone witnessed the girl's transformation. Her body developed to a taller and more matured figure. Not only her body changes form; she is now wearing a set of black ninja uniform that enhances her developed body. Her sweet and innocent face was replaced by a cold inexpressive façade.

She is now the second generation of legendary sword master, Yagyu Jubei.

TBC


	3. Secret Kept, Sakuno's Determination

AN: Minna-san, ogenki dess ka? My ideas keep on flowing and flowing, too excited to get this fics update and I would like to thank the following readers for their reviews:

Abc – Oh, I'm glad you found my story exciting TT, I'm so happy!! I hope this chappie won't disappoint you!!

The Eiji Cat – I like that phase myself too!! Hee...hee, oh, like I mentioned before, please do expect more pairings!! I'm trying to build more charisma on Sakuno, otherwise it would not consider as a Sakuno-centric, I guess? Oh, you've already known the Jubei's stuff? Cool!! I found that story really exciting and funny!!

And here's chappie 3 dedicated to you all (you know who you are, right?) and other readers who supported the 4eva kawai no Sakuno-chan. (I'm a dai-fan of her XD)

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and plotting!!

Review of chappie 2:

"What happened, Fuji, did you see that!! Ryuzaki?? Her body?!" Eiji hollered while the others just stare at Sakuno astonishingly.

Sakuno's body began to changes its form, developing into a taller and more matured body. Not only her body changes it form, she's now wearing black colored ninja uniform. She has been once again transformed into the legendary sword master, Yagyu Jubei!!

**Chapter 3: Secret Kept, Sakuno's Determination**

"Astui(Hot)" Sakuno hissed as hot mist still keeps on dispersing from her body. She closes her eyes, her conscience slowly taken over by the legendary sword master.

"Yagyu Jubei, great, you finally show you true self!! Subarashi(Great)!!" the man licked his lower lip and laugh hysterically. The man who had once attempted two attacks on Jubei had failed; his body had been badly hurt by the strong impact released from the love-shaped eye patch!! Yet his pride had taken over him, he stills provoke Jubei to fight with him!!

"Ju...bei...sama..." the mysterious boy whispered with ease when he saw Sakuno's transformation into Yagyu Jubei. He felt like he had somehow protected her from being attacked and he's contented that he was able to restore the power of the Yagyu!!

The Seigaku regulars are still somehow finding it hard to accept of what they had witnessed a while ago!! The Sakuno they used to believe to be sweet and innocent had suddenly transformed into a legendary sword master!!

"Ryu...zaki?" Ryoma stammered, now staring at Sakuno intensely. The soft spoken, wobbly and annoying girl, Ryuzaki Sakuno, had transformed into another form that is totally different from her usual self. The Sakuno now standing in front of him looks very sturdy, composed and unruffled.

Still with her eyes closed, she raised up one hand. A glowing light formed from her palm and within a few seconds the glow turns into a katana.

Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at her enemy expressionlessly. With skills, she uncovered her katana and point at her enemy!!

"Koi (Come)!!" Jubei demanded coldly.

"Yabai (Bad)...looks like Sakuno-san is out of control!! She's now provoking the guy to fight with her!!" Momo exclaimed.

"Tezuka...looks like Sakuno is not her usual self, we've got to stop her before it's too late" Fuji warned with an unusual serious tone.

"Ah...we have to find a way!!" Tezuka nodded and look at the rest of his teammates.

"Tezuka...we've gotta be fast, she's moving towards the guy!!" Oishi hollered when he saw Sakuno leap towards the man's direction, attempting to attack him.

The man's eyes widen, mesmerized by Jubei's skills yet trying hard to dodge from her counterattack. Just as the katana was about to cut the man, Tezuka called out.

"No...Sakuno, stop!!" Tezuka bellowed. The others were too overwhelmed, cold sweats forming on their foreheads.

"Em..." Sakuno suddenly stopped. She backed a few steps away from the man.

"Bucho...it works, she stopped. Maybe we should try calling her names!!" Momo proposed.

_**Deep in Sakuno's inner heart...**_

_Sakuno: "Where am I? It's so dark here!!"_

_Jubei: "Sakuno..."_

_Sakuno: "Is that you again? Let...me out!!" _

_Jubei: "Stay here, it's dangerous out there!!"_

_Sakuno: "I have to go, someone's calling me"_

Just as when Sakuno's trying to fight Jubei to regain her own consciousness, the Seigaku regulars are also continuously calling Sakuno's name hoping she'll strive to recover.

"Ju...bei...sama...!!" the boy whispered. He can also feel that Sakuno's struggling to eliminate the powers of the love shaped eye-patch.

Everyone there witness the trembling hands of Sakuno slowly move near and take off the eye-patch. Once she removed the eye-patch, hot steam once again escaped from her body. She threw the eye-patch away from her.

The boy quickly rushes over to the direction where Sakuno dump the eye-patch.

"Go...away" Sakuno finally murmured a few words to the man whom she intended to kill. She panted heavily! She had regained her consciousness.

"No...I'll...will not...fight...you" she gasped for more air. The steam surrounding her makes her body feeling warmer and warmer.

"You let me live?! Yagyu Jubei, you'll regret!!" the man exclaimed.

"I'll be back, next time for sure, I'll kill you for sure!!" the man again let out uproarious laughter and then disappeared in front of Sakuno.

Sakuno felt her head starting to spin around, her body sends out tremendous heat. She no longer can stand by her own, her weak body slowly collapses.

Just when her body was about to touch the ground, she felt someone's was catching her from falling.

"Da re(who)...?" She murmured.

"It's okay!! It's us!! Sakuno-chan, you'll be safe!!" Fuji whispered and gently lay Sakuno heads on his lap. Sakuno looked around her, her senpais and Ryoma are now beside her, except the boy who passed her the eye-patch, he's not there anymore.

"Ah...senpais and Ryoma-kun...sorry...sorry..." Sakuno sobbed, still grasping for more air.

"Mada mada dane..." Ryoma hissed.

"Mou...it's alright now...you don't have to apologize! Kawamura-san, can you go and fetch some cool water!! Her head's burning; we have to cool her down!!" Oishi gestured and Kawamura quickly go to fetch water from the nearest tap.

"Em...perhaps Sakuno-san will need something to regain her energy!! You can have my newly blend 'Inui's supreme nutrious boost up vege juice!!'" Inui took out his bottle of juice and flash a big smile at Sakuno.

Everyone looked at Inui and his juice with disgust. Faces become even paler than Sakuno.

"Masaka...the drinks that Inui-senpai made for today's penalty?!" Momoshiro muttered a few words to Eiji.

"Yeah...no one was getting one, I just don't believe that Inui would ask Sakuno-chan to drink this disgusting stuffs!!" Eiji replied softly not wanting to let Inui hear.

"I think she'll die after drinking such disgust juice!" Ryoma muttered.

"Shh..." Kaido let out a loud hiss.

"Inui, I think it's not necessary, besides all Sakuno need is to go to the hospital!!" Tezuka suggested while placing his hand on Sakuno's forehead to feel her heat. Sakuno face flushed.

"No...I'm...I'm can't go to the hospital!! I don't want to let obaasan knows about this!! Please..." Sakuno choked.

"We are not leaving you like this! How can you convince us to take this risk to leave you like this?" Tezuka sternly declined Sakuno request.

"Yes, Tezuka's right!! Besides who's going to take care of you?" Oishi stated sternly.

"No...please, I'll be alright!! I'm always like that after the transformation, please" Sakuno begged weakly.

"Sakuno-chan, I think you have to give up protesting...at your situation, even doctors they'll detain you!! Ne...Ochibi...says something!!" Eiji demanded.

"Er...why do I have to say something!! It's her choice if she doesn't want to go!! Besides she said just now that she'll be alright!!" Ryoma said nonchalantly.

"Hidoi, Echizen-kun!! Ryuzaki-san is also your school mate; you shouldn't say something like that to her!" Kawamura strike back when he heard Ryoma's casual comments. He then hands the bottle of cool water to Fuji.

"Iie...Ryoma-kun's right!! I know that I'll be okay!! I don't want my obaasan to worry about me...so senpais, Ryoma-kun...please...do not tell anyone about this, especially o...baasan" Sakuno murmured.

Fuji can feel every hot breathe Sakuno exhaled. He pours the cool water onto his hankie and lays it onto Sakuno's forehead.

"But...Sakuno-san, even so, once your granny realized that you're having such high fever, she'll send you to hospital too!" Kawamura reasoned.

"I know...that's why I'm not going back home today...I'll inform her that I'm going to Tomo-chan's place to sleepover...".

"Don't be ridiculous, even so, where are you going to stay?" Tezuka reprimanded.

"She can stay in my place first!!" Fuji offered, while gently tapping Sakuno's forehead with cool water.

Everyone eyes widen when Fuji offered to let Sakuno stay over at his place, even the typical Tezuka's façade changed slightly.

"Fuji?! Do you know what you're talking about?" Oishi shrugged.

"Minna, trust me, I know what I'm doing, besides, if in turn that you are Sakuno-chan, I think you'll also be doing the same!!" Fuji explained while gently brushing a few strands of hairs off Sakuno's forehead.

"But, what about your family? What will they say about you bring a girl back home?" Oishi asked again.

"Hm...I think they'll be very happy to see me bring girl back home..." Fuji smiled. Everyone jaw dropped. They never expect such answers from the tennis prodigy.

"I'm just kidding. A few days ago, my sister left for Paris for a grand Physics meeting, whereas Yuuta, he's staying in school hostel! So I'm having the house all by myself!" Fuji chuckled.

"Hm...Fuji-senpai...!" Ryoma called out feeling a little irritated upon Fuji's suggestion

"Eh...dou kai, Echizen...you have anything to protest?" Fuji asked with his usual tone but his eyes opened revealing his blue orbs, staring at Ryoma.

"Yes, I think it would be so improper for Sakuno to stay at you place and more importantly you're alone!!" Ryoma stated sternly.

"Of course, I never said that only we'll be staying!! I'm going to ask a few of you to come to my house as well!" Fuji let out another chuckle.

"Besides, I think you guys would like to know more about Sakuno-chan and the Jubei thingy, didn't you?" Fuji stated decisively. Sakuno flushed even harder.

"Fuji...alright, I'll come with you!!" Tezuka paused and then decided to go along. He definitely wanted to find out more.

Everyone eyes widen, at first Fuji offers then even now Tezuka's going to stay at Fuji's place, just because of Sakuno.

"Ah...If Tezuka's going, I'm going too!!" Eiji demanded.

"Eiji??" Oishi was shocked to hear on...it's going to be fun!! You'll have to go too!!" Eiji tucked his arm locking Oishi's and dragging him along.

"Ano...I can't. I need to go back to the help my dad to do cleaning up!!" Kawamura said discontently.

"Me too, I promised my mum to be back before sunsets, ah...yabai...it's so late already, have to go off soon!" Momo shrugged.

"So...Echizen, are you coming?" Fuji asked nonchalantly.

Ryoma stare at Sakuno, her conditions looks terrible.

"Count me in!! Maybe I can do something to help!!" Ryoma replied, letting out a faint flush.

"Then...Kaido, Inui??" Fuji asked last two members who doesn't talk much.

"I think not. I'll go back and prepare some more vege juice and bring it to Ryuzaki-san!!" He stated seriously.

"I have extra class tonight!!" Kaido replied.

"That figures, then we'll have to separate here!!"

"Minna...sorry...sorry...!!" Sakuno sobbed.

"It's okay...you'll go to my place and there you can have a good rest, till next morning you'll be alright!!" Fuji whispered sparing her a piece of tissue and helped her to wipe off her tears.

"An..ano...about today's incident?? Sakuno shrugged.

Fuji nodded "We'll keep it as a secret!!" he ensured and looked up to his teammates. All of them gave an assuring gesture.

_TBC_

A/N: Wow, so Fuji had offered to let Sakuno to stay at his place for one night, no worries, nothing special will happen, maybe...hee....hee! Please continue reading my story and review.

Hooray, chappie 3 down, ah...I don't know, but just seem like Fuji sounds a little too OOC...OO, sorry...sorry!! And the sleepover thingy....hee...hee...it's goin to be fun!! I hope you guys would bear with me on my shortcomings!!

Next Chappie: To protect something important!!

"Senpai, I think you should give up!!" Ryoma stated while returning Fuji's ball with tremendous strength.

"Fuji-senpai and Echizen, they seem like having problem with each other!!" one of the team members said when they witness such a nasty game between both of the regulars.


	4. To protect something important Part 1

AN: Konichiwa...minna-san, aikanarazu ogenki desu ka?? Ops, I mean, is everyone as energetic as usual? I know I had not done well for my previous chappie. Dakara, I'm going to finished up my chappie 4 asap!! Before I proceed, I would like to express my sincere thanks to:

The Eiji Cat – Eiji no neko-sama, arigatou I'm so happy! You still read my fics!! For you, I'll improve!! Do you think I need to change my summary?

zazabean-chan - Glad to see you reading my fics, I'm also a dai fan of your fics!! I'm so impress!! Sometimes I even find new ideas coming to me when i read your fics!!

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and plotting!!

Review of chappie 3:

"It's okay...you'll go to my place and there you can have a good rest, till next morning you'll be alright!!" Fuji whispered sparing her a piece of tissue and helped her to wipe off her tears.

"An..ano...about today's incident?? Sakuno shrugged.

Fuji nodded "We'll keep it as a secret!!" he ensured and looked up to his teammates. All of them gave an assuring gesture.

**Chapter 4: To protect something important - Part 1**

"Fuji, we'll have to go home and pack our belongings before going to your place!!" Tezuka commented.

Fuji nodded "Well then, I just have to bring Sakuno back to my place first!!" and with that he slowly raised Sakuno's head and laid her in a sitting position so he could stand up!! Suddenly Sakuno finally realized that her head had been all the while lying comfortably on Fuji's laps!

'Ara...doushiyo??' she blushed feverishly. She quickly rose up; everyone looked at her action stunningly especially Fuji. He blinked at her a few time and then let out a small chuckle when he saw Sakuno's extremely blushing face.

She bowed a few times at Fuji, accusing herself for being so useless. The other team members just looked at her with more concern. Her body just keeps on dangling here and there.

"I...I was too...relax...so..." she diverted her gaze and stare at the ground.

"Iyo...besides you'll need someone to take care of you, isn't it?" Fuji said tenderly, eyes keep on gazing her. Sakuno just couldn't deny that the statement that Fuji made earlier was very true. She then looked at the rest of the Seigaku team members, especially at Ryoma. They were all very worry about her current state. Although Ryoma didn't show much from his expression, but she knows that he really care, otherwise he would not volunteer to stay over at Fuji's place.

She was overwhelmed that the regulars would help her to get along with her dreadful past that had once again coming back to haunt her. She also never thought that they would eventually know about her past.

"Minna, arigatou..." tears slowly stream down from her feverish cheeks.

"Mou...just don't worry, everything's gonna be fine!!" Fuji lightly stroked her back to console her and hand her another piece of hankie.

"Sakuno, you still have lots more to work on!!" Ryoma muttered his libretto (Yes, that the right English version of mada mada dane!!)

"Oi...ochibi? You do want to sounds encouraging don't you?" Eiji smirked teasing his junior teammates. Ryoma ignored Eiji's statement and head towards the vending maching to get a can of Ponta Grape.

"Sa...Ryuzaki-san, you should really have some rest now! Fuji, I think you should be leaving now!!" Kawamura gave them a warm grin.

"Hai...Taka-san" Fuji knee down in front of Sakuno and gesture her to get onto his back.

"Ah...wha..what's that for??" Sakuno stammered.

"Ohime sama is sick!! How can I let her walk? Don't worry, just hop on!!" Fuji let out another chuckle.

"I...still can walk...hora..." she showed them a few steps, few wobbly steps. She can't even walk properly.

"Hm...if you still refuse, I'll have to carry you!!" Fuji threatened Sakuno.

"What?!" all of them bellowed in unison, except Tezuka, Inui and Ryoma who had just came back with his Ponta.

'Fuji wants to carry Ryuzaki back to his place...how romantic!! Good data!!' Inui scribble another gossip of his teammates into his data book!!

"Ryuzaki, stop being so stubborn, we do not want to waste time with you here!" Tezuka said sternly. Ryoma sipped his drink and stared nonchalantly at Fuji and Sakuno.

"H...hai, sumi masen" Sakuno face looked down.

"Fuji-senpai...onegai shimass" she then gently hop onto Fuji's back.

"Okay...let's go" Fuji secured Sakuno's laps. He shrugged a little when he rose up from his kneeing position.

"Ano...am I too heavy??" Sakuno ask embarrassingly when she heard Fuji shrugging.

"Nope...not at all, but your body are very heaty now!!" Fuji remarked. Sakuno blushed again!! "That...that's my fever, ah...ha...ha!" she let out a faked laughter.

"Fuji-senpai, is it really okay?!" Ryoma threw a sarcastic comment at him and tossed the empty Ponta can into a bin.

"Yes, I'm alright, Sakuno's very light, I think even Echizen can carry her!! So, I'll be seeing you all later!! Ja!!" Fuji smirked and slowly walk back with Sakuno to his home.

Few minutes later....

"Moshi, moshi, Ryuzaki speaking!" Sumire answered the phone.

"Tezuka?? Yes, I thought you're coming back with Sakuno? Oh...is that so? So you mean you've already send her to her friend's house?"

"Hai, sensei sumi masen!!" Tezuka apologized for not bring Sakuno back to her house.

"Hm...mezurashi (weird)? She'll always keeps me inform whenever she wants to have a sleepover!!" Sumire stated suspiciously.

There's a sudden silence over the phone. Tezuka's out of words!! His face turns pale, he's not good at lying, especially now he's talking to his coach!

"Pss...Pss...Tezuka..." Eiji gently poked Tezuka's shoulder to get his attentions. He held a piece of paper scribbled with a few words. 'WE MEET UP AFTER OUR PRACTICE, SHE JUST TOLD ME SHE WANTED TO STAY WITH OSAKADA FOR TONIGHT AND SHARE HER EXPERIENCE ON THIS MORNING INCIDENT!!' (plotted by Oishi!)

"Tezuka? Are you still there?" Sumire asked when she did not heard any reply from his student.

"Ah...hai, sensei..." Tezuka quickly read accordingly to what the papers had stated. Cold sweats forming from his forehead.

"She said she'll call you later!" Tezuka added to avoid his coach's suspicion.

"That's okay and thanks for taking care of Sakuno for me!!" Sumire smirked over the phone.

"Hai...sumi masen!!" Tezuka apologized again.

"No...it okay, I should have apologize for troubling you!" Sumire stated jovially. And with their last greetings, they ended their conversation.

"Tezuka...how's it?" Oishi asked worriedly. Oishi is also not good in giving lame excuses!!

"We nearly get ourselves into big trouble!! Anyway, we have to go back quickly and pack our belongings!! Fuji and Sakuno are waiting for us!!" Tezuka wiped off his sweats and look around only found Oishi and Eiji!!

"Where's Echizen?" Tezuka asked.

"Nya..He's went back home with Momo first, to pack his stuffs!" Eiji replied. Eiji gave a big grin to Oishi and quickly locked Oishi's neck tightly. "Wow...I'm so happy!! We are going to Fuji's house for sleepover!! Nya...Uru..shi"

"E...Eiji...hanase(let go)...I...can't breathe!!" Oishi shrugged and Eiji quickly let go, apologized and gave him a kitty grin.

'Did I made the right decision?' Tezuka thought profoundly. 'Sakuno Ryuzaki, something tells me that I've got to know more about her!'

"Tezuka? Shall we go now?" Oishi quickly recovered from Eiji's unintentional strangle, and gesture Tezuka to walk with them. Tezuka nodded and join them to the bus stand.

Meanwhile...

"Momo-senpai, arigatou!!" Ryoma waved at Momo and headed back into his house. Before entering into his house Momo called him from a few distance away!!

"Echizen!! Please send my regards to Sakuno-chan!!" Momo bellowed and cycled his way back home.

"Mada mada dane" Ryoma sighed and then quickly rushed back to his house.

"Ara...Ryoma-kun, Okaeri-nasai!!" Nanako greeted him!!

"Tadaima!!" Ryoma greeted back cooly.

"Oyaji wa?" He looked around, he did not see his father in their house.

"Oh...I'm not sure!! I've not see him for a whole day! Is there anything?" Nanako asked tentatively.

"Yes, I'll be staying over at my senpai's house for tonight!!" he stated and before Nanako could say anything, he continued.

"Please let okaasan and my stupid oyaji know about this!!" he then quickly rush to his room and do his packings!!

'Sleepover?? When did Ryoma started to have such close relations with his seniors??' Nanako thought, but she's quite happy to hear that!

Just when he's about to leave his room, Karupin approached him and make a few scrolling around Ryoma's feet. He knew that Ryoma's going somewhere else.

"Ara...Karupin?! No, I can't bring you there!! Those senpais are very mean!! They might do something bad to you, especially Kikumaru-senpai!!" Ryoma warned.

Eiji's side: "Ah..Ah...choo...!! Oh...what a cold day!! Or perhaps someone's thinking about me, nya!" Eiji happily pack his stuffs!! His school uniform and his Seigaku regular jersey for the next day!! His toothbrush and his favourite toothpaste...

"Nya, my toothpaste?? IT'S ALL USED UP AGAIN!!" Eiji bellowed in horror!!

"Ara, Eiji, gomen ne, I used up mine, so this morning I used your leftovers!! I've just went out and bought a new one!! Eiji's sister replied.

"A new toothpaste? Is it my favorite flavour?" Eiji asked giving his sister a puppy eyes glance.

"Of course, the one that you always use!!" his sister cheerfully replied.

"Wow...wow, ne-chan, thank you!!" with that he gave her sister a bear hug.

Oishi's side: "There you go!! Food for tonight!! Please do not finish it up!! I won't be back here till tommorrow evening only!!" Oishi's feeding his fishes!! His belongings were all properly packed. Now he's just waiting for Tezuka to call him.

Back to Fuji and Sakuno:

"Ne, Ryuzaki...are you always getting high fever after your transformation?" Fuji asked concernly while continuing walking back to his house. He could felt Sakuno's body heating up.

"Hai..." Sakuno answered faintly. 'Haskashi(Embarrassing), everyone's staring at us now!!' Sakuno thought when she realized alot of bypassers had been staring at them.

"Then, what do you usually do?" Fuji asked again. He too noticed that alot of people are staring at them.

"Ano...Fuji-senpai? How long do we still to walk? Can you put me down now?" Sakuno requested weakly.

"Iyada!!(No)" Fuji declined Sakuno's request, fast and stern.

"Huh...??" Sakuno was dumbfounded.

"If I let you walk, the others will not forgive me, besides you'll take more time than usual to walk to my house" Fuji said calmly.

"So, you've not answer my question, what do you usually do?" Fuji asked again.

"Ano...I filled the bathtub with cold water and soaked myself..." Sakuno replied softly, but it's already good enough for Fuji to hear her.

"Hm...that's a nice one!! Ara..I missed the turn!! I've just passed by my house!!" Fuji stated nonchalantly.

"Fu...Fuji-senpai...?" Sakuno was a little amused, she never thought the tennis prodigy would have lost his way.

"Mou...Fuji-senpai ta ra..." Sakuno let out a faint laughter. Fuji too laughed over his carelessness, he don't usually lost his way! Somehow he was just being too concentrating on taking care of Sakuno.

When they reached his home, he quickly get ready a towel and T-shirt and dragged Sakuno into the bathroom. He filled the bathtub with cold water.

"So...it's all done!! You can have your bath!! You can use the towel, and this shirt, it's my favourite!! I realized that I no longer suit into it!! You can have it!!" Fuji stated jovially.

Sakuno just stood there listening to Fuji's words. It's just like music for her ears. She blushed when Fuji asked her to take her bath.

"Hm...doushite? You're not taking your bath?" Fuji asked, looking a little amused.

"Ano...I 's around..." Sakuno whispered softly. At first Fuji didn't catch her, but slowly he interacted on what she mentioned a while ago.

"Of coz, silly me!! The bathroom is now yours!! Fuji slowly walk out of the bathroom and let Sakuno have the bathroom.

"Ano...senpai...I'm going to stay very long here? If not you can have the bathroom first!!" Sakuno blushed.

"Hm...no problem, I'll use the bathroom upstairs, you can spend as long time as you wish" Fuji ensured. Just as when Fuji exited the bathroom, Sakuno undressed herself and quickly soaked herself into the bathtub. Instantly the cold water turns into pool of hot water. She then turn on the tap and let out more cold water to run into the bathtub.

While relaxing herself in the bathtub, she began to recalled her earlier encounter...

_"I won't let them live, I'll kill them all!!" Ano hito wa, ittai dare(who's that man)? It's not over yet!! The grudges of Yagyu Jubei, it's not over, the love shaped eye-patch, soshite(moreover), ano ko (that child)?_

_I must not be weak, I have to protect...daiji no mono wa, zutto mamotteiru(always to protect something important),and...protect my freedom. _

She clenches her fist and with one deep breathe she sink her whole head into the bathtub.

Sakuno sure takes a longer time than Fuji had expected. She's still in the bathroom when the rest of team arrived Fuji's house. They were curious at first when they didn't see Sakuno.

"She's still taking her bath...she said it's gonna be long!!" Fuji explained.

"Sou...ka? Well, we can't just waste time here!! We'll have to do something. Ah...why not let's prepare our dinner?" Oishi commented.

"Dinner? Woah...great, Oishi great idea!!" Eiji bellowed happily.

"Hm, it's a great idea, demo(but), who's going to cook?" Fuji asked and looked at the rest of his teammates. Eiji stared at Oishi, while Oishi divert his glance at Tezuka. Tezuka maintained his usual form, eyes closed, back leaned against the wall. Ryoma was sitting at the coach, ignoring the issue.

At the end, everyone just cooked instant noodles for their dinner. They also prepared a bowl of noodle for Sakuno. When she came out from the bathroom and entered the living room, everyone stared at her.

Her usual braids were untied as she gently dried her hair with the towel. She was wearing Fuji's T-shirt, just long enough to cover until her upper thighs. She then stop cleaning her hair and let it flow freely on her back. She then realized that everyone's staring at her.

"Ano...is there anything wrong?" Sakuno asked.

"The t-shirt suits you well, Sakuno-chan!! And how's your fever?" Fuji remarked and walk towards Sakuno.

"Getting...better...!" Sakuno shrugged when she felt Fuji's warm hand touches her forehead.

"Hm...still a little warm" Fuji stated seriously.

'Ano...that's because I'm blushing!!' Sakuno thought faintly.

"Ryuzaki-san, we've cooked some noodles and after this, you can take some medicines and go to bed!!" Oishi instructed.

"Bed?? No...no, Oishi, aren't we gonna have fun, playing games, karaoke or anything!! How can you ask us to go to bed so early!!" Eiji complained.

"Ne...Kikumaru-senpai, you must have forgotten our aim here is to find out more about the Jubei thingy from Ryuzaki!!" Ryomo exclaimed cooly.

_'Jubei no koto (Jubei's story), yes, of course, how silly for me to think that they actually care for me! Sakuno no baka!!" _Sakuno thought sadly.

"Ano...Fuji-senpai...can I go to bed now, I'm a little tired!!" Sakuno said faintly.

"Going to bed, what about your dinner?" Fuji asked worriedly.

"Iyo...It's okay, I don't feel like eating" Sakuno responsed shoving off Fuji's protest. Eiji could felt Sakuno's discertainties.

"Oh no, Sakuno-chan, I'm not letting you to go to bed!! We're going to have fun!!!" Eiji exclaimed jovially.

"Fun...but...but...Eiji..." Oishi was about to protest when he was stopped by Tezuka. Tezuka realized Eiji's aim.

"Em...lemme see...ah...sou, let's us play the Big Loser!! Loser are going to get a taste of Inui's special extra intergrated blended juice!!" Eiji announced and took out a set of cards and a bottle that labelled Inui's name.

"Hm...sounds interesting!! Sakuno-chan, lets join the game!!" Fuji chuckled and gently took Sakuno's hand and pulled her towards the group. Sakuno flashed a big smile. Not only Fuji but also Oishi and Ryoma had finally realized Eiji's intention.

_'Ryuzaki must have encountered lots of hardships, yet, I had just said something that had hurt her!! Nice attempt, Kikumaru senpai!!' _Ryoma grinned after he realized his own stupidity.

The game started with Fuji and Sakuno pair, then the infamous Seigaku Golden pair and the all rounder Tezuka and Ryoma pair!! At the end the golden pair get became the Biggest Loser and had to drink the penalty juice. Everyone was having a good time. After the game, Fuji guide them to the guest room where Tezuka, Oishi and Eiji will be sharing. Whereas Ryoma will be sharing Yuuta's room with Fuji.

"Sakuno-chan, you can sleep in my room!" Fuji remarked and bring Sakuno to his room. Ryoma stared at Fuji and Sakuno as they leave the hall to proceed to the bedroom.

When Sakuno entered Fuji's room, she was overwhelmed. Fuji's room is as neat as a girl's room. There's a catus placed nearby the window.

"Tonight you'll have a good rest!! I've put your school uniform for dry clean, it'll be ready by tomorrow!! Then we'll walk you to school!!"

"Hai!!" Sakuno obediently listened to Fuji and she walks over to the bed and lay herself to rest.

"Are you feeling better?" Fuji sat next to Sakuno. She's now lying comfortably on Fuji's bed!!

"Hai" She shyly replied, the blanket neatly covering her now warm body. The bed had the scent of her senpai. 'It's lavender!' she thought and then eyes glancing at her senpai. She blushed when she also noticed her senpai staring at her.

"Hayakku genki shinai de (Get well soon)!! All of us are waiting for you to cheer for our team on the next game to come!!" Fuji chuckled while gently stroking Sakuno head, just like putting a baby to sleep.

"Soshite...Gomen ne!! For not caring about your feelings earlier on, you must have been suffering for all these years!!" Fuji stated and eyed her guiltily.

"Iie...sonna (no...how come)!! Senpai tachi (all seniors), soshite Ryoma-kun and obaasan too, minna-san, hontoni oyassashi dess (very kind). I've never realized that until now, when all of you are by my side, taking care of me!!" Sakuno exclaimed, eyes earnestly staring at Fuji.

"I'll be strong and I'll protect!! Things that's important to me!!" Sakuno took Fuji's hand and whispered those firm phrase asking for Fuji's recognition.

"Hm...I understand, I want to see, your will to protect, but first of all, get more rest and get well soon!!" Fuji chuckled slowly pushing Sakuno back to rest.

"If you don't sleep, I'm not going to bed either!! I'll be here until you finally fall asleep!!" Fuji remarked gently.

"Hai...wakatta (Understand), Fuji senpai, oyasumi nasai!! Sakuno greeted and gently closes her eyes to let herself to fall asleep.

Fuji sat there for quite sometime until he's assured that Sakuno's finally asleep.

"Oyasumi...Sakuno-chan!" He whispered and plant a kiss at her forehead. He then slowly leave his room. Sakuno's face blushed furiously when her senpai eventually kissed her forehead. She was actually still concious. Her hearts beats fasten a little. She could heard the clicking sound of lights being switched off and the sound of the door being close. Moonlight slowly casting it's shadow through the thin curtains.

Sakuno's eyes sprank open and she quickly sprung up from her bed. She was about to let out a loud scream, but then again she heard footsteps slowly approaching towards her room. (It's Fuji's room it be Fuji-senpai again! He must have left out something!! He'll be very angry if he sees that I'm still awake!!' Sakuno thought worriedly.

The twitching sound of the doorknob could be heard. Sakuno quickly laid back to her former position and pretended to be asleep again!! Footsteps step closer and closer towards her bedside.

"Ryuzaki?? Are you asleep already?" A familiar tone asked.

_'Ryoma-kun?? What are you doing here late at night?' _Sakuno thought, still pretending to be asleep.

Silence filled the room. Only faint breathe of Sakuno could be heard.

_'Yes...I'm already asleep, now please go away!!'_ Sakuno begged inwardly. She also don't want Ryoma to find out that she's still awake. He might go and tell Fuji about that.

Sakuno could felt warm breathe carressing her cheek. So close and so warm. She then felt some very soft took over her lip. She was shocked and she fridgeted. Ryoma had eventually bent down and kiss her, directly on her lip.

He then rose up and looked at Sakuno again, she was blushing. Ryoma stood silent and then slowly leave the room. Few minutes after Ryoma closed the door, Sakuno sprung up again!!

"Kiss....kiss, doushiyo? Fuji-senpai and Ryoma-kun!! My first kiss!!" Sakuno covered her mouth with both of her hands.

'Ryoma-kun no baka!!' She shouted inwardly.

Outside the hallway...

"Echizen? What are you doing here? I thought you're suppose to be sleeping already?" Fuji asked when he witnessed Ryoma coming out from Sakuno's room/

"Fuji-senpai? Nothing, I just want to talk to Sakuno, but she's asleep and so I just leave her alone!!" Echizen stated cooly.

"Hm...is that so?" Fuji remarked suspiciously.

"What...?? Is there anything more?" Echizen realized Fuji's suspicions.

"Nothing...ah...yes, Echizen, I finally realized that Sakuno-chan is an interesting girl!!" Fuji commented.

"Interesting?? What do you mean by that?" Echizen asked sternly walked passed Fuji.

"I'll think of a better word and then I'll let you know later!! By the way let's go to bed!! Fuji chuckled and followed Echizen back to their room.

That night, both Echizen and Sakuno can hardly sleep. Too many things had been happening within a day!!

The next morning...

"Ohaiyo...Echizen, do you have a good sleep? Fuji asked while proceeding to the bathroom.

"No...Senpai, your snoring's too loud, it's annoying!! Ryoma exclaimed scarstically.

"Did I? Maybe you should record it down next time, if you still want to share a room with me?!" Fuji chuckled and remarked nonchalantly before he close the bathroom door behind Ryoma.

_'He's so annoying!!' _Ryoma thought, actually also don't know why he can't sleep!! He even can't understand why he had kissed Sakuno last night!!

"Echizen, I forgot, can you go to the laundry room and get Sakuno-chan's school uniform" Fuji called out from the bathroom.

Ryoma didn't protest, he went down to the laudry room and took out Sakuno's uniform and then go the room where Sakuno slept!!

He knocked the door gently!! Ryoma suddenly felt his face began to blush when he recalled about last night incident!!

No answer...'Is she still asleep!!' Ryoma thought. He then tried twist the doorknob....it's not lock. He opened the door. When the door was fully opened, he saw something which he's not suppose to see.

"Ry...Ryu...zaki?!" Ryoma was dumbfounded when he witnessed Sakuno standing in front of him, wearing nothing but bra and underwear.

"Yo...you...Ah!!" Sakuno let out a loud scream. So loud that everyone in the house was alerted. They (Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi and Eiji) quickly rushed to Sakuno's room, where Ryoma was about to close the door. But till then...

Everyone stood fridgeted when they saw everything. Sakuno was shocked.

"Ry...Ryuzaki...it was just..." before Oishi could explain, flying objects seem to be throwing out of Fuji's room. From slippers to pillows. All sorts of objects that Sakuno could grab, she just threw it all over to her senpais and Ryoma too!!

_TBC_

So Ryoma-kun had stolen Sakuno's first kiss and Fuji find that Sakuno's an interesting girl!! How will Sakuno react? Moreover, will Sakuno open her heart and share her past with her friends?

AN: Minna, sorry, I think this chappie is far too long!! So I splited two parts for this chappie!! So I'm going to finished off chappie 4 part II very soon. Please bear with me!! I think this is not originally of what I've plotted. Just try to make this story a little romantic!! And also, perhaps all of you must have realized there's more FujiSaku's interact and also RyoSaku interact as well, but as I mentioned, there'll be more pairing coming up!! This could be a messy story but please bear with me!!

Lastly, please review my story, onegaishimass!!


	5. To protect something important Part 2

Hora minna-san, how's everyone doing?? I'm actually working hard to finish off chappie 4 part II asap!! Oh no, my story, I realized the mistakes I've made, mi-chan no baka...okay, please proceed to the story!!

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the POTs and the plots.

_Review of chappie 4 (Part I)_

Everyone stood fidgeted when they saw everything. Sakuno was shocked.

"Ry...Ryuzaki...it was just..." before Oishi could explain, flying objects seem to be throwing out of Fuji's room. From slippers to pillows. All sorts of objects that Sakuno could grab, she just threw it all over to her senpais and Ryoma too!!

**Chapter 4 (Part II) To protect something important.**

Oishi lost his balance and stepped backward when the pillow hit directly on his face. In conjunction he bumped into Eiji who was skillfully dodging almost every objects that came out from Fuji's room!! Both of them fell flat on the floor. Ryoma, Fuji and Tezuka were standing beside the room, shielding themselves from the flying objects!

Sakuno was too furious, she threw away everything, almost everything she could grab from Fuji's bed, then things from Fuji's table, and...the cactus (this one's for hannah-chan!!LOL)

"Ry..uzaki...ma...matte...!!" Eiji shrugged when Sakuno was about to throw the cactus at them.

"Get...get...out!!" Sakuno stammered. Her face is now as red as tomatoes, hands was about to loose hold of the cactus.

"Oishi, Eiji, quick, close the door!!" Fuji exclaimed. Eiji quickly pull the doorknob and closed the door infront of them.

The cactus did not leave Sakuno's hand when she saw Eiji closed up the door. Eiji wiped off the cold sweats, Oishi let out a loud sigh. Ryoma just stood there staring emotionlessly at his two senpais! Fuji was inspecting the mess that Sakuno had caused while Tezuka was fixing his gaze at the door in front of him.

"Nya...that was close!! I never had seen Sakuno-chan in such a big fuss before!! She reminds me of Ryuzaki-sensei!!" Eiji remarked and quickly stood up. He then helps Oishi to stand up as well.

"Ochibi!! It's all your fault!!" Eiji exclaimed while throwing death glare at Ryoma.

"Me?? Naze (Why)...I did not ask you guys to come over here? Besides, I was about to close the door!!" Ryoma retaliated.

Sakuno heard everything from inside the room. She then noticed her school uniform in front of the door.

_'Ryoma-kun?? He came here to give me back this!'_ Sakuno thought as she bent down to pick up her school uniform. She felt really bad. Lately she's been giving them lots of trouble.

_'Not only that, I've even lost my usual tranquil in front of the senpais!! I even threw things at them!! They must be very angry by now!! Doushiyo??' _she sighed when she looked of the mess she had caused.

It's been few minutes since Ryoma and Eiji had started the argument. Oishi tried to calm down the situation but was in veil until Tezuka ordered them to end the argument immediately.

The five of them diverted their gaze towards the door when Sakuno slowly walk out from the room. She's now wearing her school uniform.

"Su...sumi masen!!Minna, hontoni sumi masen!!" Sakuno bowed several times and apologized to her seniors as well as Ryoma. She remains at a bowing position for a while. She still has not got the courage to face the people standing in front of her.

"I...I...actually...Ryoma-kun did knock the door, it's just that my actions was too slow!! Before I could actually answer the door..." Sakuno explained embarrassingly, both her hands clutching her skirt.

"Ryuzaki..." Ryoma was overwhelmed when he heard what Sakuno said but he remains cool.

_'Fuji-senpai? I'm so hopeless. All the while you've been so nice to me, yet I even threw things at you!! I owe a big apology to him!!' s_he realized her shortcoming and instantly walk over infront of Fuji and bow at him.

"Fuji-senpai!! Su...Sumi masen!! I know that I've been reacting indecorously just now!! Sorry, for causing such a big mess!" Sakuno pleaded for his leniency!!

"Hm?? Is that all?" Fuji asked unperturbedly.

"Is...is that all?" Sakuno was dumbfounded and when she glanced at Fuji, he was in fact flashing his usual smiling facade at her.

_'Waratte (smile)?? Why is he still smiling?' _Sakuno looked inquisitively at him.

"I thought you would still be angry with us!!" Fuji stated and walks past Sakuno and enters his room to do some rearrangement.

"Sonna (how come)??" Sakuno asked surprisingly and quickly go over to help up to clear part of the mess.

How could she be mad at them, she's just too embarrassing, being caught naked in front of so many people. Somehow she understands that her senpais and Ryoma are very concern for her.

_'They actually care about me!' _she thought profoundly.

"Hm?? I thought you're about to throw away my cactus too!!" Fuji remarked while examining if the cactus is okay.

"Sonna...how can I do that?" she shrugged with embarrassment.

The rest of them were besieged to hear what Fuji had declared!! They also cannot imagine who will be the unlucky one to get strike by the cactus.

"It's okay, what is done, is done. We still can have time to clear off part of the mess, have a quick breakfast and we'll go to school!" Tezuka stated with his usual cool tone and began to pick up some objects that scattered on the floor.

All of nodded and proceed to with the cleaning. Meanwhile the guys packed up their belongings, Oishi asked Sakuno to prepare breakfast. After their quick breakfast, they quickly left Fuji's house and go to school.

Just when they were outside Fuji's house, the mysterious boy, who had been hiding in one of the trees in Fuji's garden, was staring at Sakuno and her friends.

"Ju...bei...sama..." the boy sighed and look wearily at the lovely eye-patch.

On the way to school...

Eiji stretched his arms in the air. "Nya, what a hectic morning!!" he let out a loud sigh!!

"Ha..ha, Sou...sou, I've never encountered things like that as well!!" Oishi chuckled when Eiji's comment refreshes their memory!!

"At the end, I still think that Echizen is at fault, if not Sakuno-chan would not be exposing infront..." Eiji remarked, teasing his junior, but he hold back when he realized he shouldn't brought up the topic again.

Sakuno blushed furiously. Tezuka stopped walking when he sensed someone's following them. Fuji too realized it.

"Tezuka? Doushite? You suddenly stood there, fidgeting!!" Fuji asked and gave him a slight pat on his shoulder.

"Ah...Nothing! Let's get going!!" Tezuka said and walk on.

"Ne...That was a good one, Kikumaru-senpai!!" Ryoma stated sarcastically.

"O...chibi!! You're not cute anymore!!" Eiji was pissed off by Ryoma's word.

"Ma...ma!! Futari tomo...!!" Oishi sighed helplessly.

"Ano..." Sakuno whispered, she's blushing again! Fuji noticed that Sakuno doesn't know how to deal with Eiji and Ryoma, so immediately he walked towards Sakuno and took her hand.

"SaSakuno-chan, we have to be hurry, otherwise, we'll be late!!" Fuji remarked and pulls Sakuno away from Ryoma and Eiji.

"Fu...Fuji-senpai?? Chotto...We still has lots of time..." Sakuno shrugged as she nearly tripped off when Fuji suddenly pulled her away from Ryoma and Eiji.

Ryoma stood there and stared at Fuji and Sakuno as they walked pass him. Fuji's word comes into his mind like a recorder.

'"_Echizen, I finally realized that Sakuno-chan is an interesting girl!!"' _

_Fuji-senpai? He's so close to Ryuzaki!! Bezuni, it's non of my business. _Ryoma immediately brushed off his thoughts. It irritates him to see that Fuji's holding Sakuno hand. He eventually stomps off and leaves Eiji astounded.

Shortly, they were all nearby the school area. Many Seigaku's students are walking with them towards to schools. Most of the by passers, including some of the Seigaku's team members are staring at Fuji and Sakuno. The tennis pro is still holding Sakuno's hand. It eventually becomes an issue for by passers.

"Ne...mitte...mitte...isn't that Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter and the one who walked beside her is...Fuji-senpai?!" one of the girl from the tennis club asked surprisingly.

"Yes...and they're holding hands!" her friend remarked.

"I didn't know that they had been so close with each others!!" another friend commented sarcastically.

"One of my friends from year 2, called me yesterday, saying that she saw Fuji-senpai's carrying a girl with long braids!!" one of Fuji's devotees voiced out angrily.

Sakuno could feel that everyone's attentions are on them!! Tomoka had once told her that that the Seigaku regulars are very popular, lots of girls are organizing personal fans club for these senpais!! Of all the regulars, Tezuka and Fuji had the most girls' devotee. Besides, with their good look, talents and their intelligence, they're just every girls dream man.

"Hm...doushite? Is there anything interesting that you've spotted? Your eyes just keep staring on the road" Fuji asked with his usual cool tone.

"Me?? Oh...no...no, what did I do? Ano...just that..." Sakuno does not have to courage to say out her mind.

"Just that? Heh...I see, you mean this?" Fuji smirked and raises both their hands and display in front of those by passers.

'_Fuji-senpai?? Sometimes I dunno whether you're not aware or you did this on purpose to revenge me for nearly throwing away your cactus?'_ Sakuno thought resignedly.

Ryoma who was just standing silently beside Fuji and Sakuno, stared intensely at them.

'_Fuji-senpai and Ryuzaki? They seemed to enjoy each other's company!!'_ He thought and then diverted his gaze to those on-lookers! Those girls were sending death glares at Sakuno.

"Mada mada dane" Ryoma sighed. _'What are those girls fussing about? There's nothing happening between them!! What if there is?? Impossible besides...'_ Ryoma choked when he suddenly recalled that he had kissed Sakuno last night.

"Echizen, are you alright? You choked!!" Fuji asked while Sakuno glanced worriedly at him. Ryoma did not answer back. He just gave his senpai a nod.

After a short while, Fuji finally released Sakuno's hand. He patted her head. "Sakuno-chan, stay close to me..." he whispered and he looked around.

'_Doushite? What do you mean?'_ Sakuno's eyes widen when she heard what Fuji had told him.

Shortly after that, Tezuka, Oishi and Eiji also caught up and stand behind them. They waited there for the rest of the regulars (i.e. Inui, Kawamura, Momo and Kaidoh). There's a usual place for the regulars to team up before entering the school.

Few minutes later Kawamura was there, greeting everyone. Then came Inui, carrying a box with him, and first thing he did was flashing a big smile at Sakuno. Kaidoh showed up few minutes after Inui. He walked towards his senpais and greeted them. Lastly, Momo was the last to show up.

"Ohaiyo, Ryuzaki-san, how are you feeling today?" Kawamura asked politely.

"I'm feeling great today and Kawamura-senpai, thanks for your concern towards me!!" Sakuno said politely.

"Ah...Ryuzaki, you shouldn't said that you're fully recovered! At least you need some nutrient to boost up your energy! Here, as I told you yesterday, I'm going to make you a newly boosted "Inui's special edited" veggie juice!! You have to drink it!! It's good for your body" Inui took out a bottle and a glass from the box. Just as he was about to pour out the juice, everyone stopped him.

"Ano...I'm really okay!!" Sakuno stammered.

"If that's so, then we have no choice, we'll just have to reserve it as penalty juice for today's training!!" Inui sighed slowly putting back the bottle and glass into the box.

Everyone, except Tezuka and Fuji shrugged upon hearing that. Sakuno wiped off the cold sweats forming around her forehead.

"Sakuno...Sakuno" Tomoka called waved at Sakuno when she spotted her outside the gate with other senpais.

"Tomo-chan?!" Sakuno whispered. Tomoka as usual throw herself over to hug Sakuno.

"Ah...Sakuno, you, Ryoma-sama and Senpais?" Tomoka bellowed and clasped both her hands on both side of her cheeks.

"Hm...Tomo-chan, what's wrong?" Sakuno asked curiously.

"What are you guys doing here, outside the gate!! I know this is the regulars usual meeting place, but Sakuno, why are you here too?" Tomoka throw a suspicious look at Sakuno.

"Ano...I'm with..." Eiji quickly went over to covers Sakuno's mouth.

"Ah...we...we happened to meet each other when we're on the way to school this morning!!" Oishi quickly explained. Tezuka closed his eyes to disapprove the statement that Oishi used earlier. It makes him reminisce the lie he had told to his coach.

"Yeah...we did, isn't it ochibi?!" Eiji remarked giving Tomoka a fake smile and slowly let go of Sakuno.

"Sa...I think we should be going in right now, it's almost time!!" Oishi commented.

'_Sou yo...last night I lied to Obaasan, telling her that I was staying over at Tomo-chan's place!! How forgetful'_ Sakuno thought and gave herself a knock on the head.

"Hm...today everyone of you seem so weird? Ma ikka (nevermind)...Sakuno, hayakku ikko yo (let's go)!!" Tomoka happily dragged Sakuno away from the Seigaku regulars.

"Ryuzaki!!" Tezuka exclaimed. Sakuno turned back and look at him.

"Kiyoskette ne (Be careful)" Tezuka warned Sakuno.

'_Tezuka...bucho!! Yappari (Just as I thought), they must have realize something!!' _Sakuno thought wearily.

"Shinjirarenai (Unbelievable)...Tezuka bucho is asking you to be careful?? Mou...Sakuno, you're so lucky!!" Tomoka remarked teasingly.

"Hai, I understand...thank you!!" Sakuno bowed and was once again dragged away by Tomoka.

Sakuno as well as the regulars went to their respective classes. Everything seems to be normal everyone except Sakuno. She's not really paying attentions to most of the classes. She's been staring absently out of the window for the whole time.

The morning sessions ended very soon. Too soon, even Sakuno was not aware of until Tomoka hollered her name a few times.

"Sakuno? What happened? You are not paying attentions!!" Tomoka asked worriedly seeing her friend not being her usual self.

"Ah...Tomo-chan? No...nothing!! I'm okay!!" Sakuno shook her head vigorously and gave Tomoka her usual smile.

"Hm?" Tomoka throws a suspicious glance at Sakuno. Sakuno let out a fake smile and gave her another assuring remarks.

"Ne...Sakuno, let's look for Ryoma-sama and have lunch together!!" Tomoka said and pulled Sakuno out of her seat.

"Ryo...Ryoma-kun? Tomo-chan, wait...I'm not going..." Sakuno shrugged and Tomoka stopped there instantly.

"What? You never say no when I said we're going to look for Ryoma-sama!! Now, tell me, something must have happened!!" Tomoka eyes widen when she heard what Sakuno had said.

"I...I...just don't feel like eating!!" Sakuno stammered and face flushed red when she reminisced the kiss that Ryoma had given her that night.

"Hm...I don't know you, Sakuno! You're just acting very weird for today!!" Tomoka sighed.

"I...actually, sorry, Tomo-chan..." Sakuno clasped both her hand together and apologized for turning down her best friend's request.

"Alright, alright, I'm not forcing you!! I'll just go by myself and don't regret later and blame me for not bringing you there!!" Tomoka resigned and shook her head.

Just as when Tomoka was about to leave, one of her classmates, Yuka Ishida, approached both of them.

"Tomo-chan, Ryuzaki-san, did you heard about that?" their classmate asked exaggeratedly.

"Heard of what? NO!!" Tomoka and Ryuzaki answered in unison.

"It's about Ryuzaki-san!!" Yuka exclaimed.

"Heh...about me? What is it about me?" Sakuno blinked a few times and look curiously at Yuka. Tomoka too nodded and anticipate for Yuka to speak out.

"When I was buying lunch at the cafeteria, I overheard some senpais talking about you and Fuji senpai of year 3!!" Yuka explained. Tomoka rolled her eyes and stared at Sakuno instead.

Sakuno gulped the lump "What...about...me...and Fuji-senpai?". Cold sweats forming on her forehead. Her face blushed heavily.

"Sakuno? There's something that you've been hiding from me!!" Tomoka exclaimed and told Yuka to continue.

"A lot of people witnessed that you and Fuji-senpai were holding hands this morning..." Yuka whispered.

"What?! Ho...Holding...hands" Tomoka stammered and throws a teasing stare at Sakuno. Sakuno's face turned pale and worried.

"Soshite...what more did they said?" Tomoka urged Yuka to tell more.

"They even said that Ryuzaki-san and Fuji-senpai are an issue!!" Yuka stated and gaze expectantly for Sakuno to say a word. Tomoka elbowed Sakuno who stood fidgeted.

"Sakuno? What do you have to say?" Tomoka asked impatiently.

"I...Fuji-senpai and me, we're not an issue..."Sakuno replied positively.

"Tomo-chan, you have to trust me!!" Sakuno pleaded.

"Of course I trust you, Sakuno!! It's too ridiculous!! How could Fuji-senpai and Sakuno's an issue!! Moreover Fuji-senpai is a tennis prodigy!!" Tomoka commented.

"Tomo-chan...arigatou!!" Sakuno felt a little at ease.

"Besides, Sakuno-chan, you're too wobbly for Fuji-senpai to lay an eye on you!!" Tomoka remarked teasingly.

"Ah...sou dess...sou...dess!" Sakuno sweatdropped and thought wearily _'Tomo-chan, it's not a good comments for me!' _

"But if it's true, than Sakuno, you must have been the luckiest girl in the whole school to have one of the hottest player as your boyfriend...omedetto...omedetto...(congratulations)" Tomoka laughed and patted hard on Sakuno's back.

"Sou...yo, ah, Ryuzaki-san, I'm so envious of you!!" Yuka remarked and stare at Sakuno earnestly.

"Yes, Sakuno, as the president of Ryoma-sama's fansclub, I'll always welcome you back, anytime!!" Tomoka remarked cheerfully.

"Ah...Tomo-chan and Yuka-chan ta ra..." Sakuno blushed furiously.

They ended their conversation until break time was over. All their issues were about Sakuno and Fuji, and some topics about Ryoma and his fansclub.

After school and during the practice...

Just as when Tezuka entered the court, Oishi bellowed and asked everyone to assemble. As usual, the regulars are to stand in front of the other tennis members.

"The ranking games for the national competitions are soon approaching!! During this period, all of us will have to do more trainings than usual!!" Tezuka announced sternly. Ryuzaki-sensei who stood beside him nodded in accord.

"Now, all year 1 students will have to fasten their pace on balls picking, coz we'll be increasing the training speed!!" Oishi continued.

"Now year 2 and year 3 students except the regulars can dissemble and start their training schedule right away!!" Oishi ordered.

"Nya, what about us, Oishi?" Eiji furrowed his eyebrow and slowly walk over to his partner.

"As usual, we'll have something different for today!" Inui said while scribbling his data book!!

"We're going to have some competitions among the regulars!!" Oishi explained.

"Competitions??" Momo bellowed.

"Winners will get free sushi coupons to dine at my sushi house!!" Kawamura announced.

"Loser will have to finish up the whole jug of my specially prepared 'Penalty Juice'" Inui grinned devilishly. Everyone looked at the juice with disgust.

"Now, let's start the competition soon!! Everyone of you will have to pick up one piece of paper out from this box!!" Oishi said while tossing the box to Fuji. Then the box was passed to the rest of the regulars.

"So, everyone has got one!! Then unfold the paper and see whose names written on the paper!! Inui will draft a competition chart in accordance to the names!!" Tezuka ordered.

Within a few minutes the chart was completed. Everyone was very excited to see who'll they play with.

"Hm...Echizen ka? Omoshiroi" Fuji smirked and open his eyes and stare at Ryoma!!

He watched as Ryoma slowly come towards him. "Fuji-senpai, is it okay if I beat you this time!!" Ryoma declared.

"Eh...Echizen, you seem very confident!! Talk about this match, I still remembered our last match was not over yet!!" Fuji stated seriously.

"Lets do our best!!" Echizen quoted nonchalantly.

Meanwhile...

"Wow, Sakuno, look, a match!!" Tomoka dragged Sakuno to watch the practice.

Ryuzaki-sensei saw Tomoka and walks towards her. Oishi noticed that his sensei was approaching Sakuno and Tomoka and he quickly followed her. Sakuno too noticed that, she can't let her granny get near to Tomoka, otherwise she'll be doom.

"Ne...Tomo-chan, lets go to the other side of the court!!" Sakuno stammered.

"Later, I want to check who's Ryoma-sama competing with!!" Tomoka stated while reading the chart.

"Ryuzaki-sensei...Tezuka's looking for you. He's over there at Court D!!" Oishi quickly called out.

"Tezuka?? I thought he had already started the match? Ma...just has to check it out!!" Ryuzaki-sensei stated and walks over to Court D.

"Phew that was close!! _'Tezuka, hope you'll know what to say later!!'_" Oishi sighed. He then quickly rushed over to Sakuno and Tomoka!!

"Futari de, looking for Echizen's!! He's now in Court B with Fuji!!" Oishi remarked.

"What? Ryoma-sama is competing with Fuji-senpai!! Sakuno did you hear that!!" Tomoka bellowed with excitement.

"Oishi-senpai, arigatou, Sakuno, quick we better go over to Court B now!" Tomoka quickly pulled Sakuno to follow her.

"Ano...Oishi-senpai...Thank you!!" Sakuno loosen Tomoka's grip and walked towards her senpai. She bowed and thanked her senpai for giving her a big hand.

"Hm...it's okay, just don't let sensei to get close to Osakada" Oishi whispered.

"Hai!!" Sakuno flashed a grin and left Oishi and joined Tomoka again.

"What did you said to Oishi-senpai!!" Tomoka looked curiously at Sakuno!!

"Nope, nothing important!!" Sakuno grinned at her friend and pulled Tomoka to Court B.

_Scene in Court B_

There are lots of people watching the match in Court B. Loud cheers can be heard clearly. The match between Fuji and Ryoma had started for more then ten minutes. The score now is 1-0, Fuji's leading.

Ryoma had the next serving. Fuji hit the ball high and giving Ryoma and ace to smash. Ryoma preformed his new smashing tenique, the cyclone smash.

"Love 15!!" the empire called out.

"Look, Echizen is so fierce. He's giving Fuji-senpai a hard time!!" one of the member bellowed.

"Ne, Echizen, is it alright for me to win this match?" Fuji smirked and stared intensely at Ryoma as he returned most of Ryoma's ball.

"Iyada, why should I let you win, besides..." Ryoma shrugged when he recalled seeing Fuji and Sakuno together!! _'Kuso, why am I thinking such thing right now?'_

"Besides?" Fuji let out another smirk and hit the ball at the base line.

"15 all!"

Ryoma serve another ball, it's a twister serve. Fuji returned the ball easily.

"Senpai, I think you should give up!!" Ryoma stated while returning Fuji's ball with tremendous strength.

Both Fuji and Ryoma returned each other's ball with strength and skills.

"Fuji-senpai and Echizen, they seem like having problem with each other!!" one of the team members said when they witness such a nasty game between both of the regulars.

"What do you mean?" another member asked.

Tomoka overheard and quickly dragged Sakuno over to join the gossip.

"See, they don't seem to want to lose a point!! It's only the second round, they've been giving hard time for each other!!" the unknown member continued. "I remembered they don't push each other as hard as they use to be now!!"

"Hm...sounds logical!!" the other agreed with him.

"Eh...mada mada, Ryoma-sama, fight oh!! L-O-V-E, Ryoma-sama!!" Tomoka cheered. Sakuno just pulled her shirt and blushed heavily.

"Hm...Ryuzaki..." Ryoma noticed that Sakuno was around.

"Echizen, I think you should be more concentrate on the game!!" Fuji warned and returned the ball. Ryoma nearly missed the ball, but he was able to cover the gap with his split step.

'_Sasugai, Echizen, that's a dead spot!! He still can manage to return it!!' _Fuji thought.

"Heh...we've lots of cunning senpais here!!" Ryoma quoted.

"Em...it's Sakuno-chan...she's observing our match...Echizen, no wonder you lose your concentration" Fuji chuckled and took a glance at the crowd where Sakuno stood.

"Senpai, I think you should save the words for yourself!!" Ryoma retaliated.

They keep on attacking and returning the balls, not letting either one to gain points. Sakuno stood there and was overwhelmed with the way they play.

'Ryoma-kun, Fuji-senpai...both of you is really awesome!!' Sakuno thought.

"Jubei...sama!!" the voice of a boy could be heard by Sakuno. Her eyes widen. She turned back and search around the crowd.

'The boy, he's here!! Or...it's just my hallucination!!' Sakuno thought, face turning pale.

"Jubei-sama..." the voice repeated. Sakuno could finally realize the presence of the boy when she felt someone's tugging her skirt.

"YOU..." Sakuno shrugged.

TBC

Sorry, I know that this chappie is far too long and messy!! Please bear with me!! And I would like to thank the following readers for their reviews:

Sourgreenapple, KiraLacus, the Eiji Cat, zazabeans, Hannah and koori no tenshi!! Thanks for all your supports.

I'll try my best to make all the characters not OOC as possible. Meanwhile please bear with my shortcomings.

And, lastly please review me story! I'll do more homework to carry on with the next chappie!! Next chapter, Sakuno's going back to her hometown, to avoid the haunting of the Yagyu clan!!

Owari

Mi-chan


	6. The boy's identity revealed, a shoulder ...

Hi, minna-san!! Urushi dess!! I've received lots of encouraging reviews!! Hontoni arigatou!! Sorry for not keeping my promise of updating the story soon. I've been having high fever and dehydration for the past few days...nearly hospitalize (Oh no). The weather here's too hot (atsui!!). Here's the next chapter dedicated to all of you:

**Standard disclaimer: I don't own POT and Jubei!!**

_Review of chappie 4 Part II:_

"Jubei-sama..." the voice repeated. Sakuno could finally realize the presence of the boy when she felt someone's tugging her skirt.

"YOU..." Sakuno shrugged.

**Chapter 5 – The boy's identity revealed, a shoulder to cry on.**

"Sakuno? What's wrong?? And who's the little boy?" Tomoka asked when she heard Sakuno's shrugging and stared at the little boy who stood beside Sakuno.

"Ah...nothing...Tomo-chan, excuse me!!" Sakuno quickly carried the boy with her and left Tomoka and the crowd of spectators.

"Sakuno??" Tomoka was dumbfounded.

"Ju...bei-sama!!" the boy stammered when Sakuno carried him and run as far away from the court as possible.

She ran into the forest nearby her school. Sakuno stop and panted for a while. She put the boy down and glared at the boy at first but later her eyes soften.

"Who...are you? Why is the eye-patch with you?" Sakuno asked softly not to rush the boy.

"A...Aiyunosuke...tomo shimass!! Chi chi no ue (ancient days in Japan, people used to address their father, ue means above) had ordered me to pass this to you!!" The boy answered softly.

"Aiyunosuke? Chi chi no ue? Who's your papa?" Sakuno asked again.

"My...father's name is Koinosuke!!" the boy answered.

"Koinosuke!?" Sakuno was shocked to hear about it. A year ago she, she stayed in Kyoto with his ghostwriter papa. Due to her father's career in writing samurais' stories, Sakuno's father rented a house in Kyoto to get more ideas.

It was during one faithful morning, where Sakuno first inherited the eye-patch from Koinosuke, the disciple of Yagyu Jubei. Back in 300 hundred years ago he gained immortality because of the grudges of Yagyu Jubei. He was told to search for the rightful successor to become the second generation of Yagyu Jubei and inherit the eye-patch to end the grudge.

Back then when Sakuno inherited the Yagyu's clan; the battles between the Yagyu's clan and the Ryujoji's clan lasted for many months. The grudges whereby, 300 years ago, the leader of Ryujoji Shinkage, Daigo Ryujoji challenged Jubei to a fight to prove whose the best sword master. He lost and after he passed away, all his anger and vengeance became the spirit, Taiko Daiyu. Taiko Daiyu survives only eventually to see the resurrection of Jubei and to finally defeat him.

Taiko Daiyu manipulated the Ryujoji's clan by ordering Hajime Ryujoji, the inheritor of their clan, to eliminate Jubei. Sakuno had fought several battles to protect her family and her friends. Even her father was dragged into the battle. Although nothing really happened to her father yet she was determined to leave Kyoto for good.

"You're Koinosuke's son?? I was...never told...that he's married!!" Sakuno said with bewilderment. Her body turns weak and fell on her knees.

"Ju...bei-sama, you know my father?" the boy asked peculiarly. Sakuno did not answer him. She only nodded weakly.

"S...sumi...masen...Jubei-sama?" the boy looked down and apologize to Sakuno.

"I..ie, I just thought that the grudge had been ended ever since the battle I fought last in Kyoto?!" Sakuno stammered.

"Where...where did you find that eye-patch?" Sakuno asked wearily.

"Three hundred years...I was waiting for my father everyday, hoping that he'll accomplish his mission and come home. Just one morning I woke up and realized that the eye-patch was in my hand" the boy explained.

'_300 years, the boy waited for Koinosuke for 300 years?! For 300 years, Koinosuke left his family and went on to search for the inheritor of Jubei'_ Sakuno thought wearily, felt for the boy, she stood up and walk closer to him and wanted to give him a hug.

"I realized that the mission had been passed down to me...I thought father had never found Jubei-sama" he continued, his face's now plastering a grin. Sakuno stopped there, eyeing confusingly at the boy and the eye-patch that's in his hand.

"Yes, he did, but I thought it's suppose to be over. Just that day, the enemy came back and attacked me! And my...friends...they..." Sakuno declared weakly. Words from the assassin came back to haunt her.

"That...day, I noticed you when the eye-patch glowed when it's near you..." the boy whispered.

"I...I think you...should leave! I'm not going to have the eye-patch again!! Please go away!!" Sakuno's voice cracked as she beg, both her hands holding herself tightly.

"Ju...bei-sama?!" the boy exclaimed with disbelieve.

"I left Kyoto shortly after the battle. I'm scared that something might happened to my family again...I can't face the consequences, I wanted to be an ordinary girl, go to school and live as an ordinary girl...that's...why I'm here" Sakuno shrugged. Her face looks horrified when she reminisce the old memories.

"Jubei...sama" the boy was overwhelmed and was very upset when Sakuno asked him to leave.

_Meanwhile - At Tennis Court D_

"Game set, 6 games to 1, winner, Tezuka Kunimitsu!!" the umpire called out.

"Cheh...this is no fun, Tezuka, you're too mean!! It's just a game after all!!" Eiji hissed while complaining that Tezuka's taking the competition too serious.

Eiji had been using most of his acrobatic techniques to go against Tezuka but at the end he was not able to compete with Tezuka's infamous skill, drop shot and the Tezuka's Zone.

"Touzen da, it's a competition after all!! Eiji, you should train more to improve your strength!!" Tezuka replied sternly and gave Eiji few comments. He then walk over to Eiji and gave him a handshake.

"Nya...Tezuka??" Eiji was indeed a little flare up with Tezuka's comment but cooled down when he noticed that Ryuzaki-sensei's coming towards them.

"Tezuka, Eiji, that was a great game!!" the coach commented. Both Tezuka and Eiji bowed and greeted their coach.

"Sensei, I thought that you'd be in Court B?? Why are you here?" Eiji asked curiously.

"Hm...Oishi told me that Tezuka's looking for me, but when I'm here the game had already started. So I just sit over there and watch your game. So...what is it Tezuka??" the coach asked nonchalantly.

Tezuka raised his eyebrow when he heard what Ryuzaki-sensei had told him. _'Oishi? What was he thinking, telling sensei that I'm looking for her!!'_ he thought intensely.

"Hm, Tezuka, what's your problem? You don't seem to really know about this. I was suppose to thank Osakada for taking care of Sakuno last night, then Oishi informed me that you're looking for me!" Ryuzaki-sensei remarked.

Eiji shrugged, Tezuka's eyes widen when they heard what their sensei had said earlier. Eiji excused himself and pulled Tezuka away from their sensei. Ryuzaki-sensei furrowed her eyebrow and looked at both of her student from a certain distant.

"Nya...taihen...Tezuka, you gotta say something!" Eiji shrugged. Tezuka fumed. He closed his eyes and keep on listening to Eiji's 'what if' philosophy.

"I'll take care of it!" Tezuka said sternly and towards Ryuzaki-sensei!! Eiji too quickly followed Tezuka.

"Sensei...sorry for keeping you waiting. Actually I wanted to show you my new skill, but I was not able to perform it!!" Tezuka bowed and remarked with his usual cool tone.

"Hm...new skill? Why aren't you performing it?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked patiently.

"Still need some more improvement!!" Tezuka remarked, looking seriously at his coach.

_'Way to go, Tezuka, with your stern facade, no wonder Ryuzaki-sensei believed in whatever you said!!'_ Eiji smirked and thought happily.

"I'm looking forward for your new skill and both of you must work hard, Tezuka, Eiji!!" Ryuzaki-sensei commented and gave a pat on Tezuka's shoulder. Both of them bowed at their coach.

"Well let's go and check on the others!!" Ryuzaki-sensei gestured both her student to follow her.

"Let's see, Kaidoh vs Oishi at Court A, Fuji vs Ryoma at Court B and Court C, Momo vs Kawamura!!" Ryuzaki-sensei read out the remaining competition written on her schedule.

"I want to see Fuji and ochibi's match!! Must be very exciting!!" Eiji exclaimed excitingly.

"Well, let's go and check out the others first!!" Ryuzaki-sensei commented and gestured her two students to follow her.

_Meanwhile - Scene at Court B..._

"30 all!!" the umpire called out. The game had lasted for more than half an hour. All the audience were very excited by the match. Both Ryoma and Fuji were very exhausted. They've giving hard times to for each other.

"Time!!" the umpire called out when he saw Fuji gesturing to take a break.

Both players slowly walk towards the bench to grab for some refreshments. Just when they were about to sit, they realized someone's missing.

"Echizen, Sakuno's not there anymore!!" Fuji stated firmly when he scanned around the spectators and didn't see Sakuno was standing beside Tomoka earlier.

"Of course, she couldn't be there all the time, she have legs after all!!" Ryoma shot back.

"Iie, there must be something wrong!! She never leaves the court while watching the games!!" Fuji explained.

"Senpai, what are you trying to say?" Ryoma was a little confused, but he somehow he's trying to interpret what his senpai's saying.

"This morning, me and Tezuka noticed someone's following us!!" Fuji stated and head turn to look at Ryoma.

"So, you mean, Ryuzaki's in trouble again?" Ryoma asked nonchalantly, no to show his senpai that he actually concern.

"Ma ne, we'll have to find out from Osakada-san!!" with that Fuji stood up and walk towards to the fence. Ryoma too followed and walk beside Fuji.

Fuji waved at Osakada and she quickly walk towards them.

"Hai...Fuji-senpai? You're looking for me?" Tomoka asked melodically. She just felt so honored that Fuji wanted to talk to her. Moreover her Ryoma-sama is also with Fuji. Other girls just glared at her with green eyes.

"Hm, can you tell me where's Sakuno-chan going?" Fuji asked with his usual tone.

"Sakuno-chan?? Hey, Fuji-senpai, when did you started to call Sakuno by her name? Seem's like the rumours of both of you being an issue could be real!!" Tomoka remarked.

"Issue?? What issue?" Fuji furrowed his eyebrow with confusion.

"Hmm...Fuji-senpai don't hide, everythings revealed. Sakuno is a lucky girl!!" Tomoka clasped both her cheeks and gave her senpai a teasing stare.

"Osakada, we only want to know where Ryuzaki is? Can you let us know now?" Ryoma feeling slightly annoyed, especially the Fuji's and Sakuno's issue.

"Oh...Ryoma-sama...Of course, I'll answered every Ryoma-sama's questions happily and truthfully!!" Tomoka whimpered.

Fuji chuckled when he saw Ryoma's frustrated facade. Ryoma shot a dead glare at his senpai!

"I was quite surprised too. Earlier she was by my side, then I saw her carrying a boy at about 4-5 years old and left me here. She ran so fast as if I looked very scary" Tomoka sighed when she remembered Sakuno's weird action.

"A boy?" Fuji opened his eyes and stared seriously at Tomoka.

"Can you describe the boy, Osakada-san?" Fuji continued asking questions which earns Tomoka a curious stare.

"Well...not quite...but...he looks dirty, wearing a Yukata, and..." Tomoka scratched her head trying hard to recall the appearence of the boy.

_'Just as I thought. The boy!! He was the one who gave Sakuno her eye-patch. He was the one who call Sakuno as Jubei!!'_ Fuji thought deeply.

"Osakada-san, can you show us which direction she went?" Fuji continued.

"Eto...I'm not quite sure, but I think she went that way..." Tomoka turned around and pointed at the direction where she last saw Sakuno.

"Hm...arigatou, Osakada-san..." Fuji thanked Tomoka and patted lightly on her head. He walked over to Ryoma and pulled him away and walks towards to the direction where Sakuno went.

"Wa...!!" Just when Tomoka was about to stop them, she realized that Fuji is talking to Ryoma.

"Echizen...we'll continue our game later. Please ask the umpire to call off this game.I'm afraid that something might happen to Sakuno. I'll go and look for while you'll inform Tezuka what had happened to Sakuno!!" Fuji commented.

"Why me? Can it be the other way round?" Ryoma protested.

"If that's the way you want" Fuji sighed and stared into Ryoma's eyes. Ryoma could tell that his senpai is slightly losing his patience.

"Alright...I'll go, then I'll join you on the search, besides I don't think she'll go very far" Ryoma muttered and resigned from his protest. Fuji also told Ryoma to meet up at the place where the attack happened yesterday.

Without further delay, both of them splitted up. Everyone in Court B were shocked to hear that the call off. All the spectators were left dumbfounded when they witnessed the two most fascinating players of Seigaku had left the court, except Tomoka.

_'Sakuno, why won't you tell me a thing?'_ Tomoka sighed and thought wearily. Not long after she too left the court and went back home. Somewhere around the corner of a certain building, a hidden shadow had been eyeing the depressed form of the girl.

"Osakada....Tomo...ka!! Hee...hee....hee...!!" the stranger smirked and vanished from the building.

_Meanwhile..._

Ryoma rushed as fast as he could to Court D and look for Tezuka. When he reached the court, he saw that it was deserted.

_'Hm...sasugai bucho, should have know him better!!'_ Ryoma smirked and left the empty court and proceed to search for Tezuka somewhere else.

Just when he passed a few courts, he slowered his pace when he spotted Tezuka together with Ryuzaki-sensei and Eiji. They were watching the games between Oishi and Kaidoh. Ryoma resumed his usual walking form and slowly walks towards them and greet them.

Eiji quickly went over and gave Ryoma a big hug. "Oh...Ochibi...you're here already!"

"Hm...Ryoma?? Dou kai? Is your game over?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked curiously.

"Mada mada isuyo (A more polite way to say mada mada dane, to respect his coach)!! The game was called off!!" Ryoma exclaimed nonchalantly.

"What? How come? You don't seem to be pissed off by the call off!!" Ryuzaki asked stunningly.

"Hu...I...was, eto...want to talk to bucho..." Ryoma pulled down his hat, covering his eyes to hide his tense.

"Echizen...Sensei, please excuse us!!" Tezuka stated politely and gestured Ryoma to come with him. They walked a few distants away from their coach and Eiji.

Ryoma told Tezuka of what had happened. Tezuka's eyes widen a little. He had earlier warned Sakuno to be careful.

'Nya...troublesome..." Eiji sighed when he was stucked there with his coach especially she kept on asking why Tezuka and Echizen had to talk secretively.

"Alright, I'll asked Eiji to join the searching and if anyone of us find her, we'll bring her to the meeting place!!" Tezuka remarked sternly.

On the other hand...

_'Sakuno...where are you?'_ Fuji had already searched a few places that he think she might be. He kept on searching and went into the nearby forest to check if Sakuno's there. He rested for a little while. The game which he had with Ryoma had exhausted the tennis prodigy. He then recalled what Sakuno had told him last night before falling asleep.

_'I'll be strong and I'll protect...protect something that's important to me'_

_'Minna hontoni oyassashi dess (very kind). I've never realized that until now, when all of you are by my side, taking care of me!'_

"Sakuno, you'll be okay..." Fuji whispered and looked around when he heard faint voices nearby. He recognised instantly that the faint voice belongs to Sakuno.

"Sa...Sakuno...!!" Fuji immediately followed the trail where the voice came from. He tore apart thick bushes to take a short cut.

"Please...please leave me alone!!" Sakuno bellowed.

"One year...I've been having nightmares of how I was to fight the battles. How my father freed me from the control of Yagyu's grudges. I was fighting my own father!! All my close friends were involved...why?? It's my fault...I dragged them into this!!" Sakuno broke down, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"Ju...bei...sama!!" the boy eyed Sakuno wearily.

"I don't want...I don't want my father or anyone of my friends get hurt...can't you understands, I missed them, my friends and my father. I can't go back to Kyoto...the nightmares keeps on haunting me..." Sakuno said faintly.

"Gomen ne...Ju...bei...sama" the boy stammered. The boy too felt for her.

"I'm now staying happily with granny, she doesn't know about my past...so...please, bring the eye-patch and go away...don't come to me again!!" Sakuno begged.

Fuji who was now very close to Sakuno heard everythings she had said. He clenches his fist and looked wearily.

"Gomen ne..." the boy gave Sakuno a last apology and disappeared in front of Sakuno.

"This would be good for you too...no more burden!!" Sakuno whispered and turned around when she heard footsteps approaching her.

"Da...re??" Sakuno shrugged and her eyes widen when she saw Fuji coming closer to her.

"It's me...Osakada-san told me that you went off with the boy." Fuji looked at her symphatically.

"I....I...sumi masen...sumi masen" Sakuno didn't know what to say. She only kept on apologizing to Fuji.

"Sakuno...stand up!!" Fuji ordered, his bright blue orbs stared into hers sending shivers down her spine. She had never seen Fuji staring at her like that before.

"I...I" she didn't take the challenge, instead she looked down.

"Sakuno...!!" Fuji kneeled infront of her and raised his right hand. Sakuno felt Fuji's hand placing just a few inches away from her face.

"Ne...Sakuno...still remember what you've told me last night?" Fuji asked sternly. Sakuno remains sullen.

"Last night you took my hand, saying that you'll protect things that is important to you!!" he continued.

"I...I...was..." Sakuno stammered remembering every single words she had told Fuji.

"I want to believe. Therefore, Sakuno, you must stand strong!!" Fuji remarked. Sakuno stared at Fuji's firm palm. She slowly raised her right hand and press towards Fuji's palm.

"I was...so...afraid, so...I acted cowardly...I wanted to hug him, but I don't have to courage, I chased him away!!" Sakuno shrugged and wept.

_'Sakuno...knowing you makes me realize that I'm being blessed. I have my family by my side' _Fuji took Sakuno's hand and gently pulled her towards him and hug her. _'You..because you're so small, yet you're not giving up, protecting everything which is important to you!_. _This hand, which can't hide anything at all, yet you still strive to protect'_ Fuji felt certain urges to hold her and confort her.

"Iyo...just cry out!! It's harder to hold back tears!!" Fuji whispered and gently stroke her back to comfort her.

Sakuno eyes widen at first but she didn't push away. She felt safe and at least she had a senpai whose willing to offer her a shoulder to cry on.Without holding back, she let her tears flow freely and soaked Fuji's shirt.

Just as when Fuji's still holding Sakuno in his arms, Ryoma who was hiding himself behind one of the log witnessed scene too.

"Ryu...zaki...?" Ryoma hissed and stared blankly at the blue sky.

_TBC_

Sakuno finally made her decision of not to get involve with the Yagyu's clan anymore. What will happened to Tomoka, when the dark shadow had an eyes on her. And Ryoma, how will react after seeing Fuji hugging Sakuno.

_Preview of Chapter 6: Sakuno and Ryoma -the after-kiss effect!! Tomoka's weakness!!_

Part:

"I know, you were not asleep back then when I kissed you!!" Ryoma declared nonchalantly.

"You...you...realized" Sakuno blushed furiously.

Part:

"She'll be your enemy!! Lend me your power!!" the dark shadow whispered.

"What...do...you...want!!" Tomoka shrugged.

**AN: Hooray...minna-san, this chappie's completed. Sorry again for lots of OOCness!! And I would like to thank the following readers for their reviews:**

**The Eiji no neko-sama - Ara, sorry, was not able to reply your review previous. I'll try to fix the summary once again...thanks for your advice and please bear with my shortcomings.**

**Zazabeans-chan - Hora, this fics is dedicated to you too, and you too, please write more fics, I love reading ur fics too!!**

**Sourgreenapple-san - Thank you, I'm so happy when you said that the story's original and I'm so happy that you like my story.**

**glitterfairy - Ah...ha...ha, that was a very nice compliment of yours!! Thank you and hope you'll still support my story.**

**koori no tenshi-san - Ano sa...ano sa, I'm using a moving fingers style to type my scripts, LOL just kidding, sorry for the wait...please bear with my slo...ppy...ness**

**Zhu-zhu-san- Ha, urushi dess, thanks for your lovely compliments. Please keep reading my fics.**

**anime-obsession260 - Hi, sorry for keeping you waiting, here's the latest chappie, hope you'll not be disappointed by the OOCness.**

**Grace-chan - Thank you...thank you, I'm so happy, please continue reading, onegaishimass!!**

**And once again, I need to apologize if this chapter is not to standard. I hope everyone will send in their comments and I'll improve.**

**Owari**

**mi-chan**


	7. Author's Note: This is not a chapter!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER**

AN: Minna, gomen ne, just like to clarify a mistakes which I've made in Chapter 2. Recently I watched Jubei-chan II again and realized that I've made a big mistakes!! About the technique which Jubei used was wrongfully written. The actual name of the technique is **Shinkage-ryu Mutodori (****Mutodori** is the fundamental Taijutsu of all Ninpo Taijutsu. **Muto **means no sword, **Mutodori** means capturing without a sword) Although this technique looks very simple by just using bare hand to get hold on the opponent's sword, however it requires a very stronge emotional will and your passion towards sword.(As what the story was told).

_Jubei no kotoba (Jubei's philosophy) - The way of sword is in the heart, even without the sword, if you have heart, you'll be able to live in any age or days!!_

**AN Note: Ah...totemo gakkoi (this is too cool)**

Once again, to all readers, I apologized. I'll do more homework for the next chapters which I'm now working on!! Minna-san, I'll work hard. Zettai ganbareshimass!!

Ja ato de,

mi-chan


	8. Sakuno and Ryoma the afterkiss effect! T...

AN: Nanja hoi hoi, minna-san, ogenki dess ka? Hora, I'm so happy coz I'm getting more and more readers reading this story, urushidess, and i heartily thanked all of you for reading and reviewing my story. Minna-san hontoni o yassashi dess!! This story is dedicated to all of you.

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own POT and JUBEI-CHAN**

_Review of Chappie 5_

Sakuno eyes widen at first but she didn't push away. She felt safe and at least she had a senpai whose willing to offer her a shoulder to cry on.Without holding back, she let her tears flow freely and soaked Fuji's shirt.

Just as when Fuji's still holding Sakuno in his arms, Ryoma who was hiding himself behind one of the log witnessed scene too.

"Ryu...zaki...?" Ryoma hissed and stared blankly at the blue sky.

**Chapter 6: Sakuno and Ryoma -the after-kiss effect!! Tomoka's weakness!!**

"Fu...Fuji-senpai...sniff...sniff..." Sakuno whiffed. They had been staying at such position for quite sometimes. Fuji's still embracing Sakuno until she slowly regain her composure.

"Hm...what is it?" he asked and wnwrap Sakuno from his embrace.

"Your shirt are now all wet..." she blushed while wiping off remaining tears from her face.

"Well, it's alright...I was expecting you to say something more genuine" he chuckled resuming his usual facade. Sakuno was not aware of what Fuji means by genuine. Fuji noticed Sakuno's was a little befogged.

"I was actually expecting you to say that my shirt's stink!!" he let out a soft laughter when he recalled he had sweated profusingly during the game he had with Ryoma.

"Stink...?? Heh...I was not aware..." Sakuno stammered eyeing Fuji with disbelieve. _'Fuji-senpai...actually smells good!! _Sakuno blushed furiously of what she had in her thoughts and her realization of how close she was now with Fuji.

"Hm...dou kai...seem's like your fever had not been recovered yet?" Fuji asked when he saw Sakuno's cheek turns red.

"Ah...dai...daijobu....I'm alright..." Sakuno looked away.

"If that's so, then we have get going already, the others might be still searching for you..." Fuji released Sakuno and slowly stood up gave Sakuno a hand to pull her up.

"Sa...let's go..." Fuji smiled warmly at her.

"Fuji...senpai, hai!!" Sakuno nodded, took his hand and quickly stood up. She flashed a genuine smile at him.

Both Fuji and Sakuno did not realized Ryoma was nearby them, as he had hide himself well. Ryoma watched the two of them taking another route to get out of the forest and meet the others. Ryoma let out a sigh.

"Ryuzaki...and...Fuji-senpai..." Ryoma mumbled. _'What am I doing here...Echizen Ryoma, naze (why), I've never felt like this before' _he thought wearily and let out another sigh. Ryoma stood there blankly for a few minutes and gracially he walked left the forest.

On their way to the meeting place, Fuji and Sakuno bumped into Tezuka and Eiji. Both of them were relieved when the saw Fuji had finally found her.

"Nya...Sakuno-chan, yogatta...finally found you!!" Eiji exclaimed happily and gave a a bear hug.

"Ah...ano...Ki...Kikumaru-senpai..." Sakuno gasped for more air when Eiji hugged her so tight, nearly suffocated her.

"Ryuzaki, are you alright?" Tezuka asked with his usual austere tone. Sakuno regained her composure and diverted her gaze towards Tezuka.

"I...I'm fine..." Sakuno stammered when she recalled that Tezuka had warned her to be alert. She could tell that he's not very please to learn that she had stirred up another issue.

"Ryuzaki, when I told you to be careful, I was really warning you..." Tezuka exclaimed sternly.

"Tezuka??" Eiji furrowed his eyesbrow when he heard what Tezuka said.

"Hm...Tezuka, Mezurashi (Unusual)...you're losing your serenity" Fuji confided.

Tezuka closed his eyes for a little while, and heaved a sigh. He seem to had cool off after hearing Fuji's word.

"I'm so sorry, senpai...iie, no matter how many times I apologized, it won't undo things which had been done!!" Sakuno bowed and sincerely she apologized to Tezuka.

"Ryuzaki, eversince the incident yesterday, I believed that we had get ourselves involved yet we were not told how did you get yourself into this mess..." Tezuka explained.

"However...we'll not force you to tell us anything right now, if you're not ready..." Tezuka continued and noticed Ryoma was standing a few distance away from them, sipping a can of Ponta Grape.

The rest of them diverted their attention behind them when they heard Oishi's was calling them from a few distance away!! Kawamura, Momo, Kaidoh and Inui was together with him too.

"Minna..." Oishi bellowed as he ran towards Sakuno. Kawamura, Inui and Kaidoh followed, while Momo stood beside Ryoma giving him a bear hug.

"Oi...Echizen, how come you're here?? Why aren't you with them??" Momo asked playfully giving Ryoma another headlock.

"Bezuni (Nothing), Momo-senpai...hanase (let go), itai zu (it hurts)..." Ryoma struggled.

_'Why should I interrupt, anyway she still have Fuji with her!'_ Ryoma thought while recalling the scene he saw in the forest.

"Oi...Echizen..." Momo noticed Ryoma's sudden mood swings and stop his teasing immediately.

_On the other hand..._

"Why are they here?" Tezuka asked Eiji and threw him a you-better-explain-or-else gaze.

"Nya...It's about Sakuno-chan, so I told Inui to inform them after the games over!! Ah hahaha..." Eiji let out a fake laughter.

"Ryuzaki-san, diajobu??" Both Oishi and Kawamura asked concernly. Kaidoh just remain his usual attitude.

"Hoi, hoi...Taka-kun, raketto...raketto (racket)!!" Eiji quickly rush over to Kawamura's side and pass him the racket.

"Hu...BURNING, hora, Ryuzaki, tell me where's that gakki, I'm going to beat him good, COME ON!!" the 180 degree-attitude-changed Kawamura bellowed.

"Kawamura...senpai....hontoni dai...daijobu dess!!" Sakuno shrugged.

"Hm...Ryuzaki-san, what action are you involving today?" Inui asked while getting ready his data book to record every possible event.

"Ne...Inui...Inui...did you know that Ochibi and Fuji had called off the game just to look for Sakuno-chan" Eji commented. Sakuno eyes widen and stared at Ryoma, who was still leaning his back against the tree.

_'Ryoma-kun?? He was looking for me too?'_ her stare at Ryoma softened when she learned that Ryoma had beening looking for her. Ryoma noticed from distance that Sakuno was staring and him.

_'Ryuzaki....'_ suddenly his pair of hazel orbs captured hers, he quickly turned away.

Oishi and Kaidoh was shocked to learn that their game was eventually called off.

"They did?" Inui raised his brow. He then shot a devilish grin at both Fuji and Ryoma.

"At the end Fuji was the one who found her!!" Eiji continued and gave Fuji a teasing glance.

"Nan demo nai desu, I'm only trying my luck!!" Fuji commented nonchalantly.

"Hm...hm...soshite??" Inui swiftly recorded down into his record book.

"And then...and then..." Eiji shrugged when Oishi pulled him away from Inui.

"Eiji....please stop that!! You'll caused embarrassment to Fuji and Ryuzaki-san!!" Oishi complained while pulling a now chibify Eiji (I like Eiji in chibi form, totemo kawai XD) away from Inui!!

"Embarrassment? Why should we be embarrass?" Fuji asked curiously.

"Heh...nothing big, just try to verify that if the ISSUE between you and Ryuzaki are accurate!" Inui remarked gently adjusting his spectacles and gave both Fuji and Ryuzaki an evil grin.

"Me and Sakuno-chan, what about us?" Fuji looked even more puzzled. He then turn his attention to Sakuno who are blushing furiously.

_'Ara...the ISSUE thingy again, just like what Yuka-chan mentioned earlier...'_ Sakuno let out a sigh. Sakuno then gazed towards Fuji, both their eyes met. Sakuno looked away.

"Hm...interesting, I would like to know, what's the ISSUE thing all about!!" Fuji chuckled and resume his gaze to the others.

"So, besides me and Echizen, how's others doing?" Fuji asked with his usual tone.

"Nya...I was badly beaten by Tezuka!! He just don't know what is merciness!!" Eiji exclaimed still feeling a little pissed off about losing the game to Tezuka.

"Me and Kaidoh are having a great time, the games was fun!!" Oishi commented.

"Oishi-senpai...thank you for guiding me, I've learned alot today!!" Kaidoh remarked.

"Eh...Mamushi, so you had lost to Oishi-senpai at the end!!" Momo teased Kaidoh devilishly.

"Shh....urusai, your mouth stinks, huso gakki!!" Kaidoh retaliated while watching Momo's came closer to him.

"Er...Nani, you're trying to pick a fight eh..." Momo hissed clenching his fist into a ball.

"Futari de, run 20 laps around the court, now!!" Tezuka bellowed.

"Er...bucho...but training time's over!! Besides, I'm not the one who started this, it's that stupid snake brat!!" Momo complained.

"Shh....don't point fingers to others!! You're the one who pick on me first!!"

"30 laps" Tezuka continued. The rest of them sweatdropped. Tezuka would still remains strict even after practice's over.

"Hm...senpai tachi...mada mada dane!!" Ryoma muttered and savoured the last sip of Ponta Grape from the can.

Meanwhile...

Honk

Honk

Ryuzaki-sensei's toddled and slowly drove her car towards Tomoka. She had spotted Tomoka when she's on her way back home.

"Osakada!!" she called and stopped the car beside Tomoka.

"Ar...ara, Sakuno-chan's granny, konnichiwa!!" Tomoka waved and bowed.

"Hora, quick, get in the car, I'll give you a ride!!" Ryuzaki-sensei gestured and Tomoka bowed another time and get into the car.

"Hm...Sakuno's not with you today?" the Seigaku's coach asked when she didn't see Sakuno with Tomoka.

"Er...I've not seen her since she left the court during Ryoma-sama's match!" Tomoka sighed.

"Is that so??" Ryuzaki-sensei noticed that Tomoka was not as energetic as her usual self.

On their way, they had a few conversation, some about the team and the upcoming competition, others about Sakuno and her school work.

"Here we are!! Osakada, take care!!" Ryuzaki parked her car in front of the Osakada's resident and gave her pat on her shoulder.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, thanks for ride!!" Osakada quickly get off the car and thanked the coach.

"It's okay, besides, I still have to thank you for taking care of Sakuno last night!!" Ryuzaki-sensei waved and thanked Tomoka. Tomoka batted her eyes and stared at Ryuzaku-sensei.

"Last night??" Tomoka asked curiously. Just before Tomoka wanted to make things clear, Ryuzaki-sensei had already left her place.

'Sakuno-chan was not with me last night...why, is she hiding something from her granny? Not only that, she's been acting really weird since this morning!' Tomoka thought profoundly.

"Sakuno-chan, what's wrong with you? Why you're not sharing anything with me anymore?" Tomoka let out another sigh and slowly walk into her house.

_Back to the regulars and Sakuno-chan..._

"30 laps..." Tezuka ordered sternly.

"Bucho?!" both Momo and Kaidoh pleaded in unison. When the looked at Tezuka's stern face they knew he really meant it!! They gave up and run towards the court, before their bucho increase the punishment.

"Ryuzaki..." Tezuka suddenly called out giving Sakuno a shock.

"Ha...hai!!" Sakuno answered. _'Why is he calling me...is he going to ask me to run laps too?' _Sakuno thought and her face suddenly turns pale.

"It's quite late already!! Do you need anyone to walk you back home?" Tezuka asked with his stern look sticking on his face.

"Yeah...no prob...Ochibi can walk you back home!!" Eiji quickly exclaimed and ran over to where Ryoma stood and pulled him to join the group.

"Kikumaru senpai...??" Sakuno shrugged when she heard what Eiji declared.

"Good suggestion, Eiji!!" Oishi commented.

"Hm...it's not a bad idea afterall" Fuji chuckled noticing Sakuno slightly shrugged.

_'Doushiyo...Mou... Ryuzaki Sakuno, everything will be fine!!'_ Sakuno shook off her worries and covince herself to act as natural as possible.

"Nan zyo?" Ryoma asked nonchalantly.

"Oh...Ochibi, you're going to escort our lovely Ohime, Sakuno-chan back home and protect her from any danger, with your life!!" Eiji declared with a faked baritone.

"Senpai...are you trying to tease me?!" Ryoma asked with a you-must-be-joking tone.

"Echizen..." Tezuka walks towards Ryoma. Ryoma turned towards Tezuka and look plainly at him.

"We'll leave Ryuzaki to you...please send her back home" Tezuka requested assiduously. Ryoma nodded and turned to face Sakuno.

_'Ryoma-kun...'_ Sakuno somehow felt a little at ease when Ryoma had agreed to walk with her, yet somehow another part of her are still struggling her mix emotion about Ryoma...about the kiss.

"If that's so!! Ryuzaki....let's go!!" Ryoma ordered.

"Oh...hai...." Sakuno shrugged and quickly bowed to her senpais. Just before she was about to leave with Ryoma.

"Sakuno-chan..." Fuji called out softly.

"Fuji-senpai?" Ryuzaki blinked and turn to her Fuji.

"Please take care" Fuji said and gave her a peck on her cheek. The others, especially Ryoma couldn't believe of what they had just witness. Fuji, the tennis pro, giving Sakuno, the coach's granddaughter a peck!!

"Hm...another new data about the ISSUE. Progression...Fuji kissed Ryuzaki-san, in public!!" Inui muttered while scribbling his data book. Just when Eiji wanted to peek at Inui's data book, Inui quickly close it up and gave Fuji another devilish grin.

"Fu...Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno shrugged while covering the part of the cheek where Fuji had kissed.

_'Ma...ma, Sakuno, it was nothing compared to the one which Ryoma had given you! So don't make a fool of yourself!!'_ Sakuno regained her composure and gave him a warm smile. Ryoma was a little annoyed and he walked away without telling Sakuno.

"Hai...and senpai tachi...thanks for taking care of me!! Please take care too!!" Sakuno noticed Ryoma was about to leave and she thanked her senpais and quickly rush and walk beside Ryoma.

Few minutes after sending Ryoma and Sakuno's off, Eiji quickly gave Fuji a bear hug.

"Nya...I knew it...I knew it, the ISSUE thingy is true!!" Eiji laughed and make fun of Fuji. The others just stare there blankly, except Tezuka.

"Ryuzaki...Sakuno..." Tezuka whimpered.

Meanwhile...

Ryoma and Sakuno had not been talking eversince they left their school.

"An...Ano, Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno tried to break the silence.

"..." Ryoma did not answer her.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno called again._'What happened? Did I said something that enraged him??'_ Sakuno thought worriedly.

"Ryuzaki..." Ryoma finally called her name.

"Hm...Hai..." Sakuno replied shyly.

"Is it allright if you'll go back later?" Ryoma asked while not looking at Sakuno.

"Go back later? It's okay, is there anything that I can help?" Sakuno asked curiously. This is the first time that Ryoma had eventually asked for her companionship.

"There's a place I wanted to bring you to!! Just follow me" Ryoma said nonchalantly.

Few minutes later they reached a temple. The temple where Ryoma used to practice tennis with his father, Echizen Nanjiroh.

"A temple??" Sakuno stared at the old building infront of her.

"Koi..." Ryoma ordered. Sakuno nodded and followed. Soon they were at the backyard of the temple. Sakuno spotted a ruined wall stood tall at the backyard.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno eyes widen when she saw Ryoma's holding his racket and pass it to her.

"I just want to check your form!" Ryoma remarked nonchalantly.

"My form??" Sakuno asked curiously then she took the racket and nodded blankly.

_'Mou...Sakuno, this isn't the first time that Ryoma-kun had wanted to check your form!! Sakuno Ryuzaki, ganbatte kudasai!!'_ Sakuno thought inwardly and stood facing the wall.

Ryoma sat himself on the bench while staring at Sakuno's back.

_'Long hair...wobbly knees, thought I've told her to shorten her hair once!!'_ Ryoma thought and let out sigh. _'Yappari, that's not much progression after all!!'_

He watched Sakuno's slim hand tossing the ball into the air whereas the other in a ready mode to swing the racket.

Ryoma noticed that Sakuno did not hit the ball hard, she's doing it slow. Her grip and the way she hit the ball had slight improvement compared to last time when he checked her form.

Though Sakuno was not looking at Ryoma, but she somehow felt that Ryoma was staring at her. His stares had made her feel very awkward.

"The kiss..." Ryoma whispered, his tone was slightly changed.

"I know, you were not asleep back then when I kissed you!!" Ryoma declared nonchalantly.

"Huh..." Sakuno quickly turned back and stare at him like an atomic bomb fell and hit her head. She missed the ball that she was suppose to hit. It flew passed her and aimed towards Ryoma. Ryoma skillfully dodged and catch the ball with his hand.

"Just..now...what did you said?" Sakuno stammered.

"I said, you were not asleep when I kissed you!!" Ryoma repeated, his face slightly flushed.

"So...you...you realized..." Sakuno looked away, avoiding his stare.

"Then...why, you know that I was not asleep, why you still....kiss...me?" Sakuno asked, her voice trembles.

"I wanted to know too! I'm confuse, Ryuzaki...I shouldn't have, but i did!! I was just following my own instinct" Ryoma replied.

"You're confused? Your instinct?" Sakuno hissed. _'Is that all!! I would be happy if you told me that you like me!!'_ Sakuno thought sadly.

"Ryuzaki?" Ryoma eyes widen when he noticed tears slowly fell from Sakuno's face.

"Ryoma-kun no baka!!" Sakuno threw Ryoma's racket away and ran away.

"Ryuzaki??" Ryoma bellowed and chased after her.

To Tomoka's scene...

_'Sakuno-chan, why aren't you telling me anything?'_ Tomoka rested her back against her bedside and thought wearily, staring at the picture of her and Sakuno. It was taken by Shiba-san. Tomoka recalled back then they were so closed to each other.

"Sakuno...doshite...I want to know more about you! Why you won't let me know anything" Tomoka hold her body tighter and she began to weep.

'Osakada Tomoka....' an eerie voice hissed.

'Osakada Tomoka....' the voice called again.

"Da...dare...papa?" Tomoka quickly wiped her tears and asked anxiously when she saw black shadow slowly immersing from her window.

"What....what...??" Tomoka had a shock of her life when she saw the shadow slowly turning into a man's figure.

"She'll be your enemy!! Lend me your power!!" the dark shadow whispered.

"What...do...you...want!!" Tomoka shrugged.

"Don't deny, I know you hated her. She cheated on you, she's not your friend!! Come...join me, I'll give you power, the power to eliminate Yagyu Jubei!!" the man laughed hysterically.

"Ya...Yagyu Jubei...yada...yada....iiya..." Tomoka let out a horrified scream.

_TBC...._

Sakuno found out that Ryoma was confuse when he kissed her. Will Ryoma be able to get hold of Sakuno? What will he say to her? What's Fuji point of view towards Sakuno? Tomoka, being possessed by spirit of grudges, will she be saved? Please continue reading my next chapter.

AN: Minna-san, sorry for keeping you all waiting, omatta he, gomen!! Actually, this story is kinda messy...yes...still messy!! Anyway, I promised more romance and more actions coming up! So please bear with me!! And also please review my story!! Onegai...shimass!!

**Thank you notes for reviewers:**

zazabeans-chan: Hai, you're so good and thanks for your encouragement. I'll work hard.

hannah-chan: hee...hee, you're right, without good reflexes, you might get your fingers chopped off...ah..haha...LOL just kidding, and thanks for reviews. PS: Hee...hee...I wrecked my mind just to think of how to save Fuji-senpais cactus.

Magy-chan: Hi, thank you, i'm so happy too!! Please do support me till the end and hee...hee...I'm quite sloppy sometimes.

Other dedications:

anime-obsession260, zhu-zhu, koori no tenshi, glitterfairy, Sourapplegreen, Kiralacus, the Eiji Cat, abc and Sakuya-chan.

Minna, thank you!! I'm continuing just because of all your support!! I'll work hard. Till next chapter!!

**_Preview: Chapter 7 - The Tennis vs Love Philosophy, Tomoka's Attack_**

Part:

"Love??"

"In tennis, love means zero...nothing!!"

Note: Phrases taken from the latest movie, Wimbledon.

Part:

"Sakuno...give me the lovely eye-patch"

"Tomoka?"


	9. The Tennis vs Love Philosophy, Tomoka's ...

Konnichiwa minna-san, mada mi-chan dess!! How's everyone doin?? Hisogashi desu ka? (Busy??)...Er, okay, I know, perhaps I'll be the only one now who's kinda free, we had our holidays started already!! So I decided to keep this story update and dedicated to all my kawai reviewers (cookies or flowers??) and also to those ppl who love the 4eva kawai no Sakuno-chan.

**Standard Disclaimer: Font size? Checked, very standard!! POT and Jubei-chan Ownership: Checked!! Not me...datte, please don't sue me!!**

_Review of Chappie 6_

"What...do...you...want!!" Tomoka shrugged.

"Don't deny, I know you hated her. She cheated on you, she's not your friend!! Come...join me, I'll give you power, the power to eliminate Yagyu Jubei!!" the man laughed hysterically.

"Ya...Yagyu Jubei...yada...yada....iiya..." Tomoka let out a horrified scream.

**Chapter 7: The Tennis vs Love Philosophy, Tomoka's Attack**

Tomoka breathed profusingly and wiped away those cold sweats forming on her forehead. She scanned around the dark room.

"What was that just now?? Yume ka (Dream)...?" Tomoka shrugged and let out a loud sigh.

"Tomoka?! What are you doing upstair?? Come and help kaasan to baby-sit your brothers!! I'm going out to buy some foodstuffs!!" Tomoka's mother called out.

'Mou...not again!!' Tomoka thought and let out a louder sigh "Hai...I'm coming down right now!!" Tomoka bellowed and quickly walk out of her room. Just before she was fully out of her room she turned back and looked into her room again!!

"Ma...ma, maybe I think too much..." She knocked her head and let out a faint smile.

_'Hee...hee...hee...Osakada....Tomoka...Subarashi (great), your lost soul, I shall devour it, Yagyu Jubei...wait and see...hee...hee...hee'_ the shadow once again emerged and remarked nefariously.

_Meanwhile...back to Sakuno..._

Sakuno run as fast as she could just to keep Ryoma away from her. She felt hurt of what Ryoma had told her.

_'Hm...she runs pretty fast!!'_ Ryoma who was still chasing Sakuno from behind watched her with amazement. As for Ryoma, who had been recognized by their team as speedy as an arrow, couldn't get hold of an ordinary girl. _'Perhaps she not ordinary afterall. Maybe she didn't know that she could move that fast too!!' _Ryoma reasoned and sweat dropped when he saw Sakuno's now very far away ahead of him.

"Mou...Sakuno...." Ryomo stopped and slightly panted as to catch his breathe. He realized there's no point of chasing, besides it's him that Sakuno's reluctant to face.

_'Ryoma-kun no baka...baka...baka...baka!!'_ Sakuno screamed inwardly. While running, she dried up those tears that was flowing unintermittedly from her eyes.

She keeps on running, unknowing which direction will lead her to, leaving both of her tiring legs with distress. Nevertheless she still keep on running and had eventually bumped into someone else when she was at the cross junction. Sakuno instantly fell flat on the ground but it doesn't stop her sobbing.

"Gomen...Ryuzaki?? What are you doing here?" the man shrugged when he saw Sakuno, vice versa, she immediately hold back her tears when she apprehended the guy whom she had bumped into.

"Te...zuka...bu...cho..." Sakuno sobbed and lowered her head to hide her teary face.

Tezuka fumed, but he said nothing at that time. Indeed he slowly approached her and help her to get up.

"Are you alright?" Tezuka asked when Sakuno took his hand and stand up.

"Y...es..." Sakuno who's now standing infront of Tezuka, stuttered and covered her face with both her hands.

"I take it as a joke, Ryuzaki!!" Tezuka exclaimed and let out another fume.

"I suppose Echizen's had sent you back home..." Tezuka asked while looking inquisively at her. She felt butterflies inside her stomach when she heard Tezuka mentioning Ryoma's name.

"Why are you still wandering around the street?" Tezuka shot another question when he did not get any reply from Sakuno.

"Go..men...ne..." Sakuno shrugged and slowly catching her breathe, still feeling embarrassing to face Tezuka.

Both of them stood like that for quite sometimes. Tezuka patiently waited Sakuno to regain her composure.

"Feeling better?" Tezuka asked again, this time knowing that he'll get an answer from Sakuno.

"Hai...gomen ne, bucho..." Sakuno apologized and looked up at Tezuka when he place a hand on her shoulder.

"Ryuzaki...what happened?" Tezuka resumed his previous questions.

"I...ano...bucho...are you going somewhere?" Sakuno asked hastily.

_'What was she thinking, replying my questions with another question' _Tezuka raised his eyebrow at first and thought annoyingly but somehow he managed to calm himself and replied her nonchalantly "In fact, I'm on my way back home..."

_Moments later..._

After a lumpish conversation, Tezuka made a decision and dragged Sakuno to a playground nearby his house. At first, Sakuno was overwhelmed by Tezuka's action, nevertheless, she had gratefully accepted his offer without further hesitation.

Sakuno fondly sat herself in one of the swing beside Tezuka, fixing her gaze towards the sunset's direction. Although she found it rather awkward, but she slowly explained to Tezuka about her feeling for Ryoma, except the kissing part. Tezuka understands what she meant. From the very beginning he had sensed that their coach's granddaughter had build up certain fondness towards their junior.

_'It's not Ryoma's charisma, perhaps, she had felt something deeper than that, demo (but), what would Echizen think?'_ Tezuka silently thought.

"Yappari, there's nothing more important besides from tennis..." Sakuno sadly whispered.

"Ryuzaki...sometimes a tennis player had their hard time as well..." Tezuka commented sternly. _'So it's the professional sickness' _another thought kicked into his mind.

"To Echizen, tennis gives him excitement and achievement, he loved tennis more than anything else...yes, indeed he's passionate, but for the time being he only applies his passion towards tennis..." he continued.

Sakuno eyes widen. She didn't know that the Seigaku's bucho could be so sentimental, based on what he remarked earlier. Yes, he's not that talkative type. He's always very discipline, stern and seldom smile. Or perhaps she never had a chance to even get to know him or other senpais. Recently she also realized that besides her obaasan and Tomoka, she also have her senpais who are caring for her.

_'He's trying to cheer me up...Tezuka bucho demo, Ryoma-kun...'_ Sakuno thought intensely and Tezuka's word also making her wanted to understand more.

"Passion? Tennis? I don't understand...if he can have passion towards tennis, then why he felt so confusing when it comes to love...?" Sakuno asked wearily. _'Beside he's the one who stole my first kiss...'_ she mentally cursed Ryoma again..._'Ryoma-kun no baka!!'_

"Love??" Tezuka stated and it sounds more like a ponder.

"In tennis, love means zero...nothing!!" he commented sternly.

"This you must have understand, this philosophy always applied by most tennis players..." Tezuka continued.

"Love...nothing...it's sad to learn that, demo (but), it's doesn't bother me anymore...there's something more important for me to worry about now..." Sakuno commented. Tezuka was quite overwhelmed when he sensed coldness in her tone.

"That figures...thank you Tezuka bucho...for clarifying my doubts" Sakuno jump out from her swing and bowed at Tezuka.

"Ryuzaki...sometimes you really complicate yourself..." Tezuka stick an unusual grin at Sakuno.

"It seems so, anyway, gotta go back home right now, otherwise obaasan will be worrying about me..." Sakuno said timidly.

"Ryuzaki...matte (wait), I'll walk you back home" Tezuka said and with that he too rose up from the swing and walk beside Sakuno.

"Arigatou...bucho..." Sakuno smiled and nodded at Tezuka. Both of them slowly leave the playground.

While Ann and Kamio was on their way to the street tennis court, they saw Tezuka and Sakuno walking out from the playground.

"Ah!! Kamio-kun, look!! It's Seigaku's bucho, Tezuka...he's with...Ryuzaki-san?" Ann exclaimed while rubbing her eyes to make sure she didn't mislook anything.

Ann's exclaimation was too loud and was good enough to direct Tezuka and Sakuno's attentions towards them.

"Ann-chan, soshite (and)...ano..." Sakuno suddenly shrugged and blushed when she couldn't recall Kamio's name.

"So you are Tachibana's sister and Kamio Akira of Fudomine..." Tezuka said cooly. Both Ann and Kamio were overwhelmed when Tezuka remembered them. They quickly bowed before him and greet him politely, whereas Sakuno was still a little embarrased for not remembering Kamio.

"Hora, we are on our way to play street tennis, would you all like to join?" Ann quickly remarked to ease Sakuno's embarrassement and gave her a wink and divert her gaze and studied Tezuka's features, whereby he's still sticking his usual stern facade. Nevertheless those mean looks also seems rather attractive.

"Street tennis?? Sou...I've heard it from Oishi before, but, I'm afraid not, besides it quite late already..." Tezuka also politely excuse themselves and gestured Sakuno to leave with him.

"Ano...gomen ne, Ann-chan, Kamio-san, goodbye..." Sakuno make a quick bow before leaving Ann and Kamio with an awe. Ann stared at the leaving couple with her jaw ajar. She quickly pulled Kamio close to her. Their close proximity making Kamio blushed profusingly.

"Ne, Akira-kun, did you see that...why is Tezuka-san walking with Ryuzaki??" Ann asked curiously.

"Eh...beats me...didn't he just told us that he's going back home??" Kamio shrugged.

"No...no, it can't be, besides his home is that way, not this??" Ann exclaimed with two hands crossing across her chest and points her fingers towards two different directions.

"Ann-chan?? How did you know that Tezuka-san is staying somewhere there?" Kamio eyes widen when he saw Ann confidently point out the road to Tezuka's resident.

"Of course, he's my nii-san's rival afterall, besides, in our school there's lots of girls crazy about him....yappari...Tezuka-san...GAKOI!!" Ann screamed with excitement leaving Kamio slightly filled with jealousy.

"Ah...ah, then he must be sending that Ryuzaki girl back home then..." Kamio annoyingly pointed out. Ann quickly blushed and regain her composure upon hearing Kamio's remarks.

"Heh, great topics, Tezuka-san and the coach's granddaughter!! Perhaps we had just spoil their little date just now!!" Ann let out a slight chuckle.

"Omoshiroi, omoshiroi...(fun), sa...Akira-KUN, we better move faster otherwise the others will be pissed off for waiting both of us!!" Ann continued and dragged Kamio on his hands towards to the open tennis court.

_Back to Tezuka's side..._

They've been walking quietly for quite sometimes. Neither one of them had broke the silence as they walked along the quiet street causing the surrounding eerier.

"Ah...ah chu...gomen nasai..." Ryuzaki sniffed and excused herself. _'Mou...someone have been thinking about me...'_ she blushed.

"Feeling cold?...Ah...chu..." Tezuka too sniffed alittle when he let out a sneeze. Sakuno looked at him like an atomic bomb dropping down her head.

"Suman(Sorry)...the weather is typically cold today..." Tezuka murmured and quickly looked away from Sakuno who's now intensely staring at him. Sakuno eventually becomes aware that Tezuka's had notice her stares.

_'Mou, Sakuno, don't do that again, it's too rude to stare at people like that'_ she cursed inwardly and face turns redder when Tezuka once again say something shoving off her embarrassement.

"Sorry...bucho, what did you say?" Sakuno asked timidly and instantly turns frozen when Tezuka pierce his glare at her for not paying attentions. _'Kowai...'_

"I said, we're here..." Tezuka let out a fume.

"Oh...oh, yes, silly me!!" Sakuno place a hand behind her head and bowed before Tezuka and hide her reddish face.

"Ano...bucho..." Just when Sakuno was about to thank Tezuka, Ryuzaki-sensei opened the door and was rather shocked to see Sakuno and Tezuka standing in front of her.

"O...Obaa-san...where are you going?" Sakuno asked hesitantly seeing that her granny was about to lock the door.

"Why, I was so worried about you, not coming home at this time...so I decided to go around the street to look for you, in case you're lost again..." Ryuzaki-sensei chuckled when she saw Sakuno's face was all the while blushing, as red as tomatoes.

"But, I'm glad to see you coming back here with Tezuka, although I have not asked him for a favour to bring you back here today..." the coach continued and shot a suspicious stare at both of them.

"So...since you're here, wanna come in and have some tea before leaving..." the coach asked.

"No thanks, besides, my family is waiting for me, it's almost dinner time..." Tezuka replied. He then bowed before his coach and politely excuse himself and proceed to go back home.

"Ano...bucho...thank you, for walking me back home...sayonara..." Tezuka turned around again to meet Sakuno.

"You're welcome, ja mata ashita (see you tomorrow)..." he continued and with that he left the Ryuzaki's resident.

The Ryuzakis watched Tezuka's back slowly vanished towards to the end of the street. Just then when Sakuno turned around and head back to their house, she saw her granny giving her a mischievious grin.

"Heh...see you tommorrow...what does he means...??" the coach said teasingly.

"Hora, obaa-chan, hayakku get inside the house...it cold standing out here..." Sakuno immediately pushed her grandmother back into the house.

"Oh...just before that, Osakada had called up and was looking for you..." Ryuzaki-sensei informed her grand daughter just when Sakuno was about to enter the kitchen.

"Tomo-chan..." Sakuno fridgeted _'Sou yo...I had left her alone in the tennis court earlier...'_ she scolded herself and feeling slightly guilty for leaving her best friend.

"Arigatou, baa-chan, I'm going to call Tomo-chan now..." Sakuno quickly rush towards the counter and pick up the phone. The phone rang for quite sometimes.

**At the Osakada's Resident...**

"Oi...oi, don't do that...hora, don't touch this...mou, both of you can't you all just listen to me?!" Tomoka bellowed while keeping her two brothers' hands off those fragile wares. Her two brothers was causing her nuisance. She gently massaged her temples to sooth her headaches that's been there for quite sometimes.

"Mou...it's so troublesome..." she cursed and just after that she heard the phone ring.

She quickly grab the receiver and answered the phone "Moshi moshi, Osakada desu..." she answered gloomily.

"T...Tomo-chan desu ka? This is Sakuno..." Sakuno shrugged when she heard a loud bellow from Tomoka.

"Sakuno!! Where have you been? I was waiting for you all the time!! And earlier I called and you're not back home yet!! Didn't you know that I'm worry dead about you!!" Tomoka was racking over the coals without giving any chance to let Sakuno say anything.

"To...Tomo-chan, sumi masen, sumi masen...I know it's my fault that's why I called up and apologized to you..." Sakuno stammered when she could sense that Tomoka is still in rage 'Hora, she's really mad now...doushiyo...' Sakuno though wearily.

"Mou...Sakuno, you've been like that recently, what was bothering you lately...??" Tomoka asked feeling a little upset.

"Tomo-chan?? I'm...I'm alright!! Nothing had happened..." Sakuno lied.

"Huso (Lie)!! How could you said that? You even lied to your granny that you're staying at my place last night...but...where were you actually??" Tomoka hissed.

"To...Tomo-chan??" Sakuno eyes widen upon Tomoka's ponders "I...I..." before Sakuno could say anything, she heard an uncanny voice over her receiver.

'Yagyu Jubei....hee...hee...hee' the voice laughed devilishly. Sakuno instantly recognized the voice belongs to the stranger that had attacked her yesterday.

"To...Tomo-chan...oh no..." Sakuno immediately put down the receiver and rush out from her house closing the door behind her with a loud bang.

"Hora...Sakuno...what are..." Ryuzaki-sensei paused when she didn't see Sakuno around _'Sakuno??'_

_'Tomo-chan, Tomo-chan...no, it's my fault...please be alright'_ Sakuno thought wearily and cursed herself. She runs as fast as she could and within few minutes she reached Tomoka's house. She panted heavily and her heartbeats raises. She wipe off the sweats forming on her forehead and glare furiously at the dark shadow in the front door and later realized that it was her friend Tomoka.

"Tomo-chan..." Sakuno let out a sigh and slightly loosen up.

"Tomo-chan, I thought I've heard something...but..." Sakuno eyes widen when Tomoka slowly walks closer to her. She could sense a familiar killing aura surrounding Tomoka's body.

"Sakuno...give me the lovely eye-patch..." Tomoka exclaimed with a voice that was unrecognizable. Tomoka was being possessed.

"To...mo...ka?" Sakuno trembled vigorously when she saw a man's shadow attaching Tomoka's body.

"Sakuno, the lovely eye-patch...give me...or else, I'll have to take it by force..." Tomoka exclaimed and slowly step by step approaching Sakuno.

"No...the eye-patch, is not here...it's not with me...Tomoka, get hold of yourself..." Sakuno took a few steps backward.

"Sa...Sakuno...the eyes...patch..." with Tomoka's last sentence, she fasten her pace and jump over to attack Sakuno.

"Jubei-sama" a boy bellowed.

"A...yunosuke..." Sakuno was traumatized when she saw a tiny figures that was standing on the rooftop of Tomoka's house. The eye-patch in his hand was glowing radiantly.

_TBC_

**AN: Minna-san, sorry, sorry. This chapter had taken more time to complete than I have expected...I've eventually got stucked somewhere in the middle...eto, but it's okay right now...though I'm not quite impressed with this chapter...hora...I'll do better for the next chapter, minna-san, gomen...**

**My dedications to:**

**koori no tenshi - Exams...(trembles and push away), that's the worse fears of my life...mou, though you're so busy you still drop by and read my fics...(sniff, sniff) URUSHI...**

**Starfreak-chan - Arigatou and I'm glad that you like my fics...I'm so happy!! **

**hannah-chan - Ah...no worries, the dead cells will regenerate...wha hahaha, and thanks for your support.**

**zazabeans-chan, Magy-chan, anime-obsession260, zhu-zhu, , glitterfairy, Sourapplegreen, Kiralacus, the Eiji Cat, abc and Sakuya-chan**

**Minna-san, hontoni arigatou...I'll do better for next chapter...**

Preview: Chp 8 - Struggling love, a tainted soul

"Okaeri-nasai (Welcome home), Jubei-chan..." a man stood behind the bench and pick up Sakuno's lugage.

"Otousan...Tadai...ma...(I'm home)" Sakuno quickly ran toward his father and gave him a warm embrace.

"Yagyu Jubei and the eye-patch, you must have it with you...in order to eliminate the grudge..." the devilish voice remarked.

"Hai...Toukushiden-sama..." Tomoka amenably replied her master.


	10. Struggling Love, the tainted soul

**A/N:** Konnichiwa, minna-san! Long time no see! Hadn't been updating my story for almost a year from now. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, so sorry. I know I've been disappointing may readers who supported me, but, Mi-chan really couldn't think of a good way to continue.

I hope that this chapter would not disappoint you all. I've alwz knew that all of you have a tolerant heart, knowing Mi-chan is still a disastrous person. And moreover, I would like to dedicate this fics to all Sakuno's fans.

**Warning: Sakuno-centric fics, readers has been warned.**

**Plot: Tenipuri x Jubei-chan crossover (some sorts)**

**Pairing: RyoSaku, FujiSaku (maybe more pairings to come)**

_Standard Disclaimer: Everyday I'm praying to kami-sama, hope that one day I would be like Konomi-sensei and Akitaro-sensei._

**Recap of Chapter 7:**

"Sakuno, the lovely eye-patch...give me...or else, I'll have to take it by force..." Tomoka exclaimed and slowly step by step approaching Sakuno.

"No...the eye-patch, is not here...it's not with me...Tomoka, get hold of yourself..." Sakuno took a few steps backward.

"Sa...Sakuno...the eyes...patch..." with Tomoka's last sentence, she fastens her pace and jumps over to attack Sakuno.

"Jubei-sama" a boy bellowed.

"A...yunosuke..." Sakuno was traumatized when she saw a tiny figure that was standing on the rooftop of Tomoka's house. The eye-patch in his hand was glowing radiantly.

**

* * *

Sakuno-chan no Monogatari **

_Chapter 8 – Struggling Love, the tainted soul_

* * *

Ayunosuke jumped down from the rooftop to land beside Sakuno "Jubei-sama…" 

"Raburi Gantai…" Tomoka grinned devilishly "give it to me, now!"

"Tomo-chan…" Sakuno stared at her best friend helplessly "Why? Why does it have to be you? Tomo-chan"

"Talk no more, heheheh" dark and cloudy sphere appeared in Tomoka's hand. The sphere soon turns into a katana "Either you fight me or obediently you'll give me the eye-patch" she held the sword and pointed it at Sakuno.

"The love-patch…" Sakuno said frantically "Yes, take the eye-patch and don't hurt Tomoka" Sakuno immediately diverted her gaze toward Ayunosuke "Ayunosuke…give me the eye-patch"

Realizing Sakuno's intention Ayunosuke quickly backed away from her "No…I…can't" he stammered "this…eye-patch…belongs…to…Jubei-sa-ma. I…can't…pass…to…her"

"Ayunosuke, please" Sakuno begged "give it to her…only then Tomo-chan will be saved"

Ayunosuke shook his head "I…can't…"

"Stop being so stubborn" Sakuno continued to convince Ayunosuke to give in, but the devil that possessed Tomoka's body has become impatient.

"I'll get it myself" with that, Tomoka leaped over and attacked Ayunosuke. Tomoka's moved so swiftly that Sakuno could only feel wind blowing towards her. Within seconds, Tomoka was already standing in front of Ayunosuke, raising her sword high into the air; she's ready to attack him anytime.

Vigorously, Tomoka swing her sword downward, aiming to chop the boy into half. Warm blood splashes out from the fresh wound, splashing over Tomoka's body. Tomoka's attack had not been a fatality one when she noticed that Sakuno had suddenly rushed over to protect the boy from being attack.

Her eyes widen when a warm body embraced "I'm sorry…Tomo-chan…" Sakuno apologized weakly before she collapsed "I'm…sorry…Tomo…chan…"

"Ju…be…i-sama!" Spontaneously, Ayunosuke used his body to avoid Sakuno's head to hit on the ground.

Seeing Sakuno's lifeless body, Tomoka shook her head frantically. Two hands clenches the side of her head, she yelled in despair "No…no…what is…this…" Tomoka is slowly recovering from her awareness.

"Sa…Sakuno…" tears rolled down from her cheeks. Tomoka has been struggling with the devil that inhabited and tainted her soul.

"Kill them and get me the eye-patch" the devil said

"St…stop it…leave me alone!" she refused.

Ayunosuke noticed that Tomoka had regained her consciousness and is now struggling from being controlled by the devil. While Tomoka struggles, Ayunosuke take this opportunity to escape. He quickly carried Sakuno with him and made an escape. When the devil saw them escaping, he wanted to launch another attack to stop but was interjected by Tomoka "NO!"

Gritting his teeth, the devil watched furiously as Ayunosuke leaped from one roof to another.

"You fool! Just a little bit more…" he hissed "the eye-patch will be in my hand" with that, the devil perform hypnosis on Tomoka "Kuso, just because of you, I've wasted much energy to get you into unconscious state…"

Meanwhile…

"Ju…bei…sama" Ayunosuke has become aware of Sakuno's current state. She's been losing quite an amount of blood and the wound is still bleeding. She'll need immediate treatment before it's too late. Ayunosuke took a quick backward glance to check if the devil has been pursuing them and as soon as Ayunosuke noted that there's no sign of being pursued, he began to search for a suitable place to treat Sakuno's wound. He had chosen to go back to the forest that was nearby Seigaku.

When they reached the forest, Ayunosuke began ventured into the deep forest to find some herb to stop Sakuno's wound from bleeding. Within a short time, Ayunosuke was able to find some useful herbs. He munches the herb in his mouth before applying onto Sakuno's wound.

While apply the herbs on Sakuno's body, he felt that its temperature is lowering down "Ju…bei…sama" Ayunosuke recalled of how Sakuno managed to save him from the deadly attack, tears ran down his cheeks "Please…don't…die, Jubei…sama"

* * *

"Ne Yuuta? Are you coming back this weekend?" Fuji, who had been diligently making contacts with his brother, asked nonchalantly "I'm sure they wanted to see you as soon as they come back from their trip. I'll ask nee-chan to prepare your favorite dish…" he chuckled

"Stop teasing me…" Yuuta bellowed over the phone "I…" just as when Yuuta was about to continue further, Mizuki interjected them.

"Yuuta? Is that you brother, Fuji Syuusuke?" he laughed wickedly "Hm…hm…hm, Yuuta, give me the phone" instead of waiting, Mizuki snatched the receiver from Yuuta and began "Fuji Syuusuke, I know what you're up to. Trying to get some data of our team from your brother…but…" Mizuki paused when the line from Fuji was cut off.

"Hm…hm…hm…" Mizuki stared dangerously at Yuuta "Yuuta-kun? What time is it now? Aren't you worried about your health? Go to bed now!"

"What! Mizuki-san but it's just ten past nine?"

"What did you say? In order to help you all to keep the fittest condition, you'll have to do what I say"

As soon as Fuji heard Mizuki's voice, he quickly places the receiver down. "It is going be a lonely night…" he sighed. Just as when he was about to walk back to his room, someone knocked the door.

Fuji raised his brow and regarded the door for a while. "Who could it be, at this time?"

He walked over and opened up the door. To his surprise, he found the unconscious Sakuno collapsed right in front of him.

"S…SAKUNO!" his eyes widen when he saw her blood tainted blouse. He carefully held her into his arms. He noticed the treated wound was done in urgent situation and there's no proper dressing; Fuji could still see blood trickles from part of the wound "Sakuno? What's going on?" He took a quick glance around his neighborhoods to see if there's any trace of the one who had brought Sakuno to him.

As soon as Fuji closes the door behind him, Ayunosuke came out from his hideout "Please, take good care of Jubei-sama" he whispered. His hand gritted the eye-patch tightly. Ayunosuke took one last glance at Fuji's doorsteps before heading back to the forest.

* * *

Fuji's wobbly hands paused in the midair once again. He's been repeating this for quite sometimes. Fuji had never come across any thing that would make him indecisive. Yet, this time, this typical issue has been giving Fuji a hard time. Take off or not? Fuji quickly shook his head to wipe off those unpleasant thoughts in his mind. He makes himself sounds more like a pervert.

Fuji settles Sakuno to sit on a chair, with her head resting on his writing table, in this way; it would be easier for him to strap up her wound.

"I know this is going to be offensive…" Fuji blushes frivolously "but I have to get these dirty clothes off you and more importantly, I'll have to properly dress your cut" deciding that he has to get it done, one shaky hand began to remove her upper garment. With Sakuno's bare back facing him, Fuji began to dress her wound. While tending Sakuno, Fuji noted mentally 'why do I have to explain the details to her. She can't hear me anyway, pathetic'

"Done…" a satisfying smirk plastered on his face. He quickly dressed Sakuno with the shirt which she had wore during her first staying over.

"I wondered who could have done this to you. You're such a sweet girl" seeing Sakuno's current state, Fuji couldn't help but stare pitiably at her.

'_Fuji-senpai, I'll be strong and I'll protect...protect something that's important to me'_ her words came into his mind once again. Unable to conceal his feelings for her, he embraced Sakuno into his arm. "Baka, you should be the one who needs protection, baka…" tears escaped from the corner of his eyes. "Tell me, what can I do to stop you from hurting yourself, Jubei-chan"

* * *

Two years ago…

"Yumiko-neechan? You're leaving for Kyoto again?" seeing that his sister is about to leave the house, Fuji asked worriedly.

"Syuusuke, nee-chan has to resolve a problem" without turning to face him "this time, nee-chan would be away for quite sometimes or maybe…"

"Nee-chan?" Although Yumiko didn't wish to continue further, yet, Syuusuke was able to comprehend the situation. Unmistakable, this would be their last conversation.

"Iiyada, nee-chan, don't go…" Just when Syuusuke was about to stop his sister from leaving, Yumiko pushed him away and quickly closed the door behind her. Syuusuke rushed towards the door and tried to open it but Yumiko was there securing it, forbidding Syuusuke to come out from their house.

"Syuusuke, please look after everyone while I wasn't here" Yumiko voice cracked "Onegai…"

"NO…nee-chan! Don't go! Don't leave us…kaasan will be very sad if she don't see you around" Fuji continuously pounded hardly against the door as he beg.

"Gomen…" There was a moment of silence right after Yumiko muttered her last words. Fuji realized that her sister is no longer standing outside when he opened the door.

"NEECHAN!"

It was his second year in Seigaku. He put all his concentrations into his tennis practices and his skills were well recognized by others. The smiling face that the tennis prodigy shows the world is the disguise of the pain of losing his beloved sister a year ago. He couldn't remember the last time he had shed tears.

It was during one tired evening. As usual, Fuji had drained all his strength for trainings. As soon as he reached home, he noticed a familiar figure standing in front of their doorsteps, greeting him with a warm smile.

"Syuusuke…okaeri nasai" Fuji dropped his bag, his eyes widen when he saw Yumiko standing in front of him.

"Nee…chan? YUMIKO-NEECHAN?" Fuji couldn't believe with his own eyes. Voluntarily, he raised a hand and pinched hardly on one side of his cheeks. "I…itte…"

"Not a dream?"

Yumiko blinked amusingly at his brother before reassuring him with another warm smile "Yume ja nai yo…Syuusuke" she walk over and embraced Fuji tightly.

"Thanks to Jubei-sama, the curse in me has been set free" she said softly.

"Ju…bei-sama! You mean the legendary swordsman, Yagyu Jubei? Nee-chan? You'll sin for lying. He was dead long ago?"

"I'm not lying. Jubei-sama, although she's only a year or two younger than you, she's so brave" Yumiko remarked "Come on, go and take a bath first while I'm preparing dinner. I'll tell you more about Jubei-sama later"

"Nee-chan? You're increasing my curiosity...how can Jubei-sama be younger than me?" Fuji murmured as he followed his sister from behind "You must be thinking that I'm still a kid to believe in all these absurd imagination of yours"

'Huso…huso, ne, nee-chan? Are you trying to hide something from me? How could a little girl transform into a young woman like you and she fight! YOU FIGHT TOO! Aren't you a psychic? Mo, won't you just tell me, where were you for the past years…runaway with the love of your life?"

"But I was telling you the truth" Yumiko furrowed as she settles herself on the side of Fuji's bed.

"Serious!" he threw a quizzical look at his sister once again "You know you'll drop all your teeth for lying"

"Cross my heart and hook to die?" She smiled warmly

"Anyway, if there's really a Jubei-sama…" thought Fuji hadn't be convinced by Yumiko's story, he remarked "I would do anything to repay her for saving you"

"Ah? Really? I'm sure you're going to like her when you see her"

* * *

"Back then, I assumed that my sister was hiding the truth from me. I never believed of what she said about you is true, but not until what I saw with my own eyes. You're exactly like what my sis had described. Kind, lovely and strong, but another thing that she doesn't know about you is that, you're wobbly but cute and amiable" brushing away a few strains of hair from her forehead "then when you showed your real identities in front of us, I knew that, I'll have to keep my promise to do anything to repay you"

"Repaying you for bringing back my sister back to me, an important members of our family" Fuji continued to trail his fingers along Sakuno's cheekbones "and my first impression of you? When I first met you, I thought an angel has come down from heaven" his thumb massaging her cold pale cheeks "You're cold…perhaps this will keep you warm" Fuji laid himself beside Sakuno, pulling Sakuno into a gentle embrace; a hand that tug around her tiny waist, his chin rested on top of her head, he uses his body heat to warm her cold body "Good night, Sakuno-chan"

'Tomo-chan' she murmured in her sleep "Gomen ne…Tomo-chan" Tears formed at the corner of her eyes. Fuji felt Sakuno's grip onto his pajamas tightly before snuggling into his warmth.

"Tomo-chan?" At this very moment, Fuji began to realize the predicament that Sakuno has to face.

* * *

The sunlight beamed bright through the windows. With a murmur of complaint, Sakuno turned from it, pressed her face into the pillow. Then again, something seems to be wrong when she smelled a familiar scent next to her, feel the not-quite-steady thud of somebody's heartbeat.

Moreover, no snoring sound? 'Definitely not obaa-chan!' she noted mentally. As soon as Sakuno open up her sleepy eyes to see who's sleeping beside her, a pair of sky blue orbs staring lovingly at hers.

"Ohaiyou, Sakuno-chan" Fuji greeted her with a sing song tone.

"Ho…ho…HOE!" With burning red face, Sakuno shouted out loud and involuntarily, she pushed Fuji out of his bed. Covering her flushed face with two hands she turns away from Fuji and muttered continuously "Fuji-senpai, baka, baka, baka"

"I…tte…" Fuji groaned softly in pain when he rubbed his aching back due to the fall.

"What…what had we done?" Sakuno sobbed "We shouldn't be doing this…a taboo"

"Doing what? Ta…taboo?" Fuji's expression turns hilarious at first and soon changed into a more perplexing one as he crawled back to the side of his bed, trying to clear the confusion "Wait a minute, Sakuno-chan…You've mistaken! It's not like what you think. We've not done anything of that sort"

"Nothing happened" she raised her teary face to stare at him, searching for his reassurance.

"Hai, nothing happened" he said softly at last with one hand gently stroking Sakuno's head.

"We could have done it if you were not wounded badly" Fuji continued with a plain joke.

"Sen…pai" Sakuno felt blood instantly rushing up to her head. Hot steam could be seen from her burning red face.

"Joking" he chuckled when he saw Sakuno's indecipherable expression.

"Hidoi yo…Senpai" while composing herself, Sakuno complaint "but…but" she paused and took another good look of herself "my uniform? This shirt was the one I wore before? And…" After quite sometimes she finally recalled what happened last night.

Directly, Sakuno sprang up from the bed, rushing over and stood in front of a mirror to look at her injured shoulder. The wound has been properly dressed.

"Doshita no, Sakuno-chan? Kitsu wa itai no kai?"

(What's wrong, Sakuno-chan? Does the cut hurt?"

"Not at not, I feel nothing…it's not painful" Sakuno used her fingers and touched the wounded part and pressed it as hard as she could "I feel nothing"

"It's not painful?" Sakuno make another few poking on her injured shoulder "Fushigi Muristeri"

(Fushigi Muriteri : Unexplainable Mystery)

"Right! You know you really scared me to death when I saw you collapsed in front of my doorway, half dead. Now you tell me that you're totally recovered? Fushigi da ne. De, what happened? Who did this to you?" Fuji asked sternly. He sounds like a policeman digging up statement from a criminal.

"I…" Until now, Sakuno could still feel the fear of facing the truth about Tomoka "I…I don't know" she turned and stare away from Fuji "It just happened so suddenly"

"Something to do with Osakada-san, am I right?" Fuji asked again.

"Fuji-senpai!" Sakuno had a shock in her life of what she had heard. She could felt her heart nearly pounds out of her rib cage when Fuji mentioned Tomoka's name.

"It…not…that" she denied "There's nothing to do with Tomo-chan"

"Then why? Why were you mentioning her name last night? Why were you shading tears and apologizing to her?"

"I…told you…" Sakuno was persistent about concealing the truth from Fuji but was once again cut off by him when he pulled her into a tight embrace. Sakuno didn't know how to react upon it.

"It's enough" Fuji shushes "I know that you've been suffering too, right? You're hurt to see your best friend going against you. Seeing your best friend hurting you like that and yet you couldn't do anything to help her. Blaming yourself for dragging her into your past"

"Let…let go" she struggled to set free from Fuji "What did you know about my past! You know nothing! You don't know me at all"

"I do!" Fuji said angrily "Back then in Kyoto, you were running away from what you possessed, right? You were running away from your friends too just because you think this way you could protect them, and you even run away your father, Nanohana Sai"

A/N: Minna-san, sorry for the interruption. Mi-chan has some explanations to make. First, in the real Jubei-chan's story, her real name is Nanohana Jiyuu. And Jiyuu's father, a ghost writer, is Nanohana Sai. In my plot, Sakuno is using her mother's family names instead of his father's. Thus she has the same family name as Sumirei. (Moreover, in the real Tenipuri anime, they never mention a thing about Sakuno's parents) Thus, in the later part of my story, Sakuno's father would be introduced as Nanohana Sai (the actual name of Jubei-chan's father). I would also explain further on why Sai did not complain about Sakuno changing her family name in later part of my story. Oh, one more important factor – The storyline also said that Jubei-chan has lost her mother when she was very young. This would also be part of this story. Mi-chan apologized if the explanation doesn't seem to make any sense.

"Why?" Sakuno eyes widen with tears flowing freely from it. Her voice cracked "How did you know my father?"

"Sakuno, there's something that I've wanted to show you" He released Sakuno from his cuddle "Please come with me" he said and took Sakuno hand in his. Obediently Sakuno followed Fuji from his room to another room.

When they entered the room, he gestured Sakuno to take a sit at the corner of the room, where a single couch is placed nearby the balcony.

"This is my sister room" Sakuno blinked at Fuji for a moment in suspense. She will have to admit that the well known Seigaku prodigy is not only good at tennis but also very good in comprehending people's thought.

"Ano…Fuji-senpai? Why are we here?"

"Coz, I want to show you this" Fuji replied as he walks towards Sakuno again.

"Shashin?" Sakuno took the picture frame from Fuji and stare at it for quite sometimes "She's your sister right? We met last time during your match with Akaya-san?"

"You really don't remember her, don't you?"

"She…" Sakuno furrowed her brow as she focuses on the picture again "eto…can't remember, but this beautiful lady resembles my deceased mother"

"Yumiko, her name is Fuji Yumiko" Fuji said "Two years ago, she was in Kyoto. She was given a task by her former master to eliminate the Niidaime no Yagyu Jubei. Back then, her name was Mikage"

"Mi…Mikage…" Sakuno eyes widen "You…ano, Mikage-san? Both of you" she turn her head to Fuji then to the picture and back to Fuji again "related?"

"She was the one who told me about you" Fuji confessed

"So, you've already known much about my past, but why were you acting like as if…as if…"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hide it from you. Actually, I've been waiting for a right timing to tell you" he kneeled in front of Sakuno, raising his hands and cupped Sakuno's cheek.

"A right timing?" Sakuno blushes when he realized that Fuji's face is moving closer towards hers.

"Yes, a right timing, just like this" he whispered softly. Sakuno could felt warm breathe caressing her cheek. Just as when Sakuno thought that she would be expecting Fuji's lips on hers, a loud thud interrupted them.

Both of them turn towards where to thudding sound was from. Eyes wide open when they Ryoma standing in front of the doorway, eyes were glaring dangerously at them.

"Echizen/Ryoma-kun?" Fuji quickly stood up from where he was "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry for the interruption" his voice said coldly "I left my stuff here" his glare never lightened especially on Fuji.

"Ryoma-kun" Sakuno stammered "It's not…"

"Why would you explain anything to me? It's none of my business" his cold tone was unusual "Like I said, I'm only here to collect my stuff back, that's all" Ryoma interjected before turning away from them "I'm leaving"

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno's felt lambasted by Ryoma's last words 'what do you mean by none of your business?' She quickly stood up and chase after Ryoma.

"Ryoma-kun, wait!" Sakuno managed to get hold of him before he left the house "Is it really fine with you?"

"What do you mean?" without turning around, Ryoma asked coldly

"Is it alright for you to see what Fuji-senpai is doing to me?" Sakuno take out her courage to pout it all out "Why don't you say something? Ryoma-kun?"

"I didn't know that I was given the right to say something" Ryoma muttered sourly.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno whimpered "Why? Didn't you at least feel something in your heart?"

"Yes" Ryoma finally had the courage to turn to face Sakuno "Right now, I've realized that I've made a fool out of myself" he continued sternly "Back then, you could have told me that you didn't like it when I kissed you. Back then…you could have told me everything about you and Fuji-senpai!"

"I…" Sakuno shook her head "It's not true"

"Sakuno" this would be the first time Ryoma calling her by her given name "You're troublesome" with that Ryoma walk out of the door leaving Sakuno behind him.

"Sakuno…" Fuji saw the whole heartbreaking incident. Just when he was about to get hold of Sakuno's hand, Sakuno moved away.

"I'm sorry…but…" unable to compose herself any longer, Sakuno ran out of Fuji's house and headed back to her house.

When Sakuno entered her house, Sumirei was already standing at the front door waiting for her.

"Sakuno! Where have you been…" Sumirei asked angrily at first but paused upon seeing Sakuno's teary face. Moreover, she also noticed that Sakuno had worn only a shirt.

"What happened!" Sumirei quickly lowered her voice and asked anxiously.

"O…Obaa-chan" Sakuno rushed over to give her granny a tight embrace "I'm going home…please, let me go back to Kyoto, please" she begged

"Sakuno?" Sumirei didn't understand what neither she felt the urge to reprimand her, forcing her to reveal everything to her. Right now all she wanted was to give the poor girl some peace in mind. She would have admitted that it would be best for her to leave Seishun City and go back to Kyoto for some times.

"Alright, now don't cry anymore" Sumirei hushed "I'll get you back to Kyoto in no time"

* * *

While Sakuno started to pack up some of her belongings, Sumirei called Sakuno's father in Kyoto.

"Moshi moshi, Nanohana Sai desu" a man with a baritone answered

"Sai…"

"Ah…ah…okaasama? It's been quite sometimes since I've hear from you"

"Hai hai, let me do the talking first. Listen! Today I'm sending Sakuno back to you"

"What! Why so sudden!"

"Hm? Are you complaining to me?"

"No…no, of course not, I would be more than happy to have her here with me"

"What about school?"

"Don't worry! School break will start soon; otherwise I won't be letting her going off just like this"

"Great! She could spend sometime with me at last. I'll be at the Sub-station to pick her up"

"Make sure you do, sore dake"

(Sore dake – that's all)

* * *

It was almost evening time when Sakuno reached Kyoto sub-station. She waited patiently for her father to pick her up. While waiting, Sakuno's eyes wandered around to see if there are any changes while she was away. It really feels nice to be back here again, she noted mentally.

"Okaeri-nasai, Jubei-chan..." a man stood behind the bench and pick up Sakuno's luggage. (Okaeri-nasai - Welcome home)

"Otousan...Tadai...ma..." Sakuno quickly ran toward his father and gave him a warm embrace.

Sakuno raised her head to take a good look of her father. He looks the same as before. Medium built, quite good looking middle aged man with specs, which reminds Sakuno of Inui-senpai. His hair is still the same, ruffle and untidy dark grayish hair.

(Tadaima - I'm home)

"Yagyu Jubei and the eye-patch, you must have it with you...in order to eliminate the grudge..." the devilish voice remarked.

"Torajishiro, I trust that you won't fail me"

"Hai...Toukushiden-sama..." Tomoka amenably replied her master "with the help of this mortal, Jubei would definitely die in our hands. The love shaped eyes patch would be our possession in no time"

* * *

"Ne…ne…ne…Did anyone here heard rumor about that?" One of the girl from the girl tennis club muttered while doing their trainings "I've heard that the first year, Ryuzaki Sakuno won't be coming to school till the end of the school break"

"Really? Huso, where did you get the info from?" another girl asked with interest.

"My younger sister is the same class as Sakuno-chan. Their class teacher announced it before class started"

Just when the girls were talking about Sakuno, Eiji passed by the girls' tennis court and heard everything. He quickly rushed over to meet up with the rest of them.

"Oishi, Fuji…O…ochibi!" Eiji bellowed and first thing he did was hopped over to Ryoma's side and give him a Kikumaru deadlock attack.

"Kikumaru-senpai…let go…I can't breathe"

"Mo…Ochibi" Kikumaru huffed "You'll even run out of breathe when you hear this!"

"What is it, Eiji?" Fuji asked anxiously. When Ryoma and Fuji's eyes met, they glared at each other in a sinister way. The rest could feel the terribly inauspicious aura surrounding them.

"I've heard that Sakuno-chan wasn't in town anymore"

"Are you sure?" Oishi asked

"Not sure…but that was what the girls said"

"Maybe we should go over and ask Ryuzaki-sensei" Inui interjected.

"It's true" Tezuka replied from behind. His expression looks awfully tired.

"Tezuka/Bucho" the regulars turned around to meet their captain.

"Just now, Ryuzaki-sensei called me and asked me something about her granddaughter"

"Why?" Eiji blinked with more curiosity "Hee…hee…Tezuka, don't tell me something's going on between two of you…" he remarked mischievously and poked the captain with his elbow a few times.

Tezuka ignored Eiji's taunting as he continue sternly "I did not make any comments about her, but, I'm sure sensei will approach the rest of you soon"

The rest of them shrugged upon hearing what "Sumirei-chan could really get onto your nerves when it comes to reprimanding. I'm sure she will do anything to get any information she wants" Fuji commented

"Nyah, but we've already promised Sakuno-chan, not to tell anyone about her secret" Eiji frowned "That's troublesome…you know I'm not good in telling lies"

"Are you sure?" the rest quickly stares at Eiji with suspicion.

"Anyway, just do you best to pretend that as if you don't know anything" Tezuka suggested

"There's also a way" Inui adjusted his spec, a confident smirk plastered on his face "If she continues, just try your best to change topics. We can use an excuse to ask her more about of school break training programs"

"That's a good idea, Inui" Oishi commented "We've got to inform the rest of them about this"

"I'll go and tell Momo and Kaidoh" Eiji volunteered "Nyah…I'm so excited"

"I'll pass the information to Taka-san" Fuji said

**TBC**

A/N: Finally done, phew, mi-chan had been wreaking her brain to get this out, though it might not seems to be as promising as ever.

The unexpected incident: I didn't know what had made me come out with the concept of adding Fuji's sister into my fics, but, I think she will play a good roll in playing as Mikage. Mikage used to be an assassin sent forth to eliminate Jubei-chan, but she failed and eventually her soul was purified by Jubei's mysterious power. Thus this would also be a reason why Fuji had treated Sakuno so kind.

My dedications:

Tsubame-chan: I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting and thank you for your reviews. I understand the importance of being responsible, thus, please bear with short comings. I'll make sure; I'll complete this story soon. I'm also a RyoSaku, FujiSaku fans. Anyone that pairs with Sakuno-chan makes my blood creeps. Eto…I've done another story on RyoSaku. It's the Phantom of X'mas. Don't worry, the story had been completed.

Whitelilies: Thank you! Thank you! I'm so happy to read your reviews

Doggythumper: Hahaha! You are very adorable. I like to read your review too. Thanks for your bunches of encouragement.

LadyLight: Thank you!

Ginaorgasoline: Thank you so much! Makes me blushes when being commented by people.Heh, not at all, more praising,more…hahaha eh, that's not me okay…it's the inner mi-chan's who's doing the typing.

StarFreak/Magy/Koori no tenshi: I'm so sorry, fuhhuuu mi-chan covering her face with shame I know, it's seems like Mi-chan has take forever to finish this chappie. Mi-chan apologizes for the short comings. I also hope that your support would still be with me.

Other dedications: **hannah-chan,zazabeans-chan, anime-obsession260, zhu-zhu, glitterfairy, Sourapplegreen, Kiralacus, the Eiji Cat, abc and Sakuya-chan**

**Minna-san, hontoni arigatou**


	11. Perplexed Love–Between Fuji,Sakuno&Ryoma

A/N: Minna-san, konnichipuu! Thank you for still being here with me. Mi-chan is hyper happy. I know I've alwz taken longer time to finish up one chappie. As usual, I must apologize for the late updates. Moshiwage arimasen. My dedications will alwz goes to all the fans of Sakuno-chan as well as those who love Tenipuri.

**Warning: Sakuno-centric fics, readers has been warned.**

**Plot: Tenipuri x Jubei-chan crossover (some sorts)**

**Pairing: RyoSaku, FujiSaku (maybe more pairings to come)**

_Standard Disclaimer: Both Konomi-sensei and Akitaro-sensei would have a big headache when they read this. How could I mess up their stories and do many twists and turns on their storylines. I'm such a devil. _

**

* * *

Recap of Chapter 8: **

The rest of them shrugged upon hearing what "Sumirei-chan could really get onto your nerves when it comes to reprimanding. I'm sure she will do anything to get any information she wants" Fuji commented

"Nyah, but we had already promised Sakuno-chan, not to tell anyone, especially Ryuzaki-sensei about her hush-hush," Eiji frowned "That's troublesome…you know I'm not good in telling lies" (A/N: To make Eiji's words cuter, I decided to use hush-hush instead of secret)

"Are you sure?" the rest quickly stares at Eiji with suspicion.

"Anyway, just do you best to pretend that as if you don't know anything" Tezuka suggested

"There's also a way" Inui adjusted his spec, a confident smirk plastered on his face "If she continues, just try your best to change topics. We can use an excuse to ask her more about of school break training programs"

"That's a good idea, Inui" Oishi commented "We've got to inform the rest of them about this"

"I'll go and tell Momo and Kaidoh" Eiji volunteered "Nyah…I'm so excited"

"I'll pass the information to Taka-san" Fuji said

**

* * *

Sakuno-chan no Monogatari **

_**Chapter 9: Perplexed Love – Between Fuji, Sakuno & Ryoma**_

As what the others had expected. As soon as their trainings were over, Sumirei called the regulars one by one into her office. Why the regulars? As rumor spread like vicious fire, many people in Seigaku, particularly the Girls' Tennis Club, had been spreading rumors about the couch's granddaughter being seen gathering with the famous regulars in several occasions. Eye witnesses had spotted Sakuno hanging around with their favorite players, sometimes in group and sometimes she was alone with Tezuka, Fuji or Ryoma.

The last one who entered the office was Fuji. He had been inside the office for more than half an hour. Everyone was anxious to know what they were discussing about.

"Arigatou, Sumirei-chan" Fuji said in a soft and playful voice before he closes the office's door. His teammate's attention was on Fuji as soon as he exited the couch's office.

"Fuji! Told you many times not to call my name!" the couch's seething voice could be heard echoing along the long corridor. To Fuji's surprise, Eiji was the only one who had waited for him.

"Fuji" Kikumaru curled his arm around Fuji's neck "Tell me" he faked a low baritone as he speak "Did you leak out our secret to the Devil of the Thousand Years"

"Devil of the Thousand Years?" Fuji quickly turned and stared at Eiji "She already scream like hell when I called her Sumirei-chan. I didn't know you've got a better name for her. Great job, Eiji" Fuji recommence his usual laughing face.

"Heh, of course" Eiji rubbed his nose and said proudly. He suddenly jerked when he realized that Fuji had abstracted the topic "Fuji! I'm not talking about that! I'm asking you a question. Now just answer me Yes or No" the acrobatic player slight loses his patience.

"Of course I won't tell her anything" Fuji replied softly "By the way, where's the others?"

"They thought that it might take you forever so they went back to the court first"

"I see. Let's go and join them now; Ryuzaki-sensei had asked me to pass a few words to the team"

As soon as Fuji and Eiji meet up with their teammates, Fuji immediately passes the couch message to them.

"Wow! Kyoto! Are you sure? We're going to Kyoto" Momo shrugged and waiting for Fuji reaffirmation. Fuji nodded with a wider smile.

Momo instantly jump up and down, rejoicing the good news "Kyoto! I've always dream of going there"

"Fushuuu…You're noisy, baka" Kaidoh chided.

This time Momo did not hit back like he usually does. His soul is now in Kyoto's Paradise "Kyoto…Kyoto, hee…hee…hee…Kyoto"

"Hn" Kaidoh scoffed "Idiot"

"Fuji? Why would Ryuzaki-sensei schedule our training in Kyoto?" Oishi asked curiously

"Well" Fuji let out a few coughs "Actually it was my idea…" he murmured softly at the end.

"Fuji" Tezuka walk over to Fuji and stood in front of him. He gazed anxiously at the prodigy "How did you convince Sensei to set our training program in Kyoto?"

"Tezuka, don't worry" Fuji said quietly, assuring his captain. He then walked pass Tezuka and walk towards the others "First, I must apologize to all of you for making such decision without getting everyone's consent"

"Fuji…we're not blaming you for making this decision" Oishi interjected "It's just that this happened so suddenly"

"Please Oishi, let me finish first" Fuji continued "I hope that you guys could come to my house by this weekend. I'll explains everything in details"

He then turns around to face Tezuka once more "Tezuka, you'll come too, right?"

"So you've finally decided to tell us" Tezuka smiled (AN: Yes, a genuine smile ) and Fuji nodded.

"Fuji-senpai!" Momo called out "Can't you tell us now?"

"Right now…" Fuji paused and turned to look at Ryoma "There's something between me and Echizen that needs to be settled" As soon as Fuji's words slipped out of his mouth, everyone turns to stare at Ryoma.

Ryoma scoffed "Right. I've also wanted to settle this once in for all" Ryoma pointed his tennis racket at Fuji "This time, it's going to be me or you"

"Echizen" his usual confidence smirk plastered on his face "let's end this match beautifully" Ryoma gave Fuji a cold shoulder and walked to the other side of the court.

* * *

Although the others were left clueless of what conflict the two tennis pros have in between them, yet, as soon as their declaration of war is onset, the others quickly leave the court to anticipate for the soon coming match, while Tezuka acted as the umpire of this match. 

"Which" Ryoma asked coldly, his amber orbs hid under his caps

"Smooth" hearing of what Fuji had chosen, Ryoma immediately spins his racket and let it fall to the ground. Seeing his initial 'R' had turned upside down, Ryoma smirk "Zannen, Fuji-senpai…it's **'Rough'**" (Zannen – What a pity)

"One set match, Fuji VS Echizen, begin" Tezuka bellowed.

"Please be gentle with me, Echizen" Fuji's casual smile makes Ryoma furious.

He shifted his racket to his left hand "I'm gonna be real serious this time" he marked coldly.

"Oi…oi, Ochibi is using his left hand?" Eiji blinked with surprise.

"Echizen is getting serious!" Momo exclaimed excitingly.

'Echizen' Both Tezuka and Inui had noted Ryoma stance 'Something has been disturbing his concentration' Perhaps Fuji too, had noticed Ryoma's flawed.

Right after the first ball was served over to the Fuji's side, an incessant depiction of what Ryoma saw the other day in Fuji's house came into his mind again.

"_Actually, I've been waiting for a right timing to tell you" _

"_A right timing?" _

"_Yes, a right timing, just like this"_

'Kuso, why do I have to recall all these brainless stuff at this at this time?'Ryoma cursed inwardly and due to this he almost missed the ball that Fuji returned.

"Echizen" Fuji jumped into the mid air to smash the ball back to Ryoma's side "Concentration"

"Love – 15" Tezuka counted

"I told you so…Concentration" Fuji said aggravatingly "You're losing your form, Echizen"

Ryoma glared at Fuji for a moment before resuming back to his second serve.

* * *

"Hyuu just like what I've expected from Fuji" Eiji cheered "He had gained the first point" 

"Eiji…didn't you feel something was wrong with Echizen?" Oishi asked

"Is he?" Eiji regarded Oishi for a moment before replying him casually "Nyah, Oishi's being too sensitive"

"I'm not" Oishi retaliated "It's just that…nevermind" Oishi frowned before returning his attention back to the match.

"Love – 30"

"15 – 30"

"15 – 40"

"O…ochibi? He is about to lose his service game to Fuji" Eiji blinked with disbelieve.

"See, I told you earlier that Echizen is kinda strange today" Oishi commented. Momo and Kawamura quickly walk over to Oishi's side mentioned the same topic about Ryoma.

"That Echizen! What's wrong with him today?" Momo fumed.

"I know" Inui muttered while jotting more data into his book.

"You do? Inui, tell us now" Eiji quickly bugged Inui.

"He has a problem" Inui adjusted his thick lens and flashed an impish smirk at his teammates.

"Problem? Is Echizen sick?" Kawamura asked anxiously.

"You can say that" Inui replied "His illness is directly reflected to his mood swing and emotion"

"Echizen? Emotional?" Momo blinked with amusement "Inui-senpai, you must be kidding. No offense but Echizen? The deadpan faced, anti-sexual freak who only knows tennis and his libretto 'Mada mada dane?'" he shrugged his shoulder as he stated casually "Impossible"

A/N: Sorry to all Ryoma-sama's and Momo's fans. I've made Momo sounded too OOC

"And you're just a pile of trash" Kaidoh added. Momo instantly flared up and grabbed Kaidoh's collar "Are you looking for trouble, Mamushi!"

"You should at least learn to shut your stupid mouth first! You idiot!"

"You freaking reptile"

"You smashing monster"

"You stupid!"

"Only stupid people call other people stupid!"

"Only stupid people call other people stupid who call them stupid!"

"I had enough of you two" the two heated young men stood frozen at once when a familiar stern voice interjected their argument.

"Bu…bucho!" They were too shock to see Tezuka as he was supposed to be in the court, judging the match. They quickly turned and look at the umpire's seat that was once occupied by Tezuka has been taken over by Oishi.

"Two of you…"

"Not again" both Momo and Kaidoh frowned softly in unison.

"30 laps around two courts. Hit it now" He ordered coldly

"Whiz" the two of them quickly abided Tezuka's order, knowing that they would only get more punishment if they complain further.

"Peace at last" Inui smirked while Kawamura and Eiji stared piteously at the two poor sophomores.

"Inui" Tezuka turned to Inui "How is Echizen's doing?"

"Terrible" Inui replied as he scribbled more data into his book "Ball speed decreased by twenty percent, returning speed, fifteen percent compared to his normal practicing speed. His one-foot split step had been sluggish, compared to his usual performance. Accuracy rate were lowered by twenty-five percent. I can't believe that this is Echizen that we're seeing"

Tezuka nodded "At this rate, he'll lose this game to Fuji"

"But I don't think Fuji will enjoy such a game either. He had always wanted to bring out the best performance out of his opponents. Right now, to defeat Echizen would be meaningless for Fuji" Inui said as a matter of factly.

"That means?" Eiji blinked

"Soon he'll call off the game" Kawamura said dejectedly.

* * *

Just as what the others had predicted, instead of waiting for Ryoma to serve the next ball, Fuji walks towards the net and hit it hard with his racket. 

"Fu…Fuji" Oishi eyes widen when Fuji suddenly flared up. This is the second time witnessing Fuji's exasperation. It was two years ago since Fuji had revealed his aggravation in front of everyone during his match with Tezuka who was badly injured back then.

"You're supposed to stay there and wait for my serve" noticing that Fuji is right in front of the net, Ryoma said coldly; his eyes never meet the infuriated opponent.

"Don't fool around with me, Echizen Ryoma" Fuji slightly raised his tone. His eyes pierced intensely at Ryoma "Let's call off for today's match"

"What do you mean!" This time Ryoma hissed with the same annoyance as Fuji "You wanted to back out? I was about to get serious…"

"Stop acting cool in front of me, Echizen!" the famous prodigy of Seigaku, renowned for his affable nature, Fuji Syuusuke; had raised his voice to an unrecognizable extend. Not only Ryoma, the others too stared at Fuji with shock.

"If I'm acting cool?" Ryoma retaliated "You're acting weird. So stop bugging me and go back to where you stood"

"I'm not interested you now" Fuji turn and leave the court.

"Come back here…" Ryoma echoed and was about to stop Fuji from exiting the court when Oishi stopped him.

"Echizen" he shook his head, disapproving Ryoma from chasing after Fuji "Maybe, you really need a rest"

"Even you think that I should let him go like that?" Ryoma hissed "I told you already…I'm…"

"Echizen" Tezuka called from behind. "I understand how you feel, but right now, every one of us here also felt that you should take a break from this game"

"Everyone?" Ryoma looked at the other seniors who nodded with agreement.

"Fine" Finally Ryoma gave up with a frown "I'll accumulate my energy for later use. He's lucky for getting away like this"

"Ochibi, tell us what was wrong with you?" Eiji quickly gave Ryoma his famous 'Kikumaru's Deadly Grope'

"Ha…hanase…Kikumaru-senpai" Ryoma jerked "Nothing's wrong with me. I'll be real dead if you still continue groping me like this" he muttered breathlessly under Eiji's sweaty shirt.

"Liar, Ochibi, lie" Eiji immediately release the almost suffocated Ryoma "Everyone could tell that your soul is wondering off somewhere else"

"Haha…then what am I now; a walking corpse?" Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Echizen" Inui suddenly interjected, the data tennis player's low tone gave Ryoma a chill "I had noticed that your performance has been deteriorating eversince the day when Sakuno-san left"

"Ryuzaki?" Ryoma muttered under his breathe "She has nothing to do with my performance" he continued scornfully.

"Don't argue with me, coz, the data never tell lies. I might not be able to predict how far you could achieve from here, but, lately, you've been doing poorly"

"Maji, dore dore?" Eiji quickly went over and stood beside Inui, one of his hands rested on Inui's board shoulder, his eyes trying to read from Inui's book, but the data player instantly shut it tight, forbidding anyone to read from his precious data book. (A/N: Has anyone here ever wondered how Inui's data book would look like? I think he might have drawn many cute comics with scripts in his data book. Like the drawings that Rukia usually draw when she presented her explanation to Ichigo? Just kidding)

"Echizen…" Kawamura slowly approaches Ryoma and gently placing both his hands on each side of Ryoma's shoulders "We understand your worry for Sakuno-san. We had eventually adopted our life with her being here for us, cheering for us"

"I said there's nothing to do with her. It should be Fuji-senpai who should be worry dead by now…" Ryoma hissed, slightly losing his usual poise. "I have to go home now" with that, he shoved Kawamura's hands away and stomp away from the others.

"Echizen" Kawamura called again when Inui pulled him on his shoulder. Shortly after that, Tezuka exited the court, followed by Oishi. The captain and the vice-captain make their way towards the club house.

"Fuji? What was ochibi talking about? The topic was about him and Sakuno-chan wasn't it? Inui, I'm confused?" Eiji's face turns into a comical cat, Eiji-nyanko (A/N: Nyan-ko is a cute suffix for cat in Japanese)

"It's jealousy after all" Inui prompted.

"Eh? Serious? Ochibi is jealous?" Eiji asked exaggeratedly.

"My analysis would not be 100 accurate, but that's the only source I could think of. Eversince that day when Fuji took Ryuzaki-san back to his home and a time where he had gave her a peck on her cheek, Echizen was beginning to act weird" Inui explained further "Maybe he had never realize how attached was he to Ryuzaki-san, when suddenly Fuji came in between them"

"Heh? You mean he's actually disturbed when he heard the rumors of Fuji pursuing Sakuno-chan?" Eiji shrugged "Wow…that Echizen, he sure knows how to conceal his feelings from us, na, Oishi" Eiji quickly look around, searching for Oishi "Oishi? Where did he go?"

"Kikumaru-senpai" Momo stopped halfway from his track "I saw bucho and Oishi-senpai heading towards the club house just now"

"Ah? Is that so?" Eiji flashed a wide grin "Thank you, Momo" with that the energetic acrobatic player zooms out of the court and rush towards to the club house.

* * *

As soon as the two captains opened up the club house's door, they felt a certain ominous atmosphere filling the clubhouse. Both Fuji and Ryoma's back were facing each other. There was an awkward stillness in the club house, but somehow, both Tezuka and Oishi were glad to see that the two were not biting on each other's bones. (A/N: How would Fuji and Ryoma-kun do something like this:P) 

Both of them closed the lockers' doors at the same time and coincidently the two make their moves to leave the club house. They stopped and glared at each other for a moment. Oishi sweat drop upon seeing the two prodigies shooting dead glares at each other. They stood there for quite sometimes. The atmosphere's becoming hostile, like the fearsome Fuujin and Raijin meeting each other.

(A/N: Fuujin, the God of Wind and Raijin, the God of Thunder. Japanese believed that the two gods are eternal rivals. So if they sees two enemies meeting each other, they would use 'Like seeing Fuujin and Raijin' to describe them)

Nevertheless Fuji was the first one who broke away from their killing glares and walked towards the exit. Shortly after Fuji's departure, Ryoma resumed his pace once again. Oishi watched silently at Fuji and Ryoma, seeing them taking a separate path out of the school. Fuji was taking a right turn and Ryoma was taking the left, though to his knowledge they would have always taken the same routine until a certain junction, before going on their separate ways.

"Tezuka, what should we do now?" Oishi asked worriedly. Seeing his teammates conflicting against each other is the worst thing the vice captain would like to experience. It always gives him a nuisance whenever he sees Momo and Kaidoh arguing with each other.

"Let's not worry about them, Oishi" Tezuka commented.

"Not to worry? How could we not? Tezuka, even if you had said so, you still couldn't rest your heart in peace. You'd come over to ensure that Fuji and Echizen are not killing each other, right?"

"Killing each other? Oishi, you think too much. We've known Fuji for a few years by now. I believed that he's not that kind of people who will hate his friends. He's only mad at Echizen because he care for him"

"Tezuka…" Oishi eyes widen at first but soon his astonishment was replaced with amusement. "Your usual stern expression doesn't really show that you're so indulgent, Tezuka" Oishi teased "Like what Inui said; you should smile more so people would not misunderstand you"

Tezuka coolly ignored Oishi's mockery and walk over to his locker to pack up his stuffs. Shortly not only Tezuka and Oishi, the rest of members, except Momo and Kaidoh, had also returned to the club house.

* * *

As days passes like speed of an arrow, weekend is just a day ahead of them. Tomorrow, all the Seigaku Regulars were obligated to go to Fuji's place to discuss about the soon coming school break training program that was scheduled in Kyoto. 

Ryoma's mind had been restless eversince he saw the unpleasant incident in the Fuji's residence. His fist tightened on his chest, clenching the thick fabric of his pajamas. He's so reluctantly to go back there, the house of his rival.

Rival? He thought again. Yes, to Ryoma, Fuji has always been his rival for tennis and that was the only reason he could think of to convince himself of his irritation towards the third year prodigy, but if his irritation was caused merely because of his passion for tennis, he was suppose to be excited and not demoralized. Why would he be so depressing? Something has been missing in his life?

"_Is it really fine with you?" _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Is it alright for you to see what Fuji-senpai is doing to me?" _

" _Why don't you say something? Ryoma-kun?"_

"_I didn't know that I was given the right to say something" _

"_Ryoma-kun?" _

"_Why? Didn't you at least feel something in your heart?"_

"_Yes" _

"_Right now, I've realized that I've made a fool out of myself. Back then, you could have told me that you didn't like it when I kissed you. Back then…you could have told me everything about you and Fuji-senpai!"_

"_I…It's not true"_

"_Sakuno…you're troublesome" _

Ryoma covered his head with his pillow and cursed inwardly when those images of him and Sakuno appeared in his mind once again.

'_She's nice, he's kind. The two of you would make a perfect couple'_ Suddenly Ryoma eyes widen when those words echoed inside him. "Echizen Ryoma…you're such a pathetic guy" he muttered sourly before throwing himself back to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

"Jubei…Jubei?" Nanohana Sai called her daughter's soubriquet as he searched for her around their double storey self-detached house. He decided that the attic would be the last place that she would be.

He climbed the narrow staircase and opened up the attic door. There, the window was opened; fresh and chilly air blew into the attic room. Sai slowly walks towards the window and pop his head out to see if Sakuno is sitting in her favorite spot.

"Ah, just as I thought, you're here" Sai said softly but that was good enough to catch the girl's attention.

"Papa? What are you doing here?" Sakuno lowered her head to face her father as she asked.

"I'm looking for you, of course" Sai replied with a rather amused tone "and what are you doing here?"

"Looking at the stars" Sakuno return her attentions back to the sky of myriad twinkling stars.

"Can papa join you?" Sai asked and Sakuno nodded.

She extended a hand out to assist his father toclimb onto the attic roof. Sai settles himself beside Sakuno.

"Are you naming them in process?" Sai asked teasingly. Sakuno regarded her father for quite sometimes. A confidence smirk plastered on her face.

"Let's do it" She declared cheerfully and quickly pointed a finger towards the sky "Watermelon"

"Ah? I'm not gonna lose to you" His father exclaimed and point a finger towards the other side "Pineapple"

"Strawberry"

"Banana"

"Apple"

"Orange"

Both father and daughter were enjoying each other's company under the beautiful starry night. It would be the happiest day for Sakuno eversince her first day of stepping back to Kyoto. When happy father and daughter came down from the attic, the telephone began to ring.

Sai quickly went over to answer the call.

"Moushi…moushi, Nanohana's Residence"

"Oh, Sai. This is Kaasan"

"Okaasama?" Sai was overwhelmed since the elderly would never call themin suchlate time, nevertheless he suppressed his astonishment and continue his conversation casually "Hai, how are you doing?"

Sakuno who stood in front of the doorway of their dinning hall had been listening to their conversation, but to Sakuno's disappointment, all she could see was her father's continuous nodding and answering 'yes' and 'I know'

As soon as Sai placed down the receiver, he grinned at Sakuno and that had surprised her even more.

"Papa? What is it? You look so happy"

"We'll be expecting visitors to stay over in our place for a couple of weeks"

"Visitors? Many of them?" Sakuno blinked "You mean Obaachan had invited her friends to stay in our place?" Sakuno ask frantically.

"Hai, hai" Sai answered humbly and turn her daughter around, pushing her back to make her stepping towards the stairs "Now we'll discuss this first thing in the morning, alright? Now it's time to go to bed. Though, you're not going to school but you'll still need to organize your time"

"Mou…papa, you're sounds like I'm a kid"

"You are" he smiled when Sakuno tilted her head up to look at him.

"I'm not" her two reddish cheeks were round when she huffed with dissentient.

* * *

That night, Sakuno couldn't put herself to sleep. She had strong feelings that the visitors could be someone whom she knew. She switched on the table lamp beside her bed and took the picture frame that was right in front of the lamp and gazed at it. 

It was a group picture of her, her friends and all the players who were participating in the 'Japan-American Tournaments' selection trainings. The two girls, that stood beside her were, Ann Tachibana and Tomoka, her best friend, the one whom she worried the most. Right now, she doesn't have any courage to face Tomoka. All she could do now is to run away from her, run away from those who had haunted for the power of Yagyu Jubei; the power within her.

Moreover, the circumstances between Ryoma, Fuji and herself had turn complicated. At first she thought that her heart was with Ryoma and her affection were meant only for him, but eversince Fuji came into her life, she became confused. She had lost her sense of intellectual when it comes to dealing with Ryoma or Fuji. Not wanting to suffocate herself with those troublesome thoughts, she switches on the radio and tune in for her favorite station.

'_Good evening and thank you to all listeners for being here with us. This next song is Mr. A who wanted to dedicate all his feelings to Ms. B. Mr. A said that he was regretting that he didn't have enough courage to confess his feelings for her before he left. Right now, let us give our blessing to Mr. A and Ms. B. Here's a song by Ms. Minami Kuribayashi, Waltz of the Starry Sky'_

(A/N: Gomenasai, I'm not good in writing announcement notes )

Note: **_Dark italics_** denotes lyrics

_Normal italics_ denotes thoughts andflashbacks

As the soothing melody plays, Sakuno places the picture back to the table and focus her attention on the song.

_**The loneliness of parting**_

_**is always the same.**_

_**Despite being able to see you again tomorrow,**_

_**I don't want to leave.**_

"_O…Obaa-chan…I'm going home…please, let me go back. Let me go back to Kyoto, please"_

_**Please, embrace me gently.**_

_**I want to protect this happiness forever.**_

"_It's enough! I know that you've been suffering too, right? You're hurt to see your best friend going against you. Seeing your best friend hurting you like that and yet you couldn't do anything to help her. Blaming yourself for dragging her into your past"_

_**Illuminated by the midsummer constellation,**_

_**The two of us recite in small voices.**_

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to hide it from you. Actually, I've been waiting for a right timing to tell you"_

"_A right timing?"_

"_Yes, a right timing, just like this"_

_**Will you teach me secret words?**_

_**Let's make a charm.**_

_**On the way we always walk home,**_

_**We're unable to separate our connected hands.**_

_**I want to stay like this, but**_

_**Time keeps passing by.**_

"_Here"_

"_Ryoma-kun?"_

"_It's free, my treat"_

"_A…rigatou"_

_**There is only one dream painted in the sky;**_

_**I want to become your star, someday.**_

_**If I look into your gentle eyes,**_

_**For some reason, my tears overflow.**_

_**You knew my initial pains.**_

_**...I love you**_

_"Echizen, we'll leave Ryuzaki to you...please send her back home"_

_"If that's so! Ryuzaki...let's go"_

_"I know, you were not asleep back then when I kissed you!"_

_"Just..now...what did you said?"_

_"I said, you were not asleep when I kissed you!"_

_"So...you...you realized? Then...why, you know that I was not asleep, why you still...kiss...me?" _

_"I wanted to know too! I'm confused, Ryuzaki...I shouldn't have, but i did! I was just following my own instinct"_

"_Is it alright for you to see what Fuji-senpai is doing to me?"_

"_I didn't know that I was given the right to say something"_

"_Ryoma-kun? Why? Didn't you at least feel something in your heart?"_

"_Yes! Right now, I've realized that I've made a fool out of myself! Back then, you could have told me that you didn't like it when I kissed you. Back then…you could have told me everything about you and Fuji-senpai!"_

"_Sakuno…You're troublesome"_

_**Illuminated by the midnight constellations,**_

_**The two of us pray in silence.**_

_**With such honest feelings,**_

_**We can stay together like this**_

_**Light is given life, now**_

_**By our hearts.**_

"Ryoma-kun" The hazel haired girl falls into her slumber. Tears escaped from the corner of her eyes.

Meanwhile, at the Echizen's residence, Ryoma had also faced the same difficulties in getting to sleep. He too tuned in the channel which Sakuno had been listening. Ryoma walked over to his drawer and took the same group picture that Sakuno had. Placing a finger over Sakuno's picture, he whispered forlornly "Sakuno, I'm sorry. If only I'm not confused with my own feelings, if only…"

TBC…

Yatto…mi-chan had shot another chappie down. I'm so happy. Wow, it's almost midnight. Mi-chan had been doing lots of snacking and sipping lately while typing up the story. Mi-chan is a little worry if this chappie is a bit lame. Perhaps lack of some energy and action, but the action will only be up right after the next chappie. So, minna-san, please bear this with me.

_**Next chappie:Chapter 10: Youkoso Kyoto – Charming Confessions**_

Please continue to read my up coming chappie to find out more of Sakuno's past and who will be the first one to make a magical confession.

**My dedications:**

**To Niji-san:** Thank you I'm so happy that you like my fics. Ano ne, Niji means rainbow right? Sorry if I'm wrong but I really loved watching rainbow, though short but beautiful.

**To Whitelilies:** Hai My bad, sorry for the wait. Here's another chappie. Hope that you'll like this chappie too.

**To tsubame-chan:** Tsubame-chan, sochira koso, domo Arigatou gozaimasu. And thank you for being so patience with me. I'm happy to see that you like my other fic. Believe me; mi-chan is jumping up and down from my bed. This chappie is also for you.

**To Magy-san:** TT Gomenasai, mi-chan is so touch. Yes, it's really been a very very long time since I've done an update. I couldn't say any word of how I feel when I read your review. All I could say is 'A million times of thank you' for being so patience with me. Here's my update, thanks to you too.

**Other dedications:** Doggythumper, LadyLight, Ginaorgasoline, StarFreak, Magy, Koori no tenshi, hannah-chan, zazabeans-chan, anime-obsession260, zhu-zhu, glitterfairy, Sourapplegreen, Kiralacus, the Eiji Cat, abc and Sakuya-chan


	12. PI Youkoso Kyoto Charming Confessions

A/N: KonnichipuuMinna-san. How's everyone doing? Mi-chan had changed my penname from kreuz4eva to chidoriochibi. Mi-chan will alwz pray for everyone's health and safety. As usual, the story has taken me quite sometimes to get it done. I would like to apologize for keeping all my readers waiting. Moshiwage arimasen. This story is always dedicated to all Tenipuri fans, Sakuno's fans.

Ah, before we proceed, I would like to thank all FujiSaku fans for their support. I'm currently working on a Solo FujiSaku fanfic titled "When Tensai meets Wobbly girl" Not sure how the outcome would be, but I'm looking forward for the completion to be done. Currently, please have a look of the fanart I've made for the story: When Tensai meets Wobbly girl. I've posted the link on my profile page.

**

* * *

Warning: Sakuno-centric fics, readers has been warned.**

**Plot: Tenipuri x Jubei-chan crossover (some sorts)**

**Pairing: RyoSaku, FujiSaku (maybe more pairings to come)**

"…" Denotes speech

'…' Denotes thoughts

Italics denotes flashbacks

_**Standard Disclaimer:** Now, this is a real mess. Even if I put up SD, guess the owner would not be please. Konomi-sensei and Akitaro-sensei, my sincere apology to both of you. Sorry for spoiling your story, sorry for using your characters, sorry…er…just sorry for everything. _

**

* * *

Recap of Chapter 9:**

"We'll be expecting visitors to stay over in our place for a couple of weeks"

"Visitors? Many of them?" Sakuno blinked "You mean Obaachan had invited her friends to stay in our place?" Sakuno ask frantically.

"Hai, hai" Sai answered humbly and turn her daughter around, pushing her back to make her stepping towards the stairs "Now we'll discuss this first thing in the morning, alright? Now it's time to go to bed. Though, you're not going to school but you'll still need to organize your time"

"Mou…papa, you sounds like I'm a kid"

"You are" he smiled when Sakuno tilted her head up to look at him.

"I'm not" her two reddish cheeks were round when she huffed with dissentient.

"Ryoma-kun" The hazel haired girl falls into her slumber. Tears escaped from the corner of her eyes.

Meanwhile, at the Echizen's residence, Ryoma had also faced the same difficulties in getting to sleep. He too tuned in the channel which Sakuno had been listening. Ryoma walked over to his drawer and took the same group picture that Sakuno had. Placing a finger over Sakuno's picture, he whispered forlornly "Sakuno, I'm sorry. If only I'm not confused with my own feelings, if only…"

**

* * *

Sakuno-chan no Monogatari**

**Chapter 10: Part 1 - Youkoso Kyoto – Charming Confessions**

Sleep had been long time pending. Ryoma hadn't tossed and turned so much as lain, staring up at the ceiling. He'd watched the moonlight fade into that final deep darkness before sunrise.

The sun was streaming in bright ribbon over the bed; he was flat, spread out, and fast asleep. In dream floating through his mind, he scooped Sakuno into his arm and carried her up a long spiral staircase of ashen granite.

She smiled at him. Her arms lifted, wound around him. Slowly her mouth moved under his, soft as she murmured…

"Ryoma-kun…Ryoma-kun!"

Ryoma came awake with a crash as he carelessly fell from his bed and landed on the floor with a thump on his back. His indecipherable grunt had the lady's giggling as it was the first time she had ever witnessed Ryoma in such comical situation. Nanako immediately suppressed her giggles when Ryoma glared at her.

"Ryoma-kun, please wake up. I've prepared you breakfast" Nanako said with her usual soft and polite tone "I've made you ham and egg sandwich, hotdogs and baked beans"

"Western food?" Ryoma grumbled into the pillow that fell together with him, struggling to clear the sleep from his throat and the dream from his mind. "Can we have some Japanese food instead? I don't mind even its onigiri for breakfast" he sighed inaudibly as slowly stood up and do a bit of body stretching before heading towards the bathroom.

"Obasan had gone out to town early this morning. Before she left she asked me to prepare breakfast for you, since you be leaving for the meeting too" Nanako came out from Ryoma's room and stopped in front of the bathroom door which Ryoma had left it opened. (A/N: Oba san is for auntie. If granny they'll usually have a longer vowel of 'a' i.e. oba a san)

"How did she know about the meeting?" Ryoma stop washing his face and asked Nanako casually.

"Ojisan told us last night" Nanako smiled "He also said that you and your team will be going to Kyoto for training"

"And how did oyaji know about this? I've not spoken to him eversince my return from school?"

"Ryuzaki-sensei called up last night and told Oyaji about the training schedule" Nanako replied shortly before she left. Ryoma blinked, more than a little shocked of what Nanako had said. Watching his cousin's figure slowly disappearing from his sight, Ryoma let out an audible frown. 'Trouble' he noted mentally 'Hope that Oyaji won't do anything impractical this time'

To Nanako's surprise, Ryoma had taken more time than he usually does. Nanako asked as she lifted a box of fresh milk from the fridge and poured some milk into the glass that was placed in front of Ryoma.

"Ryoma-kun?"

"What?" Ryoma said casually before savoring the food in front of him.

"Aren't you supposed to attend the meeting at this time?"

The young man paused halfway from savoring his food and stared at his cousin with two big and surprising eyes. A piece of ham fell off from his bread and stained his khaki colored trouser.

"Ah…ah, Ryoma-kun! The ham!" Nanako squeaked and quickly grab the table cloth that was hanged on the sink and rushed towards Ryoma to clean up the mess.

He hated it so much when someone had to remind him about the meeting. That was also the only ambiguity which he struggled for the whole night and the whole morning, wondering if he should be joining the meeting or even the training that was scheduled in Kyoto.

"Em…" Ryoma was dumbfounded for a second but slowly he adjusted his composure to block out the quick jump of his pulse "Domo"

"Daijyobu" Nanako smiled at him.

"Ano…Ryoma-kun? Are you in trouble?" she continued to ask, her voice is honest and concern.

"Not at all…" he lied at first but when Nanako stared into his eyes he looked away, feeling slightly culpable for what he said earlier. "Well…there could be some glitch"

"Some glitch?" Nanako asked again as she stood up and walk towards the kitchen right after she cleaned up the mess.

"Em" Ryoma nodded and stood up from his seat "I better go and change my trouser first"

"Ano, Ryoma-kun" Nanako called again "Though we are cousins, but I've always treated you as my own brother…so, you're always welcome to talk to me. As your elder, I'll try my best to share with you my experience" she declared sincerely.

"Nanako-san!" for the second time, Ryoma was taken by surprise by Nanako's words.

"Thank you, Nanako-neechan" Ryoma's soft and placid voice was beyond Nanako's recognition as he murmured before heading back to his room again.

What overwhelmed Nanako was that Ryoma had called her 'neechan', for Ryoma had never called her 'neechan' eversince she stayed with the Echizens. Nevertheless Nanako had never thought of his arrogance for being the cause for his indecorous. In fact Nanako had always believed that Ryoma is a very introverted young man. He's just being too tense and shy when he's around girls.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ryoma came down with a pair of clean dark blue jeans that matches perfectly with his black colored woven shirt. He resumed back to his breakfast.

"Hm…western food is not that bad after all, thought I still prefer Japanese food"

"Ara…you're commenting me, ureshi wa" Nanako said cheerfully "Ooki ni"

(ureshi – happy, Ookini – thank you)

Nanako watched contentedly as Ryoma had finished the whole portion of his breakfast which he usually don't.

Right after Ryoma gulped the last drop of the milk, he clasped his hand together and showed his appreciation to god for the food he had and took the dirty dishes into the kitchen and placed them in the sink.

"Ano…Nanako-san" bringing out his courage, Ryoma finally speaks out "Can we talk?"

"Of course, I'm always here for you"

Nanako noticed that since it's the first time that Ryoma would ever shared his thoughts with someone, she would expect that he'll have some refrain from telling the whole story, yet, she could tell that he is trying his best to be as specific as possible. Nanako had been a great listener, listening to every word that Ryoma had expressed without interjecting him.

"So, what do you think?" finally Ryoma heaved a long sigh.

"Hm…That's really troublesome" Nanako poked an index finger under her chin as she mused.

"You think so?" Ryoma sigh again.

"I think you'll have to go after her" Nanako suggested without further hesitation.

"I should? But, she was with my senior and …" Ryoma said perplexingly.

"Trust me" Nanako patted Ryoma's shoulder lightly "My instinct told me that the girl must be very concern about how you feel about her"

"How could it be…Fuji-senpai has always been there for her, knowing her past and now even knowing her better than me"

"Didn't she chased after you when you were about to leave?"

"Yes she did"

"Had she tried to explain to you her situation?"

Ryoma nodded as his pair feline eyes stared blankly at the table.

Breaking the silence, Nanako continue "I really loved watching you while you played tennis. You look so brave and confident although you knew that your opponents are stronger than you. With your courage, you beat each and every opponents that impedes your ambition"

"If you really like the girl as much as you love tennis, you should not give up easily. Protect her like you're protecting your territory. Chase after her like the way you chased after those balls. Be persistence and be determined"

"Like tennis…" Ryoma felt his heart started to pound heavily. Nanako was right. Her word had made him realized his true feelings and passions towards Sakuno. He had always wanted to share the same interest with Sakuno, thus he had been willing to supervise her on her training. He enjoys seeing her wobbly action, her smile and accepts who she is. He had wanted to protect her from danger. He wanted to share his world with her. In every aspect, the girl, Ryuzaki Sakuno has become part of his life; she has to be in his life, like he has to have tennis in his life.

"Yeah, how could I never think it in that way?" It's just a simple explanation and yet it took him for so long to comprehend his true feelings.

"I…I've got to go! Thank you" Ryoma exclaimed and dashed out of their house, like a speed of arrow, Ryoma headed towards to meet Fuji.

"Best of luck to you, Ryoma-kun" Nanako said in a sing song tone. Just before she enters the kitchen, she switched on the radio and tune into her favorite morning program.

'**_Welcome once again to the breakfast show. Recently this song had made a big hit around the globe. Let us now enjoy this beautiful song for such a beautiful day. Here's the song entitled –'Let me be with you' by Round Table featuring Nino' _**

**To make sure the two of us meet, I cast a spell**

**Our hands are gently touch, and then look at me, smiling**

"_First of all, hold your racket properly, like this"_

"_Ha..hai"_

"_Focus on the ball, one, two, three step back…"_

"_Hit the ball now!" _

"_Hai!"_

"_AhRyoma-kun! I've hit the ball too hard! Doushiyou"_

"_Nice shot"_

"_Ano…I'll…I'll get the ball back"_

"_Mada mada dane"_

**We pretend not to realize how we really feel**

**And suddenly, we fell in love**

**Let Me Be With You**

**Let Me Be With You**

**Let Me Be With You**

**I want to hold you tight**

_"Ryuzaki? Are you asleep already?"_

_"I know, you were not asleep back then when I kissed you!"_

_"Then...why, you know that I was not asleep, why you still...kiss...me?"_

'Because…that's because, I like you, Sakuno' Ryoma thought with infinite happiness as he paced towards Fuji's house.

**Until now, unable to say it, I've just been hiding it**

**I'm only acting strong, that's all it is, please see through it**

"_Is it really fine with you?" _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Is it alright for you to see what Fuji-senpai is doing to me?" _

" _Why don't you say something? Ryoma-kun?"_

"_I didn't know that I was given the right to say something" _

"_Ryoma-kun?" _

"_Why? Didn't you at least feel something in your heart?"_

"_Yes" _

"_Right now, I've realized that I've made a fool out of myself. Back then, you could have told me that you didn't like it when I kissed you. Back then…you could have told me everything about you and Fuji-senpai!"_

"_I…It's not true"_

"_Sakuno…you're troublesome" _

'I'm such a fool! I should have told you that I don't like what I've saw that day'

**Just wait five more minutes until we can meet**

**And after that we fell in love**

**Let Me Be With You**

**Let Me Be With You**

**Let Me Be With You**

**I just want to cry**

"_Can I have this ball?"_

"_Hm…yes"_

"_Ano…Ryoma-kun?"_

"_What?"_

"_Ano…no…nothing"_

'If only I could be more honest with myself…'

**When we let go our joined hands**

**It makes me uneasy, it makes me uneasy**

**Let Me Be With You**

**Let Me Be With You**

**Let Me Be With You**

**I just want to hold you**

**I just want to hold you**

"Sakuno, wait for me…Kyoto here I come"

* * *

"Ryuzaki-sensei said that our lodging will be provided by…" Just when Fuji was about to continue further, Ryoma's stepped into the dinning hall interjecting the meeting.

"Fuji-senpai!" Ryoma steadied his breathe before he could continue further.

"Echizen!" the team stared at Ryoma with surprise.

"What is it, Echizen?" Fuji noticed the determination in Ryoma's eyes.

"Can we have a few words in private?" Ryoma demanded.

"That could be arranged right after our meeting" Fuji ensured "why don't you take a seat first?"

The other members eyed the two geniuses with surprise. They had been giving each other cold shoulders eversince that day when they had an unpleasant match but right now the two seems to get back to their normal self again.

Ryoma abided and took a seat next to Momo who in turn smiled at him mischievously.

"Hey, Echizen, I never expect you to turn up for this meeting" Momo mimicked

"I never want you to expect anything from me either" Ryoma sighed as he murmured softly beneath his breathe.

"So Fuji, just we've been discussing about the lodging" Tezuka began "I think it would be more appropriate for you to provide us some information on the owner so that we would get ourselves prepared upon meeting him"

"No problem" Fuji nodded "As to save our pocket, Ryuzaki-sensei had contacted his son-in-law to allow us to stay in his place for our two weeks training program in Kyoto"

"The owner, Mr. Nanohana Sai, is a pleasant and kind man and most important, he's the father of Sakuno-chan"

"Father of Sakuno-chan!" Everyone shrugged with surprise.

"Right now Sakuno-chan is also in Kyoto, living with his father" Fuji added

"Oh? That beats me! I never know that she's from Kyoto, beside she doesn't have those Kansai accent like Oshitari" Momo scratched his head as he declared. (A/N: I believed that everyone here knows how Kansai-ben sounds like )

"Everything beats you" both Ryoma and Kaidoh muttered softly in unison.

"Nanohana Sai? I thought Sakuno's surname is Ryuzaki?" Kawamura asked curiously.

"That's because she's been using her mother's surname" suddenly a malleable feminine voice interjected.

"Yumiko nee-san" Fuji greeted the beautiful ginger-haired young lady as she entered the hall. The sibling looks very much alike, especially their identical sparkling blue eyes.

"Sorry for the interruption" she chuckle upon seeing their amusing expression as she suddenly made her appearance. She walked over and stood in between Fuji and Tezuka, facing the crowd with a warm smiling face.

Everyone greeted the Yumiko politely.

"Shusuke told me that all of you will be going to Kyoto for training. I used to stay in Kyoto once" Yumiko claimed.

(AN: About Fuji's name is supposed to be Shusuke and not Syuusuke. I've translated his name from Katakana to romanji)

"This time we're not only going there for training"

"What do you mean, Fuji?" Oishi asked anxiously

"In fact by all means we have to bring Sakuno-chan back here" Fuji said seriously "I don't know if anyone of you have realize that Osakada-san had been missing for days"

"Certainly, there's no record in here showing her presence for the past week" Inui added as he flipped and checked on the data entries where he surveyed on visitors monitoring their daily trainings.

"According to my investigation, the girl and her family were captivated. The devil, Togashie Toukushiden, the man who wanted to filch the power of Yagyu Jubei, had ordered one of his best assassins to eliminate the Second Generation of Yagyu Jubei. Ooshima Torajishiro was the one who captured and used the girl to attack Jubei-sama" Yumiko explicated with a stern look plastering her beautiful façade.

The group looks at each other, barely could utter a word. They were more than overwhelm upon hearing Yumiko telling them the situation which they never thought it would ever happened in reality.

"I know this could be hard for all of you to blend in so suddenly, but we have to act before the enemy does" Fuji interjected the quiet atmosphere "A day before Sakuno-chan left the town, she had been attacked. That night, she was badly wounded"

"She was wounded? That's terrible!" Eiji squealed "Who on earth would hurt such a sweet girl? Poor Sakuno-chan. By the way, how do you know that she was wounded?"

"Because I found her fainted in front of my doorway" Fuji replied without hesitation.

"That means that night, both of you were home alone" Inui scribbled the information into his data book.

As soon as Inui's words slipped out, everyone, except Tezuka stared at Fuji mischievously while Ryoma was glaring deadly at him, in process, he seems like wanted to strangle Fuji to dead.

"Though she never says a word, but, we found out later that it was Osakada-san who injured her" Fuji quickly intercepted with another topic.

"Osakada-san!" Eiji and Momo bellowed in unison "How could…she's the best friend of Sakuno-chan?" Eiji asked anxiously at last.

"To be exact, Osakada-san was inhabited by the devil. He used her to attack Sakuno-chan. This way he would protect himself, since he knew that Sakuno would never hurt her friends" Fuji hissed with a hand clenches into a ball of fist.

"Ow! That's too cunning, damn those freaking baddies" Eiji scoffed while others remained silence although they are as frustrated as Fuji and Eiji.

"Yumiko-san, why are you collecting information on someone you barely know?" Inui asked out of curiosity.

"Someone I barely know? Well of course I know Jubei-sama" Yumiko declared cheerfully

"In fact, Jubei-sama is my savior" she continued "She saved me and freed my perplexing soul from the devil's hand"

"She did?" everyone stared at Yumiko with disbelieve.

"Yes she did. It was two years ago when I was summoned by my ex-master, to exterminate Jubei-sama and seize the mysterious love-shaped eyes patch from her, as it was believed that the eyes patch is the source of Jubei's power"

"Back then, my foolishness had lead me to believe that by snatching the eyes patch, I'll be able to free myself from the control of Taiko Daiyu"

"I was able to get hold of the eyes-patch and even wore it once, but it seems that the eye-patch had a kind of mysterious enchantment to protect itself from being possessed by people of wickedness. As soon as I wore it, my body started to engulf with flames. I still can recall unbearable heat that almost scorched my body into ash. It was then Jubei-sama came to save me from being burnt to death. My soul was finally restored back to life when she slashed her sword into my body" Yumiko said dreamily at the end "Jubei-sama, kakkoi"

"Ha?" Everyone's jaw went ajar upon hearing what Yumiko said. Based on her expression, she must have enjoyed being slashed. If anyone who's not aware of the topic, they might think that the young woman has an inclination of being suicidal.

"Nee-san always gets hyper when it comes to sharing her acquaintance with Sakuno-chan" Fuji explicated with a smile as if he's enjoying the topic too.

"So…let's get back to the schedule again. Since our priority is to fulfill our training program in Kyoto, we'll have to walk from the Nanohana's residence to a nearby tennis court" Fuji continued shortly.

"Nearby court? Fuji-senpai? How near would that be?" Momo asked anxiously.

Inui flipped open the map around the residence and check the distance. "It's about 10 kilometers"

"WHAT? 10 Kilometers?" Once again Eiji and Momo bellowed in unison. It seems like the two of them really have similar mindset.

"That's not near? Mou, Fuji? Can't you find a nearest one?" Eiji protested "Or perhaps we can go there by bus?"

"Eiji, that's the nearest court we could find and we are not planning to go by bus. Our daily routine would include the 10Km warming up. Inui had planned some special training for us" Tezuka interjected firmly "Most importantly, the lodging is free"

'Man, have we taken the wrong club or what? What club is this by the way? Tracks or tennis?' Eiji complained inwardly.

"Yes, our training would be totally different from those we had before. I've even formulated a new type of nourishing drinks to improve everyone's physical condition" an evil smirk appeared on Inui's face as he asserted.

"Failing to reach the court within the designated time will have to get a glass of my special formulated 'Inui's special extra hot chili pepper vege-juice"

"Inui/Senpai! Drink it yourself!" everyone bellowed in unison.

"Shusuke? What's that Inui's special drinks all about? All your teammates seem to be terrified by it?" Yumiko asked anxiously.

"It's Inui's invention. It's delicious and healthy" Fuji explained "I really look forward to try his new invention"

Upon hearing that, everyone turned and stared at Fuji with disbelieve. 'That's no way I would have it' everyone noted in accord.

"I really hope that all of you here could bring Jubei-sama back here as soon as possible" As soon as the guys resumed their composure, Yumiko interjected "Since Toukushiden's power has been expanding in this city, we'll have to bring her back here to stop him, otherwise, this city would be in big trouble"

"Is there any other ways or other people who could stop this?" this time Tezuka prompted "What if she doesn't want to come back here or she's leaving because she doesn't want to get involve?"

Yumiko bit her lips as she regarded the stern captain for a moment "You could be right, Tezuka-kun. Jubei-sama…I mean Sakuno-chan, right after I've gotten to know her better, I come to understand clearly; she definitely not cut out for battles. Seeing anyone get hurt in front of her is something she hates more than anything else, even if it was an enemy. Such people shouldn't fight, because she would end up hurting herself"

"Then why are you asking us to bring her back here knowing that she would get hurt?" Ryoma asked with slight antagonism in his tone.

"Because, she's the only one and only she alone could put the battle to an end" Yumiko said with an equally stern voice as Tezuka "For she is the successor of Yagyu Shinkageryu, the Second Generation of Yagyu Jubei"

"With her Sword of Life, she'll be able to resurrect these samurais and save them from being manipulated by Toukushiden's evil power"

"I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her" Ryoma said earnestly "Although, I'm neither a fighter nor a samurai, but, I'll protect her with all my strength, I will"

"Echizen?" It was a moment of trepidation when they heard what Ryoma said. Even Tezuka was overwhelmed by Ryoma's words.

"I won't give up, Fuji-senpai" Ryoma continued sternly.

"I won't lose to you either" comprehending what Ryoma meant, Fuji smirked with contentment.

"Mou? What are both of you talking about! Fuji, Ochibi, we demand an explanation" Eiji protested.

"We?" Oishi asked abruptly and earned an elbow attack from Eiji.

"Me too! Sheltering behind a girl's back is just not my style" Momo stood up from his seat as he exclaimed excitingly.

"Urusai…but this is the first time that I've found your word sounds more like human" a smirk plastered on Kaidoh's face as he muttered softly.

"Minna" Oishi was filled with abundance of joy when he sees that their team is beginning to strengthen "I'm so happy. Yes, though there's not much we can do but we shouldn't just sit there and let a girl to protect us and our city. We should work together as a team" the motherly vice captain was almost in tears as he stated.

As soon as their meeting ended, everyone went back home while Ryoma had stayed since he still have some matters that need to be solved. Yumiko too had gone back to her room, comprehending that the two young men would need some privacy.

* * *

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Fuji wasted no time and he could also tell that Ryoma was starting to get uncomfortable for staying in his house for too long.

"Like I said earlier, I'm not gonna give up"

"Well, like I said too, I won't go easy on you either, Echizen-kun" another one of Fuji's trademark smile had got into Ryoma's nerve.

"And I really mean it, you know how persistent I am" Ryoma muttered under his breathe.

"And you should know I'm just the same as you" Fuji replied cheerfully. Another smile, Ryoma's is about to blow his head off.

"She called me Ryoma-kun…it's RYOMA-kUN" Ryoma enunciated his own name loud and clear.

"Although she called me Fuji-senpai, but I'm sure that can be adjust once we get into a relationship"

"Why don't you just give her up?" Ryoma fumed "She's younger than you"

"Age is just a number, moreover, there's only two years gap between us, but, I think she's a few months ahead of you?"

(A/N: Sorry I'm not sure if she is a few months older, well just guess )

Ryoma glare and Fuji smile, the two would just make a good partner if there were to perform a Manzai act. (Manzai: A traditional Japanese comedy, usually consist one stupid man and a straight man, telling jokes in Kansai-ben)

"No one's gonna make me give up" the two suddenly said in unison.

"Oya, oya, Echizen-kun is mimicking my words" Fuji said teasingly.

"Who's mimicking who!" that was the last blow as Ryoma could no longer stand Fuji and his airy personality "I'm leaving!"

"Echizen" Just before Ryoma was about to stomp off but was then stopped by Fuji.

"What?" Ryoma scoffed, his eyes never turn to meet Fuji's.

"I like Sakuno-chan" Fuji added at last

"Are you prompting me to kill you in advance?" Ryoma asked dangerously.

"I'm serious. Remember that night when I told you that she's an interesting girl? I felt comfortable whenever she stays beside me, and so I…"

"Like I said too, I'm not going to let go of her no matter what"

"Guess this challenge is unavoidable"

"Obviously"

"Well then, let's have a fair competition. If she choose you, I'll leave, and if she chooses me?"

"I'll leave"

"Deal…No regrets"

"No regrets"

* * *

As the day finally comes, everyone had gathered around the Seishun Shinkansen Station, except for Ryoma. The raven-haired boy had always been showing a record for being late. Someday Tezuka will make him to serve whatever punishment he would think of to teach Ryoma to be punctual.

Fifteen minutes before the departure, Oishi had decided to call up Ryoma when he finally turn up, standing in front of them, the first year was taking his time to catch his breathe due to the rush.

"Echizen? Are you alright?" Oishi asked with concern "And…what's with the big bag you have?"

"Hoi hoi, ochibi is planning to migrate to Kyoto and stay with Sakuno-chan?" All the regulars gazed mischievously at the now blushing first year. Indeed it had surprised them to see Ryoma bring along such a big bag with him. Some even wondered if he'd bring along his love pet, Karupin.

"You're too noisy for your own good, Kikumaru-senpai" Ryoma muttered softly with slight embarrassment "No thanks to my mom. She told me to bring some souvenirs for Sakuno and her family"

"Ah!" Suddenly Oishi shrugged "Oh, yes, we should have also buy some present for Mr Nanohana, to show our gratitude for letting us to stay in his place for free"

"Minna, please get on the train first, I'll just get good stuff from the station booth"

"O…Oishi…better be quick; or else we'll have to leave you behind!" Eiji exclaimed naughtily.

"Eiji, you'll freak Oishi's heart out" Kawamura added frightfully when he saw the vice captain had merely lost his balance right after hearing what Eiji said.

"Nyah, serve my purpose right" Eiji flashed Kawamura his trademark wink "Hora, Taka-san, let's get on the train! Let's go! Let's go! I want to sit next to the window"

"AH! Kikumaru-senpai! Wait! I also want a seat next to the window" Momo bellowed frantically and quickly pick up his backpack and go after Eiji.

"KIDS…" the others muttered in unison.

"Echizen" Fuji smiled "do you need me to give you a hand?"

"No thanks" Ryoma immediately declined Fuji's offer "I don't feel like owing you any favor"

"As usual, you're still so cold" Fuji shook his head, his trademark smiling face never faded a bit "If I were a girl, I would instantly get flared up and might not want to talk to you again"

"If were a girl, I would not even consider of approaching you coz you're too unpredictable"

"I'll take it as a compliment, Echizen" Despite of Ryoma's sarcastic insult, Fuji chuckled before boarding onto the train. Ryoma decided to wait for another few minutes before joining the others.

At the same time Oishi had also return from the last minute shopping spree. He was surprised to find Ryoma standing alone with his oversized backpack. Although he would like to help his junior but he too had two big bags with him.

"Echizen? Are you waiting for me?" Oishi smiled contentedly when he though his assiduous guidance has finally recognized by Ryoma, the well known arrogant rookie. Now, Ryoma no longer acts cocky and even show great respect to his seniors.

Yet a moment of Oishi's happiness was shattered into pieces when Ryoma shook his head and said "No, I just don't want to follow Fuji-senpai, so, I'll just wait here until everyone's on board, that's it"

"I…I see" Oishi sweat drop. Although he'd heard from the others that both Fuji and Ryoma are now fighting over the coach's granddaughter, yet, he never expects them to such a drastic situation.

A final call had been made by the operator to call everyone to get on board. Just when Ryoma was about to get onto the train, he spotted a familiar figure that was boarding onto the same train, using the other entrance.

'It can't be' Ryoma shoved off his suspicion and quickly get on the train before other passengers behind him starts to complain.

* * *

Just as the train was in the middle of the track, Kawamura, Momo and Eiji exclaimed dreadfully when they finally realized that the Seigaku Coach is not on board. It was then Tezuka informed his teammates that the coach is not going to participate in this training schedule. Nevertheless, Tezuka was told by the coach that she had arranged someone to replace her to guide them with their training.

"Really? A substitute coach? What is Ryuzaki-sensei up to? Usually, she won't take our training casually" Momo muttered "Ne, Inui-senpai? Do you have an idea or info about our the new coach"

"No" Inui replied with slight disappointment since he had totally slip away with such important data.

"No matter how, we must trust our coach's decision" with that, Tezuka ended everyone's worries. They quickly resume back to what they did earlier.

'A replacement coach?' Ryoma thought inwardly. His instinct had told him that something terrible is about to happen.

As soon as they reached the Kyoto sub-station, the Seigaku team gathered at one place to wait for their captain to locate the meeting place.

Since there are many bypassers, it's really hard for them to locate the host. The picture that Tezuka is holding is the photo of Nanohana Sai, taken many years ago. He was about their age. Based on the picture, they could tell that the coach and her son-in-law were not in good term.

"I wondered how Mr Nanohana looks like now" Eiji murmured

"Yo, looking for Nanohana Sai?" The group was taken by surprise when a man with baritone suddenly interjected them from behind.

Everyone turned around to face the man. Short spiky hair, wearing short sleeve shirt with Hawaiian printings and khaki pants, the man winked at the group.

"OYAJI!" Ryoma was the first one to bellow out loud.

"Oyaji?" Everyone eyed at Ryoma with surprise and then their gazes turn back to the man whom Ryoma regarded as his father, the Tennis Professional Player, Echizen Nanjiroh.

"From today onwards, I'll be your substitution coach. Yoroshiku na" he flashed another wink at the group. (This scene reminds me of Kai-sensei of Naruto. Seishun libretto and his flashy winks)

"Chott…o matte!" Despite of his oversized backpack, Ryoma was able to cross the distance between him and his father in just a flash "What are you doing here!" he asked sinisterly under his breathe and quickly pull Nanjiroh away from his teammates.

"What? Didn't I said that I'm here as your coach?" Nanjiroh shook his head and replied Ryoma with his blended accent.

"What do you mean by that? You're not supposed to be here or stay near me" Ryoma hissed under his breathe, his words was filled with the usual sarcasm, the way he usually talk to his father.

"Do you think I want to be here! I would die to stay at home and sleep, if not the old hag had threatened to tell your mom about my first date with Mitsue-chan! You know your mom could do anything senseless, like burning my treasured magazines!"

'So he's Echizen Nanjiroh, the legendary professional tennis player who invented Nitouryu' Tezuka noted mentally. His sight never breaks away from the Echizens.

"Tezuka" Fuji interjected the team captain "You're as excited as I am, aren't you?"

"This would be a good chance for me; I want to know the abilities of the legendary pro" Tezuka muttered softly.

Just as the Echizens were having some problem of their own; there came another man who dashed towards the group "Ah! Finally found you all! Seigaku Tennis Club Members!"

The man with grayish hair in messy ponytail, wearing the similar spectacle as Inui, half tugged in light blue long sleeves shirt and black trouser, Sai, introduced himself as he welcome the group.

"Oh! Nanjiroh-san is here too? What a pleasant surprise"

"Yo, Sai! Long time no see" Suddenly Nanjiroh faked a cool look as he winked at Sai.

"Yes, it's been a long time" the other middle aged man, Sai, did the same "I never thought that I could meet you again, Nanjiroh-san"

The two middle age man shook each others hand tightly; they exchanged a rather ardent gaze. The regulars who stood in between the two could see glitters surrounding them. It's really an eyesore to see two men staring at each other like that.

"Ne, Echizen? Do you know that your father knows Nanohana-san?" Momo walked over and mimicked to Ryoma, while others waited for his response.

"Nope, and I don't want to know, coz I've always thinks that oyaji's friends must be as weird as him" he muttered nonchalantly.

"Is that so?" the rest of them sweat drop upon hearing his reply. They could also tell that Ryoma is not particular kind to his father.

Just when the two old friends finally remembered the group, Sai apologized for keeping them waiting "Ah! Sorry guys! Let me introduce myself again! I'm Nanohana Sai. Welcome to Kyoto!" He then guided everyone out of the station and go to his place by a chartered bus which he arranged prior to their arrival.

* * *

Due to their long ride, all the regulars are getting tired; especially it's almost time for dinner. Everyone sat gloomily at their seat, while the two elders continue to accounts for their youthful chronicles.

"Man, aren't they tired? They've been talking for almost an hour by now" Momo murmured to Ryoma who sat with a fist tugged underneath his chin, eyed the two men with his lazy feline eyes before muttering his libretto "Mada mada dane"

Sakuno had almost finished all her preparation of dinner for their guests. She was stirring last-minute seasonings into the fluffy omelet when she heard the sound of the loud diesel engine stopping nearby their house.

She switched off the heat of the saucepan and quickly rushes over to the entrance to welcome her father as well as the guests.

As soon as she opened up the door, Sakuno was more than surprise to see the regulars standing in front of her.

Eiji suddenly dashed towards her and gave a deadly bear hug.

"Nyah, Sakuno-chan" He said in a sing song tone "My dear Sakuno-chan! How are you doing? Senpai misses you sooo…much"

"Ah…ah…Ki…Kikumaru-senpai!" Sakuno's eyes turns into the shape of eddy, her face is now steaming crimson. All of them, except Tezuka and Ryoma, broke into laughter upon seeing Sakuno's comical façade.

"Ne, ne Sakuno-chan? You've prepared dinner for us right?" Eiji asked cheerfully right after releasing the furiously blushing girl from his embrace "We're starving!"

"Yes..Yes" Sakuno stammered. Both hands touching her burning cheeks, the girl turn away from the crowd. She was about to faint after being hugged tightly by the acrobatic player.

Shortly after she regained her composure, she could hear soft footsteps approaching. She turned back again to meet him and only to find that the familiar scent and his body is only a few inches away from her. It doesn't need Sakuno to look up to tell who is standing in front of her now.

"Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno's heart beats faster than the usual rate.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Sakuno-chan" a hand move over and tilt her chin upward, directing her to place her eyes on his.

"Me…me too…" Sakuno was totally stunned by Fuji's action. "I never expect that all of you would be here as our guests"

"We'll be staying here for quite sometimes. During these days, please guide us along" Fuji said politely before inching nearer to Sakuno's face.

"Same…same here" Sakuno panicked as could felt his hot breathe. She comprehended Fuji's feat and she knew that what would come next. Part of her was trying to refrain from him, yet other part of her heart melted when his soft hand caresses her cheek.

All of them were too confounded to react upon seeing such incident; Fuji is about to kiss Sakuno.

"Kairashi ko ya ne…" he praised. Just when his lips almost touches Sakuno's; Fuji open up one eye and regarded Ryoma who is supposed to be furiously mad but had tried to act cool. He quickly changes his direction and kissed her rosy cheek instead. "Thank you for welcoming us"

(Kairashi ko ya ne – What a pleasant child. This phrase can be described that the child is adorable. Kairaku means pleasure)

'Show off' Ryoma mentally noted as he lowered his cap to hide his irritation.

Upon seeing his daughter being greeted in such ways, Sai turns into a statue. Sturdily, he turned and faced Nanjiroh, his jaw went ajar.

"Ne…Nanjiroh-san? Did they used to greet each others in that ways?" Sai, who was able to resume his composure from the initial shock, asked cautiously.

"Well…you've asked me? I don't really know if they used to greet others like this" Nanjiroh replied as a matter of factly "but I guess your daughter is very adorable. She reminded me of her mother. I would also love to give her a warm hug too" he added as he stared at Sakuno with his trademark depraved expression.

"Nanjiroh-san!" Sai furrowed his brow, disapproving the legendary tennis pro to stare at his daughter in such way.

Their conversation were interjected by Tezuka and Oishi as they approached the two elderly and bowed before them.

"Nanohana-san and Echizen-san" Tezuka said with his usual stern and scary tone, that almost freak the two out. "During this days, please show your guidance to us" he added shortly.

Nanjiroh could see anticipation in the young captain's eyes. Those eyes remind him of his old self. Seeing the young man before him makes him excited too. "That's for sure" he said with a pleasing smirk "I won't show mercy during training times"

"Thank you" Tezuka bowed for the second time.

At the same time Oishi passed the souvenirs that he bought from the Seishun Station Booth. "Nanohana-san, thank you for allowing us to stay here for free" Oishi said politely "Please accepts these souvenirs as a token of our appreciation"

"Wow, this is too courteous" Sai suddenly shrugged upon seen the two big bags of souvenirs handled to him by the vice captain. "I must not accept this"

"We insist. Please accept it" Oishi bowed once again as he said.

"Well, if that's so, I won't reserve. Thank you" Sai smiled. Oishi is just a reflection of his old self. "I'm happy to have you all here. Please work hard for the trainings, okay?"

"Hai!"

"Talk about souvenirs" Oishi suddenly recalled "Echizen had also brought some good stuff for you too"

A/N: Omake - 1

"He did?" The older Echizen raised his brow with surprise "Is that so? My adolescent child"

"Who do you call 'adolescent'? You freaky old man" Ryoma mocked as he walks towards his father.

"Heh? You have problem with that?" both of them exchange glares.

"He's Ryoma?" Sai interjected and asked Nanjiroh with much delight. He walked over and took a closer look of the young Echizen.

"You're Ryoma?" Just when Ryoma was about to reply, Sai pulled off Ryoma's cap to see clearly his face.

"AH? You're really Ryo-chan!" Sai exclaimed happily. "Ryo-chan! You've changed a lot; if not that I still recognize your eyes"

A/N: Omake - 2

"Ryo-chan?" Ryoma sweat drop upon hearing his new suffix. The rest of the guys couldn't help but chuckled softly until Ryoma turn around and shot them a killer glare.

"Ano...How about going into the house first? Dinner's' has been ready for quite sometimes" Sakuno quickly added upon sensing Ryoma's resentment.

"DINNER!" Both Eiji and Momo bellowed with joy. "Let's go!"

"Please come in" Sakuno smile cheerfully as she welcomed her friends into the house.

"Nanohana-san! Thanks for your warm invitation" Before they enter the house, all of them bowed before Sai as to thank him with gratitude.

* * *

Before they have their dinner, Sakuno guided her friends to their alternative rooms.

Tezuka, Oishi and Kawamura shared a room. Momo and Kaidoh heaved a sigh upon hearing that none of them had to share the same room with the strict captain, but then, when the two eternal rivals heard that they'll be sharing the same room, immediately they request for a shift but was declined by their captain.

Staying together in one roof means all of them would have to learn to respect and take care of one another.

Much to their aversion, Ryoma also had to share one room with Fuji and Inui. The first risk he'll have to face is to sleep in the same room with Fuji, who is now officially his RIVAL. Another risk, to be in the same room with a highly dangerous senior who always collect data of other people, more frightening, he's the inventor of eccentric drinks. No further protestation was made since the captain had declined the earlier one.

When all of them had finally settled their backpacks down, they proceed to the dinning hall where Sai, Nanjiroh and Sakuno had waited.

Right after they finished dinner, Tezuka, Oishi and Kawamura volunteered to do the cleaning up. From today onwards, all the regulars would have to take turns to do some chores. When everyone finally gathered around the living hall, Sakuno served them with chilled watermelons.

The Seigaku regulars were glad to see that Sakuno is still old usual self despite of the incident that happened before she came back here.

Sai noted that his daughter has adopted herself to blend around with these guys. Seeing her cheerful laughter makes him at ease. Eversince Sakuno's mother had passed away; Sakuno has become quite introverted. Nevertheless, Sai couldn't blame his daughter since he's at fault. That's also a reason why he's now working as a ghostwriter instead of working as an editor in a well known publishing firm. If only he could have more time for his family, his wife, Nadeshiko Nanohana would not have died.

_Flashback…_

"_Papa, when are you coming back home?" _

"_Jubei? Papa is very busy right now. Papa will be back soon"_

"_How soon? Please come back now. Mama is very sick" the girl voice cracked._

"_Papa will call you again later"_

"_Papa? Are you coming back now? Mama, mama is not taking her medicine"_

"_Oi! Sai! What are you doing? We don't hire you here to make phone calls! Get the article complete before the deadlines!" _

"_Hai, I'm so sorry"_

'_When I got back home, it's too late. Nadeshiko is gone'_

"_Jubei?" _

"_Shh…mama is now taking her rest now…" the little girl speaks softly while staring blankly at the body of her mother, a hand gently caressing its cold pale cheek "Tsumetai…"_

_(Tsumetai – cold)_

"_Jubei, listen, she's not waking up anymore. Mama is dead" _

"_Jubei…I'm sorry!" Just when Sai was about to get hold of his daughter's tiny hand, she moved away._

'_For months, she had not been talking to me' Sai eyed the girl who kept herself away from him. _

"_Ne…Jubei, why don't you say a word to papa?"_

"…"

"_Jubei? Are you mad at papa? Yeah, you have the right to be mad" _

"…"

'_That day…she finally talks to me'_

"_Jubei, listen, papa knows that I'm not a responsible father, but since mama had passed away, you'll have to learn how to take care of yourself too" Sai eyes never leave the girl that sat at the far corner of their living hall._

"…"

"_From now on, papa's gonna train you on how to take care of yourself. We'll have to share chores together" _

"_Sharing chores?" the girl finally broke her silence._

"_Yes" Sai nodded "we'll have to, since it only you and me"_

"_Only you and me?" _

"_Yes"_

"_I know it painful to face the fact that your mother is no longer with us, but as a father, I shall be responsible, to take up the role of your mother. Though, I don't know how this would turn out to be, but I'll work hard, I mean both of us"_

_The girl turned around to face his father for the first time "You're going to be mama too?"_

"_Of course and we're gonna work things out together" _

"_Really? You're not going to work?"_

"_I've resigned my job as an editor. I'm now taking a part-time job as a ghostwriter, so I can always be with you"_

"_Always be with me?" _

"_Yes, always"_

"_You promise?" Sakuno eyes widen as she asked._

"_Yes, this is my promise for you" Upon hearing her father's reply, Sakuno rush over and hugged his father tightly._

"_Let's stay together, forever" Sakuno finally broke into tears._

"_Ah…" _

"Sai?" Nanjiroh shook Sai's shoulder to bring his soul back to reality.

"Yes" Although he did reply in an instance, Nanjiroh could tell that half of Sai's soul is still floating somewhere in heaven.

"Are you thinking about Nadeshiko-chan again?"

"It's just that, I'm grateful that she had finally brighten up so much"

"Yeah, with those kids around her she'll definitely be happy" Nanjiroh said seriously.

"Second thought, it's kinda dangerous to have them around, since Sakuno-chan is becoming more and more like Nadeshiko-chan"

"Nanjiroh-san! Don't scared me like this" Sai furrowed his brow when his old friend had once again stared at Sakuno defiantly.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Sakuno-chan" Eiji called with Sakuno's name in a sing song tone.

"Hai" Sakuno smiled

"Let senpai tell you a funny incident" Eiji too flash a cheerful smile as he declared.

"Please" her lovely and cheerful smile never faded a bit.

"That, Fuji and Ochibi were fighting each other"

Everyone stood frozen upon hearing Eiji's loud remark. The two instantly shot dead glares at the acrobatic player. The innocent lively player didn't sense the glaring as he continued further.

"It would be nice if you were there since they were fighting for you"

"M…me?" Sakuno quickly turn around to glance worriedly at the two young men.

"We were not" the two said in unison "Sakuno-chan/Ryuzaki! It's not true!" There was a sudden outburst of confusion among the group. Eversince Eiji had brought up such incident, everyone, except Tezuka, said out their own version of Fuji and Ryoma's war of love. The whole living room has become a lively forum.

"Sakuno-chan/Ryuzaki?"

"Wait!" Both Fuji and Ryoma regarded each other when they were caught saying the same words in unison.

"Back then, I've called off the game because Echizen did not perform well back then"

"It was Fuji-senpai. He's being too sensitive. I told him that was just warming up. His patience failed him"

"A bad painter blaming its brush"

"That's the best of the worst thing I've ever heard"

It is not usual to see Fuji acting like how Ryoma had acted. Usually he would just shove off the accusation with a smile but this time both of them seems to be in a defending mode.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakuno bowed before the two. "I don't know what had I done to drag both of you into such situation. All I could do now is to apologize. But…but…" Sakuno paused "I'm sorry" with that she dashed out of the living hall.

"Sakuno-chan/Ryuzaki?" The room instantaneously cooled down among the guys upon seeing Sakuno ran out of the hall.

"Oh my goodness! Ohime-chan is running away again…" Nanjiroh interjected with his trademark teasing tone.

"What should we do now?" Eiji asked worriedly.

"Hm…I guess she just needed some fresh air" Sai winked "Don't worry, she'll be alright"

"Nanohana-san, please let me know, where would she usually be, to get some fresh air"

"Echizen, I don't think it's a good idea to look for her now" Oishi suggested "Let her have sometimes alone"

"Nanohana-san, please" Ryoma insisted.

"Eto, Ryo-chan, do you know where in this house is has the closest distant with the stars in the sky?"

"Closest distant?" A confident smirk plastered on his poker face "Of course, it's up there!" Ryoma pointed a finger upwardly "Thank you, Nanohana-san" Ryoma thanked Sai before leaving the hall to search for Sakuno 'Back then, I did saw that there's an attic in this house'

Shortly after Ryoma had left, Fuji too excused himself and goes after him.

"Fuji…Echizen" Oishi eyes widen upon witnessing their persistence.

"Nyah, Oishi, don't worry about them. They'll be fine" Eiji gave flashed an assuring smile, while the rest nodded their head in agreement.

"I understand"

"Ne, Sai, the two kids seems to have the same problem like we used to" Nanjiroh murmured.

"You're right, Nanjiroh-san" Sai chuckled "They were so much like you, me and Nadeshiko"

"After all these years, you're still being so formal towards me" Nanjiroh shook his head to show his disapproval "I know I hate 'Keigo'" (Keigo – formalities/courtesy)

"Whether what the outcome would be, one of them would definitely get hurt" Sai paused when he heard a sniffing sound.

"You…it's all your fault…otherwise…Nadeshiko-chan could have chosen me"

"Nanjiroh-san?" Sai sweat drop "I'm sorry…I'm sorry"

"I'm just teasing you" immediately the playful tennis pro resumed his usual façade.

"No…I mean I'm really sorry. Perhaps she could be lot happier if she's with you" Sai looked down "Maybe things would be different or she wouldn't…"

"Sai, stop babbling nonsense, you fool" Nanjiroh interjected "Nadeshiko-chan is happy to be with you, otherwise I would not have help the two of you to runaway from home"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Ryoma heard that there's a footstep pacing towards his way. He turn around to see who's the pursuer only to get him more irritated that the guy coming from behind is his rival, Fuji.

"What are you doing, following me?" Ryoma said coldly when he finally reached the room; that would lead them to the attic.

"I'm also worried about Sakuno-chan, so I came along"

Ryoma regarded the senior for quite sometimes before opening the door.

"Echizen" Fuji called "before we see here again, can we just try not to bit each others bones?"

"I won't if you don't" Ryoma said as he entered the room.

"Doushiyo…" Sakuno stare wearily at the starry sky.

"Ryuzaki" Suddenly Ryoma's head poked out from one side of the window and gave Sakuno a freak.

"Ryo…Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno exclaimed "Why are you here? How do you know I'm here?" Sakuno watched as Ryoma climb out from the window to sit himself beside her.

It surprises her even more upon seeing Fuji climbing out from another side of the window. She is now stuck in between two princes.

"Ryuzaki" Ryoma began "I'm sorry about what happened just now"

'Ryoma-kun? He's apologizing?' Sakuno couldn't believe of what she had heard. She's was sure that the one who said those words was definitely Ryoma and not Fuji.

"Fuji senpai was right! I wasn't in the mood when I played the match" Ryoma didn't know what has come into him, to make him saying such words. Yet he comprehended the important of being honest since the very day he realized his feelings for her. "It's just that, I didn't see you for days and was quite worry about you"

"Ryo…Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno cheek flushed. She is starting to suspect if the guy that sit beside her is really the Ryoma she knew.

"No…no, I was also having mood swing too" Fuji interjected and his words also had attracted Sakuno's attention. "Since you're always there by our side, cheering for us"

"I'm sorry" the two said in unison.

"Fuji-senpai, Ryoma-kun" Sakuno felt like crying. She was just the same as the two. Eversince she left Seishun-shi, she realized that she had missed her friends dearly, especially the two young men that is now sitting by her side. "Thank you…" holding back her happy tears, Sakuno divert her attention back to the sky. 'Kami-sama, thank you so much for bringing them back to me'

The trio had been sitting on the roof top, quietly enjoying the beautiful sound of nature. As the night gets chiller, the three of them decided to get into the house, when something caught their eyes.

"A shooting star!" Sakuno exclaimed and immediately she closes her eyes and crossed her hands to make a wish. Ryoma and Fuji followed what she did.

"Ne, Sakuno-chan, what are you wishing for?" Fuji asked

"I wish for everyone's health and safety" Sakuno replied cheerfully "Ano…both of you?" she asked shyly.

At the same time, both Fuji and Ryoma hold each side of Sakuno's braids and kissed it before they revealed their wish "To be with you, forever"

"Sakuno/Ryuzaki, daisuki desu"

"HOE!" Sakuno couldn't believe of what she had heard. Two princes of tennis had finally confessed their feelings for her at the same time, on the rooftop, beneath the beautiful starry night.

* * *

Omake 1:

"Ne…I wondered, what souvenirs had Echizen brought?"

"E…Eiji! That's too rude! You're not suppose to touch anyone's belongings without their consent"

"Nyah, don't be so uptight, Oishi! Just one look!"

"Ah? What is this? Surume? Kikurage and Dango!"

(Surume – Cuttlefish, Kikurage – Cloud ear mushroom (fungi), Dango – Sweet dumpling)

"What was that Kikumaru-kun?"

"Nanohana-san, Echizen had brought some homemade souvenirs for you"

"Surume? Kikurage and dango…" Sai suddenly snapped his finger "Oh, these were the food of love confession!"

"Food of Love Confession?"

"That means when you are fond of someone and yet you do not have the courage to tell that person, the best way is to use these to show them your feelings."

"And why is that so?"

"The first word for Surume is "Su", then comes "Ki" for Kikurage and finally "Da" for Dango"

"SU?"

"KI?"

"DA?"

"It's SUKIDA!"

"Hee…hee, that cunning ochibi"

Omake 2

"Nanohana-san…is it true that Echizen-kun had come here once? He doesn't seems to recall anything about this"

"Oh yes, Nanjiroh and Ryo-chan were here once. Back then, Ryo-chan was only three"

"I've some picture that I could show"

"Dore dore?"

"Here"

"Ah? This is Echizen? And the other kid is Sakuno-chan!"

"Kawai…but why are they taking bath together?"

"PAPA/NANOHANA-SAN!"

TBC…

* * *

**AN: Ano ne, this would be the longest, yet, a bit crappier as it goes on. Please bear it with me. There's still not much action in it yet, but…I hope that all of you would still continue to support me and read my fics. Your support and reviews are the best motivation to me. Minna-san, hontoni Arigatou gozaimasu. Mi-chan is too happy to read all of them.**

**Oh…another thing, recently I stumbled across a Japanese website and many Japanese are supporting the YukiSaku pairing (YukimuraSakuno), Oshitaro/Sakuno, Eiji/Sakuno, Ryoga/Sakuno. Many fanarts were submitted for this couple. Kawai…**

**My dedication goes to:**

**LadyLight: Thank you for reviewing my story. I know that's not much interesting scene in this chappie, since mi-chan had made it too long, but I promise the fun will begin in the next one. I'm sorry.**

**Whitelilies: Ah? It's really hard to choose, guess need to check the reviews to see which pairing has more votes. But I really like anyone to be paired up with Sakuno-chan, since I've liked her the best among other girl characters of Tenipuri. I must apologize for being indecisive.**

**Valu: Oh my goodness! Thank you! Mi-chan is so happy to read your review. Eto, I must apologize for the wait and driving you crazy…just kidding :P As you can see, I've not really decided on how the end will goes, but, mi-chan believe everything will be fully set up till then. And thanks for your kisses too. I'm also a RyoSaku, FujiSaku lover.**

**Fanfic-fan: Thank you so much for your review. Oh, I've changed the rating. Once again, thank you for pointing it out to me otherwise; I'll be in big trouble. You're right; MUAHAHAHAHAHA is definitely sounded more evil that "heeheehee" I used it next time **

**Yepp: Thank you so much for your review. This would be a RyoSaku and FujiSaku. I'm looking forward to check out all the votes I had from the reviews to decide which pairing to use, so please be patience with me, okay? **

**Magy-chan: Yes! Here's another update of my story. I think I won't drag it for a year, coz, back then when I saw your review, I'm deeply touched that you're still here, supporting my story. This is for you.**

**Tsubame-chan: Thank you! I still dunno how their match would end, so I alwz keep on dragging :P I'm also looking forward for my instinct to tell me what to do. Sakuno-chan's gonna enjoy herself with the regulars in Kyoto. How could she not? She's surrounded by group of cute guys :P Makes me what to be part of it. Any good suggestion?**

**Eri-chan: Thank you so much for reviewing my story. I hope that I can do better and sorry for keeping you waiting.**

**Raiy: Thank you very much for your review. Nope, definitely, I can't let this end here…otherwise I would upset the ones who are supporting me, I might upset you too…thus no ending here yet…that's what I've decided, but I could be slow sometimes. Please bear this with me.**

**Other dedications: Niji-san, Doggythumper, LadyLight, Ginaorgasoline, StarFreak, Magy, Koori no tenshi, hannah-chan, zazabeans-chan, anime-obsession260, zhu-zhu, glitterfairy, Sourapplegreen, Kiralacus, the Eiji Cat, abc and Sakuya-chan**

**Thank you so much for your continuous support. Mi-chan will work harder to cope up with the short comings. Any good ideas please feel free to share with me and please continue to read my upcoming chappie: _Part II of Youkoso Kyoto – One Angel and Nine Guardians. _**

**Ja mata ne,**

**mi-chan**


	13. PII Youkoso Kyoto 1Angel & 9 Guardians

A/N: KonnichipuuMinna-san.Mi-chan is back again with updates. I should say, thanks to everyone for their review, otherwise, I won't be able to continue to write this story. And my mom, thank you for encouraging me! And...many many readers who loved Prince of Tennis/Jubei-chan.

**Warning: Sakuno cen****tric fics, readers has been warned.**

**Plot: Tenipuri x Jubei-chan crossover (some sorts)**

**Pairing: RyoSaku, FujiSaku (maybe more pairings to come) **

"…" Denotes speech

'…' Denotes thoughts

_Italics _denotes flashbacks

**_Standard Disclaimer:_**_ I know I don't own them Sniff sniffAll the credits to Konomi-sensei for creating so many hot bishis and to Akitaro-sensei for his genuine works. But still, I'm the one who have this idea of combining the two anime together...so please give me some credit too...thoughno money is made out of this...please rest assure._

**

* * *

Recap of Chapter 10:**

"A shooting star!" Sakuno exclaimed and immediately she closes her eyes and crossed her hands to make a wish. Ryoma and Fuji followed what she did.

"Ne, Sakuno-chan, what are you wishing for?" Fuji asked

"I wish for everyone's health and safety" Sakuno replied cheerfully "Ano…both of you?" she asked shyly.

At the same time, both Fuji and Ryoma hold each side of Sakuno's braids and kissed it before they revealed their wish "To be with you, forever"

"Sakuno/Ryuzaki, daisuki desu"

"HOE!" Sakuno couldn't believe of what she had heard. Two princes of tennis had finally confessed their feelings for her at the same time, on the rooftop, beneath the beautiful starry night.

_

* * *

_

**Sakuno-chan no Monogatari**

**Chapter 11: Part II of Youkoso Kyoto – One Angel and Nine Guardians. **

Dark as the night and fleet of foot, a group of invaders raced under a hunter's moon. The howling of dogs echoed, spread, filling the night with chill and apprehension. Separated from the troops, a young lady dressed in black ninja suit, ran for the love of it, and she ran alone, through Gosho. The luminous light of the full moon; her shadow trailed after her as she was leaped off from the grand roof of the Imperial Palace.

Note: The Gosho (Imperial Palace) – Situated in Central Kyoto, now a popular sightseeing place for people to relax.

"Yagyu Jubei…I can smell your scent in this town…hmhmhmhm" she cackled wickedly "No matter where you are, I'll definitely hunt you down and seize the power of the Raburi Gantai"

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Atobe's Residence…**_

"Master…There's a call for you" Atobe's housekeeper carried the cordless phone into Atobe's room.

"Who is it?" The Hyoutei captain let out an audible sigh as he looks up from the book which he has been reading for hours and stares lazily at the man who brought him the phone.

"It's Oshitari-san"

"What's with him?" A brow rose as he stares at the housekeeper with his usual arrogant expression but somehow he took the phone and answer it.

"This is Atobe"

"I think you must be wondering why I'm calling you" the renowned kansai accent tennis player assumed with an equally supercilious manner as his leader, Atobe.

"Stop beating around the bush. Just hit it"

"A relative of mine in Kyoto told me that he saw the Seigaku players were gathering at the Kyoto Shinkansen Station"

"Kyoto?" Filling with slight curiosity, Atobe quickly swiveled his chair around and stood up from his chair, walks toward his balcony and lean his full back against the marble furnished banister "What are they doin there?"

"Sightseeing" Oshitari assumed teasingly.

"That's funny, Oshitari" Atobe said dryly

"Kyoto…" Atobe paused for emphasis, his voice turning insistent as he reached the real issue "Oishitari, inform the others to get ready. Today, we'll make a trip to Kyoto"

* * *

Putting on a baby pink cotton shirt, a pair of khaki pants that stretched beyond her knee caps and white sandals and tied back her long hair into a pony tail, then took a long look at herself in the mirror before she went out. It was such a novelty for Sakuno to get to tour around Kyoto. Although she had been staying in Kyoto for quite sometimes before moving to Seishun shi to stay with her granny, Sakuno had never had much time to explore the ancient Kyoto and witness its beauty. As for today, she; together with nine eligible young men will be touring and exploring the mysterious beauty of Kyoto.

Ironically, this happened when someone called Oishi early in the morning and informed him that one of the souvenirs which he bought from the station booth contain a first prize raffles. The first prize would be 12 free de-tours around Kyoto plus free entrance tickets to Toei Uzumasa Eigamura (Kyoto Studio Park). Everyone was filled with excitement as well as anticipation.

The two elderly had decided not to join the youngsters. Since the training has to be rescheduled, Sai and Nanjiroh make another arrangement to pay a visit to some old friends as well as Sai's deceased wife, Nadeshiko.

"Sakuno-chan!" Eiji called out loud "Are you ready? The bus has already arrive"

"Ha…Hai" Sakuno shrugged when she heard Eiji called her.

Though, the acrobatic player doesn't sounds like he's rushing her, yet, due to her natural wobbly instinct, sometimes, she were bound to lose her sense of composure. Before she leaves the house, she bowed at the two elderly "Papa, Nanjiroh-jichan, itte kimasu" (itte kimasu: Going off (and will be back))

"Itte irrashai Kawai no Sakuno-chan" Nanjiroh said in a sing song tone. (Itte irrashai: Sending off)

"Oh, Itte irrashai…enjoy your trip" Sai said cheerfully. Again, Sakuno bowed before the two elders before closing the door behind her.

* * *

The bus drove though the beautiful city of Central Kyoto headed towards the famous Kyoto Studio Park in Eastern Kyoto.

"Wow…Oishi…Look! It really seems like we're back to the Edo's time" Eiji's face stick against the window panel of the bus. His words could be hardly heard by his partner, but somehow due to their acquaintance, Oishi was able to read him well.

"Most people are wearing kimono here?" Momo is also fascinated by the preserve culture of people in Kyoto.

"That's why Kyoto is being nominated as one of the world's Ancient Wonders" Oishi chuckles as he explained.

"Nyah?" Eiji blinked at his partner.

"Eiji? What was that?"

"Nyah?"

'Kuso…how do I end up sitting with him?' Ryoma thought furiously with his fingers drumming incessantly on his lap eversince his rival, Fuji Shusuke had taken the seat next to him, which the first year had formerly reserved it to Sakuno. 'And what's with him? Staring at me at all time'

Fuji's smirk widen when noticed that Ryoma was slightly pissed off because he was unable to sit next to Sakuno.

"Echizen is so boring" Fuji teased with another grin. "How I wish I could sit next to Sakuno-chan, I have got many words to tell her" his head tilted sideward to glance at the girl behind his seat. Despite of knowing that Tezuka is sitting beside Sakuno, Fuji never show any sign of worry while teasing the junior and serenading the girl.

Just when the two are about to start their bickering, Tezuka left out a few coughing sound to show his disapproval.

At this moment Sakuno hoped that she could at least do something to lighten the tension between the three regulars. While the front seats are fully of cheery laughter, the back seats are totally the opposite.

'I can't do anything' sadly admitting her weakness, Sakuno lowered her head to focus on both her hands. She began to see 'Just like last time. There's nothing I can do for Tomo-chan'

All of them instantly focused their attentions on her. There was a moment of silence between the groups upon sensing their princess's distress.

'Peace at last' the bus driver, prefer to be known as Yamato, heaved a sigh. Eversince he had taken a job as a bus driver, he never encounter any group that could be as noisy as the group that he's with now.

'Hi, minna-san…I'm Yamato Genki, 29 years old and still single, please remember me'

A/N: Yamato, you're not supposed to say a word, you're not even entitled to have a script…just drive your bus…and watch out for the cat…

'Ryuzaki' Ryoma eyes soften upon seeing Sakuno's gloomy expression. 'Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?' still reserving part of his arrogance, Ryoma could only express these words for himself.

"Sakuno-chan" Fuji swiveled from his seat and lean forward to talk to Sakuno "Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?"

"Huh?" Ryoma eyes widen. Those were the words that he had wanted to tell the girl earlier. 'Why is he always saying those words which I've always wanted to say to her?'

"Fuji-senpai?" upon hearing Fuji's words, instantly Sakuno look up and to her surprise everyone is now looking at her. She could tell that everyone had suddenly lost their excitement because of their worries for her. 'At least I shouldn't let them worry about me…at least…'

"Sakuno-chan…" Fuji said solemnly. Despite of Tezuka's presence, the Tensai extended his hands, cupping her tiny face to make her look at him, only him.

"Although, I loved to see people in misery…but, of all people, I would definitely not want to see you in misery, itoshi no Sakuno-chan" he declared openly and that makes his teammates as well as Yamato-san overwhelmed. How could these words slip out of the prodigy's mouth so handsomely? (Itoshi no Sakuno-chan – My dear Sakuno-chan)

Tezuka felt a little awkward. He should have let Fuji have the seat from the very beginning, but if he did let Fuji had what he want, it would be unfair for the first year to think that everyone is siding Fuji. Moreover, he sensed that the girl is a little overwhelmed by their affections towards her. He doesn't think that she could handle such complicated situation well. Thus, as a senior, he'll have to protect her.

Once again Tezuka hinted Fuji to end his serenading immediately so that he won't get killed by Ryoma's dead glares.

"I'm fine…because everyone is here for me" As soon as Fuji releases her, she regained her composure and ensured everyone "I'm sorry for causing all the worries"

"Ryuzaki…" Tezuka interjected sternly "Don't' get so tight up, just enjoy this trip"

"Hai…" Sakuno shrugged upon hearing the captain's voice. They've not spoken to each other eversince they get onto the bus. It also surprised the others when Tezuka, the stern and unmerciful Seigaku captain that seldom smile would tell anyone to loosen up instead of telling them not to let their guard down?

"AH!" Suddenly Eiji exclaimed and scared everyone's heart out, even Tezuka and Yamato, the bus driver.

"Look! A cow cart" Eiji pointed a finger towards the other side of the road. "That means…"

"We're here!" Both Eiji and Momo bellowed with excitement. "Toei Uzumasa Eigamura!"

* * *

The bus was parked in a nearby parking ground provided by the Studio Park. Yamato's heart aches when he had to pay 3,000 yen for parking his bus for three hours 'My whole month's allowance…'

Everyone quickly get off the bus. Both Fuji and Ryoma waited for Sakuno to step down from the bus followed by Tezuka. While getting off, Sakuno was too attached to the magnificent architecture of the Studio Park, she missed the steps.

Just when she expected a harsh fall, she felt hands pulling her and stopping her from contacting the rough ground.

Sakuno blinked at her saviors only to find that three of them were exchanging glares at each other "A re…" She's now caught in an extremely awkward position with Ryoma's hands holding her left hand, Fuji on the right and Tezuka supporting her waist.

"Fuji-senpai…I got her first" Ryoma sounded so matter-of-fact that Fuji couldn't resist retaliating him.

"I'm certain that I'm the one who had caught her first" Fuji stated with calm finality.

"It doesn't matter whoever get to catch her first" Tezuka said primly as he released his grip from her waist "Just ensure that Ryuzaki is unharmed"

The two obliged "Sakuno/Ryuzaki? Are you all right?" once again the two were caught saying words in unison.

"From supposed to be love triangle, now there's another new challenger" Inui muttered as he took out his data book and jolt down all his assumption "That would make a quadrate love affairs. Things are getting complicated"

The rest of the team could hear Inui's words loud and clear "Maji!" they bellowed and quickly look at the four people.

Tezuka ignored their mischievous stares as he joined them and walk towards Inui "Inui, I believe that those are one of your self made up gossip"

"Tezuka, for your information, I have more of these" Inui smiled impishly as he flip on the pages "You're hiding something from us…about bringing the girl to the playground before sending her back home?"

Tezuka eyes widen and give Inui a how-do-you-know stare. His teammates noted that his usual solemn expression replaced with an unusual suspense one. 'He's stalking me?'

The stares were then diverted from the captain to Sakuno whose face is now completely as flushed in crimson red. She doesn't know why she couldn't help but blush thought as a matter of factly there's nothing to be embarrassed of since there's really nothing happening between her and the captain.

'Rivals' the two noted mentally upon seeing Sakuno's flushing face. 'He's even hiding it from us, that's weird'

"Yes, I was with Ryuzaki that day, but that was solely camaraderie and not like what you guys are thinking now" Tezuka affirmed. Those honesty and stern expression of his has convinced his teammates to buy his words.

"Cheh…I thought there's something new" Eiji sighed with disappointment. "Mou…come on, everybody, let's get in now. I'm losing my patience"

"Hahaha…Eiji's right, now, let's get in now" Oishi chuckled upon sensing Eiji's impatience. He took out the tickets and distribute to his friends.

"Thank you, Oishi" Kawamura accepted the ticket politely.

"Thank you Oishi/Senpai!" the group bellowed in union.

"You're welcome…Taka-san" Oishi smiled with contentment upon seeing the enthusiasm of his friends.

"Mou…I'm now full charged! Excitement 'Max'!" Momo bellowed, jumping up and down with joy.

'Fushuu…baka…' Kaidoh shook his head and muttered beneath his breathe 'That's embarrassing' in addition he could see that his rival is creating a scene that attract other visitors.

'Tezuka…just wait and see…I'll prove to you that my theory is right. Only human being deceives their heart, but, a data won't tell lies' while proceeding to enter the Studio Park, Inui noted inwardly.

* * *

Right after Fuji, Sakuno and Ryoma proceeded with their entry, a mischievous thought came into Fuji.

"Hora Sakuno-chan, I heard that there's a place where you can do a make over, and it's really fun"

"Yes, it's just somewhere the next to this street. The place is call Jidaigeki Funsou Kan" Inui said while reading the introduction brochure he had from the information booth.

"Maji?" Everyone except Tezuka and Ryoma bellowed with astonishment.

Jidaigeki Funsou Kan – historical play makeup house.

"Ano…Fuji-senpai…I think I would not…" before she could finish her assertion, Fuji had already pulled the girl away from the group and head towards Jidaigeki Funsou Kan.

"Fuji/Senpai! Wait for us!" Once again the group was running after both Fuji and Sakuno, leaving Tezuka, Ryoma, Inui and Kaidoh behind.

"Echizen, why aren't you following them?" Inui asked "Are you planning to give up on her?"

"Er…" Ryoma thought for a while. As true as it seems, he's letting his rival 'Fuji' to stay with 'his' girl "Wa…wait for me…"

"Inui...You're pushing Echizen…" Tezuka furrowed a brow "Things cannot be done by force. He'll have to realize his shortcomings by himself"

"Don't get me wrong Tezuka…I'm just doing a favor for him" a mischievous smirk plastered on his face "Sometimes, people like you and Echizen really needs some hint and reminder"

"I hope that is what you're really up to" Tezuka said sternly at first but then when he finally comprehended what Inui had said earlier, Tezuka glared at him "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing in particular" Inui shook his head as he said casually before leaving their captain behind, dumbfounded.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Fuji-senpai? Ano…we'll have to wait for the others…I don't think I can run any further" Sakuno grasped for more air as soon as they stop running.

"If that's so…" Fuji smiled "I have a better idea" right after he finished his word; he scooped Sakuno up and carries her in a bridal style.

"Fuji-senpai…" Sakuno stammered "okay…I'll run"

"Too late, Sakuno-chan" Fuji's smirk widen "just let me carry you"

Though the others are quite a distance away from the two but they could definitely sees that Fuji is carrying the girl before he continued to run away from them again.

"Mou! Why do we have to do all these running?" Eiji protested "It's not that we were threaten by Inui's disgusting creation!"

"Mada mada dane" Ryoma muttered his libretto as he overtook his seniors.

"Echizen!" All of them bellowed in unison.

"As we would expect from him, Echizen Ryoma, fastest rookie in Seigaku" Oishi smirked

"Oh, so they wanted to have it the rough way" Momo remarked "Let's chase after them!" Momo's enthusiasm perk up to its highest peak as the rest of his teammates could see his burning passion engulf into a flames surrounding his body.

A/N: Eto…wasn't that supposed to be Kawamura-senpai. Gomen ne, Taka-kun, I've stolen your role.

* * *

When the others reached Funsou kan, they could only see Fuji in the shop, choosing a costume for himself.

Ryoma slowly approach Fuji and glared at him seriously. The others bite their fingers anxiously.

"Fuji-senpai!" Echizen began with an unfriendly manner "Where is she?"

"If you're asking someone, you should at least be more polite…Echizen-kun" Fuji ignored his glare. It seems like the renowned tennis prodigy never gets tired of teasing his junior.

"I wondered where she could be now?" despite of noticing the twitched face of his junior, Fuji continued his teasing mercilessly.

"Fuji? What are you doing?" Out of curiosity Kawamura asked.

"I'm choosing a suitable Samurai outfit for myself. I wanted to have a make over too…since many visitors are doing so" Fuji smiled.

"Nyah! That's fun! Let's do a make over! Wow…Oishi, let's go…I'm so excited now" Eiji quickly pull Oishi to join Fuji.

"Eiji…wait…we've got to pay first before using those costumes" Oishi shrugged.

"Oishi-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai…wait for me" Momo called out and quickly followed his seniors as they proceed to the counter.

Ryoma was the last as he was left behind by his seniors. "What the…"

"Ara…seems like your friends had left you here all by yourself" a shop attendance said with a friendly smile. "Would you like to try out some of our costume too…"

"Well, why not…since everyone's doin it already" Ryoma muttered casually as he too walks towards the counter to pay up before choosing a costume that would suit his princely self.

* * *

While the other three Seigaku regulars were almost nearby the make-over house, someone blocked their way. To their surprise, the one who blocked their way were non others than their ex-rival, Hyoutei.

"Yo…Tezuka…long time no see" Atobe said casually, the arrogance in his face never lighten a bit.

"What do you want, Atobe?" Tezuka said coolly.

"How cold" he smirked "wasn't this a public sightseeing place? I just happened to see you guys while we're touring this place. Just drop by and say 'hi' Tezuka, you don't need to get so uptight"

As much as they dislike of meeting their rivals here, the trio politely excused themselves as the leave the Hyoutei group and continued to head towards the make-over house.

"Oi, Atobe…that's really uncool. Got your prey walking away like this" Oshitari provoked.

"Hm? Look…they're going into the Funsou kan" Gakuto quickly pointed at house in front of them.

"Guess they are really coming here for sightseeing" another smirk appeared across Oishitari's face.

* * *

_**Other side of Kyoto Studio Park…**_

"Sanada…kurou okage de…" Yukimura Seiichi, Rikkai Dai's captain apologized softly to the vice captain, Sanada Genichirou, for pushing him to tour around the park.

(Yukimura's trademark libretto: Kurou okage de literally means "sorry for the trouble")

"Don't mention it" while Sanada pushes Yukimura around, the rest of the Rikkai Dai's members were following them. The team had spent almost half a day, walking around the park.

"Fuku buchou…" Kirihara remarked "can we find a place to rest? There are some restaurants and cafes which is just behind this building"

"Yukimura…what do you think?" Sanada asked and Yukimura nodded with agreement since his teammates had been walking nonstop.

"Akaya? Where are you planning to bring us to?" Yanagi, Rikkai dai's dataman asked casually.

"Well…I know there a café here called Boston Café. Let's go there and have some refreshments" Kirihara replied.

"Oh? You've done some research for this place, haven't you, Akaya?" while still having his favorite bubblegum in his mouth, Bunta muttered indistinctly, but that was good enough for Kirihara to comprehend his words.

"Yep! I've got them all in here" Kirihara replied proudly with a finger tapping a side of his temples.

"I thought that was supposed to be Yana's job" Niou muttered after letting out a loud yawn.

"Well, since we've already decided where to go, let's not waste time here" Jackal suggested.

"Right" Yagyu nodded with agreement.

As soon the members of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku entered the café, they could see no one, since most of the waitresses were attending and chatting with an orange haired guy. He looks pretty good in serenading girls.

"Iyada…Sengoku-san tara…you're so sweet" a waitress squealed with excitement.

"Oh no…I'm just telling the truth! Ah, your beautiful looks really reminds me of a famous actress in Hollywood"

"Ano…Sengoku-senpai…please restrain yourself" Dan said embarrassingly, two hands covering his two hot blushing cheeks upon being surrounded and teased by bunches of hot waitresses.

"Sengoku Kiyosumi!" Kirihara bellowed with much surprise to see a few tennis members from Yamabuki.

Upon hearing Kirihara exclaiming his name, Sengoku turn around to face the unexpected visitors too.

"Keh…Rikkai Dai?" Sengoku was also overwhelmed to meet the strong team here, but he was able to resume his usual airy attitude soon "Wow, guess the world is so small. What blows the 'Rikkai Dai Fuzoku' here? Look Dan, it's the famous Rikkai Dai…aren't we lucky or what?"

"Sengoku-senpai…" Dan shrugged when he sees most of the members from Rikkai Dai are glaring at his seniors.

* * *

_**Back to the Seigaku...**_

"What took Sakuno-chan so long? Even those late comers are done too" Eiji who had chose to wear samurai gear, slightly loses his patience. Since she was the first to get in, she was supposed to be the first to come out, yet, after everyone's done, there's still no sign of the girl "Ne...ne, Fuji? What is she disguising as?"

A/N: Late comers aka Tezuka, Inui and Kaidoh.

"That…" Fuji said seriously at first and that attracted everyone's attention.

"What is that?" Ryoma who is also wearing his samurai gear muttered softly 'the outfit is heavy'

"That…" Fuji repeated himself again "That's a secret...you'll guys will get to see later" a mischievous smirk plastered on his face.

"Kechi…" Eiji complained but then everyone's gaze diverted to the captain who's now dressing in an elegant emperor's suit.

"What?" Tezuka could felt eyes staring at him.

"Tezuka…I have to admit that this costume suits you well, yet, I still have to advice you one thing" Inui who disguised as an advisor for the emperor, adjusted his lens as he commented "You have to smile a little"

Everyone quickly turns away from their captain and was trying hard not to laugh out loud.

"Inui's right" Fuji who preferred to dress in Heian's style costume nodded as he chuckled.

"I can't wait to see Ryuzaki-san" both Kawamura and Oishi who dressed as commoners said with much anticipation.

Both Momo and Kaidoh had been shooting dead glares at each other when they were caught wearing exactly the same type of samurai's gear.

Soon a shop assistant came out and announced to the guys that Sakuno is done. Much to their anticipation, everyone raised from their seat to welcome the girl only to find that she refused to come out from the dressing room.

"Hora, don't be shy" another shop assistant said "They'll definitely like to see the way you look"

"But…" her soft and timid voice could be heard from behind the door. Reluctantly Sakuno slowly walks out from the dressing room to meet the guys.

All of them suddenly become astounded upon seeing a beautiful young lady dressed in traditional Heian's princess costume. They've done a rather stylish hairdo for her. With addition, the makeup artist had also applied the slightest makeup on her face that makes her looks stunningly attractive.

"Just as I thought" Fuji smiled with contentment upon seeing a satisfying result of the makeover "You look stunning with the princess outfit"

"Wow! Fuji-senpai? You mean you choose this for her?" Momo exclaimed "Sakuno-chan you're so beautiful"

"Domo" Sakuno lowered her head and blushed upon hearing compliments.

"Nyah, Sakuno-chan, you looks just like a ningyo now! Let Kikumaru-senpai give you a hug" Just as when the acrobatic player was about to go and hug the girl, Fuji and Ryoma quickly blocked his way "Eiji…stop where you are now"

Ningyo – Japanese doll

"Cheh, both of you! Stop being so protective!" Eiji protested, still insisted to give the girl a hug.

"It's such a rare opportunity, why don't we take some pictures for remembrance" Oishi interjected the dispute.

"Good idea, Oishi-senpai"

"Perhaps you all can wear this and walk around the park" an assistant suggested.

"Really?" Kawamura asked

"Of course, that's part of the service" she smiled "But first, can we borrow this cute little lady for a while? We really like her and had decided to use her picture to promote our shop"

"Me?" Sakuno shrugged

"That means they wanted you to become their model, Sakuno-chan" Fuji explained

'Doushiyou…' Sakuno sobbed inwardly.

TBC…

A/N: Kyah! Finally another chappie down. Heehee, as minna-san can tell that I've eventually included many princes of tennis in this chappie. I dunno what had come into me lately. Seems like my plot is getting more and more complicated. Eto, seems like this chappie is not so interesting, but please be patience with me. I'll do my best to make this story as interesting as possible. Possibly, please suggest to me your idea.

**My dedications to:**

**Magy: Thank you so much! Aside from saying thank you, I didn't know what to say anymore. Thank you for supporting me and my fanfics throughout the year. I so glad to have you here. Please forgive my shortcomings; I'll do better next time.**

**Raiy: Thank you…I'm so happy to read your encouraging review too. Make my energy refilled. You're right, there are many FujiSakuRyo fics out there. Till now I still can't make up my mind yet so please be patience and whatever outcome this might be please support me till the end. **

**Whitelilies: Oh, thank you…guess we've got something in common. Let's work hard together. Since Sakuno is my fav character, I'll write a happy ending story for her. You too! Have fun with your writing. Oh, please guide me with my shortcomings too…**

**Triangel: Thank you so much for your encouraging review! You've got a very nice name. It's a name of an angel that would bring happiness to couples who is in love? Not sure if I was right…**

**Tenipuri: Thank you so much. I personally like FujiSaku, RyoSaku. So please be patience with me and I hope that no matter what, please support me and my fics till the end…onegaishimasu.**

**Tsubame-chan: Thank you…I'm glad that you like the previous chappie. Hai, the explanation suddenly comes into my mind. You're right; I've definitely missed the TezuSaku part. I'm plotting this in my next chappie, since there's too many interference in this chappie. Gomen ne, please bear with me. **

**Other dedications: Niji-san, Doggythumper, LadyLight, Ginaorgasoline, StarFreak, Koori no tenshi, hannah-chan, zazabeans-chan, anime-obsession260, zhu-zhu, glitterfairy, Sourapplegreen, Kiralacus, the Eiji Cat, abc and Sakuya-chan**

**Please continue to read my next chappie: PIII Youkoso Kyoto: Breached Bond, Attack of Dark Angel.**

**What will happen when Sakuno's identity is revealed not only in front of the Seigaku but also the other teams? And how is she gonna cope with the predicaments.**

**Till then…**

**Ja mata ne,**

**mi-chan yori**


	14. PIII Youkoso Kyoto Breached Bond 1

A/N: Konnichipuu! Long, long time no see na no da I would like to apologize for keeping all readers waiting for almost four months for the update! I know excuses are bad to hide my slacking off; but, I still have to apologize for the short comings. Moshiwage arimasen deshita! In order to repent my shortcomings; I shall now perform "SEPUKKU…" Ah, but I don't have such courage to do so. It painful right…so please forgive me and spare my life.

There are many things happening actually. Moreover this chapter is a little challenging for me. I'm so happy that I've finally get over it now…

I guess this chapter is longer than other previous chapters; as I just realized that it contains 30 pages

As always, this story is dedicated to all Tenipuri fans, especially Sakuno's fans.

**

* * *

Warning: Sakuno-centric fics, readers has been warned. **

**Plot: Tenipuri x Jubei-chan crossover (some sorts)**

**Pairing: RyoSaku, FujiSaku (maybe more pairings to come)**

"…" Denotes speech

'…' Denotes thoughts

Italics denotes flashbacks

_**Standard Disclaimer: **Would anyone believe this when I said I actually owned Tenipuri and Jubei-chan? Impossible right? But still just to secure ware-sama; I'll have to put up a Standard Disclaimer. Definitely no income is made out of this. _

_

* * *

Recap of Chapter 10 Part II: _

"Of course, that's part of the service" she smiled "But first, can we borrow this cute little lady for a while? We really like her and had decided to use her picture to promote our shop"

"Me?" Sakuno shrugged

"That means they wanted you to become their model, Sakuno-chan" Fuji explained

'Doushiyou…' Sakuno sobbed inwardly.

**

* * *

Chapter 10 PIII: Youkoso Kyoto: Breached Bond, Attack of Dark Angel 1 **

"Yes, just like this! Oh; please tilt your head a little to the right" adjusting his lens for a perfect shoot; the photographer guided Sakuno to adjust her stance. "Right…perfect!"

"Now; won't you give me a sweet smile; young princess?" Instead of smiling; Sakuno dropped her head with much embarrassment when he pointed the lens at her. Her tension builds up and she felt like she is almost out of breath.

"Oh, this is no good…" the players; especially Kaidoh were shooting dead glares at the photographer who fumed slightly. Well; who wouldn't, since the poor man had been adjusting his camera from high to low, from left to right, hoping that he'll capture the best shoot of such astonishing ancient beauty. However, just when he finally found the right spot, she refuses to smile.

Ryoma stood forward as he studied Sakuno's stance. "She's nervous"

"Echizen is right" Inui chipped in "According to my data; signs of nervousness; one – three minutes: She drops her head and stares blankly at the floor; two – five minutes: she plays with her fingers; three - ten minutes, her legs become weak and wobbly…" as the data player goes on, his teammates stared at him suspiciously.

"Ne…Inui-senpai…" Momo asked out of curiosity while Eiji once again attempt to peek over Inui's precious data book, edition no. 545 who instantaneously shut it tight.

"What is it Momo?"

"You're keeping Sakuno-chan's data?"

"Yes, just recently" Inui quickly adjust his lens as he reply casually "Since she has now become an extremely distinctive being"

"Nyahhh…Inui? You are making her sounds like a Martian" Eiji furrowed his brow upon hearing what Inui said.

"A Martian?" Inui turn and regarded Eiji for a moment before resuming to his data book to take down some notes "Good point. This theory could be possible; since no humans I know could be like Ryuzaki."

As the topic has been quite debatable; everyone decided to let it pass. Moreover they could sense an appalling aura from the photographer; worse; like what the data said; Sakuno is starting to dangle around from one corner to the other.

"So Sakuno-chan is nervous?" Fuji chuckles "She's so adorable" with that the Tensai approached the girl.

"What is he doing?" Ryoma doesn't like the idea seeing Fuji approaching her and he's filled with jealousy when he saw Fuji lowered his head a little and whispered soft words into Sakuno's ears.

Everyone was curious of what Fuji had said to girl. They noted; as soon as she heard those words; her tension disappeared and was replaced with a comical expression. The girl then broke into soft chuckles, so lovable and so warm that would melt anyone's heart.

The photographer had finally spotted the best moment of her adorable smiling face, with Fuji standing by her side. Just when he is about to click the button; Ryoma, Momo and Eiji stopped him.

The photographer blinks with confusion "Why are you guys stopping me? I could have taken a picture perfect" he fumed.

As soon as the photographer slips out his comments; Ryoma mocked with much irritation "What picture perfect? There must be something wrong with your eyes. Mada mada dane"

"It's unfair" Eiji complained "Why does Fuji get to have a shoot with Sakuno-chan? I wanted to take a picture with her too"

"Yeah; me too" Momo added.

This time Sakuno move forward to speak to her seniors "Ano…Senpai-tachi…" before she could even continue further; the poor girl immediately drop her head and stare shyly at the stage; her voice is extremely mellow as she talks "Eto…I really hope that we can have this together…"

"Really?" Both Eiji and Momo exclaimed with much delight. "Wow! Sakuno-chan, you're the best!" Although Sakuno has been speaking so softly; the two seniors were able to catch her words or they just assumed that she'd ask them to join in.

Without holding back, the two quickly pull the rest of the regulars up to the shooting stage. Even Tezuka was being force to go on stage as most of them were eager to see if he would flash a smile.

Although the photographer doesn't like the idea of taking a group picture, but as soon as he saw the girl's smile bloomed, he'd reconsidered. The shop attendances were also happy to see such a cheerful group that would eventually be posting for their shop.

"Alright, princes and princess; are you all ready?" He asked excitingly.

"Yeah" all the players except Tezuka, Inui and Kaidoh; posted a bashing pose.

"Bravo" with that the photographer snap on the button "Done!" He exclaimed with much satisfaction.

As soon as the shooting session is over, the two attendances guided the group out of the studio and wished the group to enjoy their tour around the park.

Just when they were about to leave Funsou Kan; something in the display corner attracted Inui's interest. He moves closer towards the huge window panel, looking at a certain picture display.

"Ryuzaki-san" he called solemnly "Have you ever been here before?"

Sakuno pondered for a moment before replying him "No; I don't think so…" she then blinked curiously at Inui. She doesn't know what had made him said that.

"Can you come here for a second?"

"Hai" Sakuno obliged and quickly walk towards the data player and he gestured her look into the window panel where there is a huge picture of a young lady wearing the same kimono as she's wearing now.

Her eyes widen. She recognized the lady inside the picture. Emotion started to build up inside her; the past began to haunt her once again.

Flashbacks of a lady lying lifelessly in her futon; with Sakuno's tiny hand stroking her cold and pale cheeks _'Cold…' _

"Oya? Wasn't that Sakuno-chan in the picture?" Eiji asked curiously as all of them gathered in front of the window panel to look at the picture of the lady which resembles Sakuno "Ne…Sakuno-chan?"

"No…not me…" The girl's forehead rest against the window panel, soft fingers trails along the reflection of the frame on the glass panel. Based on her stance; she is perilously close to tears.

The group began to silent down. They assumed that Sakuno must have known the young lady; moreover; the person in the picture could be someone dearly to her.

Noticing that she had once again stir up their anxiety; she quickly dried up the tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Oh; I'm sorry; the dirt get into my eyes" with that she excuse herself from the group.

Fearing that the girl might get lost, Oishi wanted to stop her from leaving only to find that Tezuka is stopping him.

"Tezuka? Why are you stopping me?" Oishi furrowed his brow and stare at the captain quizzically.

"Oishi; it would be good to let the girl to have some space of her own; that is why Tezuka is stopping you"

"But…what if she got lost again?"

"Nyah, we, the Seigakugumi tachi will definitely find our Ohime-chan back" this time Eiji winked at his partner.

"Seigakugumi?" Momo and Ryoma pondered in unison. The word 'Gumi' makes them sounds a little ancient.

"Minna…" Oishi is greatly moved by their team spirit. Kawamura and Fuji gave him a thumb up to ease his worries.

"Fuji, what do you think of this picture?" Inui asked casually as he flips open his data book No. 545 and ready to note down the comments Fuji would have.

"Based on her reaction just now; I assumed that the woman in the picture must have been someone she knew and the based on the picture; it looks like the picture was taken for quite sometimes already; she could be…"

"Heh! Sakuno-chan's MOTHER?" Eiji bellowed with disbelieve.

"Talk about her mom; we've not seen her yesterday…" Eiji continued to ponder perceptibly.

Fuji lowered his heads and muttered sympathetically "Mou…we won't be able to meet her anymore"

"Fuji? What do you mean?" Oishi eyes widen.

"Yumiko-neechan once told me that Sakuno-chan had lost her mother at the age of six" Fuji explained "Sakuno-chan was by her side; watching her mother fought against the pain. Back then; there's nothing little Sakuno can do"

'_With those tiny hands of hers…she can't do anything to protect her love ones. And because of this she also couldn't bear to see anyone losing their love ones. That is why she saved my life so I can be with my family again. So…Shusuke, you must protect her… '_ Fuji recalled of what his sister said to him before leaving the house.

What Fuji has explained would sound logical; otherwise, the girl would not have suddenly broke into tears for no reason. Everyone stood quietly for a moment as mild wind blow across the busy street of the Studio Park, mourning for the unhappy past of Sakuno.

* * *

Sakuno decided to take a break and walk beside the beautiful riverbank somewhere nearby the ghost house. Little did she know that she has become an alluring figure for people around the Studio Park; it seems like eight out of ten people would turn back and take a glance at her. 

It was warmer than she had anticipated, and the cool of the river bank seemed an even more inviting prospect. The turf was cool and springy as she walked down the hill to the river, a light wind stirring the hair on her neck, while in the near distance, leaves sprawled hazily in the sun.

'I'm being so insensitive. It's a rare chance for them to enjoy their trip before the hectic trainings would start and yet; this is the fourth times that I've made them worried about me' she thought feebly.

"_Mama?" Her eyes widen upon seeing her mother suffocating state. Despite of fighting the pain; the woman still smile warmly at her "Daijyobu yo…"_

"_I'll…I'll get you the medicine" she quickly dash into the kitchen; took out the medicine and get a glass of water for her mother. Hot tears stream down her cheeks. _

"_Ju…bei…chan" a hand drop lifelessly at the side of her body._

"_Mama! Please don't leave me alone…" _

"_Ma…ma…" _

"Mama…" She looked up; the angry sun that stinks into her eyes; causing her tears to flow freely down her cheeks "Ai itai…"

(Ai itai – I miss you)

Sakuno broke into a silent weep when she heard footsteps approaching her.

"I never expect to see a beautiful Ohime-sama sitting beside the river and cry" Startled by the unexpected company; Sakuno turn around to face them.

It seems like her motion slowed down, the moment when Sakuno turn around to face the team; her tears flow within the air; mild wind blow towards her causing her long hazel hair that flow sassily from her back, her tendrils caressing her rosy cheeks; her expression was rather vulnerably enthralling.

"Enchanting…" Atobe managed to whisper. The rest of the boys except Kabaji nodded in unison upon hearing their captain's comment. Kabaji did not say anything since Atobe did not ask any comments from him. Usually the captain would end his arrogant remarks with a 'Na, Kabaji' and Kabaji would just reply 'Usu'

"Hyoutei?" Sakuno blinked with surprise upon meeting them.

"Why…I'm honored for a beautiful girl like you to know our team" Atobe remarked arrogantly with his trademark smirk plastered on his face "We never thought that our team is so popular, even as far as Kyoto; na, Kabaji?"

"Usu!" he replied and thought inwardly _'Finally my role has come'_

Sakuno could felt herself shivers upon hearing those words. The meeting could have proved even more awkwardness than fear, and she found herself with the desire to run away from the Hyoutei group. Immediately, the girl stood up and excused herself from them.

Just when she was about to leave; Atobe quickly dash over to stop her from leaving "Wait…I mean; at least let me know your name, beautiful Ohime-chan"

"…" Sakuno blushed furiously, with two big eyes staring at the arrogant captain with disbelieve 'He don't remember me!'

"I'm…I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno of Seishun Gakkuen" she dropped her head as she murmured softly.

"Ryuzaki!" This time it's Atobe and the Hyoutei's turns to stare at her with surprise.

"You are…." Just when Oshitari was about to say a word, Oohtori interjected "You are one of the volunteers, Ryuzaki Sakuno-san, the granddaughter of Ryuzaki-sensei?"

She nodded with much trepidation. "Ano…can you let me go now…" her face flushed as red as tomatoes.

"No…" At first the arrogant captain had planned to let go of her; but, right after interpreting that the girl is so uncomplicated; he decided to tease her further "How come I never noticed you when you were at the training camp? Na, Kabaji…"

"Usu" Kabaji replied with his customary baritone.

Sakuno mouth slightly opened a little; words caught in her throat, her eyes still stares at him with shock.

"I've decided to ask you to be my date for today" he announced.

"Heh!" Sakuno jumped with a good deal of astonishment.

Never in her life had she encountered something like this before. Lately she had been having some problems with Fuji and Ryoma and just earlier, Inui had assumed that she and Tezuka were having some sort of connection too. She is pretty sure that she did wish for peace on earth, people's good health and was sure that she did not wish for her love life to develop in a rather devastatingly fast pace.

While Sakuno struggled when he pulled her closer to him; a female voice called furiously from behind. "Get you hands off her, you pervert!"

Sakuno could felt Atobe's slight irritation when the girl called him pervert. She could even hear him mumbles with self-esteem "No one calls me pervert. I'm just a gorgeous prince who has too much love to confer. No girls would ever resist my charms, en…Kabaji"

"Usu"

Sakuno shivers at first but soon her smiles broaden when she registered the girl who had come to help her out. Behind her; there is another well recognized team; Fudomine.

"Ann-chan!" Though she didn't know why the Fudomine would be here so unexpectedly, yet, she sincerely thanks kami-sama for sending someone to help her out.

Just when Sakuno tried to wiggle free from Atobe's grip, it seems like his grip tightened upon seeing the Fudomine team coming towards them. Just when Fudomine's captain Tachibana Kippei is about to confront the Hyoutei's captain and other members; the Seigaku regulars too arrive to the scene.

Everyone stared at the Seigaku members in awe, especially Tezuka. He looks so majestic with the hoeki no sokutai he's wearing now; it shows the charm of his leadership.

(Hoeki no sokutai – kimono of imperial officers or for emperor)

Right after greeting the Fudomine group with a formalities; Tezuka walk over and stood in front of the Hyoutei group. "Atobe; I hope this is just a mistake" he said firmly while a pair of stern eyes gazed at the offending hand which the Hyoutei leader had on Sakuno's one.

(AN: Kyah! Tezuka Ou-sama to the rescue! Bui)

"Well, well, look who've got here? Tezuka Ou-sama and his pen pushers" he smirked "And you're here to save this beautiful princess, I believe"

"Pen pushers? Can't you find a better word to address us?" Momo sighed audibly upon hearing Atobe's arrogant remarks.

"Why? It's Hyoutei and Fudomine" this time Fuji interjected casually as he slightly nodded his head to greet the Fudomine "What a great surprise to see you guys here too…"

Upon seeing Fuji standing out to greet them, Oshitari, the Hyoutei genius walk towards them to greet the Seigaku team, his eyes gazed challengingly at Fuji.

"By the way; I'm so happy that Atobe-san has found my little girlfriend attractive" he said with another smirk "But, I would be more than happy if you could keep his hands off her"

"Your little girlfriend!" Everyone mused in unison as they turn to look at Sakuno for a moment before turning back to stare at Fuji.

"Ano…" hot steam immediately disperse from her crimson face.

"Wait, Fuji-senpai; who said that she's your girlfriend?" Ryoma quickly interjected with much exasperation "We're still competing…"

"Ry…Ryoma-kun?" Now Sakuno's face is totally unreadable.

"But I thought you were dating Tezuka-san!" Ann immediately chipped in and the rest of the guys were as curious as her "Right? Akira-kun…didn't we saw Tezuka-san sending her back home right after their date?"

"Heh!" all of them turns to look at Tezuka who almost choked himself upon hearing Ann's words. At that moment how he wished he could make all of them to run 50 laps around the park; however, knowing that he has no such authority to punish these bunches of annoying people except his teammates; he controlled his irritation.

"Heh?" Atobe instantly let go of the girl as he commented haughtily "You're quite popular among the guys"

"I'm not" Sakuno retaliated softly; however; those intense defiant stare she had on Atobe had made him taken a few steps backward. Even the rest of the Hyoutei group and the Fudomine were overwhelmed when felt a rather fearsome and yet virtuous aura which the girl released a while ago.

"Ma…Sakuno-chan…calm down" Fuji briskly walk over to Sakuno and gave a pat on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" Sakuno make a quick bow as she apologized. She had just realized that she was about to lose her usual tranquility. Since the day when she repossessed the power of Yagyu Jubei and the love-shaped eye patch, she noted some changes in her, whether it's physically or mentally. The intuition, the erratic power that she felt within her is about to claim her perception at any moment.

Inui immediately took out his beloved data book to record everything he saw a while ago. To his comprehension; the groups look startled when Sakuno instinctively released her fighter's aura.

"Ryuzaki? Are you alright?" Ryoma asked casually and yet she could sense his worries for her.

"I'm fine…" her head dropped with awkwardness as she replied. "I'm sorry for the trouble" with that she earned a light knock from Oishi on her head.

He shook his head to protest her from blaming herself. "Ryuzaki, you're being too reserved! We are your seniors as well as friends; we should take care of each other and that is 'UNITY!'"

"Nyah; Oishi is right! Don't hold back if you need any help" Eiji winked and the others except Tezuka and Ryoma gave her a thumb up sign. "We, the Seigakugumi tachi will do everything to protect our itoshi no Ohime-chan, nyah…" he said with a rather broken kansai accent and that had earned him a deadly glare from Oshitari. The Hyoutei genius is quite patriotic to his own native language and now the acrobatic player is obliviously speaking for the sake of amusing their coach's granddaughter.

"Minna…" Sakuno eyes soften and stare ardently at her seniors and Ryoma-kun "Thank you" she noted their benevolence with gratitude.

It's indubitable for Fudomine and Hyoutei to find the girl unexpectedly interesting, well; not for every one; but somebody among the groups.

At least Atobe is the first one who found the girl attractive; and right now he's even more interested with her when he heard Ann declaring that she and Tezuka, his rival, were dating each other. He would definitely want to know more about the petite enchantress. Oshitari thinks she has typical traditional quality; a Yamato Nadeshiko. Since young, the Hyoutei's tensai had been groomed with strict rules and regulations and most importantly, the family is very particular about tradition and aesthetic.

(Yamato Nadeshiko - woman who displays the feminine virtues of old Japan; use to glorify JAPANESE woman only)

Oohtori finds her cute, cuter than any other girls he met before. Shishido is totally attracted by those set of beautiful long hazel lock. It seems so natural and silky soft when the wind blows over it just like the set which he used to own before.

The Fudomine's captain, Tachibana Kippei wants to know what had made the girl so special. The Seigaku seems to be very protective over her. He's not fond of gossips though; it's just the habits of his little sister; Ann who used to report to him her daily events at the training camp. He also gets to know that his sister and Sakuno have become close friends. There is another girl whom Ann had mentioned. The two were from Seishun Gakkuen. It's really nice to know that his little sister has finally get to meet some friends of her own rather than spending most of the time in the tennis club, not that he doesn't like it; sometimes he felt that she should at least hang out with more girls of her age. The girl whom seems to be an apple in the eyes of the Seigaku players seems rather amusing.

Ibu Shinji did noticed the over protectiveness from his rival; Echizen Ryoma. He even heard the conversation between the first year and his senior, Fuji Shusuke about competing over the girl. He doesn't understand what makes the girl so special that could make the two promising players of Seigaku to compete for, yet; for the very first time he felt the urge to find out the behind stories.

At the end, the two groups decided to tag along with Seigaku; their main aim is to get to know better about the Seigaku princess.

"Sakuno-chan; let's continue our exploration. Let's go to the Haunted House" he winked and as he was about to pull her to leave with him; Ryoma caught the other side of her hand.

"Wait" Ryoma said gallingly "I know what you're up to; Kikumaru-senpai, bringing Ryuzaki to the Haunted house. You're trying to make use of this kind of tricks to frighten her so that she would throws herself to you"

"Keh!" Eiji sweat drop "Ochibi where did you get such weird ideas from. Since the Haunted House is one of the main attracting spots; it would be a waste for us not to go there, moreover, didn't I say that we'll go together? So let go of Sakuno-chan now!" he pulled the girl towards him, however the persistent junior was not convinced, had pulled the girl with equally force as his senior "Kikumaru-senpai should let go of her first"

"I…itai" Sakuno, who felt like her arms being pulled apart, whimpered softly in pain. Before the other guys could do anything to save their princess; Ann approached the two and gave a hard knock on their heads.

"Tachibana no imouto? What are you doing?" With that Eiji earned another knock from the furious girl for calling her Tachibana's little sister.

"Both of you! Though Sakuno-chan may be malleable; that doesn't mean that you could treat her like a string-puppet!" Ann's voice was sarcastic and quickly rising in decibels but as she turn towards the victim; Sakuno; her face softened "Sakuno-chan? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you; Ann-chan" Enduring the slight pain on both side of her arms; the timid girl managed to utter an assurance.

"You're definitely not. The two bullies had pulled you so hard; I thought that they're gonna pull you apart" Fuji who looks dreadfully concern remarked sarcastically at the same time he stoop in front of Sakuno to check on her status.

Irked at the sarcastic undertone to the Tensai's statement, the two turned around to glare at him; however, they did not made any protestation for they've realized their mistakes. Though it's unintentional; their preceding behavior are excruciating.

"I'm sorry" Both Eiji and Ryoma apologized with an unfazed monotony.

"Hora; Sakuno-chan; don't stay too near the two cows; let me bring you around" Ann suggested excitingly. Despite, Kamio who murmured slight protestation, the others agreed. For Kamio; be able to walk beside his secret crush is a big deal and now he had to give up his privilege to Sakuno.

* * *

They were now going on a big group with Ann and Sakuno ahead of them, heading towards the recreated ancient town. The Seigaku didn't really mind the others to tag along; since they noted that it would be more fun to go on a big group. Moreover; their little princess, Sakuno is enjoying the company of the other girl, Ann Tachibana. The two seems to enjoy their tour all the way. From time to time; the two would just stop by some stores to check on the items which they find attractive. 

The three groups of tennis players from different schools; formed a group of good looking young men and had attracted the attentions of many young ladies as they march towards the town. Especially the Seigaku, every now and then, fangirls would approach the boys and ask for autographs or even request for a photo shoot, thinking that they were actors from the Studio Park.

Tezuka ignored the fangirls; Fuji; being the all ladies man; yet; knowing that obligation would stir up more trouble later; thus; he politely turn down the girls' request. Eiji gladly accept their invitation and at the end he gets himself into big trouble. The rest were too shy to interact with the group of girls. Inui were collecting data of how many girls were hitting on the guys.

Not only the guys appeared to be popular; even Ann and Sakuno had been approached by some guys; however as soon as they registered many pairs of deadly furious eyes glaring at them, the pursuers immediately turn and run away.

As Ann suggested their next stop would be at Milk Hall for she had longed to visit the shop to taste the popular green tea cake with red beans topping.

To Ann's disappointment; the shop was fully occupied, moreover the popular dessert were all sold out. Going into the shop would be meaningless to her now; however the cozy coffee house next to Milk Hall has attracted the girl's attention; especially there are two big sundae twirl sculptures displayed in front of the shop entrance.

"Ne…Sakuno-chan; how about some delicious and creamy, cool, soft, fluffy and rich ice cream?" Ann winked as she pointed an index finger over the other side of the shop.

"Ice cream sounds great" Sakuno nodded with a lovely smile. She had felt uneasy with the kimono she's wearing now, moreover; she could feel the burden as she dragged the ten kilos of thick and heavy fabrics along with her as they walks from the Edo Bridge. She really thanked Ann for making a good decision of finding a place for her to rest.

Before the two girls were about to enter the elegant coffee house; from the visible window panel; they instantly registered two groups of people sitting at each side over the far end corner seats. The place has become rather sinister with two groups sitting there quietly.

The usual lively Sengoku Kiyosumi has not been himself. He seems awkwardly quiet as Ann would suggest. She wondered what had happened to the two groups.

_Flashback…_

_Keh…Rikkai Dai?" Sengoku was also overwhelmed to meet the strong team here, but he was able to resume his usual airy attitude soon "Wow, guess the world is so small. What blows the 'Rikkai Dai Fuzoku' here? Look Dan, it's the famous Rikkai Dai…aren't we lucky or what?"_

"_Sengoku-senpai…" Dan shrugged when he sees most of the members from Rikkai Dai are glaring at his seniors._

"_Oh? Who's the beautiful girl beside you, Sanada-kun? Girlfriend?" Despite of being glared by some members; Sengoku continued further with his teasing; however, this time he had picked the wrong person._

"_Nice to meet you; I'm Yukimura Seiichi; captain of Rikkai Dai Tennis Club" His eyes widen when Yukimura stood up from his wheelchair and came forward to greet Sengoku with a warm smile and even give him a friendly handshake. _

"_What!" Sengoku exclaimed with astonishment when Yukimura introduced himself. Now the captain seems manlier as Sengoku studied his features in close distance. He could felt the handshake tightened and he implicit that the captain had did this on purpose._

'_Such a strong grip! This guy is definitely a jackass player!' Sengoku thought inwardly while enduring the slight discomfort caused by Yukimura._

_Bunta quickly covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud. Akaya grinned mischievously upon seeing Sengoku's face slightly changes hue. Though Niou knew what's happening between the orange haired and their captain; he was able to keep a blank expression to conceal his inner joy upon seeing such an amusement incident. Inwardly, he's thanking Sengoku for being here to kill the boredom. _

_Sanada, Jackle, Yanagi and Yagyu ignored the little game as they walk over to the other side and occupy a table for themselves. _

_Right after Yukimura releases his grip; Sengoku massaged his knuckles to ease the soreness. _

"_I'm sorry! I must have been too excited to meet a great player like you, Sengoku-san" Despite the facts that he is still quite upset for mistaken as a female, Yukimura was able to give Sengoku another angelic smile. _

"Oh my…Kyoto is not that big afterall…" Ann murmured softly "Ne…ne; Sakuno-chan, lets leave this place before they sees us" Ann doesn't like the idea of bumping into their rivals, especially Kirihara Akaya. Though their detestation had somehow lightened during the Japan-America Junior Exchange Tournament, Ann still prefers to keep a distance from him.

However Ann's plan had gone wry when a shop assistant spotted their presence.

"Irasshaimase" a beautiful brunette quickly approach the two girls and invite them to come into their coffee house. At that moment Ann had regretted of leaving the groups behind. She should have wait for the others; however; her patience is limited since there were so many fangirls entrapping the groups to move ahead. She could also tell that the deadly passionate fangirls will definitely skin her alive if she were to cause any interruption.

Since the waitress had greeted audibly; the two sinister groups divert their attention toward the entrance where they saw two young ladies, one; which most of them recognized instantly was none others than the sister of the tennis star of Kyushu; Tachibana Ann, however they were unable to recognize Sakuno who was dressing in a traditional kimono.

"Yo, Tachibana's little sister" To their surprise; Kirihara appeared to be the first one to approach the two.

"Don't call me that! I have a name, Kirihara" green vein popped up at each side of Ann's forehead.

"Kirihara-san; it's so nice to see you here" Sakuno smiled.

"It's not nice to see him! Sakuno-chan…" Ann protested "Why are you talking to him so politely?"

"Ann-chan?" Sakuno's heart pounded frantically against her chest when she sensed Ann's sudden outburst. She thought that the two had already been in good terms. "Gomen nasai"

"Erh….I'm not blaming you, just that, stay away from him" with that she pulled Sakuno and moved away from Kirihara.

It took quite sometimes to blend into the conversation as he too had found it rather contemptuous upon how Ann reacted.

"Eh? You're Ryuzaki-chan?" He had laid eyes on the beautiful girl ever since she entered the coffee shop. He never thought that the girl would turn out to be someone he knew. During the training program, Sakuno has been the one who took care of him right after he felt down the stairs and injured his body. Thus he could well remember the decent girl "You look totally different, awesome I would have added"

"Thank you…" Sakuno immediately drop her head to hide her blushing face again.

"Why don't both of you come and join our group, I'll introduce you to my other teammates" Just when Kirihara was about to take Sakuno's hand and pull her to join his group, Sengoku stood up from his seat and greet the two girls.

"Sengoku-san? Dan-kun?" Sakuno blinked her eyes when she met Sengoku and behind him was the guy who once went to their school and had challenged Ryoma once, the Yamabuki's manager, Dan Taichi. Sakuno used to felt that she and Dan had something in common. Fortunate for Dan; he was able to set his goal for his future right after meeting Ryoma.

"Lucky! I can't believe I'll be able to see you again, Sakuno-chan and Ann-chan too" Sengoku remarked with a sing song tone while Dan immediately perform a ninety degree bowing to greet her.

Continue…


	15. PIII Youkoso Kyoto Breached Bond 2

A/N: I'm so sorry minna-san! I think I did mentioned that this chapter is the longest, so I break them into three section otherwise; I won't be able to upload the docs. Please bear with me...domo arigatou

Please enjoy the continuation...

**Warning: Sakuno-centric fics, readers has been warned.**

**Plot: Tenipuri x Jubei-chan crossover (some sorts)**

**Pairing: RyoSaku, FujiSaku (maybe more pairings to come)**

"…" Denotes speech

'…' Denotes thoughts

Italics denotes flashbacks

Italics + Bold denotes Song lyrics

Song Title: Yubiwa by Maaya Sakamoto

_**Standard Disclaimer: **Would anyone believe this when I said I actually owned Tenipuri and Jubei-chan? Impossible right? But still just to secure ware-sama; I'll have to put up a Standard Disclaimer. Definitely no income is made out of this. _

**

* * *

Chapter 10 PIII: Youkoso Kyoto: Breached Bond, Attack of Dark Angel 2**

"By the way, Sakuno-chan; you look extremely beautiful today" Sengoku, the Mr. Lucky of Yamabuki continued to compliment the girl.

"Sengoku-san? You still remember me?" Sakuno asked again. She never thought of anyone from the training camp would remember her because of her introverted nature.

"Of course I remember you. You were the first girl I met when I woke up from my unconscious state. Talk about that, I should have thank Echizen Ryoma for hitting me hard with the ball otherwise I won't be seeing a sweet angel kneeling down next to me, taking care of me…"

Sakuno's face immediately flushed as red as tomatoes however she didn't remember of taking care of him while he was unconscious.

"Keh" Kirihara jeered "Stop your stupid serenading, Sengoku. What kind of decency you have of hitting on girl like Ryuzaki-chan?"

"And what about you? Weren't you doing the same thing just now? Akaya-kun" Despite of Kirihara's sarcasm; the power house of Yamabuki was able to remain his tranquility.

"What did you say?" Kirihara felt a little lambasted upon hearing Sengoku's accusation.

"Ano…" Now Sakuno had grown worried about the two young men. Based on their stance; the heated fight will soon be view. Just when she was about to stop them before the situation turns rough; a stern voice called from behind.

His emergence would be the greatest relief for Sakuno as she knows that he's the only one who could stop the two. Beside the Rikkai Dai's Emperor; there is a violet haired beautiful young man with a serene façade and both of them came forth to greet Ann and Sakuno politely.

"I'm Yukimura Seiichi, Rikkai Dai Tennis Club Captain" he continued to introduce himself to the two girls. "I heard from Genichirou that both of you were also working in the campus as volunteers during America/Japan Exchange Tournament. Thanks for taking care of our team members"

Overwhelmed by Yukimura's affability; the two immediately perform a ninety degree bow to return his courtesy.

"Same here! We should be the one to say so" Ann said with the equally politeness as the Majestic Rikkai's captain.

Dan immediately apologized on behalf of his teammates for stirring up the trouble. "Ryuzaki-san! We're so sorry. Sengoku-senpai is an airy person. Please do not take his words seriously although he has been modestly precise this time, and Kirihara-san; please forgive our Sengoku-senpai for his rudeness" with that he earned a knock on his head from Sengoku.

"Dan? What are you talking about? I'm serious when I said that Ryuzaki-chan is beautiful…" he continued to complaint "and I don't think I'm rude. Don't simply speak on behalf of others; especially when you're talking nonsense"

"Sengoku-senpai…" this time Dan is dangerously close to tears as he drops his head and murmured soft apology "Sumi masen"

"Akaya…why don't you leave the two young ladies alone and return to your seat first" Yukimura told Kirihara who in turn acted accordingly.

The four people witnessed the great supremacy that lies beneath the serene and beautiful façade of the 'Majestic' Rikkai's captain. Like Fuji Shusuke, the captain always appears to be a pacifist otherwise he would be the one who promised nothing but hell, should there be anyone who dared to step beyond his territory. At least among the four of them, Sengoku is one of them who had already tasted his astuteness.

* * *

The two Tenipuri princesses took the vacant table next to the Yamabuki and Rikkai Dai. Sakuno heaved a sigh as soon as she rested her back against the soft bolster of the double seats.

Right after the two made their orders; Sengoku continue his chatting with them "So, it's only the two of you?"

"Of course not" Ann replied nonchalantly "We came in a group…" she paused for a moment before correcting her earlier statement "Should say; we're now in a three groups combined as one group tour…"

"Three groups in one? What do you mean, Tachibana's little sister?" Ann immediately ignored Sengoku when he called her 'Tachibana's little sister'. Comprehending Ann's feeling and her slight mood change; Sakuno immediately chipped in, telling Sengoku and the rest that she came here with the regulars and bump into the Hyoutei and then the Fudomine. Since it's so coincidental, the three tennis teams had decided to tour in a big group.

"That means Echizen-san is here?" This time Dan sprang up from his seat and asked excitedly.

"And Omoshiroi-kun too?" Sengoku added.

(Omoshiroi-kun – The way Sengoku addressed Momoshiro)

"Hai…" Sakuno nodded and regarded the players with surprise. Not only Yamabuki; as soon as Sanada heard that the Seigaku regulars had joined the tour, he too stood up from his seat and question the girl. "Tezuka-san; is he coming too?" he asked with a casual baritone.

"Yes…all the Seigaku regulars are here"

"I can't believe that Inui is joining the trip" the corner of Yanagi's mouth curled up upon imagining his former partner collecting tons of data while touring the park.

"Oh…and the self admiration, Atobe-sama is here!"

"Hai…" The exhilaration has been rather excessive, Sakuno felt herself being pushed aback from her seat.

It did not take long for the two enthusiastic groups to rectify the girl's statement when they saw a group of people marching towards the coffee house.

"Ah? They are here" Ann remarked when she noticed that the big group has finally arrive.

On that day; Boston Café was soon crowded with many good looking players. More surprises comes forth when they saw another three groups of people; St. Rudolph; Jouseishounan and the Rokakkou; entering the coffee house right after Seigaku, Fudomine and Hyoutei.

"Yo…Seigaku, Fudosan and Hyoutei no minna-san tachi…" Sengoku came forth to greet the groups of players. "Wow; you guys are here too? St. Rudolph; Rokakkou …and…" he paused for a moment trying to recall the last group who entered the coffee shop "Eto…it's Shonano ka?"

"It's Jouseishounan; you idiot!"

Gagging with fears; Dan quickly came forth and bow many times to ask the raged team to forgive his senior. Poor Dan for his senior never stops making fun of others.

(Fudosan refers to Fudomine. Their last kanji is written as 'yama' or 'san' and both literally means mountain. Shonan is referring to Jouseishounan. I'm so much in love with Sengoku's ability in playing with names, thus I'd try to imagine what he'll call the Jousei team. In Japanese, Shonanoka refers to memorial service held on the seventh day following a person's death. In here, Sengoku is trying to make his sentences sounds like a question as if he's asking if that's Jouseishounan. Owari)

"Yamabuki and Rikkai…!" Momo shrugged, had the others were also surprised to meet Rikkai and Yamabuki in Kyoto.

"Rivals are destined to bump into one another, coz the road towards victory is narrow and stiff" as Sanada enunciated the proverb all of them noted with agreement.

"Ya! Echizen! Long time no see! Wow! What a great costume you're wearing now!" the bouncy flirty player of Rokakkou; Aoi Kentarou approached Ryoma and give him a hard handshake as he commented. "I thought I was right when I saw and recognized your back from a distance. I have sharp instinct right!"

"Can you please lower your voice? You talked too loud" Ryoma muttered.

"Ya ya; I'm sorry! I'm quite annoying am I!" he admitted openly. Once Kentarou had started his conversation with Ryoma, he could no longer leave him behind "But I'm so happy to see you here! How about a game later"

"Iyada…" turn and walk away from the bouncy player.

'Can't he just leave me alone!' Ryoma sighed inwardly.

"Yuuta!" Fuji smile widen as soon as he saw his Yuuta while the little brother shrugged upon seeing his elder brother in Hoko sugata.

(Hoko sugata – Semi formal outfit. The name literally means "cloth _hakama_," in deference to the use of _sashinuki_ instead of the more formal silk _uwabakama_. Typically, only military officials or men of high rank would wear a sword with this outfit, and even then they might not wear one if they choose)

"Eh? Wasn't that Fuji Shusuke, dane?" Yanagisawa remarked with a rather surprise tone "And he's wearing a hoko sugata dane. Yuuta; why don't you go over and greet your brother dane"

"Yanagi-senpai!" Before Yuuta could continue further protestation; Shusuke is already standing infront of the group.

"Hi Yuuta. What a pleasant surprise to see you here. You should have told me that you're coming to Kyoto too…"

The leader of St Rudolph; Mizuki came forth; twisting one curly bang, with his trademark laughter; he greeted Shusuke "Well, well; it's the Seigaku's Tensai Fuji Shusuke. What a great surprise to meet you here. Of course; we are rivals after all"

As usual, Fuji would give Mizuki a cold shoulder. He ignored him and continued to greet the rest of the members as well as his childhood friend, Saeki who is standing behind the St Rudolph's team.

The twin, Kisarazu Atsushi and Ryou get together and had a little chat when Mizuki who looks seriously furious because of being ignored by Fuji, interrupted their conversation.

"Atsushi-kun? What do you think you're doing now, not wearing your headband again?"

"Mizuki-san! We're on vacation!"

"Still, you're part of St. Rudolph! What will happen if we wrongfully took your brother with us? Don't you know he can easily spy on us!"

The twin brother sweat drop upon hearing such perverse reasoning; however, based on his stance; the Manager could be quite pushy; thus to save their ear drums from unnecessary damages; Ryou decided to distant himself from his twin brother.

Yukimura and Sanada left their seats and walk over to greet each team's captain. All the great leaders exchanged a short and complimentary conversation while their teammates filled up the coffee house. As usual; Tezuka had gained so much attentions and compliments from many people because of the grand outfit he's wearing.

Many players had learned about Yukimura's condition, they could tell that he's still at the stage of recovery; they show their concern towards him.

"Yukimura-san…Seigaku are always looking forward to seek guidance from you" Oishi commented politely.

"Thank you, I'm also looking forward for competition. It's really a pity that I wasn't able to take part in the Exchange Tournament" Yukimura replied with the same courtesy "Please show your guidance to us too"

While the leaders were still interacting with one another; Ann eyed the groups with surprise as the fangirls were no longer pursuing the players. She wondered what had happened to those persistence fangirls.

Out of the blue, Atobe had caught Ann's staring. It took him a moment to analyze her thoughts from those quizzical stares. Plastering his trademarked supercilious smirk; he explained "I called up the manager of the park and told him to stop the fangirls from harassing us. What a sin it is for ore-sama to be so attractive; na…Kabaji" with that he brush off a few strains of his bangs to show off his charm and ingenuity.

"Usu"

* * *

Most of the players who joined the training camp had got use to Atobe's self-admiration and were not affected by him however to those who still had hard time on accepting his style; had earned themselves goose bumps from head to toes.

Seeing the group of familiar players; it reminds Sakuno of their wonderful times they had at the training camp. Now Ann is by her side and 'Tomo-chan…' Her cheerful face was immediately replaced with a depressing one as soon as the familiar names slipped into her mind again. If her best friend weren't abducted by the devil; the three of them would have been enjoying good times together.

Everything seems so foreign and yet so familiar. Just when she had decided to come back to Kyoto to start anew; meeting new faces, however; serendipity had once again bring forth familiar faces, creating a proverbial surroundings for her to remember all the good and bad times.

Ann immediately noticed Sakuno's depression. "Sakuno-chan, are you alright?" she asked with concern. She began to wonder if her sudden depression could be due to the absence of Tomoka.

She'd felt surprise at first to see that Tomoka had not joined the trip; however, she assumed that the energetic girl must have been occupied, perhaps baby sitting her little brothers or watching over their house. She thought; maybe she could make her feel the presence of the girl even if she's not with them.

"Hm? I wonder what Tomo-chan is doing now" Ann mused audibly.

Sakuno eyes widen as Ann mentioned Tomoka. She couldn't get herself to answer or even utter a single word. She's doesn't know what to say to Ann nor how would she explains to her what had happened to Tomo-chan; or should she even consider of letting her know. What would she think of her; if she told her that it's because of her inability; Tomoka and her family were kept hostage by the evil clan that were supposed to haunt her.

Despite of Ann's ignorance of the whole facts; Ann continued to cheer her up. "Ne…ne; Sakuno-chan? Later on; let's go and buy some souvenirs for Tomo-chan, ne, so at least smile a little" This time she exclaimed excitingly. It gives the Seigaku regulars a hard thud in their chests when Tomoka's name being mentioned; worst; it's directly hitting the girl.

Before the girls could continue their conversation and before the Seigaku could ease their princess's tension; however, unexpectedly; Sengoku turns up and disrupted everything.

He hauled the girl towards him, his face sticking at the side of hers; with another hand he held the digital camera, adjusting the lens to the right position before he exclaimed cheerfully "Ohime-chan? Ichi tou ichi?"

It was Sengoku's sudden interference that all her anxious thoughts disappeared; replacing with a suspense one. However, as malleable as the girl is; she immediately replied Sengoku without thinking "Ni…" her mouth broadens as she enunciates the word. With that he quickly clicks the snap button to take a quick shot.

(Ichi tou ichi – one and one? Ni – two. A Japanese ways of saying cheers)

"Yosh! Perfect shot!" Sengoku make a self compliment as he check the quality of the picture which he took a while ago. This would be the first picture of him and Sakuno. "Thank you; Ohime-chan"

Though; the Seigaku team has been grateful that because of Sengoku's sudden intervention that had somehow made the girl drop her anxiety; however they dislike the fact that he was taking advantage of the girl. Everyone could simply read the girl's mood as it reflected directly onto her face. In another words; she is too uncomplicated.

Both Ryoma and Fuji glared at Sengoku as if they wanted to skin him alive and burn his bones in the furnace and dispose the ash into the ocean. Eiji quickly pulled Sakuno away from Sengoku as he protested "Sengoku! What do you think you're doing within five feet of our Ohime-chan! Who gives you the right to take picture with her?"

"Oya; oya! What's with the fuss, Kiku-rin? Ohime-chan did not say 'no' either" Sengoku shook his head as he defended himself adequately.

"That's because she's too ingenuous to know your motive!" pulling his side bangs; the acrobatic player jumped up and down with steam on top of his head as he fumed.

(A/N: Okay, this is probably the most OOC scene I would ever imagine)

"..." Sakuno was once again caught speechless.

"Sakuno-chan? Are you okay? Did he frighten you?" Fuji briskly walked over to Sakuno, regretting that he had not been keeping close eyes on her and that had let Sengoku having an upper hand to do what was supposed to be his liability.

"Hidoi Fuji-san! You sound like I'm a monster or a pervert" this time it's Sengoku's turn to protest "I'm just trying to be friendly"

(Fuji-san, proper way of addressing Fuji, literally refers to Mt. Fuji of Japan)

"Sengoku-san…" this time Fuji announced seriously "Sakuno-chan is very important to us. Not only as her senior who is suppose to protect her from any unnecessary disturbance but also for the fact that I've already declared my love for her; it bothers me a lot to see if anyone is trying to hit on her"

"You what?" Everyone jaw dropped upon hearing such firm and honest declaration. They had never seen Fuji like this before. The usual smiling façade was replaced with a cold and deadly solemn one.

"Nii-san? When did you…" Yuuta eyes widen with surprise "I don't care but you don't need to be so straight forward"

Gently he pulled the girl towards him and gave her a possessive hug. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone. I promise I'll never leave your side again"

"Fu…Fuji-senpai?" Indeed Sakuno was not surprise when he hugged her so suddenly. It seems like she had get used to it. His embrace is so warm; so secure; she wished that she could stay longer like that; however; she immediately break away from him when those playful players started to tease them; Yuuta approached them and protested softly to his brother that he is causing an embarrassing scene.

"Fuji-senpai…"

"What is it, Echizen?" Fuji turned around to face Ryoma. This time the two rival exchanged glares. An animated electrical beam could be seen as they challenged each other with dead glares.

"Fuji-senpai…Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno sweated immensely upon seeing the two geniuses were about to bit each other's bones again.

"Next time…" breaking away from their glares, Ryoma said sternly "Let me protect her from the pervert"

Though Sengoku had heard Ryoma's word loud and clear; he did not take it offensively. He rather enjoyed watching the two geniuses fighting each other.

Atobe sighed. He noticed that aside from all Seigaku regulars, any guy who gets near the girl within five feet would be labeled as 'Pervert'

"If that's what you want" Fuji flashed another smile at his junior before tightening his embrace as he provoked "But too bad, Echizen! I'm not gonna let go of her!" He continued casually and then he turned his attention back to Sakuno who looks awfully apprehensive "That I promise you, Sakuno-chan"

"Stop taking advantage of her!" this time Ryoma bolted with fume of jealousy.

'Doushiyou…fuhuhuhu' Sakuno wept inwardly as she massaged her now throbbing temples.

"Mou, both of you are giving Sakuno-chan a hard time" Ann sighed.

Yanagi Renji briskly walked over to Inui's side to inquire about the new found topic 'Seigaku's Internal Conflict' Inui smirked and he was more than happy to share the same interest with Renji.

"Oh…is that so" It didn't take long for the Rikkai's data player to go through the thick data book which Inui had collected since this morning.

"This is really interesting. I didn't expect that Tezuka-san is taking part of this too. He always reminds me of Sanada. Wait, I should say his face is more impassive than Sanada's, however; it really surprised me to know that his preference for girls would be someone like Ryuzaki-san. So he likes girls with decency, eh…"

"I've already told him to practice smiling. It's good for exercising his face muscles. At this rate, Ryuzaki-san would not read him well" While talking to his old friend, Inui also took out another data book which he used to collect all the data on Tezuka "Renji; I'll mark down your words. Comments will always convince people to change"

"Congratulation, Yuuta…" suddenly Nomura came forth and shook Yuuta's hands hardly.

"Why?" Yuuta stepped a few steps backward.

"For having a cute sister-in-law soon" like Yanagisawa; Nomura doesn't know when his teasing has gone too far and seems to particularly have this problem when it comes to Yuuta. In fact, he's always doing something to upset Yuuta. At the end he earned a deadly head knock from the furious teammate.

"Fuji-san (Mt. Fuji); she's a princess and based on your outfit; you're suppose to be an Imperial Officer. An Imperial Officer who cheated on the Emperor is a dead penalty and you're supposed to perform 'seppuku' to repent your misdeed" Sengoku played along since all Seigaku players were dressing in ancient costumes.

Everyone turned and look at Emperor Tezuka whose face is still as solemn as ever while he ignored all the mischievous stares that directly hit to him.

"Seppuku first; then seppuku, buu.." abruptly Amane Hikaru (Dabi) of Rokakkou came forth and cracks a pun and earned a served kick from Kurobane "Na Dabi! It's not funny! Stop embarrassing us!"

(Seppuku – disembowelment (penalty), setsu fuku means persuasion and also can be pronounced as seppuku (Fu-Bu))

Someone among the group of people had been throwing deadly glares at Amane. He's no other than Oshitari. He could well remember the joker's merciless tarnishing to his prided Kansai accents when they were paired up during the trainings.

"I don't mind even if I have to die for her…" Fuji announced; so sincere that everyone backed a little.

Even Yuuta could not bring himself to believe what he had just heard. He knew that his brother has always been a good and kind hearted man who cherished his family and friends; despite of his constant denial of such quality he possessed. Yet, it would be absurd for his brother to claim that he would give up his life for a girl instead of his beloved tennis.

"No! You can't! No matter what happen, you must not simply give up your own life!" Sakuno exclaimed frantically as soon as she heard the word 'Dead' Her pair of hazel eyes suddenly shows nothing but fear and agony as she quickly pushes Fuji away and backed a little.

_**As my tears keep overflowing one after another,**_

_**I can't see your last smile through their blur.**_

_**Please don't go, please don't go... Stay here.**_

_**Light bursts through the sky. **_

"Sakuno-chan/Ryuzaki…"

"There are many people in this world who wished to live and yet they were not given a chance…" Once again the image of her suffocated mother came to her. Sakuno tried to hold back her tears; however she failed. "So…no matter what happens; please live on…otherwise someone who cares for you would be very sad…" she managed to pour her heart out despite of her constant sniffling "So…please don't tell me such a sad thing"

_**Even this insignificant me**_

_**loved you more than anyone, with all my soul.**_

_**Thank you for all of**_

_**the precious feelings**_

* * *

Not only the Seigaku were staggered by her sudden mood swing, most of them noted that the girl had been typically sensitive about life and death. Her agony had somehow affected the frame of mind of others, especially those words that she had spoken a while ago had made them realized the significance of their life and their blessings which they have presently.

The Seigaku members felt for her. Knowing that she had lost her mother at such tender age; they realized how lucky they are that their love ones are still with them. Somehow they felt a little culpable for taking their happiness for granted. Moreover she had had another scar within her from the day she left Seishun City.

Fuji understands as he too had once lost his beloved sister, Yumiko. If not for Sakuno…Jubei-sama; he wouldn't be able to see his sister again.

Though, Ryoma did not really have such glitch of losing someone dearly to him and aside from losing a game to anyone; however, had once felt that he had almost lost Sakuno. He detests such feeling. It's like losing a game to his rivals.

Although Yuuta was not very sure of what had happened to their sister, however he too felt quite upset when she had gone missing for almost two years. Moreover, Fuji Sibling's Rivalry issue was like a roller coaster ride with many ups and downs. Eversince that day when his brother matched their captain, Mizuki; he began to understand a little about his brother. Though; he seldom goes back home; the family has been very supportive and understanding. He could not imagine what would happen to him if his family wasn't there for him.

_**When you took off, I was **_

_**watching for a long time as the vapor trail disappeared**_

_**Please don't forget**_

_**You're not alone.**_

_**Even if we're apart, we can still carry on hand-in-hand.**_

_**With my first love, I first realized**_

_**that there could be such sorrow.**_

Sanada and his teammates who had once almost lost their important leader as well as good friend; Yukimura, could also understand the girl's feeling. Yukimura himself too had gone through the road of life and death. While inside the surgical room, he could heard his teammates cheering and supporting him, telling him not to give up and because of this, he was able to become strong and live on. _'I'm also one of the millions people to wish to live on…that is why'_ a smirk plaster across his face upon remembering the girl's words.

_**Even if something lapses away, something will**_

_**live once again.**_

_**When you gave me a smile as we parted, it was**_

_**your message for me**_

_**to truly live with all my heart. **_

The Rokakkou began to ponder about their future of not having their coach to be with them as they understand that the elderly is towards the edge of his lifespan; though at his age; he seems perfectly healthy. _'Thinking of the close ones that would soon be leaving us forever makes me sad' _

"Jii-chan!" Kentarou, being the most expressive player of Rokakkou hugged Saeki as he burst in tears.

"Oi….oi, Kentarou! Stop it…its embarrassing" Saeki was totally shock when Kentarou suddenly hugged him. He would like to give the first year board shoulder sympathy; however, it would be awkward and kind of weird for a boy to cheer up the same gender in such way. "Let go now…"

"Hidoi, senpai!"

Atobe analyzed the girl's words. Many people said that he's damn lucky that he's born with a 'golden' spoon in his mouth; however, the arrogant tennis player doesn't have real friends before meeting his teammates. Being the only male heir of the Atobe's clan; many of his relative had wished that he was dead so that the Atobe's empire would pass to the next kin. He had once becomes very skeptical to everyone around him. His arrogance and self esteem is the disguise that he used to deceive other people; not wanting them to sense his weakness.

_**I just know that we'll see each other someday.**_

_**If we're together,**_

_**even if we're far apart, we can gaze in each others' eyes**_

_**Let's bet everything on all our hopes and dreams.**_

The Fudomine had also once gained disparagement in public's eyes due to the past incident. However the group, under the leadership of Tachibana and with their strong determination they had finally get over those hard days. They know the loneliness of being alone and helpless. They know back then; they had hold up much agony and fury. They could not imagine how their future would be if they had not built up trust and bond between one another.

Sengoku could also felt the wrench in his heart. Right after losing his match to Kamio, he said that he would strive hard to improve his skills; however, there were times he almost lost all his confidence and faith in tennis. It was through the continuous supports of his teammates; he was able to keep the dimmest light of faith that burns within him. Without them, he would be no one; without their support; he wouldn't cast out his old self and start anew.

_**Let's promise each other**_

_**that we'll hold on to the intensity we felt**_

_**that day,**_

_**and live the future that blooms**_

_**in tomorrow.**_

"I'm sorry, Sakuno-chan. Please don't cry anymore…ne…" Although Fuji felt the wrench in his heart; however, he did not show it too explicitly. He doesn't want people to see his feeble side "I take back what I said earlier"

Realizing that her earlier reaction was rather overwhelming; she lowered her head and muttered a soft and thwarting apology. Once again, she attempted to compose herself.

Fuji regarded the girl for a moment. She is so fragile and innocent. So fragile that he wanted to protect her, so innocent that he can't help but wanting to hold her tightly once again in his arm; he felt for her; among the group of people, he is the only one who knows more about her and her painful past. Yet, not at this moment, he suggested as the girl is still dishearten and it would mean that he is taking advantage of her. He decided to think of other topic to divert the girl's thought since she's easily distracted.

"Please don't say that. It's my fault; I apologize, Jubei-chan…" Fuji had once heard that Sakuno doesn't like anyone to address her as 'Jubei'. She would definitely take those words seriously and would start her cute retaliation. He smirked with satisfaction as the girl's sad expression is replaced by an amiably staggered one.

"FUJI-SENPAI! I'm not Jubei! Although papa does call me that; but he is literally referring to Jiyuubei and when he speaks very fast it would sounds like Jubei; but he actually calls me 'JIYUUBEI' since my given name 'WAS' Jiyuu. Nanohana Jiyuu..."

"What are you babbling about; Sakuno-chan!" Suddenly everyone except the Seigaku members…appears to have question marks above their heads.

"Eh? Why why? Why do you call her Jubei? Nan de, Nan de?" Hasu Takehiro of Rokakkou jumps out from the group and started his weird babblings too.

"Keh! Why do you always have to ask why? Atama okashii…" Eiji chipped in with slight irritation. It seems like the curious player would like to do weird things to his nose never changed a bit.

(Atama okashii – refers to people who are curious, atama – head, okashii – strange/curious)

"Eh? Nande? Nande? Why do you still stick the bandage on your face? Does it hurt? Eh? Why? Why?" with that Hasu quickly moved over and stood infront of Fuji "Why…why are you always smiling and why do you call her Jubei? Why? Why?"

(Nande – Why?)

"Yeah; I'll like to know too…Nan de…" Sengoku joined the probing.

"Urusai!" The Seigaku members; except Tezuka, Oishi and Kawamura; muttered in unison.

"I know; but it's alright for me to call you Jubei-chan; right?" Fuji smiles again as he resumed his mischievous plan. He noted that some people from their group are dying of curiosity, thus, he decided to continue with his act.

"Ha?" Sakuno never had anyone asked her of what she likes to be call so it was to her a very difficult issue to be decided.

"But…I really wanted to call you that. It would be too sad if you would say no since I've just started to like the way I call you" immediately he furrow his brow; faking a disappointed look.

"It's a trap…" before Ryoma could say the word out loud; Sakuno had already given the cunning senior a few frantic notions in agreement "Hai! I understand! Jubei is alright for me too"

"Ryuzaki…" Ryoma went speechless for a short jiffy before resuming to his natural stringent self. How could she be so unimpeachable that she didn't even noticed Fuji's mischief? Anyway, there's no way he'll let Fuji take another step ahead of him. He'll have to do something to close the distance between him and Sakuno. "Ryuzaki; I'll call you Jubei-chan too"

Everyone; including Tezuka looked at the cool first year; their mouth suddenly gaped a little.

"What's with the stares!" Ryoma turn away feeling slight irritated when everyone stares at him as if he's an alien from out of space.

"Ryoma…kun" Sakuno also could not believe of what she had heard; however, as soon as she regain her poise she flashed a bright and sweet smile at him "I would loved Ryoma-kun to call me 'Jubei' too"

"Er…if Ochibi calls you Jubei-chan; I'll call you that too!" Eiji added.

"Me too" Momo added with a trademark wink "Jubei-chan…"

"Fushu…baka…"

Again, Amane came forth and regarded Sakuno for a moment before turning to one of the Rikkai player, Yagyu Hiroshi; the renowned chivalrous player of Rikkai Dai; who challenged his stares.

"Yagyu" Amane's eyes are still on Yagyu as he said his name. He then divert his attention back to Sakuno again as he call out her nickname "Jubei" To an extend he combined the two names together.

"Yagyu Jubei…buu…" everyone sweat drop upon hearing the rather confusing remark Amane had made. With that, he earned another flying kick from his teammate. "Dabi! Told you many times not to crack silly jokes like this and obviously; it's not funny!"

"Yagyu…Jubei…" unknown by the group of tennis players; a man with spiky hair, wearing a pair of sunglasses and a set of black colored yukata, eyeing dangerously at them as soon as he heard the name of the legendary swordsman being announced among the crowd when he entered the coffee house "…but there are so many people there, who are they calling Yagyu Jubei…"

At last, the waitresses were able to serve the group as the group finally decided to settle down. Most of the team members even suggested of binding all the tables into a long table so that all of them could sit closely to one another since it's an unusual opportunity for eight best tennis groups to gather around.

Continue…


	16. PIII Youkoso Kyoto Breached Bond 3

A/N: Once again, I must apologize for the inconvenience. As usual please enjoy the continuation...

**Warning: Sakuno-centric fics, readers has been warned.**

**Plot: Tenipuri x Jubei-chan crossover (some sorts)**

**Pairing: RyoSaku, FujiSaku (maybe more pairings to come)**

"…" Denotes speech

'…' Denotes thoughts

Italics denotes flashbacks

_**Standard Disclaimer: **Would anyone believe this when I said I actually owned Tenipuri and Jubei-chan? Impossible right? But still just to secure ware-sama; I'll have to put up a Standard Disclaimer. Definitely no income is made out of this. _

**

* * *

Chapter 10 PIII: Youkoso Kyoto: Breached Bond, Attack of Dark Angel 3 **

Right after they had their orders taken, all the players began a casual conversation while waiting for their food to be served. Each group gets a representative or two to tell their adventurous experience since they started their tour this morning, however; those topics were not as fascinated when compared to those of the Seigaku and the coach's granddaughter.

"It really shocks most of us here; to see the great Seigaku players dressing up in ancient costumes. I really thought that you guys were doing some performances or acts for the Studio Park" Kentarou joked.

"Actually we are…" Fuji replied casually with a broad smile "Hora, over there! There is hidden camera that keeps the action rolling…"

"Really!" Those who believed in what Fuji said quickly stood up and turn around to trace for the whereabouts of the said camera man.

"No, I'm just joking"

"Fuji!"

Right after the tiny prank, some players continue to chat with one another while some are still pretty curious of Sakuno's background, but; it would be too awkward to suddenly ask about people's background. To everyone's surprise, Yagyu happened to be one of the curious cats as he raises his hand before he speaks.

"Yes Yagyu-san?" Oishi blinked curiously while some cover their mouth to stop themselves laughing over the straight man's face.

"Please excuse my rudeness. I've got a very personal question to ask Ryuzaki-san"

"Me!" This time Sakuno heart almost jumps out of her ribcage.

"Yes! I heard that you had yourself another name? Your surname is Nanohana?"

"Yes…"

"So…You're Ryuzaki as well?"

"Er…Yes" She hesitated for a moment before replying him again.

"How is that so?"

"Many things happened…" Sakuno and the other nine players replied feebly in unison and this made Yagyu jumped to another topic. It really surprised the groups, typically the Rikkai Dai's members as what they know; Yagyu doesn't seem to be a man of many words and inquisitiveness.

"Nanohana? Do you have any connection with Nanohana Sai-sensei?"

"He's my father"

"What!" As soon as he heard Sakuno's reply, he sprang up from his seat. Hurriedly he walk over and held both her hands tightly, his glittering eyes stare at her like a man who had found the greatest treasures of all "Please let me meet your father, Ryuzaki-san!"

"Eh!" Sakuno squeaked "My father!"

"Wow…wow, Hiroshi…calm down…" this time Niou sprang up from his seat "Don't you think it a little too early for you to meet the parents?" Although Niou read Yagyu's intention well; however the jokester decided to take this opening to set up a prank. As partners, Yagyu has been very cautious when it comes to dealing with Niou, the well known prankster of Rikkai. He never gives Niou any chance to humiliate him with those merciless pranks.

This time Yagyu had already sensed danger ahead. He noted that he had already given his partner, the trickster an opening to attack him.

"Niou? What do you mean?" Marui also noted the trickster purpose and decided to give him a hand. He had never seen Yagyu losing his poise before. He wondered how the chivalrous player would defend himself. "Hiroshi, don't tell me…you're in it again"

"What are the two of you talking about?" Jackle scratched his bald head as he queried.

"Jackle, you don't understand. He's in LOVE" Marui faked adeadly serious tone.

"NANI!" This time Akaya, Sanada, Jackle and Yukimura stared at Yagyu with disbelieve.

"I…" Yagyu was not given a chance to defend himself as Niou immediately followed up with the continuation. "Hiroshi had once fallen in love with a second year student…"

"Because he was too impatience, he scared the pretty girl away. He suddenly approached the girl and confessed his love to her! The next thing he did was propose to her that he would go and meet her parents and even propose to her parents of his future planning…"

"Oh…" All of their lips formed into O-shape upon accepting as true of what Niou stated earlier.

Upon hearing that, Fuji and Ryoma quickly pulled Sakuno away from Yagyu.

Though both Fuji and Ryoma stared at Yagyu casually; however their inner-selves were cursing the Megane-kun to death, not to mention Ryoma's visibly seen veins are popping all over his head.

"Niou, please give me a break. Even pranks has its limit" Yagyu stated solemnly, his statement sounds dangerously threatening, while his pair of killing orbs could be clearly seen through the thick lens.

"I thought so…" Yukimura broke into soft chuckles "How could Yagyu possibly be scaring girls off! He's a gentleman afterall, right? Genichirou…"

Sanada nodded his head to confirm Yukimura's statement "I believe that Mr Nanohana must be someone whom Yagyu highly respected"

"Ah…Sanada you've got me right…" Yagyu adjusted his lens with a satisfying smirk plastered on his face. He noted the slight irritation on both Niou and Bunta's face.

"Nanohana Sai, the most talented story writer that wrote many novels and some literatures about Feudal Japan. I always loved reading his books…" with that he pulled out a book from his backpack. "Here, let me show you one of his masterpieces"

Once again Yagyu had given others a big surprise when what he pulled out happens to be a copy of Shoujo Comic.

Seeing everyone becomes fidgeted, Yagyu backed a little. His stereotypical nature told him that their initial expressions are rather shock or petrified. Where did it go wrong? To his perspective, the groups were supposed to go into raptures over his astuteness and his high quality taste of choosing to read classical literature, the most difficult subject that almost everyone would pull their hair and quiver with fear and misery.

Even to a person who equips with more than three digits of IQ would hardly comprehend classical literatures accurately, but as for him, Yagyu Hiroshi who read almost every book from their school library, from fairy tales to novels and from novels to classical literatures, decoding the implication is like snapping his fingers.

"What's wrong?" he becomes devastated when some people from the groups started to laugh out loud while some were holding their breathe to control from laughing out loud as it would be too rude to do so.

"I don't think reading literature is funny" he continues disturbingly.

"Hiroshi…" Niou, the one would have the loudest laughter among the crowd; pressed both hands on his stomach to sooth the slight soreness caused the hard chortling "There's no literature…"

Sanada had cold sweat all over his face as he too had to suppress himself from not letting out a single laughter. "Hiroshi; the truth is; that is not a literature book which you're holding now"

"Not literature?" Immediately Yagyu's face paled. He should have checked his own bag before carelessly pulling out something which he's uncertain of. He should have realized that Niou is not someone whom could be lightly taken of. The trickster must have slipped the book into his backpack while he was busy reading the final chapter of one of his favorite book 'MY NII-SAMA IS A GANGSTER'

Even a gentleman's tolerance has a limit "NIOU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" While Yagyu furiously stomp around the restaurant looking for the trickster who immediately went hiding as soon as his prank was exposed; the rest of the members resume back to the earlier topic.

* * *

"You're such an interesting girl; Sakuno-chan" Ann complimented "I've always thought so…" 

"Eh?" Sakuno felt a little awkward. Indeed her life is too abnormal. She never thought of her quirky past would be known by anyone when she decided to start anew. It seems like no matter how she tried to conceal them; to forget her past; she couldn't. It's always been there; it subsists within her.

No matter where she goes; the charisma of Yagyu Jubei would draw in enemies that still hold the resentment of being defeated. Maybe because of this; she was chosen to take over the responsibility; to end the grudges even though there is no blood relation between her and the Yagyu Clan.

"And I've always thought I wanted to be an ordinary girl…but…" She could felt a killing aura approaching them. _'But…I can't ignore the facts that I'm endangering the people around me…so'_ Unwillingly Sakuno stood up from her seat, came forth to prevent the sinister man from stepping closer to her friends.

"Yagyu Jubei…" the spiky haired man who wears a pair of sunglasses and a set of black yukata and had been observing the group for quite sometimes had finally came forth to greet the one whom he had been longing to meet. "I never expect that the second generation would turn out to be a woman"

"Sakuno/Ryuzaki!" All the Seigaku members almost sprung up from their seats, making the atmosphere slight panicky.

"Who are you?" She no longer holds the look of a sweet innocent girl. Although she doesn't look that fearsome either; however, the opponent could feel a bizarre vibe she releases.

"Yagyu Kitafuro, leader of the Siberia Yagyu of the North" The man had definitely proven to be a threat to Sakuno when he pulls out his katana and pointed at her. He could clearly see the aura surrounding her petite frame.

Upon seeing such threatening scene; the Seigaku regulars stood up from their seat and eyed furiously at the unwelcome man while the others thought that this was some kind of live performance which they assumed.

"Having heard of your return, we decided to come back to Japan to seek revenge!" Sakuno eyes widen. Though earlier she had thought of pulling the guy out and persuades him to leave her alone, however, she never thought that this man is not those who would conceal their real identities in public. He is totally different from those opponents whom she used to defeat in the past.

"Now, Yagyu Jubei! Show your real self!" he ordered haughtily "You wouldn't want to upset me, don't you"

"I refuse!" Sakuno retaliates "Like I said earlier…I'm not Yagyu Jubei! My papa calls me Jubei! My friends call me Jubei, but, that's not the Jubei they are calling. It's Jiyuubei! Strange isn't it; though it sounded like Jubei but it's actually Jiyuubei! Just for convenience they shorten the names and make it sounds like Jubei!" In one breathe; Sakuno managed to utter those odd explanations. "So…I'm afraid that you've picked the wrong person and please leave us alone!"

"Sugoi…Sakuno-chan…" Almost every one of them couldn't help but have to give her round of applause for the weird but brave speech she made earlier, but soon the applause died when they witness the furious man swings his sword towards Sakuno. "Stop fooling me!"

Sakuno caught the blade without any intricacy and this has once again surprised those who didn't know her real identity. As for the Seigaku members, their hearts almost jump out of their ribcages when the man attacked her and she did unveil her skills in public too.

"Sakuno/Ryuzaki!"

"Shinkage-Ryu Mutodori?" Sanada who had been practicing kendo at home had also been told by his mentor about such techniques. Mutodori is a well known technique to all swordsmen.

(Mutodori - the technique of disarming one's attacker unarmed)

Although Yagyu has no interest in becoming a bugeisha but under strict obligation, he was told to read and respect his ancestor's accomplishments. _'Yagyu Munetoshi was trained under Kami-Izumi-Ise-no-Kami from 1563 and perfected Muto-dori, following his master's principle of avoiding the needless taking of life. He consolidated the techniques of Shinkage-Ryu and continued to spread the art. I never thought that such techniques wouldn't be seen in present…?' _

(AN: Sorry minna-san! I've made Yagyu Hiroshi a descendant of the Yagyu Clan :P I thought the story would be a little interesting to add some historical people into it. Bugeisha – Martial Artist. Not sure; however 'kami-izumi' means 'spring/fountain of god' and 'ise no kami' – eternally god)

"Sakuno-chan…" Ann was totally shocked of what she witnessed now.

"What's…what's going on here?" Sengoku blinked with astonishment "Is this some kind of live performance?"

"Yeah…must be" Shishido nodded "Didn't Fuji Shusuke mentioned that the camera are still rolling" In fact Shishido had taken Fuji's word seriously.

"Sakuno-chan is so cool! Kakkoi" Oohtori exclaimed with excitement.

"It's quite a pretty stunt they had put up there, na, Kabaji…" Atobe commented with a less egotistical tone. Indeed he had meant to praise the girl who could synchronize with the stuntman so perfectly that the scene seems so realistic. She must be very good in acting.

"Usu…"

"I'm impressed, Yagyu Jubei…haha…now, let me see how strong you are!" Kitafuro provoked and increase the force of his attack on Sakuno.

Just when some Seigaku players wanted to go and help Sakuno, Fuji impeded them.

"FUJI! What do you think you're doing!" Eiji and Momo jumped and Ryoma looks like he is ready to kill the senior at any time for stopping them to save Sakuno.

"Fuji senpai! I thought you vowed that you'll protect her with your life!" Momo added furiously.

"Heedlessly dashing over to interrupt the fight would mean committing suicide and would only be a distraction for Sakuno-chan. She would get worry if anyone of you gets hurt because of her"

"You want us to stand here and watch…" this time Oishi also could not hold his anxiety over their coach's granddaughter.

"Yes, just watch!" Fuji dropped his head as he replied imperceptibly "She knows how to deal with situation like this. In order to avoid unnecessary conflict; She will try to persuade the attacker"

* * *

Despite being pushed further by Kitafuro; Sakuno did not challenge him forcefully. Instead she took a step backward and gently pushed his blade away causing her opponent slightly losing his balance. Taking this chance Sakuno quickly get hold of his armed wrist and slam him over with his back hitting against the hard ground. Everyone watched in awe upon seeing the petite beauty flip over a man who is twice her body size. 

'Never judge a book by its cover' almost everyone noted mentally.

Without giving a chance for the attacker to make another move; Sakuno towed him out of the coffee house "Hey! Why you! Let go of me! What do you think you're doing?"

"Sanada…" Hiroshi approached his vice captain to clarify some facts "…could it be?"

"Ah, without doubt; those are Shinkage-Ryu's techniques…" Sanada responded while his eyes focused on the girl who went outside a while ago. He decided to go over to get some details from the Seigaku; whom he suggested that they are the ones who knows about the facts.

Just when Sanada was about to approach them; the anxious group have already gathered their backpack and gathered around the window panel to observe Sakuno and the weirdo. It seems like she is trying to convince him not to fight. They had got all their gears (tennis rackets) ready with them; if persuasion won't work; they would not think twice of assaulting the stranger in order to protect their princess. Whether he is a sword man or a mad man, they have more people and would definitely win against him.

(AN: And because I write the story, so I say so :P)

* * *

"I'm sorry for hurting you just now, but, you should have listened to me first. I've already told you that I'm not Yagyu Jubei" this time Sakuno let out a long and upsetting sigh as she let go of her grip; her hazel orbs soften when she stares at Kitafuro. "As you can see, I'm just an ordinary high school girl" 

It also seems like she was able to kick some sense into him when he finally loosen a bit to study the girl in front of him. He finally realized that the girl's feature is rather cute. He blushed furiously upon hearing his own thoughts.

"So…please stop bothering me…" Sakuno assumed that she had finally made him understand her purpose, thus heaving a heavy sigh, she took her leave.

Upon seeing Sakuno leaving, he shook his head again. It seems like his inner self is not that convinced; cute or not, she would always be his enemy. She is second generation of Yagyu Jubei.

"STOP FOOLING AROUND, WOMAN!" Kitafuro bellowed furiously and once again he leaps high into the air and launched his attack on Sakuno.

Knowing that the negotiation had failed; all the nine Seigaku regulars dashed out of the coffee house and impeded Kitafuro from attacking Sakuno. The players from other schools assumed that this could also be part of the performance, thus they sit quietly on their respected seats and watch the show, except for two people, Sanada and Yagyu Hiroshi who feel the sinister vibe they felt from the man earlier.

He immediately stops his attack and skipped a few steps backward. "What are you bunch of foolish people doing here?"

"Protect Ryuzaki-san" Oishi replied sternly. It seems like the motherly vice-captain is now mad and furious.

"Abare ja ne na, abare ja ne yo" Momo rake up his spiky hair as he hissed dangerously.

(Abareru – to act violently/to struggle. As usual I've use Momo-chan's trademark libretto)

"What happened? Why are all of you out here!" She asked frantically, pushing them away from shielding her from Kitafuro.

"Mou, Sakuno-chan, the negotiation is over…" Fuji explained "he won't listen to you…" with that he took Sakuno's hand and drag her away from the crowd.

"Senpai! Let go of me! Please, stay away from this! He would not hesitate to kill all of you" It seems like she is stronger than Fuji could have imagine. It took himself, Eiji and Ryoma to hold her to stay apart from the attacker.

"Yeah, she's right! You fools would be a good subject in order for me to meet the real Yagyu Jubei" with that he swings his sword and points it at Oishi, the nearest target among all the nine people. "Now, Yagyu Jubei, transform; if you wanted to save your friends"

His words were not meant to scare her; it's an implication of hostilities. He had provoked her, pushing her towards dead end. She has no choice but to oblige in order to save all her friends. However she also understands that she is not in the condition to promise him anything since the love-shaped eye patch is no longer with her. She also assumed that even if Ayunosuke is here right now, he would definitely not give the eye patch to her as she has once attempted to give it away to save her friend, Tomoka.

"Just go ahead and fight us all, you moron!" Eiji let go of Sakuno as he provoked the man "Don't always pick on girls! Get someone who is at your level"

"Senpai..." This time Sakuno would surely die of heart attack. Ordinary human could not exactly feel the enemies killing vibes like she does. She could instantly tell that the man is ready to kill them all at this moment.

"Ryuzaki! Calm down…" Ryoma increased the strength of his grip when Sakuno struggled to break free once again. He never thought that the girl could be so strong. He barely could get hold of her.

* * *

While the Seigaku groups are busy settling their problem outside the coffee house; the innocent groups who were inside the coffee house; had taken the factual situation as some sort of show and were enjoying it as much as they enjoyed their food. 

"Ne…ne…Tachibana no imouto-san?" Annoyed by Sengoku's sudden interruption; Ann replied him with a monotone "What is it that you want from me; Sengoku-san?"

"Just wondering who you think would win this fight; the Seigakugumi or the man with black yukata"

Ann pondered for a moment and was ready to reply Sengoku again but was interjected by Kentarou who also heard their conversation.

"This would be a great topic to discuss about. I bet the Seigakugumi will definitely win. 'Righteous' ones always win, but I wondered who is responsible for the heroic act?" Since Kentarou is the renowned loudspeaker of Rokakkou; everything would eventually goes publicize.

"How about making the topic more interesting? Winner gets free lunch and losers get to pay" this time Atobe stood out and announced. "Then I'll go for Tezuka…he's my rival afterall, na Kabaji…"

"Usu! And I'll bet for Kawamura-san" This is the first time the Hyoutei team hears Kabaji completing a sentence.

"Ah? How could you guys do something like this! We're still high schoolers; no betting is allowed…" Bunta chipped in "But…I'll go for Kikumaru…"

"HEY!"

"Echizen Ryoma" Ibu Shinji said with his monotone "He's short so he has all the advantage. He could attack the man from the underside. Isn't it unfair, but the world is full of unfair…" His continuous mumbling had somehow freaked many people. He's definitely an unpredictable freak of Fudomine.

"I go for Kawamura-san! Look at his swing! Those invincible power!" Oohtori exclaimed excitingly.

"Fuji Shuusuke…" Although Yuuta had responded faintly but his reply had gained everyone's attention, especially his own teammates who know about the sibling conflict.

"So, you're not angry with your brother anymore?" Nomura asked out of curiosity and earned another smack from the younger Fuji. "SHUT UP!"

"Hm…hm….hm…then I'll bet for man with black yukata" Mizuki added and soon many players divert their attention towards the St. Rudolph captain.

"Why?" Almost everyone asked in unison.

"Because in old movies the main character often dies…"

"Oh…"

"Let's see who else who have not submit their voting…"

"Hey! I'm not done yet!" Mizuki shouted furiously when the guys turn away and ignored him before he could finish off what he wanted to say.

As the voting goes on smoothly some players were also observing the scene where Ryoma and Fuji are still having hard time to keep the girls away from the attacker.

"How long do we have to wait to get to see the main event? No wonder many says free service is no good after all…"

* * *

"Ryoma-kun, Fuji-senpai!" Let me go, please" 

"That I won't allow! Without the eye patch; you're just an ordinary girl. That is why we must protect you" In fact that is not the case. Fuji could clearly sense the existing power of Yagyu that still lives within her surfacing little by little, thus there's no doubt she would win against the guy; however, due to the fact that she is Sakuno; the girl who is too kind to hurt anyone, such factor would definitely cause her life.

"Ryuzaki! Stop being so stubborn! Just listen to us and stay still…" Ryoma ordered stubbornly. Now that really doubted the others of who is real stubborn head here.

Instead of fighting, Eiji and Kitafuro engaged themselves in a heated argument. They never expect the two to be an expert when it comes to verbal assaults.

"Yeah, only moron would pick on the weak one!"

"Hn, attacking the weakest first is natural! Beside, what makes you think that she's weak, you idiot"

"What! No one calls me idiot! That's it! I had enough of this moron!"

"Eiji, calm down…" Oishi sighed for the eighth times. A while ago he had been having hard time to calm Kawamura down who attempted to confront Kitafuro all by himself. Although Kawamura possessed great strength it would be too dangerous to fight the opponent who is armed. The same goes to Eiji. He really doubted that the two hot blooded young men understand his destitution for being a motherly vice captain who tried so hard to stop them from being killed.

"Na, Mamushi! You'll go behind and lock his arms while I'll attack from the front" Momo ordered.

"Who do you think you are, ordering people around" Kaidoh retorted "besides, I don't do dirty tricks like this"

"What did you say, Mamushi?"

"That what I said; didn't you hear me?" And so that is what would be expected from the two eternal rival of Seigaku.

"You guys go ahead and fight. I'll be the one to record down the events from here" Inui muttered while scribbling more notes into his book.

"Ryuzaki, please don't give Fuji, Echizen and the rest of us hard times. We are trying to keep you safe" Tezuka added sternly at last "Right now there's nothing you can do"

"I can…because…because, Ayunosuke…he's here…" with that Sakuno look up where she sensed Ayunosuke's presence. Although she has always reject the power of Yagyu Jubei; but, this time; in order to protect her precious friends; she is deem to attain such power once again.

"Jubei…sama!"

"AH? RABURI GANTAI!" Eiji and Momo exclaimed in unison.

"AYUNOSUKE!" Sakuno's hand stretch out to get hold of the eye patch that Ayunosuke is about to pass to her. As soon as she grabbed the eye patch, she covers her right eye with it and ties the string around her head.

"Impossible! How could the things happened to be here!" Yagyu eyes widen upon seeing Sakuno wearing the eye patch. His sudden outburst had earned the whole groups' attention.

"What's wrong, Hiroshi?" Both Yukimura and Sanada asked anxiously in accordance.

"Hey, are you alright?" Niou asked casually, however he had never seen Yagyu losing his poise before.

"Raburi Gantai, Yagyu Jubei's possession and it was meant to pass down to the successor of Shinkage-Ryu, the second generation of the Yagyu Jubei. So that means, the girl, she's the real Yagyu Jubei…" While Yagyu continues articulating in a nonstop mode; the others continues to listen although none of them seems to get his point, except Sanada.

"Are you sure?" Sanada continue his query and this time he sounded more somber than usual.

"Affirmative" Yagyu answered with an equally serious tone "Well, guess there's no need for me to speak further. Very soon, everything will be self explanatory"

As Yagyu divert his attention back to the Seigaku group, the others too did the same.

* * *

They watched in awe when they saw a visibly pink glow engulfing the girl's body. Hot steam disperses from her body. Her body changes its form and so is her attire. Her black ninja gear reveals all the perfect contour of her developed body. She is now in her cool, mature and yet enchanting feature that would deeply captivated the hearts of men. 

The enormous power that escaped from her body form into a whirlwind that fends off anyone who was close to her, sending them a few meters away from her.

Witnessing the transformation; the other seven teams could no longer believe that this is just what they had implicated earlier as some sort of special performances arranged by the management of the Studio Park.

"The legendary swordsman, Yagyu Jubei….revived" Sanada is now filled with excitement.

"So the rumor is true. Yagyu Jubei is back…to end the grudges" Yagyu added.

"Yagyu Jubei, finally…" Kitafuro had all the excitement flowing all over his body as he laughed hysterically "I will kill you now for keeping me waiting for so long! Three Hundred Years of Grudges!" Kitafuro immediately launch his attack upon seeing the whirlwind disappearing.

Instantly Jubei pull out a sword and counter the assault with an equally full force.

"That was quite impressive, Yagyu Jubei! You're able to pull out your sword in such a short time and counter my attack!" with that Kitafuro leap backward and distance himself from Jubei. The two stood still; their eyes challenging each other; studying the slightest movement that one would have made.

Finally; Kitafuro made another attempt to attack Jubei when another force interjected his attack.

Their eyes widen when they saw a young lady, in pure black ninja gear, with eyes of gold coins. She stood in between them, still as a statue carved from onyx as her sword stuck in between theirs. Watching her, Jubei could do no more than stare while their pulse beat like fury. It's not from the legendary swordsman; but it's the conscious perception of Sakuno, the girl whom his will lived in.

"You've grown weak, Jubei-sama…" she snarled devilishly.

"Who the hell are you? How dare you interrupt my fight with Yagyu Jubei?" Kitafuro is totally irritated by another interjection.

"Shut up, you useless man! Yagyu Jubei is my prey!" with one strike she is able to send Kitafuro fly off their sight.

"WHAT THE HELL!" While being pushed backward by an enormous force, he was able to utter unnecessary complains and cursing until his head hit hard again a tree; sending him unconscious.

"Now, Yagyu Jubei; it only left you and me…let's enjoy this fight till the end and when I finish you off; I'll seize the power that store in your precious eye patch"

Sakuno whose consciousness had not fully died out could well recognize the colorful friendship band which is knotted on the armed wrist of his opponent.

"Sakuno…" Jubei felt the sudden deterioration of energy when the perception of Sakuno became unstable.

Taking this opportunity, Tomoka give a full swing of her attack against Jubei; sending the legendary swordsman rolling all the way across thestreet, withhis back hitting hard against the wall of one recreated ancient building. An amount of blood spitted out from his mouth.

"Jubei!" upon regaining their consciousness, the next thing the Seigaku regulars witnessed was Jubei had taken the assaults directly without countering it. They watched anxiously as Jubei struggle to get up after receiving such heavy blow.

At that time, Jubei could have countered the attack or at least he could have avoided himself from being hit. Although it'shim whoreceived the attack; but, the body still belongs to Sakuno. That means Sakuno is also suffering from the attack.

"What is wrong with Jubei?"

"No, Jubei-sama wouldn't have hesitated; but if it is for Sakuno-chan…" Suddenly a fearsome supposition came to Fuji. He immediately dashed over to where Jubei is. Although he knew the risk of interrupting the fight, however; he must make clear that his perception is not wrong. _'Sakuno-chan…I hope that I am being over sensitive. Please let me know that it wasn't you who is trying to stop Jubei from the fight…please'_

"Fuji/Senpai!" his teammates watched Fuji's unsteady movements and could tell that he is injured. Must be due to the earlier impact from Jubei; as, Ryoma and Tezuka who received the same impact are still having hard time to recover. He must have pushed himself to sustain such pain so that he could get to the girl in no time.

"What is he doing right? Is he out of his mind? It's dangerous to interrupt the two people. Look what happened to the other guy! Yuuta, do something to stop your brother!" Over exited by the panicked scene; Mizuki grabbed Yuuta on his collar and shook him vigorously, ordering him to stop his brother.

"Mizuki-san! Let go! Yuuta-kun is suffocating!"

While struggling hard to stand up after receiving a severed blow, Jubei could heard footsteps approaching her; one steady and slow along with the clattering sound of the sword sliding against the rough ground as its owner moved; the others is heavy and fast.

"Yagyu Jubei; everything is over! I shall acquire your power and continue your will…" Tomoka who is just a few steps away from Jubei; lift her sword up, preparing to execute the injured swordsman "DIE!"

The sword stopped halfway before it could contact Jubei. The tip of the blade barely touches Fuji's shoulder.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tomoka asked coldly "You're getting into my way; you fool"

"Shusuke?" Jubei eyes widen upon seeing Fuji shielding him.

"I know…she must be Osakada-san, am I right?" Fuji said weakly "That is why you controlled Jubei-sama's will and not letting him to hurt her right? Sakuno-chan..."

"That's right! I have this girl as my shield to hold against Jubei and his successor's soul! Didn't the philosophies of Yagyu Shinkage-Ryu said so 'Attack the weak point of your enemy', so get out of my way; before I change my mind and have your blood to clean my sword"

"I'm afraid I cannot comply your wish; Osakada-san. She is someone whom I've vowed to protect with my life; even back then or now"

"Go away…I don't need you to protect me…" with that Jubei grab onto Fuji's shoulder and gently push him away while the other hand move closer to the eye patch "I won't let anything happens to Sakuno…even if it means…"

"This…" as soon as the eye patch detached from Jubei's right eyes; steams escaped blurring their visions.

"I don't need this anymore…" Tomoka watched as Jubei tossed the eye patch up into the air and towards her. "Raburi…Gantai…"

Slowly she raised both hands preparing herself to take the eye patch that she had always desired. Before the eye patch could safely land on her open palms; Ayunosuke immediately seize the eye patch. In process, the child was able to dodge a few attacks from Tomoka before fleeing off with it.

Furious by the unexpected intervention; Tomoka redirect her plans and began pursuing Ayunosuke.

* * *

Fuji heaved a sigh as they are finally safe for time being. He could felt hot skin contacted his back, noting that it must be Sakuno who has finally collapsed. 

The rest the groups immediately came out of the coffee house to help the Seigaku members, especially Ryoma, Tezuka and Fuji who had severe injuries.

"Nii-san! Are you alright?" Yuuta immediately dash over to check out his brother's condition.

"I'm not dead yet…" Fuji joked as he holds the girl firmly into his arm.

"Nii-san…" Yuuta heaved a sigh. He knew that his brother is a tough man despite of his delicate frame.

"Are the rest of them alright?" Fuji asked with concern.

"I guess so. The others are there to help them up; so you can rest assure" Yuuta reply feebly while his gaze diverted from his brother to the girl who look totally worn out.

"Is she alright?"

"Not at all" Fuji replied with an unusually somber tone "We need to find a place to treat her wounds…"

"And yours too..." Before the brothers could go on with their conversation, the group of the players approached them, leaving some others behind to take care of Ryoma and Tezuka.

Yagyu stood out from the group, his eyes scanned the Fuji and then at the girl.

"What do you want?" Fuji gazed back at Yagyu, cold and unwelcoming.

"Please calm down, Fuji Shusuke-kun. I'm not here to cause trouble; but, I'm here to help, as an acquaintance of Yagyu Jubei…"

"Acquaintance? How would you convince me to believe you or even anyone in this group after what you all had saw"

"Based on the facts that he's also the descendent of the Yagyu Clan…" Sanada added.

TBC…

* * *

Special Note: As minna-san would have find it curious when I addressed Sakuno-chan, who transformed into Yagyu Jubei as 'HE'.InJubei-chan 2, the author finally reveals that Yagyu Jubei is actually a male whose soulinhabited Jiyuu's body, so,I guess using 'HE' to address him is more appropriate. Please let me knowif I'm causing confusion again. 

AN: Kyah! Finally, I managed to keep this fics alive! It's been quite sometimes right? Really, I always like that, dragging the updates, if only I was born to have stamina to endure staying late at night.

I'm so happy that I've seen many people encouraging me and had like this story. I can't promise if I could get this updated as soon as possible, as mi-chan is still very mada mada dane, but, I promise that the wait won't be long either, so, please support me till the end.

Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! I greatly appreciated everyone for their constant encouragement and patience as well as your time to read this.

I would like to dedicate this story specially to:

**Magy-chan, Tsubame-chan, whitelilies, Raiy & forever silverwing angel, angel**

Other dedications:

**angel yuna X-2,Jomai, White Alchemist Taya,Tenipuri, Triangel, Eri-chan, yepp, fan-fic fan, Valu, N****iji-san, Doggythumper, LadyLight, Ginaorgasoline, StarFreak, Koori no tenshi, hannah-chan, zazabeans-chan, anime-obsession260, zhu-zhu, glitterfairy, Sourapplegreen, Kiralacus, the Eiji Cat, abc and Sakuya-chan**

Thank you for always being her for me and encourage me to continue this fics. I'll alwz remembers your patience and kindness. Eto, incase mi-chan had overlook and had left out anyone's name, please forgive me, ne

I also dunno what came into me. Plotting Yagyu to be part of Yagyu clan is one of the unexpected outcome. Lately I've been reading articles on the real Yagyu Jubei. He also has connection with Sanada and Yukimura and even participated in the Battle of Seikigahara. Sugoi desu ne...

Till date, many people across the world are still practicing Shikage-ryu Sword techniques.I'm serious!Many dojo are carrying task to continue such unique teachings of Yagyu Jubei-sama.

Lastly, mi-chan will work harder to improve myself! Please stay by my side and see if I am improving?

Goukigen yo

mi-chan yori


	17. PIV Youkoso Kyoto: Of Luv & Care

A/N: Konnichipuuminna-san. Eto…first, I must once again apologize for slowing down the progress and keeping all of you waited for sooo...long. I thought I could have finish off this handsomely; but I failed. I failed to be a good writer. I'm so shameful that I have to keep all my readers waiting; but please trust me; I didn't mean to, it just some personal problem; I need to keep myself away from the computer for quite sometimes. I don't think I'll be writing frequently too coz my parents are strictly focusing on me too TT

I sincerely thank all of you for your continuous supports, loves and cares. It really touches me to the bottom of my heart.

Here's another updates dedicated to all of you, itoshii no nakama tachi

**Warning: Sakuno-centric fics, readers has been warned. **

**Plot: Tenipuri x Jubei-chan crossover (some sorts)**

**Pairing: RyoSaku, FujiSaku (maybe more pairings to come)**

**Inserted Songs: Feeling Heart by Masami Nasatsukasa**

"…" Denotes speech

'…' Denotes thoughts

_Italics _denotes flashbacks

_**Italics/Bold**_ denotes song lyrics

_**Standard Disclaimer:** Nope; definitely not mine, no matter how I wish I could own them some day. _

Recaps of Chp 10 PIII:

"Please calm down, Fuji-kun. I'm not here to cause trouble; but, I'm here to help, as an acquaintance of Yagyu Jubei…"

"Acquaintance? How would you convince me to believe you or even anyone in this group after what you all had saw"

"Based on the facts that he's also the descendent of the Yagyu Clan…" Sanada added.

**Title: Sakuno-chan no monogatari**

_**Chapter 10 PIV: Youkoso Kyoto: Of Cares & Loves; Fuji's Punishment**_

The wind from across the sea spewed across the big field of Nara Prefecture, set them singing songs of the ancients and spilling their scent into the air.

Alone on a cultivated crag facing across the big field was the Yagyu's Village which was situated in the foot of Mount Kasagi; shielding in a protected valley.

This murky sky, lighting flashed and shuddered in the black sky, a few big buses parked at the big open space nearby the ancient mansion.

All the guests were warmly welcomed by the people of the archaic village and the head of the clan, Yagyu Hisashi, Hiroshi's father.

"Oh! Hiroshi! My boy! You're back!" the unexpected hyper-active elderly man whom Hiroshi's features were inherited from, had totally shock everyone as they watched the said man happily skipped all the way out from the mansion and cling on his son's body with full force.

"Chichi ue…please calm down" Though; right now; Hiroshi is feeling deadly awkward for being caught in such an embarrassing situation by so many people, yet; he was able to hold his composure well "Everyone's watching"

"Ah! Please forgive papa for being so hyper happy to see you back…" Soon the elder Yagyu got off his son and divert his attention towards the stunned crowd.

"You told me over the phone that Jubei-chan is coming over too? Now; where is she?" His busy head never stop turning around to search for the said person whom he's eager to meet.

"Yes, father…she's there" immediately point towards Fuji.

"Oh, there she is…" His face suddenly straightened up as he approached Fuji and the little sleeping beauty.

Just when his hand is about to roam over to touch the girl's face; Fuji moved away.

The prodigy's calm expression was mitigated was replaced with a cold glare upon noticing the elderly man is about to touch Sakuno "What is the meaning of this; Yagyu-san?"

Hisashi regarded the young man for a moment before he speaks in a rather somber manner.

"She has an unusually high fever" he affirmed and Fuji nodded.

Soon many players gathered around them and show their concern over the girl. Not only that, as soon as Ann learned that her friend is having a fever; she scolded Fuji for keeping it from her.

"Fuji-san! I thought you said she'll be okay…"

"I'm sorry, Ann-chan…but I'm sure Sakuno-chan would not want you to worry about her…that's why..."

"But…but…" Right after hearing what Fuji said, Ann couldn't get herself to say anything else. It seems so to her too. Ever since the very first day they met, the decent girl had never wants anyone to worry about her despite of her wobbly temperament.

"Fuji-kun, please forgive my sister's sudden outburst. She was just too worried about her friends" The older Tachibana apologized.

"It's okay; I understand how she feels right now…"

"Shouldn't we do something about it?" Hisashi raised his thick brow, his eyes staring imperturbably at Fuji. Despite of feeling a little irritated when Hisashi announced the girl's condition; he'll have to admit that Sakuno definitely needs immediate attention, yet; he's won't let strangers to touch her.

"That, I can take care of…" a thin crimson hue brushes across his face as he muttered.

"Are you sure about it?" Hisashi prompted again.

"Yes…" Fuji confirmed.

"Even with your body condition like this?" The older Yagyu, whom had caught Fuji off guarded, ran a finger all the way down his spines and followed by a hard pat on the injured spot.

Fuji jerked in pain but he managed himself keep Sakuno safe in his arms.

"Yagyu…san" he gritted his teeth as he uttered "What…are you doing?"

"It hurts right? Then you shouldn't push yourself to the extreme. I'll get someone to take care of her; while the three of you will have to get your injuries treated…"

With that Hisashi ordered his fellowmen to bring the wounded ones to the infirmary and were treated by Yagyu's private medic while Sakuno was cared by the chief maid, Yagyu Isami. The others Seigaku members followed their three injured members to the infirmary.

"Please take good care of her…" Before seeing the young maid and Sakuno heading towards the other way; Oishi stopped her and took one last glance of Sakuno as he requested politely.

"Hai" with that she carried the girl with her towards the east wing of the building. While carrying the girl, Isami kissed Sakuno's forehead softly as she whispered "Jubei-sama"

"Now…my son…and everyone here; once again, I welcome you all here and please enjoy your stay here…" The head of the family finally invite the rest of them into the house.

She found herself standing in front of a forest covered with thick fog. Her intuition is telling her to move forward and she did. She keeps on walking and walking; the path seems never ending but she keeps her feet going on, unknowing where it would leads her to. She finally reached the end of the path and there she found a big lake.

She walks towards it and look into it, the water is so clear that she could see the reflection of the sapphire sky and herself. It seems like the thick fog were gone without her realization.

Then she could see colorful bubbles appearing from the surface and golden lights shining out from the centre of the lake.

The brightness of the lights stung her eyes that caused them to instantly shut tight. When she finally regained her vision; Sakuno sweat drop upon seeing a man wearing a set of pure white color robe; standing in front of her and he was right on the spot where colorful bubbles formed earlier; the man levitating on the surface of the water.

What shocked her most is that the man happens to be someone she knew. The man is non others that her senior, ace of Seigaku tennis club, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Tezuka…senpai?"

Upon hearing Sakuno calling him that, the man retaliated "I'm not Tezuka-senpai as what you called me earlier. I'm the fairy of this lake"

"Fairy of lake?" She blinked quizzically "And your name?"

"I don't have one" his façade slight twitched with annoyance "And I'm not here for you to question me, woman"

Sakuno thought; in every aspect he is so Tezuka alike.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" She apologized frantically.

"Then why are you here?"

"You've dropped something into this lake and I happened to pick it up for you"

"Na?" A huge question mark form above her head "I did?"

"Here" with that, he opened his arms wide and summoned something out from the pond.

"Appear before you, there are two young gentlemen's hearts. One is the heart of gold and the other is the heart of platinum, but; only one of this belongs to you. Now, choose; which one is yours?"

"That? Fuji-senpai's and Ryoma-kun's heart, that means…" Sakuno was petrified for a moment "KYAH! YOU'D KILLED FUJI-SENPAI AND RYOMA-KUN!"

"Be quiet woman! No nonsense is allowed here. I told you before; you'd dropped it into this lake! Those are your belongings!"

"Na?" This time she scratched her head with more confusion.

"I can prove to you" The fairy lost his patience and this time he move towards Sakuno and pull her towards him "Come with me to the depth of this lake; you'll see what I mean"

"What! Wai…wait…" His strength was too great for her to resist. Before she even realize the situation she in; half of her body had already sank inside the lake. The sudden dashing into the lake makes her breathless. She's being suffocated by the water that rushes into her lungs 'Am I going to die here?' Just when she thought that she's going to die; a globe of pink light engulfed her.

"Hot…hot…my body is so hot…" For a moment she felt her body starting to burn up and then the temperature suddenly goes down when hot steam dispersed from her body 'What is this feelings? It feels so good…'

"Sakuno…" she heard someone calling her name but she couldn't see anyone since the depth of this lake is dark and cold.

'Who's there…who's calling me?'

"Sakuno…" another voice echoed into her ear. She can see two hands appearing from the depth of the pond. It seems like urging her to pull out either one.

'So, you see it now; you dropped these…' the fairy telepathy her 'which one is more important to you?'

"Which one?" she hesitated.

'You don't have much time left, just pick one and leave the other one here'

'That I can't. Over there; it's so dark and so cold. I can't get myself to abandon them…'

'Now woman; you must choose! Which!'

"I'll take both of them with me!"

"What!" the fairy was taken aback by Sakuno's reply "This is against the rule! You must only choose one; otherwise, it'll be troublesome"

She shook her head and smile at him warmly as she assured "I'm sure there won't be any problem, daijyobu…"

With that she dived deeper into the pond; both her hands reach out to pull the two people from out the depth of the pond. 'Kitto, daijyobu yo…I know we can make things out together…kitto'

She felt warmer light engulfing her body; two young men embraced her and the three of them swiveled blissfully, dancing in the depth of the lake.

'I feel so warm…'

"Sakuno…"

Her hazel orbs slowly opened up only to find herself resting in an unfamiliar place with Fuji and Ryoma holding each side of her hands as they called her name several times, their eyes filled with so much worry. 'What was that just now; a dream?'

"Sakuno…"

"Fuji-senpai….Ryoma-kun and…" Sakuno was surprised to find a crowd of people gathering around the bed "Everyone…?"

"Ah, finally; the princess has awakened" Sengoku commented "It's not healthy for young lady like you to sleep for two days…"

"Two days? I don't remember…" she said weakly "Where are we now?"

"The Yagyu mansion" Hiroshi replied with another warm smile.

"Sakuno-chan…" At this moment; Ann-chan is close to tears. She had been worried dead about her ever since the day she becomes unconscious. "Are you alright now? Mou…don't scared me like this!"

"Ann, it's not that Ryuzaki-san wanted this to happen" at the same time Kippei approached his sister and gives her an encouraging pat on her back. "Ryuzaki-san; glad to see that you're alright now"

"Onii-san…" Ann bites harder to hold back her tears. For the past days; she's been so worried about Sakuno. At school, not even a girl friend would get along with her since she's part of Fudomine Tennis Club.

She's more than happy to have both Sakuno and Tomoka to be her only girl friends. Right after witnessing what happened at the Studio Park the other day; Ann felt so helpless. She couldn't do anything for her friend; whom she really thinks they are special to her in some ways. She wanted to show her that she really cares for her and will always be there for her, to support her.

"Ann-chan…" she had never seen her so anxious before. Since the first day the two met, to her; Ann is supposed to be brave and strong. Because of her, Ann has become another person and she think, at this moment, she doesn't seems to know her anymore. It upsets her even more to see all her friends worrying for her.

"I'm so sorry, Ann-chan…sorry for making you worried about me" just when she wanted to touch Ann's face to reassure her; she realized that both her hands were still tightly held by Fuji and Ryoma.

"En?" It seems like Sakuno's instinct is slowly returning back to her. Her blood boils with embarrassment, but it felt so good to have the two to hold her hands like that, so warm and so secure, just like what happened in her dream. But right now, this is not the time for her to enjoy this kind of feelings. Right now, she is supposed to show her appreciation to those people who cared so much for her.

"What's wrong, Sakuno-chan? Fever again?" Eiji asked with his usual cheerful tone upon seeing her blushing face.

"Ano…Fuji-senpai, Ryoma-kun, my hands…" she lowered her head and whispered softly. Although; she don't really want them to let go; since the feeling is rather welcoming; but it would be too awkward for people to see two young men holding a girl's hand.

"Hands?" Perhaps the two might not have noticed that they had been holding her hands for quite sometimes. From the moment when they heard from the medic that Sakuno is going to wake up at any time; they wanted to be the first one she would see as soon as her eyes opened up. It came so natural that the two guys suddenly get hold of each side of her hands to give their support to her.

"Fuji-senpai…Sakuno-chan is telling you to let go of her…" Ryoma prompted.

"I believe it should be you whom she's telling…" Fuji retaliated with the usual smile he had on his face.

Fearing that the two may starts their backbiting; Sakuno immediately distract their attention "Ano…it's alright, I'm fine now…it's alright now...no need to let go…"

"Are you sure?" all of them asked in unison and she nodded.

"Ha…hai…" she lowered her head with a heavy blush.

"Ryuzaki-chan…" this time Yuuta stood out from his group to talk to her "My brother has been worry dead about you since you weren't able to wake up due to the fever. He had also done his best in protecting you…"

Sakuno remembered that. Although her conscience was taken over by Yagyu Jubei; she'd know that it was Fuji who stood in front of her; evading Tomoka's attack against her.

"Yuuta…" the older Fuji was stunned upon hearing what his brother said just now. He didn't know since when his little brother had started to say complimentary words of him.

"Eh, Fuji-senpai wasn't the only one who worried death about you; Echizen-kun had been doing the same too. Not able to eat his meal and it seems like his soul is wandering around too…na? Echizen-kun" this time Momo teased.

"Momo-senpai, urusai…"

"Hora; you don't have to be shy…."

"Ano…Ryoma-kun…" She suddenly felt like bad about herself. She made them worried so much about her. Just when she was about to thank him for his concern over her; Ryoma who has been blinded with rage due to Momo's merciless teasing; finally burst into rage.

"Urusai, urusai, urusai!"

"U…urusai…" She didn't expect the upshot would be like this. She is fully aware that Ryoma wasn't talking about her, yet she couldn't help herself to control her sudden melancholy, she still a girl after all "I'm sorry for being a busybody…"

"Eh?" Ryoma look at her again "No…I mean; I wasn't talking about you"

Since when did he start to explain things in details? He never cares what people see him. But right now he fears that Sakuno would be the one who misunderstood him.

"Momo-senpai…Its all your fault" he muttered under his breathe.

Soon the room is filled with laughter and teases.

It seems to her that everyone has been avoiding the topic about her true identity thought all of them had witnessed it with their own eyes. They're being so considerate.

"Hora, Ryuzaki-chan; get well soon!" Sengoku encouraged.

"Yes! Ryuzaki-san, get well soon!" Dan continued with an angelic smile.

"Sengoku-san…Dan-kun? Thank you…"

"Yeah, for being my ideal princess; you must become stronger, na Kabaji" Atobe announced proudly.

"Usu"

"Ryuzaki-san; you don't have to listen to him" Oshitari added nonchalantly.

"Yeah, get well soon! Onii-chan will show you around once you get better…" This time Kentarou came up to her and declared confidently.

"Onii-chan? Since when?" Saeki raised a brow as he queried.

"One day, three hours and twelve minutes and 13 seconds ago, senpai…" he replied back.

"She doesn't need a brother like you…" Kirihara said sarcastically.

"Akaya!" Sanada immediately warned him to mind his attitude.

"Ryuzaki-san; get well soon" Yukimura also came forth to give his concern "What you said last time at the café; makes me see you differently. I hope you would be able to apply those words in your life"

At this moment; Sakuno was too astonished by the crowds' reaction that she didn't know what to say. She had always worried that once people found out about her real identity; they would be scare or even leave her because of that. It seems like her perception had proven to be wrong. These people who stood before her; are the one who support and care for her.

"Minna-san….arigatou…"

"By the way; didn't anyone seen Isami-san?" Hiroshi asked. It seems like everyone was too happy to see that the girl has finally awakened; they had totally forgotten about the chief maid who had been taking care of her for the past days.

"Isami-san?" Sakuno blinked curiously

"She's our chief maid; the one whom my father entrusted you to her…"

"Really? Then; I should personally thank her for taking care of me…"

"That's why I was wondering where she is; so I can introduce her to you" Hiroshi added.

This time Amane came forth and began to crack a pun "She went to the doc and get the docs…puu…"

"…" Cold wind blows into the room that suddenly cooled off everyone's affectionate and heating heart when Amane cracked an unexpectedly cold pun.

"DABI! Look! This time you really makes us look like a fool!" Right now Kuro-pyon's face is as red as a tomato, his embarrassment is too awful a word. All he wants to do now is to kill his teammates for instance.

"Kurobane-senpai…please calm down!" Kentarou implored while another two members; Saeki and Ryou hold him back from attacking Amane.

The others ignored the busy team and divert their attention back to Sakuno. Hiroshi continued with the rest of the conversation.

"As you heard just now; Isami-san is currently busy with one of our private medics who took charge of you; she should be here any moment"

"It seems like you're very eager to meet her; Sakuno-chan" Ann added

"Hai…" she smiled "and…I'll make sure that I could thank her properly"

"It would be an honor for me to take care of you, Jubei-sama" a mellow female voice spoke from behind "There's no need for you to thank me"

"This voice?" Sakuno's eyes widen upon registering a familiar face of the certain long raven hair beauty with gray orbs "Isa…san"

"Yes; it's me, it's been quite sometimes since we met; Jubei-sama" Her usually impassive eyes showed slight gentleness upon staring at Sakuno.

Everyone stared at the two young ladies with surprise.

"Ryuzaki-san; you'd know Isami-san?" Hiroshi asked

For a moment; Sakuno furrowed her brow, showing a rather confusing expression as she pondered inwardly of how give explanation to her friends "You see…it was a long story…"

Before Sakuno could stretch the story further, Isami interrupted "Hiroshi-sama; please let me tell our story to you"

"Uha…" Hiroshi was suddenly speechless. Although he doesn't know well about his maid, Isami; but to him; she seems to be a reserved and mysterious person who would not reveal her past to anyone if it's unnecessary. This time Isami had given him a great shock when she'd volunteer to tell them some of her past.

She excused herself and walked towards the girl and signaled Fuji and Ryoma to allow her to sit next to her. As soon as she got her seat; she began to tell the story.

"A year ago; I was sent out to eliminate Jubei-sama…"

"Eh? Wasn't that similar to Yumiko-san's story" Momo interrupted and instantly earn many glares from the group of people.

As soon as the glaring stops; Isami continued "She help me to break free from being manipulated by the demon. I thought of taking my life away; for a sinner like me who had done so many bad deeds. It was then when Jubei-sama told me these…"

Flashback…

"_Why! Why did you save me!"_

"_Why do you have to end your life like this?" _

"_There's nothing else in this world I can live for, I'm shameful with what I did…I do not deserve to live on…" _

"_If there only left a hundred yen in your pocket; first, you must buy a bag of rice and secondly you must buy yourself a stalk of lily" _

"_Lily?"_

"_Yes, that's because; Japanese never forgets the importance of dream and ambition…that is why; show to the world your smile and your dream, Isa-san…smile for the world as many has lost them already; cherish your life as many had already lost their way of life, for you; I've granted you a new future. Your old self is dead; this would be a new you. So; please live on; not only for yourself; but also to someone who will in need of you in the future…"_

"_Jubei-sama…" _

"Remembering your dreams…such a simple and yet elegant phrase" Inui noted down those words "If I only had a hundred yen left; I would definitely buy more ingredient to make more Inui's special nutrition juice"

All the Seigaku shivered upon feeling a cold and sinister aura which Inui released as he remarked.

"I remembered; that is how I came to join the Yagyu family and becomes part of this clan. All of this; I have to sincerely thank you, Jubei-sama"

"Eto…that wasn't really me…it was Jubei-sama…but, eto…Isa-san; are you living a happy life?" As a matter of factly; she was being possessed by the conscience of the great swordsman who was also a good philosopher.

"Yes; I'm very happy now, Jubei-sama…" Isami took Sakuno's hand as she express to her the happiness in her heart.

"I'm happy to hear this…" she smiled back to Isami.

"Hai…" Seeing that the chief maid is biting hard to suppress her tears; the group decides to give the two ladies some privacy.

As soon as the players quietly leave the room; the group leaders gathered around to come up with some training programs since it would be a waste of time if they do nothing and since that now all the best eight tennis groups are here; they decided to do exchange trainings programs just like what they did before.

They were told by Rikkai's gentleman that there were few tennis courts and some sports facilities within the land of Yagyu. These courts were also properly maintained by Yagyu's housekeepers.

The first day of practice ended shortly before dinner; with many players filled with satisfaction from the training's result.

It also seems like many players had improved greatly with their skills since the last time they had matched each other.

Many of them; however, had realized that they do need extra training to cope up with the flaws.

Before dinner; all players entered the open air hot spring to release their stresses. Most of them would stay longer in the hot spring to relax their aching muscles. It is also good for curing injuries too.

Unaware by others; Fuji happened to be the first one to pull out of it. Putting on a set of pale blue yukata; he made his way towards Sakuno's room.

_**How many coincidences have piled up?**_

_**Of my meetings with you, in which love keeps failing**_

_**I'm embarrassed that my beating heart can be heard**_

_**Why? It's not like me**_

To his surprise; he found the girl sitting in front of the corridor; staring casually at the starry sky.

She heard his footsteps and she turned to meet his face.

"Fuji-senpai…"

_**Even if today will end, even if tomorrow will pass, I always want to be near you**_

_**I want to believe that the two of us will never change**_

_**Ever since I met you on that day,**_

_**Whatever the time, I have a hunch that I'll feel everything**_

_**If only you were here, if only I could be near you**_

_**Forever you're my only feeling heart**_

"What are you doing out here?" he asked with a soft smile.

"I was waiting for you…" she replied shyly; nevertheless, her eyes were able to look straight into his. "I know that you'll be coming to visit me…"

"Sou kai?" this time his smile broadens as he settles himself to sit beside her "What's the matter?"

"Ano ne; I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me…" She'd remembered that Fuji had shielded her from Tomoka's attack "….and helps me straightened things out"

"Like?"

"Everything…"

"Hm…if that's the case; you'll have to thank Oishi too"

"Oishi-senpai?"

"Yeah, because of you, he told another lie. He was the one who contacted your father and told him not to worry about you…"

"Wow, I didn't know about this" Sakuno mouth gapped like a goldfish now "I should have thank him properly afterwards"

"And to Atobe-san who helps you to return the kimono to the Studio Park and had paid off the extra charges"

"Hai, I will thank him properly too…"

"And…to Yagyu-san who allowed us to stay in his place…thought I didn't know what kind of acquaintance he had with you…"

"Na?" She looked puzzled "I don't really understand the situation; but I'll make sure to thank him too"

_**The night wind are cool this evening**_

_**But I don't feel cold because you're here**_

_**The colors of the town are beautifully lit**_

_**I, too, am starting to change**_

"And…" At this moment; Fuji's face lose his usual cheerfulness and was replaced with a solemn one before he speaks "please promise me not to get yourself into danger again…"

"Fuji-senpai…" she could hear the seriousness of his tone.

"Back then; I thought you could have been taken away by Osakada or perhaps she could have killed you…" this time he also stares away and diverts his attention to the sky "…then I realized; I cannot let this happen to you…; I want to protect you"

"I know that you would hesitate…" he continued "but why…she's no longer Osakada…you could have save her with your sword"

"I don't know; my hands just can't stop trembling" she replied weakly "I could have killed her too…"

"You don't trust Jubei-sama?"

"I don't really know if I can trust him…" this time Sakuno frowned as she dropped her head "Doushiyo?"

Fuji could tell that the girl is getting confused.

_**Even though the sky is clear, only a few stars are being reflected**_

_**Someday, I want to look up and see the entire sky together**_

_**Just as miracles happen,**_

_**Underneath the starry sky, I want to walk the same future as you**_

"I can't tell you what to do…" Fuji said as a matter of factly "…but whatever decision you've make; I want to be there to support you…but for this time, promise me; don't act recklessly…"

"Fuji-senpai…" She knew it too. Ever since her identity was revealed; all her friends had never stop worrying for her "I'm sorry…"

"Unu? Feeling regretful?"

"…" She nodded her head lightly.

"Deserve a punishment?"

"Pu…punishment!" She jerked at first but knowing the fact that she was at fault; she gave in with another nod.

"Yoshi…good girl" He complimented happily this time.

Sakuno stretch out one of her hands and closes her eyes. She was thinking that Fuji would give a good spank or two on her palm.

"Eh? What is this?"

"Punishment…" She opened an eye to peek at him as she muttered bleakly.

"I don't need that..." He said softly this time "Just close your eyes"

Sakuno obeyed. As soon as both her eyes were shut tightly, she felt warm breathe caressing her cheeks. A moment later she felt soft lips touching against hers. She finally realized that his punishment for her is a kiss from him.

She didn't know how to react upon such action, but; his kiss is so tender and sweet that she didn't feel like pushing it away. And since she had already made up her mind, about the relation between Ryoma, Fuji and herself, she decided to savor this kiss and imprint this wonderful moment into her heart.

_**Our progress will be our love**_

_**Forever you're my only feeling heart**_

_**You're my only feeling heart**_

_**You're my only feeling heart**_

TBC

A/N: I know, this chappie is not so good and perhaps it's short. Still, I hope I can do better. I really wanted to show all of you that I really appreciate the reviews and encouragement. This chapter was made possible because of all your encouragement. Hontoni arigatou shimasu. I felt like I'm the happiest person in this world

All my dedications go to:

Angel-chan: Thank you. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. Yeah, I kinda lost some inspiration. Like I mentioned earlier; I was kept away from the computer for some reason. But from time to time; I will steal sometimes to do some updating. So I hope that you would bear this with me. I promise; I'll be more dedicating soon.

Animefreak688: Doumo! I'm so happy when you said my grammar has improved. Hopefully I won't embarrass myself with this chapter. I actually don't have much time to check the grammars and spelling. But still; I apologized for my shortcomings. Hope you like this chapter.

Macve: Thank you so much for your encouragement; I'd like to read your story too. Eto…This chapter is for you too.

Forever silver wing: Thank you for your continuous supports and encouragement. I'd love the way you reviewed my story. Very decent and polite and always concern about my health. I'm feeling better now…I'll become better and better. And sorry for the wait. Ah, good luck with your plans too

Tsubame-chan: Thank you again for being here for me. I received your email and had read them; I'll reply you soon, so please check your email too I'm feeling better. Glad to hear from you again. And sorry for keeping you waiting for the updates. Yappari, mi-chan mada mada dane :P

Whitelilies: I'm back again, lily-chan. I'm sorry for the long wait again. I've been drowsing off somewhere; perhaps I've entered Alice Academy and was entrapped by Narumi sensei, nan chatte. Thank you for encouraging me and guiding me.

Final frost bite fantasy: Thank you for reminding me and sorry for the wait. I know I've been slacking off; please forgive my shortcoming. Here's the latest update; hope you'll like this.

Jomai: Thank you for your review. Sorry for the wait. I really loved to read your story too.

White Alchemist Taya: Thank you for your review. I'm so happy to read this and sorry for the wait.

Nanthakon: Thank you very much for reading my story. I also hope that the ending would be a remarkable different and unique one. I think I will make an ending which everyone would be satisfied with. Coz both pairings are too hard for me to choose.

Raiy: Thank you for your review again. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. Must be some one stealing my inspiration, just kidding. Please forgive me for my shortcomings; as alwz, mi-chan is still mada mada dane. This is for you.

Other dedications:

**angel yuna X-2,Tenipuri, Triangel, Eri-chan, yepp, fan-fic fan, Valu, Niji-san, Doggythumper, LadyLight, Ginaorgasoline, StarFreak, Koori no tenshi, hannah-chan, zazabeans-chan, anime-obsession260, zhu-zhu, glitterfairy, Sourapplegreen, Kiralacus, the Eiji Cat, abc and Sakuya-chan**

I sincerely apologize to anyone whom I've missed out here.

Guess the dedication should ends here.

Dewa minna-san, gokigenyo

mi-chan yori


	18. PV Youkoso Kyoto: Feels of Love

A/N: Gokigenyo, minna-san. Thank you for being here for me for all these time, although after all these years, mi-chan has been very clumsy, very inefficient. Thank you for everything.

This short chapters were actually included in Chp 17. I actually deleted this part from the previous chapter coz I think it's not so competent. But right after re-reading this part again, I reconsidered and decided to repost this here again. Probably is because all of you has been encouraging me to write more FujiSaku moments. Therefore, to all FujiSaku fan's, this short chappie is make possible because of you. (Personally, I like this pairing too :P)

Ah, there's a hint of RyoSaku too. I know this would sounds ridiculous if you read on, but please bear with me.

**Warning: Sakuno-centric fics, readers has been warned. **

**Plot: Tenipuri x Jubei-chan crossover (some sorts)**

**Pairing: RyoSaku, FujiSaku (maybe more pairings to come)**

**Inserted Songs: Feel Like A Girl by Lia (been listening to this while writing)**

"…" Denotes speech

'…' Denotes thoughts

_Italics _denotes flashbacks

_**Italics/Bold**_ denotes song lyrics

_**Standard Disclaimer:** Zettai, zettai, akiramenai...Ops I'm singing with a wrong tune. Not mine, Tenipuri is not mine, not mine, not mine...la la la_

* * *

Recaps of Chp 10 PIV: 

She didn't know how to react upon such action, but; his kiss is so tender and sweet that she didn't feel like pushing it away. And since she had already made up her mind, about the relation between Ryoma, Fuji and herself, she decided to savor this kiss and imprint this wonderful moment into her heart.

**

* * *

****Title: Sakuno-chan no monogatari**

_**Chapter 10 PV: Youkoso Kyoto: Feels Of Love**_

* * *

Do you remember what you said to me?  
It's been ringing in my heart...  
You should know that  
what your words can do to me  
It rumbles so high...  
It tumbles so light... 

He felt it. The honesty of her acceptance of his affection; she didn't flinch nor she'd pushed away from him.

As soon as his lips left hers; the shy girl roamed her hands to trace her own lips; to feel the magical sensation she felt a while ago.

"That was amazing…" her face glowed as soon when she realized what she had said "Ah…ano…what was I babbling about…" her head dropped in order to avoid the prince gaze.

**You're beautiful  
Oh, I have to say, you're beautiful  
It's hard to deny it  
You smile, and I can easily cry...**

At this moment; the tennis prodigy was as stunned as her. He thought that his ears had been playing tricks on him; for a diffident girl like Sakuno to say those words.

"I'm flattered" he managed to clear the hard lump in his throat as he speaks.

There was a moment of awkward silence between them.

"Why?" riddled with curiosity, Sakuno asked abruptly "Why do you have to punish me with a kiss?"

"Why?" he pretended to ponder upon his action so he could get to see her shy expression once again. In fact he had always wanted to kiss her since long ago. Since the last time he tried entrapping her, when their face were so close together, before Echizen Ryoma stepped in and interrupted their moments, he had always wanted to kiss her.

**You know, you make me feel like a girl  
Since I met you, I feel like a girl  
It's amazing, so different way to be  
And now, it's seems like I'm falling  
Into love, into love...  
**

"I guess, I don't think I'll be able to sleep peacefully tonight unless I get your kiss" with that he glanced at her and smiled warmly "I'm happy that you've accepted me"

"Accepted?" Sakuno stared speechlessly at her senior.

"Not so?" He asked, holding up her hand.

"I…I…don't know…" she turns away and hides her shyness as she muttered inaudibly "But…"

**You can answer to what I said to you  
I give you the sweet part of my heart  
So don't hurt me, if you feel the same way  
We can make today high...  
We can make it so bright...  
**

Fuji is getting a little anxious. He wanted to know; what his rank in Sakuno's heart is. What would she think of him? He really wants an answer now, however he controlled his eagerness, and he waited for her to finish what she has to say.

"I don't know how I should put this…" she paused radically for quite sometimes. She felt his hands pressed tighter against hers; that made her eyes divert back to his. Those expressive blue orbs were signaling her to open up to him for no matter what happened; he'll always be there to support her.

"I had a dream" she said quietly "I dreamt I met a fairy that turns out to be Tezuka-senpai…"

He studied her expression; there's no significance of mischief; she has been very earnest.

"I was taken to the depth of the lake and there; I saw you and Ryoma-kun, struggled for your lives. I was told by Tezuka-san…I mean the fairy told me to choose whom to save"

Right now; Fuji tried cogitating Sakuno's feelings. When she told him about her dream; he knew fully well what it emphasized. The first part of the dream showed the girl's uncertainties and perplexity.

And Tezuka was in her dream too. Fuji knew that the Seigaku captain had been giving her some advices to cope up with her perplexed feelings; that was why; he appeared in her dream as a fairy. Does it also mean that Sakuno sees him as saintly figure? He wondered how Tezuka would react if he finds out about this. But what makes him worry most is the ending. Who would she choose? He'd hope that he was the chosen one.

'If both Ryoma and me drowned in the lake; Sakuno-chan; who will you choose to save?' He wanted to ask her directly however he holds back his curiosity. The only thing he can do now is to wait for her to continue her words. No matter what the outcome would be; he would accept and respect her decision.

He noticed the deep crimson blush across her face when she speaks.

"I know this sounds ridiculous, I'd actually saved both of you..."

"Ah…" For all his life; he had never been speechless. In most cases, there wouldn't be anything that would surprise him as everything was under his expectation. He finally gets a taste of being tongue tied; not able to utter a single word but a mere 'Ah'

"I really like Fuji-senpai and Ryoma-kun. Eto, I know I may be sounding like I'm a double dealer…but, this is how I really feel…" There's no holding back of such sincere confession and that's for sure.

"I can't get myself to let go of anyone of you…I…" once again she drop her head to hide her teary eyes "It must have been hard on you. I'm sorry Fuji-senpai, but, I really like both of you…and I hate myself for this…" she assumed despondently at last. She felt his hand loosen its grip.

'It should be like this…' she thought sadly. There's no way for anyone to accept such ridiculous affection '…though; I've been honest with him…I've no regrets'

**You're an angel  
When I met you, it was miracle  
Impossible not to  
feel it, we share the moment...  
**

"Naka nai de…" To her surprise, she felt her chin being lifted upward. His thumbs dried her tears. As moonlight cast over them; he kissed her softly for the second time before embracing her tightly.

"I'm so happy" he whispered tenderly "Even if I have to share your love with him; I don't mind…so, please don't cry. I'd feel the pain over your sadness too…"

**You know how much I feel like a girl  
Because of you, I feel like a girl  
It's like new window opening to me  
So now, it seems like I'm falling  
**

For all this time, his eyes remains opened. The tension is too overwhelming that he couldn't get himself to put up his usual smiling face. But right after hearing what the girl said, all his tensions were finally put to an end and now he feel nothing else but joy. He feels joy even if he was to share her affection with another man; at least he's not expunging from the list.

"Aren't you mad at me?" She asked immediately upon seeing his smiling face, a warm and gentle smiling face with no signs of annoyance or depression.

"Why would I?"

"I feel bad about myself…I'm like a double dealer. Fuji-senpai; I'm shameful of how my feelings are now; I don't think I'm being fair, to you as well as to Ryoma-kun…"

"I did say what I wanted before and now I'm going to say this again…" he made her look at him before he continues "I truly believe that I'm blessed to have you in my life. To be honest, I wasn't very happy when it comes to sharing you with someone; but…if this is what you've decided; I'm willing to convert"

**You know, you make me feel like a girl  
Since I met you, I feel like a girl  
It's amazing, so different way to be  
And now, it's seems like I'm falling  
Into love, into love...**

"Ore mo…I'm also not used to share my love ones with another man…" Sakuno turned her head sharply at the sound of the familiar voice, and surprise widened her eyes.

"Ryoma-kun…" His sudden intervention made her heart almost jump out from her ribcage.

TBC…

Japanese Translation: Naka nai de - Don't cry

* * *

A/N: I hope I've done a cliff hanger here perfectly. I've always wanted to write something like this. Just kidding XP 

In fact when I wrote this part, I've been musing alot about how the outcome would actually be, for a girl to fall in love with two men.

Please share with me your thoughts and your opinons.

Dedications:

Lily-chan: Thank you for being here for me. I know I may be incompetent, please show your guidance towards me; ne...

Let it B De Way It is: Thank you very much for your review. I'm glad that you really like FujiSaku as much as I do. And thank you for being here for me.

forever silverwing angel: Same here, thank you for your encouragement too. See you around soon, and an advance welcome for you, for joining us soon.

Macve: Thank you for being so compassionate. Life equips great knowledge in order to make us grow, ne. And thank for your assurance. I'll need to work harder.

Angel: Thank you. Ah, you remind me of Inui-senpai. Poor senpai, his invention had not been doing well lately, tabun. A few times he did not get his data written correctly. Just kidding. Thank you for supporting me with my fics and my personal problems too.

Tsubame-chan: Tsubame-chan, thank you for being here again. Ah, I would like to see your new apartment soon. Hee, hee, Tsubame-chan is getting her independent life, uraiyamashi...I'm so envious. I'll strive harder for it :D Ah, gomen, you'd asked what song was the last chapter: It's actually a song from the anime 'To Heart', titled - Feeling Heart. This time I used a song from School Rumble sang by Lia - Feel like A Girl.

White Alchemist Taya: You're right. It is weird, but I've already decides that this story would be like this and I hope that you can be here for me too. Thanks for your review. I'm so happy.

To all: Thanks everyone, for your compassions towards my health and problems. I'll work things out and get it solve soon. And thanks for being here all these times, supporting me and my fiction. I felt like I'm the luckiest person in this world.

Others dedication:

**angel yuna X-2,Tenipuri, Triangel, Eri-chan, yepp, fan-fic fan, Valu, Niji-san, Doggythumper, LadyLight, Ginaorgasoline, StarFreak, Koori no tenshi, hannah-chan, zazabeans-chan, anime-obsession260, zhu-zhu, glitterfairy, Sourapplegreen, Kiralacus, the Eiji Cat, abc and Sakuya-chan**

I sincerely apologize to anyone whom I've missed out here.

Dewa minna-san, gokigenyo

mi-chan yori


	19. PVI Youkoso Kyoto: Love Predicament

AN: To all my dear friends, apologize again for dragging this again. I just wake up from hibernation. (That's a lie!!!). Hahhaaa, I was totally out of inspiration. I'm so happy that I finally manage to keep this alive.

**Warning: Sakuno centric fics, readers has been warned.**

**Plot: Tenipuri x Jubei-chan crossover (some sorts)**

**Pairing: RyoSaku, FujiSaku, TezuSaku (?), AtoSaku (?) (maybe more pairings to come) **

"…" Denotes speech

'…' Denotes thoughts

_Italics _denotes flashbacks

_**Standard Disclaimer: Give me Tenipuri!!!! Gyah!! That magical spell is not functioning. Still Tenipuri is own by Konomi-sensei.**_

**

* * *

Recap of Chapter 10 PV: **

"Ore mo…I'm also not used to share my love ones with another man…" Sakuno turned her head sharply at the sound of the familiar voice, and surprise widened her eyes.

"Ryoma-kun…" His sudden intervention made her heart almost jump out from her ribcage.

**

* * *

Sakuno-chan no Monogatari**

Chapter 10: Part 6 – Love Predicament 

* * *

"Oishi, did you happen to know where Fuji and Echizen are?" Tezuka asked nonchalantly however with his two brows knitted together, Oishi could comprehend his concerns towards their teammates.

"No, I wasn't aware that the two left before us" he sighed "I'm sorry, Tezuka"

"There's no need for you to apologize" Tezuka raked a hand over his hair "As a leader to this team, I failed to look after our teammates"

"Tezuka…" Oishi felt that it's not fair that the captain takes up full responsibility; moreover this is not something which he can take control of.

"There's only one possible place that the two could have been…" Inui assumed; his sudden interjection startled both Tezuka and Oishi.

* * *

It took Ryoma sometimes to work off his anger upon seeing what he wasn't supposed to.

All of his life Ryoma had done the sensible thing. He studied hard in school and practice hard in tennis. He had never understands how love and romance works until just recently he had gotten himself to experience it.

She'd hurt him. It cut him to the bone upon seeing his rival and his beloved sharing a rather ardent kisses, but when anger cleared away enough for that realization to surface; he learned that he's so much in love with her that he could actually adjust to accept what he saw earlier.

Ryoma walked; he paced towards Sakuno and Fuji, pulling the girl away from their senior. Pair of sad gazes fixed on hers for a moment before he could get himself to speak.

"Ryuzaki" He called her first name in a level, incisive tone.

"U…Um" she swallowed a lump in her throat. Based on his stance; he looked as if he wanted to eat her alive.

"Let me get this straight…" he demanded "Me and 'that', who do you like more?"

'That?' Fuji's raised one brow upon hearing of how Ryoma addressed him tersely.

Without hesitating Sakuno replied "Both of you"

There is another moment of deadly silence between the three. Ryoma ruffled his hair to ease his annoyance. As soon as he regained his tranquility he asked again.

"Okay; I'll ask again, Fuji or me, who do you like the most?"

"Both…both of you…" Sakuno's head dropped as she replied softly beneath her breathe.

"Both…both of us?" the reply he get wasn't what he could simply comprehended. With gesture of annoyance Ryoma smacked his head hard so that he could remain rational.

"Look, Ryuzaki..." This time he gently tilted her chin up to make her look at him "I'd heard that right, but isn't it normal for a person to fall in love with one person only??"

"I know"

"Then; you should have answered me serious"

"I am serious"

"I don't get it…" he snapped "…how do you expect me to accept such absurd reply, Ryuzaki"

"But, I just can't help my feelings; I…I want to be with both of you..."

'I said it?!' Her eyes are now wide open. She couldn't believe that she actually said this straight in front of Ryoma. That wouldn't have been her in the past. She would not have such bravery to utter something like this.

'I refuse to let…go…?' there's an unfamiliar feeling that makes her heart lurch. She couldn't comprehend it well. This feeling she has now is just the same as those she felt in her whimsical dream.

Then again, she felt relieved that she did let everything out just like what she decided back then.

'_Now woman; you must choose! Which!'_

"_I'll take both of them with me!"_

'_What?! This is against the rule! You must only choose one; otherwise, it'll be troublesome'_

"_I'm sure there won't be any problem, daijyobu"_

'_Kitto, daijyobu yo…I know we can make things out together…kitto'_

'This is going to be okay…They'll understand' she thought for a moment.

"Sakuno-chan…" Fuji was rather pleased upon seeing that Sakuno was able to stand firm and to defend her true feelings, however he is rather upset to see the closeness between Ryoma and Sakuno.

"Ryoma-kun…" again she whispered his name with the soft indistinctness when she felt that she had somehow hurt him badly. 'I'm only trying to be honest…'

"I'm sorry…for being unreasonable…but…please believe that; when I said that I have feelings for love both of you; these feelings are definitely honest…"

"Sakuno; let me kiss you…" Ryoma demanded gallantly.

"Huh??" Startled, Sakuno quibbled.

Without giving a chance Sakuno to fully comprehend what he said earlier, Ryoma pressed his lips against hers.

He kissed her in a rather stirring way that made her weak and jittery. Her heart throbbed frantically.

Ever for Fuji who is well reputed for his gracious expression could no longer hold up his usual expression upon witnessing the girl whom he just shared his kiss with earlier was kissed by his junior, his rival in tennis and in love. His sentiment reflects directly on those used-to-be-mellow façade.

"Wa…wait! Wait! Wait!!!" Fuji immediately went in between the kissing couple; to break them apart. If he hadn't do so; the two could have take for god knows how long to break free from each other. "Echizen?! What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm just doing what you did just now; Senpai" he replied as he nibbled his lips with satisfaction.

Sakuno stood fidgeted as soon as Ryoma released her. She thought she would expect to see Ryoma in rage, bitterness, anything that she could think of that Ryoma would react.

"You'd hugged her. Touch her hair…" Echizen continued coolly "I've decided to go along with it. I wanted to be honest to my feelings towards Sakuno too. That was my reply to her; my affection for her, do you hear me clear, Sakuno"

"That…I won't allow!!" Fuji immediately reasoned with his tone decreased in decibel as he ended "…at least not in front of me and not right after I kissed her"

"Why? Are you jealous just because I kissed her right after you? She said she likes me too and so I have every right to return her affection…"

"Echizen; you're being so insensitive" Seeing that his junior could be really stubborn and innocence when it comes to love, he decided kick some sense into his only good with tennis reflexes brain.

"You see…if you do that; it means that you're indirectly kissing me, Idiot…" he muttered softly, his face blushed liberally "It's an indirect kiss…"

"There is no way I would listen…" Ryoma smirked at first upon registering what Fuji said earlier his confidence was instantly replace by a rather dreadful expression "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Eh…" he nodded.

"…" Sakuno stood there like a dead puppet. She's in the biggest pinch in her life.

"Indirect kiss…" Ryoma was totally fidgeted by Fuji's explanation. An image of two beautiful young men running in a meadow, chasing after each other just like the scene that always happens in 'shonen ai' comics, where two hot blooded males would end up embracing each other and share a passionate kiss 'chuu'

Fuji noted that his rival's confidence has finally shaken a bit. 'More' his sadist side is pushing him to make the first year suffer, a punishment for what you did to Sakuno 'He deserves more than this!! This is for kissing my beloved Sakuno-chan'

He faked a rather sad look, his brows knitted together and a hand covering his mouth as he speaks "Echizen, I'm beginning to wonder if you're doing this on purpose. I know you've been secretly admiring me; but…you don't have to make use of Sakuno-chan just to get my kiss…"

"No way…" He felt like throwing up "What are you babbling?" Ryoma felt like a thousand tons of flying pigs landed on his head and it took him quite sometimes to comprehend his senior's prank 'So, he's trying to make fun out of me. Though it's my mistake that I'd rush things out, but hell, no way I'm going to let you humiliate me further'

**Another day, when someone and someone falls in love  
Somewhere in this world **

**Two intertwined lines becomes untied  
And stays untied **

**It's awkward love but  
You can't convey it with words **

He ignored Fuji and diverts his attention back to Sakuno; he wanted to continue their former conversation.

"Ryuzaki, when you said that you like me too, I'm really happy, however, I'm not a person who likes to share…"

"Ryoma-kun…" She suppressed her tears upon hearing those words of Ryoma. She believes that the situation would turn out like what she dreamt. She'd assure to the fairy of the lake that everything's going to be alright. Nonetheless, it also makes sense; there's no way on earth anyone would date a girl who's in love with two boys.

"That's it" Fuji interjected and he quickly embraced Sakuno and let her rest her head on his chest "I assumed that you've given up right? Sakuno-chan is mine"

**Look, a gentle breeze passes by, the paper is trembling  
Time is trembling, we are trembling **

**And then someone and someone fall in love  
Believing forever **

**Another day, someone and someone stares into the future  
With a weak smile **

"Wait!! I'm not done yet!!"

"But Echizen…you'd said that you're not used to sharing…more over…"

"Don't simply speak on anyone's behalf, even though, you're a senior…" he glared at his senior as he exclaimed "I didn't say I'm giving up. She'll be mine!!"

"Ryoma-kun…" Right now she is totally confused.

"Eh…" Fuji faked another meditative mode "And I thought I heard you said you're not comfortable to share your love ones with me?"

"Even I said so…" this time he muttered with slight coyness "I can't get myself to let go of her either…" Sakuno look up and could see his blushing face. He looks really cute with the crimson blush on his cheeks.

"Ryoma-kun…" Finally unable to suppress her tears anymore, she let them flowed freely. "I thought…I thought…"

"Sakuno/Ryuzaki" Both of them immediately stops their bickering and set full attention to the girl. They felt a little repentance over what they did just now.

"I'm…I'm fine…" she assured them with a smile as she wipe off her tears.

"I'm sorry" both of them said in unison.

"Hey, stop mimicking me" Ryoma fumed.

"Says who?" Fuji retaliated.

"Listen; without my consent; you're not allow to date Ryuzaki as you pleased!!" Ryoma commanded.

"The same goes to you" he smiled but obviously the senior prodigy is in a rather bad mood.

**Awkward love is wonderful  
Because you can't convey it with words **

**Look, Feel something, Forget something  
Find something, Lose something **

**And then, someone and someone fall in love  
believing forever**

* * *

"What are the two of you doing?" Oishi sudden exclamation from behind shocked the three of them.

"Oishi/Senpai?! You are freaking us out!!!" The two complained in unison.

"Ops, sorry…" Oishi apologized but as soon as he realized he's not here to apologize "Wait, I haven't got an explanation yet!!" This is the first time they ever see the motherly vice captain with such stern expression "What have both of you done? Ryuzaki-kun is crying"

"I can say that the possible reason that would make Ryuzaki cry is that the two of them is fighting each other again" Inui assumed with a mischievous grin plastered on his devilish face while taking notes of what he witnessed.

"De, so the spying devil is here to pick on his junior again" Ryoma muttered beneath his breathe but was good enough for Inui to hear him.

'Spying devil…' Inui wasn't quite pleased of what Ryoma called him "Oishi, Echizen could be the one who started this. I know someone like Fuji wouldn't do something like that. He's an adult afterall"

"Inui; that comment on me was a little flattering though it is quite honest of you…"

"What?"

"Both of you, twenty laps around the garden" Tezuka trademark voice echoed into their ears like aggressive roaring of thunder storms.

"Wait, it wasn't their fault…" Sakuno said contritely "…sorry, sorry, sorry! I was the one who started this, senpai…"

"Ryuzaki…" Tezuka was startled when Sakuno confronted him. He has to praise her for being so courageous and although he really couldn't get himself to punish the girl; yet as a captain he's not suppose to yield anyone who cause trouble.

"Ryuzaki; I shall hold no leniency on you; though you're not from our team" he said sternly, once more fully in control. "Jigoujitoku; you'll reap what you sow. As I said just now; though I was expecting Fuji and Echizen to hit the lap; I supposed that you'll be taking the penalty proficiently"

"Yes..." She replied with determination in her mellow tone.

"Wait, Tezuka; that's too harsh towards a girl" A familiar derisive voice came from behind "Girls are meant to be treated like precious gems, the more you polish them; the more they shine for you. Asking someone like Sakuno-chan to run 20 laps would be too much. You're trying to torture the all-men princess"

"All-men princess??"

Few of them were clueless of what the Hyoutei ace is trying to convey, while some were rather dazed by the way he made his entrance to the scene; not his usual style when he came through the bushes and without his teammates following from behind.

"The princess's tears are the last thing this Ore-sama wished to see…" with that said, Atobe advances towards Sakuno.

He lifted her chin high with his thumb rubbing lightly at one side of her cheeks.

"Wearing a set of yukata, with such expression…it's rather exotic" he commented hoarsely.

TBC…

* * *

AN: Finally!! After all these decades; mi-chan is back with a new chapter. I hope I can finish this off soon. There will be real action in the next chapter.

This is to all my dear friends; sorry for the long wait. My bad!!

This story is still not good; but I hope I can make it more interesting in the next chapter.

I'm also editing all the previous chapters I had posted years ago. Guess most of them really need to be polish up. I felt embarrassed for putting up something like that; I'm currently on chapter 3. Yikes; there are tons of mistakes (laughs)

Oh, anyone wonder what will Atobe do to our cute lil' Sakuno-chan??

As usual, this story is specially dedicated to all Sakuno fans and of course, my dearest friends who have always be with me at all times.

Wish, HAPPY NEW YEAR 2008 – Akemashiteomedetougozaimasu

I've also drew a FujiSaku NY fanart. Please have a look at my profile page.

Dewa minna-sama,

Gokigenyo

mi-chan yori.


End file.
